Blue Ribbon
by MissCharming09
Summary: Bagi orang lain, benang merah melambangkan cinta sejati. Namun bagi Gilgamesh, pita birulah yang ia anggap sebagai cinta sejati. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Blue Ribbon

Pairing: Gilgamesh x Arturia Pendragon

Genre: Drama, romance

Setting: AU

Disclaimer: Fate Series hanya milik Kinoko Nasu dan Takashi Takeuchi

Warning: gaje, agak OOC, typo (maybe)

 **Happy Reading :)**

Gadis berambut pirang panjang yang disanggul dengan kepangan yang mengelilingi sanggulnya ini melangkahkan kakinya sembari mendorong kursi roda yang ditempati oleh sang pasien. Sang perawat berparas cantik ini mengajak sang pasien jalan-jalan mengelilingi rumah sakit. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa lelah untuk terus mendorong kursi roda selama sang pasien senang. Baginya, kebahagiaan sang pasien merupakan kebahagiaan dirinya juga. Ia tidak ingin sang pasien merasa tertekan di rumah sakit ini.

"Suster Arturia, apakah kau tidak lelah mengajakku jalan-jalan?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang pendek ini menatap mata hijau gadis itu.

"Tidak," jawab gadis bertubuh kecil dan memiliki ahoge ini tersenyum.

"Kalau boleh tahu umurmu sekarang berapa?" tanya pemuda ini lagi.

"21 tahun," jawab Arturia.

"Omong-omong, kau lebih cocok seumuran denganku," kata pemuda itu.

"Emang berapa umurmu, Flat?" tanya Arturia penasaran.

"15 tahun," jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Flat oleh Arturia ini.

"Masih remaja ya kamu?" tanya Arturia. "Kau pasti sudah punya pacar?" tebak Arturia.

"Belum. Aku hanya ingin berpacaran denganmu, suster," goda pemuda bermata biru ini hingga Arturia tersenyum geli.

"Kau ini bisa saja, adik kecil," ucap Arturia lalu ia mengusap rambut pirang pemuda itu.

Setelah puas berjalan-jalan keliling rumah sakit, Flat menyuruh Arturia untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Sampai di ruangannya, Flat mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Arturia karena telah menemaninya jalan-jalan.

"Besok pagi bersiap-siaplah untuk melakukan fisioterapi," ucap Arturia.

"Oke. Justru aku antusias sekali melakukan fisioterapi. Aku sudah tidak tahan untuk duduk di kursi roda ini," kata Flat dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Bagus!" ucap Arturia dengan mengacungkan jempolnya kepada pemuda itu.

Arturia berpamitan kepada Flat dengan melambaikan tangannya lalu ia keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Arturia," Arturia menoleh kepada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Iya Suster kepala? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Arturia kepada sang kepala perawat yang bernama lengkap Sola-Ui Nuada-re Sophia-ri atau yang akrab disapa Sola-ui.

"Tolong berikan ini kepada Dokter Diarmuid," perintah Sola-Ui sembari menyerahkan bekal makanan berwarna hitam kepada Arturia.

Pipi wanita bermata hazel ini tampak memerah yang membuat Arturia yakin bahwa sang suster kepala ini telah menyukai Diarmuid.

"Baik, suster kepala," ucap Arturia lalu mengambil bekal dari tangan Sola-Ui.

"Jangan sampai Kayneth tahu kalau aku memberikan bekal untuk Dokter Diarmuid," pesan Sola-Ui.

"Baik," ucap Arturia.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sola-Ui lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan Arturia yang terdiam.

Arturia menghelakan nafasnya dengan kesal. Ia benci dilibatkan dalam hubungan perselingkuhan antara Sola-Ui dengan Diarmuid. Ingin sekali rasanya Arturia kelur dalam situasi seperti ini tetapi ia tidak akan mampu melakukan itu. Masalahnya adalah terletak pada kedekatan dirinya dengan Sola-Ui dan Diarmuid. Sola-Ui merupakan atasannya yang sering curhat kepada dirinya. Sementara Diarmuid adalah teman satu panti asuhan. Arturia pun cukup dekat dengan Diarmuid. Bahkan ia sudah menganggap Diarmuid sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

Arturia menetap bekal makanan yang ia pegang dengan tatapan miris. Kemudian, ia segera ke ruangannya Diarmuid untuk menyerahkan bekalnya kepadanya sebelum jam istirahat berakhir. Sampai di depan ruangan Diarmuid, Arturia membuka pintunya lalu memasuki ruangannya.

"Arturia? Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya pria berambut hitam pendek jabrik dengan untaian rambut di depan keningnya ini menatap gadis bertubuh pendek itu.

"Menyerahkan bekal untukmu. Dari suster kepala," jawab Arturia sembari berjalan menghampiri meja kerja pria bermata oranye itu lalu meletakkan bekalnya di atas meja.

"Terima kasih, Arturia," ucap pria yang memiliki tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya ini tersenyum kepada Arturia.

"Sama-sama," ucap Arturia juga tersenyum.

"Duduklah disini. Temani aku makan. Aku butuh teman mengobrol," pinta Diarmuid sembari menunjuk sofa.

"Apakah kau tidak takut kalau suster kepala akan marah kepadamu?" tanya Arturia.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku bisa menjelaskannya. Dia terlalu percaya kepadaku," jawab Diarmuid lalu ia memakan bekal pemberian Sola-Ui dengan lahap.

Arturia menuruti keinginan Diarmuid dengan menduduki sofa empuk berwarna putih. Untuk mengusir kebosanannya, Arturia membaca koran baru milik sang dokter muda itu. Kebanyakan berita di koran itu berisi tentang penculikan, perampokan, perjudian, pembunuhan, sampai kasus korupsi yang melibatkan para pejabat tinggi negara yang membuat Arturia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika membaca berita kriminalitas itu.

"Apakah kau merasa kalau pasien di rumah sakit ini kebanyakan korban dari kejahatan para mafia?" tanya Diarmuid.

"Akhirnya ada yang sepemikiran denganku," ucap Arturia. "Kebanyakan pasien dari ruangan kelas tiga disebabkan karena kekejaman para mafia," jelasnya.

"Kota ini semakin tidak aman saja," ucap Diarmuid lalu ia kembali memakan bekalnya.

"Arturia," panggil Diarmuid.

"Iya?"

"Mulai hari ini sampai seterusnya, kau harus berangkat dan pulang denganku," perintah Diarmuid.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Arturia.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi kalau kota ini sudah mulai tidak aman. Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa, Arturia," jelas Diarmuid.

"Jangan khawatir, Diarmuid. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," kata Arturia.

"Tetapi kau harus dalam pengawasanku, Arturia. Apalagi kau seorang perempuan. Kumohon...turutilah aku," ucap Diarmuid.

"Baik," ucap Arturia tersenyum.

* * *

Pemuda berambut auburn pendek acakan ini melepaskan infus di punggung tangannya secara kasar lalu ia memaksakan diri untuk beranjak dari ranjang. Walaupun tubuhnya terasa sakit semua apalagi di bagian dadanya, ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk keluar dari rumah sakit.

Seketika, mata emas kecoklatan pemuda ini melebar melihat pintunya terbuka cukup lebar dan muncul seorang perawat yang menggiringnya untuk kembali ke ranjang.

"Suster Arturia...lepaskan aku!" ronta pemuda ini.

"Kau tidak boleh keluar dari sini. Ini sudah malam," ucap Arturia sembari berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh pemuda itu ke tempat tidur.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku harus membunuh para bajingan itu!" bentaknya.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh, Emiya-san. Jika kau membunuhnya, sama saja kau seperti mereka," ucap Arturia masih menahan pemuda Jepang itu untuk keluar dari kamar ini.

"Aku tak peduli!" pemuda ini langsung mendorong tubuh Arturia dengan sekuat tenaga hingga Arturia terjatuh.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Emiya Shirou ini memasang wajah merasa bersalah melihat Arturia terjatuh seperti itu karena ulahnya. Ia langsung membantu Arturia berdiri sembari meminta maaf kepadanya. Bukannya marah justru Arturia tersenyum menatap wajah tampan pemuda di depannya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu asalkan kau tidak boleh keluar dari sini," ucap Arturia masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

Shirou menghelakan nafasnya dengan kesal lalu ia menduduki ranjangnya.

"Kau ini selalu saja keras kepala," keluh Arturia sembari memasangkan infus pada punggung tangan Shirou.

"Aku begini karena si bajingan itu," ucapnya dingin.

"Kau boleh balas dendam kepadanya jika kau benar-benar sembuh total," kata Arturia.

"Lihatlah kondisimu sekarang. Kau baru saja menjalankan operasi. Kau tahu? Para dokter hampir saja tidak dapat menyelamatkanmu karena bagian vitalmu terluka cukup parah," jelas Arturia. "Maka dari itu jangan sia-siakan usaha mereka. Kami semua menyayangimu." Shirou hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Oh ya, saatnya untuk memberimu obat," ucap Aruria lalu menyuntikkan lengan kekar Shirou. Setelah itu, ia menempelkan kapas alkohol pada lengannya yang disuntik.

"Kapan aku bisa pulang?" tanya Shirou.

"Mungkin minggu depan," jawab Arturia.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Shirou.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi kalau kau terluka cukup parah. Apalagi di bagian vitalmu. Kau harus dirawat di rumah sakit secara lebih intens supaya kondisimu jauh lebih baik," jelas Arturia.

"Jika aku berada di sini terus, bagaimana dengan nasib Okaa-san dan Illya?" tanya Shirou.

"Maaf jika aku lancang," ucap Arturia. "Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Arturia.

"Berjanjilah kepadaku untuk tidak bilang kepada siapapun," ucap Shirou. Arturia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mereka berdua disekap," jawab Shirou hingga Arturia membelalakkan matanya.

"Kenapa begitu? Lalu, di mana ayahmu?" tanya Arturia.

"Otou-san terlibat dengan organisasi mafia karena dia meminjam uang kepada mereka untuk biaya pengobatan okaa-san dengan jumlah yang besar," jawab Shirou. "Dia menghilang setelah meminjam uang mereka. Aku tak habis pikir dengannya sampai terlibat dengan para bajingan itu untuk mengobati okaa-san. Padahal aku sudah membantunya dengan berhenti kuliah dan bekerja full-time demi kesembuhan okaa-san."

"Jadi...ibu dan saudaramu dijadikan jaminan jika tidak dapat melunasi utangnya?" tanya Arturia.

"Lebih tepatnya dipaksa menjadikan okaa-san dan Illya sebagai jaminan," jawab Shirou.

Arturia iba dengan masalah yang dihadapi oleh Shirou. Bisa dibilang posisi yang dialami oleh ibu dan saudaranya Shirou hampir mirip dengan yang dialami olehnya di masa lalu. Arturia ingat sekali bagaimana dirinya dijadikan jaminan oleh pamannya -Vortigern Pendragon- apabila kalah berjudi. Waktu itu Arturia berusia 16 tahun.

Karena Vortigern kalah dari temannya yang merupakan seorang mafia, Arturia dipaksa oleh pamannya untuk ikut dengan mereka dan dijadikan alat pemuas nafsu. Sudah jelas Arturia tidak mau dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari para bajingan itu dengan tekad dan keberanian yang dimilikinya.

Keberuntungan telah memihak Arturia. Gadis bermata hijau ini telah berhasil melarikan diri dari para penjahat itu di tengah perjalanan dan melaporkan mereka kepada polisi. Arturia lega sekali karena para penjahat itu langsung ditahan oleh polisi sehingga ia dapat hidup aman tanpa dilanda rasa takut.

Sejak saat itulah ia menganggap Vortigern sebagai musuh alaminya lalu memutuskan untuk memulai hidup baru di London. Ia tak masalah hidup tanpa keluarga asalkan dirinya hidup aman dan nyaman. Toh, dari lahir ia sudah hidup di panti asuhan sebelum seseorang yang mengaku sebagai paman dari pihak ayahnya mengadopsinya.

"Aku...akan membantumu menyelamatkan ibu dan saudaramu," kata Arturia.

"Jadi...suster mengizinkanku untuk menyelamatkan mereka?" tanya Shirou tersenyum lebar.

"Iya. Tetapi aku harus ikut denganmu dan jangan melawan mereka. Hanya membebaskan ibu dan saudaramu," jawab Arturia.

"Terima kasih, Suster Arturia," ucap Shirou tersenyum. "Ayo kita pergi sekarang," ajak Shirou bersemangat.

"Ayo," kata Arturia juga bersemangat.

* * *

Arturia dan Shirou melangkahkan kakinya secara mengendap-endap memasuki gedung kosong bertingkat sepuluh. Mereka berdua membawa senjata masing-masing untuk berjaga-jaga jika tiba-tiba diserang. Arturia membawa tongkat baseball sedangkan Shirou membawa tongkat besi. Tiba-tiba, Shirou hendak terjatuh disaat menaiki anak tangga. Arturia segera menangkap tubuhnya lalu kembali menaiki anak tangga dengan merangkulnya.

"Katakan padaku jika kau tak kuat," kata Arturia.

"Aku masih kuat kok," kata Shirou tersenyum dengan maksud menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di dadanya.

"Kau berbohong, Emiya-san," kata Arturia. "Raut wajahmu menandakan kalau kau sedang menahan rasa sakit," lanjutnya.

"Kumohon...jangan menyuruhku untuk berhenti," pinta Shirou sembari meringis kesakitan.

"Tidak akan," ucap Arturia.

Sampai di lantai kedua, dilanjutkan menaiki anak tangga. Seperti yang diketahui Shirou kalau ibu dan Illya disekap di ruangan yang berada di lantai lima. Shirou benar-benar tak kuat menaiki anak tangga lagi. Apalagi sampai ke lantai lima. Tetapi keinginannya untuk menyelamatkan ibu dan Illya begitu kuat sehingga ia terus berjuang sampai ke lantai lima demi menyelamatkan mereka berdua. Andai saja lift di gedung ini diaktifkan, sudah pasti Shirou lebih memilih menaiki lift daripada bersusah payah menyusuri anak tangga.

"Ternyata kau ini tidak ada kapoknya juga ya, Emiya Shirou."

Arturia dan Shirou terkejut melihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan tombak berwarna merah di kedua tangannya yang siap menerjang mereka berdua.

"Lancer!" kata Shirou dengan nada tinggi sembari melakukan kuda-kuda untuk menyerang pria itu dengan tongkat besinya.

"Siapa wanita itu?" tanya pria berambut biru tua jabrik yang dikuncir ini tersenyum kepada Arturia. "Apakah dia adalah pacarmu?" tanyanya lagi menyeringai.

"Suster, pergilah dari sini! Aku akan melawan si brengsek itu," perintah Shirou.

"Eh? Suster?" gumam pria bermata merah ini terkejut.

"Tidak! Aku juga akan melawannya," kata Arturia juga melakukan kuda-kuda untuk menyerang Lancer dengan tongkat baseball-nya.

"Hei suster, lebih baik merawat orang sakit sana! Jangan sok-sokan ingin melawanku," kata Lancer dengan gaya santainya. Arturia hanya mendecih saja.

Tanpa banyak bicara Shirou langaung berlari untuk menyerang Lancer dengan tongkat besinya. Lancer langsung menahan serangan dari Shirou dengan tombaknya lalu ia menendang perut Shirou hingga pemuda itu terjatuh.

"Emiya-san," teriak Arturia .

Lancer menyeringai menatap Shirou lalu ia melayangkan ujung tombaknya yang tajam ke arah dada kiri Shirou.

Praaang! Arturia menangkis tombak merah milik Lancer dengan tongkat baseball-nya. Lancer menggertakkan giginya lalu menarik tombaknya. Ia kesal sekali karena tidak dapat membunuh Shirou disaat ada seorang wanita di depannya. Lancer tidak dapat menghabisi nyawa musuhnya jika berdekkatan dengan seorang wanita. Itulah kelemahan fatalnya yang tak dapat dihiilangkan. Gara-gara memiliki kelemahan seperti itulah yang membuat bosnya hampir membunuhnya.

"Emiya-san, bertahanlah!" ucap Arturia sembari membantu Shirou berdiri.

Setelah itu, Arturia menatap Lancer dan bilang kepadanya untuk pergi dari sini sebelum menerima hukuman darinya. Lancer kembali menyeringai menatap Arturia dan bilang kepadanya kalau penjahat sekelas dirinya tidak akan terpengaruh dengan ancaman apapun termasuk dari seorang wanita.

"Percaya diri sekali kau," ucap Arturia sembari melakukan kuda-kuda untuk melawan Lancer dengan tongkat baseball dan tongkat besi milik Shirou.

"Kau bisa mengalahkanku jika berada di dalam mimpimu, suster cantik," ucap Lancer menyeringai.

"Kau saja yang mimpi, brengsek!"

Buggghh! Arturia dan Shirou terkejut melihat keberadaan Diarmuid yang saat ini sedang menghajar Lancer dengan tangan kosongnya.

"Arturia, serahkan senjatamu kepadaku!" perintah Diarmuid.

Arturia segera melemparkan tongkat baseball dan tongkat besi ke arah Diarmuid. Sang dokter muda ini menangkap kedua tongkat itu secara tepat lalu menghajar Lancer sembari bilang kepada Arturia dan Shirou untuk segera menyelamatkan ibu dan saudaranya Shirou.

"Jangan kalah, Diarmuid," ucap Arturia lalu ia merangkul Shirou dan berjalan menaiki anak tangga.

* * *

Akhirnya Arturia dan Shirou sampai juga di lantai lima setelah mereka berjalan kurang lebih selama 45 menit. Shirou menggebrakkan pintunya satu perastu untuk mencari keberadaan ibu dan saudaranya. Begitupun juga dengan Arturia. Shirou frustasi karena sama sekali tidak menemukan ibu dan Illya. Pemuda ini ingat sekali kalau keduanya disekap di daerah lantai lima.

"Emiya-san, kurasa mereka dipindahkan di lantai paling atas," kata Arturia.

Tiba-tiba, Shirou merasakan sakit di bagian dadanya ketika hendak menaiki anak tangga. Tubuhnya pun ambruk karena rasa sakit di bagian dadanya semakin menjadi. Arturia bergegas menghampiri Shirou lalu memeluknya dengan maksud meredakan rasa sakit yang dialami oleh pemuda itu. Ia pun juga menguatkan Shirou untuk terus bertahan demi orang-orang yang dicintainya.

"Ja..jangan kha..watir suster. A..ku masih sanggup...bertahan," ucap Shirou dengan terbata-bata dengan menyunggingkan senyumannya kepada Arturia.

"Kalian tak akan bisa kabur dari sini!"

Arturia dan Shirou dihadang oleh puluhan pria berjas hitam dengan pistol dan balok kayu di tangannya yang siap menyerang mereka berdua.

"Kau begitu menyedihkan, Shirou," ucap pemuda berambut biru pendek bergekombang ini dengan nada mengejek.

"Shinji," gumam Shirou menatap mata biru pemuda itu.

"Justru kalian yang menyedihkan, bangsat!" umpat Arturia menatap para mafia itu dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Kau ingin mati, hah?" pria berkacamata hitam ini menodongkan pistolnya ke kening Arturia.

"Suster!" kata Shirou terkejut.

"Oh, jadi kamu seorang suster? Lebih baik rawat kita saja deh daripada merawat si kunyuk itu," goda salah satu diantara mereka kepada Arturia yang membuat para rekannya tertawa.

Arturia menggertakkan giginya karena kesal digoda oleh para penjahat itu. Andai saja tongkat baseball masih dipegang oleh dirinya, sudah pasti Arturia memukul mereka satu persatu.

"Lepaskan putraku!"

"Irisviel!"

Dorr! Dorr! Dorr! Wanita cantik berambut perak panjang dengan kulit yang seputih salju ini menembak satu persatu para penjahat yang sedari tadi menghadang Arturia dan Shirou.

"Onii-saaan," gadis imut yang memiliki ciri fisik yang sama dengan wanita itu menghampiri Shirou.

"Illya, syukurlah kau dan okaa-san baik-baik saja," ucap Shirou lalu mereka berdua berpelukan. Setelah itu, Arturia dan Illya membantu Shirou berdiri.

"Shirou-kun, Illya, cepat pergi dari sini! Aku akan menyusul," teriak wanita bersuara lembut ini masih menembaki para penjahat itu.

"Nyonya, aku akan membantumu!" kata Arturia lalu ia mengambil balok kayu untuk membantu wanita itu melawan para penjahat.

"Hyaaaaa!"

* * *

Pertarungan antara Diarmuid dengan Lancer yang terjadi di lantai tiga ini berakhir dengan kemenangan Diarmuid. Tubuh Lancer tengkurap dalam keadaan babak belur dan berlumuran darah. Tombak merah kesayangannya pun telah terbagi menjadi dua. Diarmuid pun juga babak belur. Tetapi tidak separah Lancer.

Lancer menatap tajam kepada pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dan kekar yang telah mengalahkannya dengan menggertakkan giginya. Ia tak menyangka kalau orang biasa seperti Diarmuid lebih kuat dibandingkan dirinya. Perlahan-lahan, ia berusaha berdiri untuk kembali melawan Diarmuid meskipun tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat untuk bertarung.

"Ternyata kau ini menyusahkan juga ya?" ucap Diarmuid lalu ia menghampiri Lancer.

Bukannya mnghajar Lancer justru Diarmuid membaringkannya lalu mengambil tasnya yang berisi peralatan medis. Diarmuid membuka kemeja Lancer terkejut lalu mengobati dada dan perutnya yang terluka. Lancer terkejut dengan yang dilakukan oleh Diarmuid kepada dirinya.

"Kenapa kau malah mengobatiku?" tanya Lancer. "Aku bisa saja lo menikammu dari belakang disaat kamu mengobatiku," katanya.

"Aku tidak bisa melanggar sumpahku sendiri," jawab Diarmuid sembari membersihkan dari Lancer dengan kapas alkohol.

"Melanggar sumpahmu? Jadi kau seorang dokter?" Diarmuid menganggukkan kepalanya sembari menjahit lukanya.

Lancer tersenyum miris karena telah kalah dari seorang dokter. Apalagi saat ini ia telah diobati oleh orang yang telah mengalahkannya. Lancer merasa dirinya benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Berapa banyak uang yang harus kukeluarkan untuk melunasi utang keluarga Emiya?" tanya Diarmuid.

"Utang mereka lunas pun tidak akan bisa terbebas dari bosku," kata Lancer.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Diarmuid menatap tajam Lancer.

"Istri dan putri Emiya Kiritsugu adalah target utama bosku," jawab Lancer.

"Siapa mereka sebenarnya?" tanya Diarmuid.

"Irisviel von Einzbern adalah istri dari Emiya Kiritsugu sekaligus putri dari ketua gangster terkemuka di benua Eropa pada masanya sebelum digulingkan oleh ayah bosku. Sementara putri kandungnya bernama Illyasviel vo Einzbern. Si kunyuk itu adalah anak angkatnya," jelas Lancer.

"Emiya tidak tahu kalau ia meminjam uang kepada putra dari musuh mertuanya. Kemungkinan besar Emiya tidak tahu kalau mertuanya adalah mantan mafia besar yang ditakuti. Itulah yang menjadi kesempatan besar bagi bosku untuk melenyapkan keturunan Einzbern yang masih tersisa dengan memaksanya untuk menjadikan istri dan putrinya sebagai jaminan jika tidak dapat melunasi utangnya tepat waktu. Selama ini bosku mengintai mereka melalui detektif andalannya," lanjutnya.

"Bosmu kejam sekali ya?" kata Diarmuid sembari membalut perban pada dada dan perut Lancer.

"Tentu saja. Bahkan lebih kejam dibandingkan ayahnya," kata Lancer lalu ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Diarmuid. "Kau dan suster cantik itu harus pindah dari kota ini sebelum bosku menemukan kalian. Saat ini dia sedang melihat kalian dari kejauhan. Gedung ini banyak terdapat CCTV," bisik Lancer hingga Diarmuid membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut.

* * *

Di dalam gedung pencakar langit yang bertuliskan 'Uruk Enterprise', seorang pria berambut emas pendek ini menyeringai menatap layar LCD yang menampilkan para anak buahnya yang sedang melawan Irisviel dan seorang gadis bertubuh pendek yang mengenakan jaket hoodie berwarna biru. Pria bermata merah darah ini sangat terhibur dengan aksi perkasa dari dua perempuan itu. Apalagi gadis bertubuh pendek itu yang begitu ganas dan juga memukul para anak buahnya sampai tak berkutik dengannya. Melihat wajah gadis itu yang terlihat cukup jelas membuat pria ini membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Tuan Gilgamesh, tampaknya anak buah anda kewalahan menghadapi dua wanita itu. Apalagi Cu Chulainn sedang terluka parah dan diobati oleh lawannya," kata gadis cantik berambut merah muda pendek ini panik.

"Biarkan saja. Anggap saja itu sebagai hiburanku," pria tampan yang bernama Gilgamesh ini masih fokus menyaksikan tayangan itu.

Gadis berkacamata ini hanya terdiam saja mendengar Gilgamesh berkata seperti itu karena ia tahu kalau atasannya ini akan melakukan rencana yang lebih gila untuk mengalahkan lawannya.

"Mashu," panggil Gilgamesh.

"Iya tuan?" tanya Mashu.

"Suruh mereka untuk mundur tanpa melukai para anjung kampung itu dan juga suruh mereka ke ruanganku," perintah Gilgamesh hingga Mashu terkejut.

Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini Mashu mengenal Gilgamesh sebagai penjahat yang tak akan melepaskan seseorang yang menghalangi jalannya. Apalagi atasannya begitu tega membunuh musuhnya secara keji. Bisa dibilang Gilgamesh adalah seorang psikopat stadium empat. Untuk pertama kalinya bagi Mashu melihat Gilgamesh membiarkan dan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk tidak melukai musuhnya sedikit pun.

"Baik tuan," ucap gadis bermata ungu ini lalu ia mengambil ponsel di meja kerjanya untuk menghubungi salah satu diantara anak buah Gilgamesh.

Sementara pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dan kekar ini mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja kerjanya lalu ia beranjak dari kursinya untuk melihat dunia luar dari balik kaca.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, sayang."

Gilgamesh menyeringai menatap pita biru yang berada di genggamannya lalu ia mencium pitanya dengan penuh nafsu seolah sedang mencium pemilik pita ini. Ia tak sabar sekali untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu lalu segera 'mengikatnya' supaya tidak ada yang merebut harta berharganya.

* * *

Arturia protes kepada Diarmuid yang memutuskan membawa Lancer ke rumah sakit. Lancer berada di satu ruangan dengan Irisviel, Shirou dan Illya. Gadis ini khawatir kalau Lancer akan melukai sekaligus melaporkan keberadaan Irisviel dan kedua anaknya kepada bosnya. Apalagi saat ini dirinya dan Diarmuid sedang dalam incaran bosnya Lancer.

"Jangan khawatir, Arturia. Pasti kita akan terbebas dari si brengsek itu. Apalagi Lan..maksudku Cu sedang berada di pihak kita," kata Diarmuid berusaha menenangkan Arturia.

"Jangan terlalu percaya kepadanya, Diarmuid. Bisa saja dia pura-pura baik kepada kita untuk memberikan informasi kepada bosnya," kata Arturia marah.

"Jangan takut kepadaku, suster. Aku benar-benar ingin terbebas dari bajingan itu," ucap pria yang bernama asli Cu Chulainn ini.

Arturia berjalan menghampiri Cu lalu memaksanya untuk membeberkan identitas asli dari bosnya.

"Baiklah akan kuberitahu," ucap Cu lalu ia menghelakan nafasnya.

"Cepetan!" desak Arturia.

"Namanya Gilgamesh. Dia berusia 25 tahun dan merupakan direktur utama Uruk Enterprise sekaligus ketua gangster Golden Grail yang paling ditakuti di benua Eropa dan Asia. Ayahnya juga seorang mafia yang telah pensiun," jelas Cu.

"Dia lebih muda setahun dibandingkan diriku," kata Diarmuid.

"Mana fotonya?" tanya Arturia.

"Ponselku dirusak oleh Dokter Diarmuid," jawab Cu sembari menatap kesal Diarmuid. "Tenang saja. Fotonya terpasang di situs google ataupun media sosial lainnya,," kata Cu.

"Terima kasih infonya. Kali ini aku percaya kepadamu," ucap Arturia lalu ia menggiring Diarmuid untuk duduk di ranjang.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Diarmuid menatap Arturia menaruh kompresan dan kotak medis di atas meja.

"Tentu saja mengobatimu," jawab Arturia lalu ia mengompres bagian tubuh Diarmuid yang terdapat memar dengan pelan.

Diarmuid tersenyum menatap wajah Arturia yang sedang serius mengobati dirinya yang terluka. Ia sangat beruntung sekali telah menjadi bagian hidup dari Arturia. Diarmuid sudah lama mencintai Arturia sejak pertama kali mengenalnya. Ia terkesima sekali dengan kecantikan sekaligus kebaikan hati yang dimilikinya.

Ingin sekali rasanya Diarmuid mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Arturia tetapi dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan itu. Itulah sebabnya ia sengaja menerima cinta dari Sola-Ui supaya Arturia cemburu kepadanya. Jika ada seorang pria yang telah berhasil membuat Arturia jatuh cinta kepadanya, sudah pasti Diarmuid akan memberikan penghargaan kepada pria itu karena telah menaklukan gadis cantik seperti Arturia.

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Ribbon

 **Disclaimer: Fate/Stay Night milik Kinoko Nasu dan Takashi Takeuchi. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja**

 **Warning: Gaje, typo (maybe), agak OOC**

 **Happy Reading :)**

Arturia mengetik nama Gilgamesh di situs pencarian google. Kemudian ia menyentuh tulisan 'telusuri' lalu munculah foto seorang pria tampan berambut emas pendek, berkulit putih, serta bermata merah. Arturia menekan fotonya lalu kembali menekan situs yang memuat biodata dari pria itu.

Seperti yang dijelaskan oleh Cu kalau Gilgamesh merupakan direktur utama Uruk Enterprise dan berusia 25 tahun. Situs ini juga menjelaskan kalau Gilgamesh merupakan lulusan Universitas Oxford jurusan manajemen dengan predikat cumlaude. Arturia sampai melongo ketika membaca prestasi yang diraih oleh sang penjahat sesungguhnya itu.

"Pintar juga dia. Pantas saja kejahatannya disegani oleh semua orang," kata Arturia.

Arturia kembali memandang foto Gilgamesh. Entah kenapa ia merasa kalau dirinya pernah bertemu dengan pria itu. Tetapi ia tidak ingat dengan waktu dan tempat bertemunya dengan pria itu.

"Jadi itu orangnya?"

Arturia terkejut dengan kehadiran Diarmuid di belakangnya.

"Diarmuid, kau bikin aku jantungan saja," kata Arturia. Diarmuid hanya tertawa saja.

"Iya. Ini orangnya," jawab Arturia. "Tak kusangka untuk kedua kalinya aku berurusan dengan mafia. Rasanya aku ingin pindah rumah sakit saja untuk menghindari bajinga itu," kata Arturia lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan takut," kedua tangan Diarmuid memegang pundak Arturia. "Selama aku berada di sisimu, kau akan selalu aman dari para bajingan itu," kata Diarmuid tersenyum kepadanya.

"Terima kasih, Diarmuid," ucap Arturia membalas senyuman pria di depannya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu!"

Arturia dan Diarmuid terkejut dengan keadiran wanita berambut merah pendek yang saat ini sedang berjalan menghampiri Arturia.

"Andai saja kamu tidak sok-sokan menolong keluarga bermasalah itu, sudah pasti Diarmuid tidak akan seperti ini!" kata Sola-Ui menatap tajam mata hijau Arturia.

"Sayang, jangan salahkan dia. Aku melakukan ini atas..."

"Jangan bela dia, sayang! Sudah jelas dia salah!" Diarmuid langsung terdiam setelah dibentak oleh Sola-Ui.

Untuk pertama kalinya bagi Diarmuid dimarahi oleh Sola-Ui. Ia tak menyangka kalau marahnya Sola-Ui jauh lebih seram dari biasanya. Sola-Ui kembali menatap Arturia. Kali ini ia menampar pipi Arturia dengan keras yang membuat pipinya terdapat cap telapak tangan.

"Sola-Ui!" bentak Diarmuid.

Sola-Ui menghiraukan bentakan Diarmuid. Ia malah mencengkeram kerah baju Arturia lalu ia menyeret tubuhnya menjauh dari kekasih gelapnya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu apabila kamu menjauhi priaku mulai dari sekarang," bisik Sola-Ui.

"Jangan khawatir. Saya akan menjauhi Dokter Diarmuid. Saya sadar kalau saya telah menyeretnya ke masalah yang serius. Saya tidak ingin dia terluka lagi," ucap Arturia dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus," Sola-Ui langsung menarik tangannya dari kerah baju Arturia. "Sekarang, pergilah dari sini," perintah Arturia sembari mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah pintu.

Arturia membungkukkan badannya kepada Sola-Ui dan juga Diarmuid lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan ini. Setelah itu, ia berjalan ke kamar mandi sembari memegang pipinya yang habis ditampar Sola-Ui. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang tahu kalau dirinya habis dimarahi oleh atasannya.

"Suster Arturia."

Arturia menoleh kepada seseorang yang memanggil dirinya dengan suara yang cempreng.

"Illya? Kenapa kamu berada di sini? Seharusnya kamu berisitarahat di kamar," tanya Arturia.

"Aku bosan di kamar terus," jawab gadis bermata merah ini.

"Kamu kesini sama siapa?" tanya Arturia.

"Sendirian," jawab Illya tersenyum.

"Lain kali kalau kamu ingin keluar dari kamar harus ajak kakak atau ibumu. Atau bisa juga hubungi aku," kata Arturia menasehati Illya.

"Oke," ucap Illya masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kamar," ucap Arturia lalu ia menggandeng tangan Illya dan berjalan menuju kamar.

Tanpa disadari oleh Arturia, ia melewati seseorang yang seharusnya dihindari demi keselamatan dirinya dan juga orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sementara pria bertubuh tinggi tegap yang mengenakan baju lengan panjang berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan jaket biker berwarna hitam serta celana panjang berwarna hitam ini menyeringai lalu menoleh menatap punggung Arturia.

"Jadi kamu seorang suster ya? Benar-benar istri yang ideal untukku," kata Gilgamesh.

* * *

Arturia melihat Irisviel yang sedang mengelus rambut panjang Illya yang sedang tertidur di pangkuannya. Terkadang Arturia selalu iri melihat kedekatan yang begitu intim antara ibu dan anak. Ingin sekali Arturia merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang seorang ibu seperti yang dilakukan oleh Irisviel kepada putrinya. Tetapi, ia sama sekali tidak mengenal kedua orang tuanya karena sejak lahir ia dibesarkan di panti asuhan sebelum Vortigern mengadopsinya.

Arturia penasaran sekali dengan wajah kedua orang tuanya. Selama ini pamannya tidak pernah kasih tahu foto ayah dan ibunya kepada dirinya. Ia malah sibuk mengurus harta warisannya serta memperlakukannya sebagai seorang pembantu. Tiba-tiba Arturia jadi kepikiran dengan kondisi Vortigern saat ini setelah ditinggal olehnya sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Apakah kelakuannya masih buruk seperti dulu? Atau justru sudah berubah?

"Suster Arturia," panggil Irisviel.

"Ada apa, nyonya?" tanya Arturia.

"Bolekah aku minta tolong kepadamu?" tanya Irisviel.

"Boleh," jawab Arturia.

"Tolong telepon suamiku. Ponselku sudah dirusak oleh mereka. Aku akan mengganti pulsamu," pinta Irisviel.

"Tidak perlu, nyonya. Saya ikhlas," ucap Arturia tersenyum lalu ia mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku celananya.

"Benarkah?" Arturia menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Terima kasih, suster," ucap Irisviel.

"Sama-sama," balas Arturia. "Oh ya, berapa nomor ponselnya?" tanya Arturia.

Irisviel memberitahukan nomor ponsel suaminya kepada Arturia. Jari lentik Arturua menyentuh nomor yang diberitahukan oleh Irisviel. Setelah itu, Arturia menyentuh gambar telepon berwarna hijau lalu menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Irisviel.

"Irisviel, ke mana saja kau ini?!"

Suara Kiritsugu terdengar jelas sampai Arturia mendengar suaranya. Irisviel langsung tersenyum lebar setelah suaminya mengangkat teleponnya.

"Sekarang aku, Illya dan Shirou berada di rumah sakit Medical Care," jawab Irisviel.

"Baik. Aku akan segera kesana. Jangan ke mana-mana!"

Irisviel langsung menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Arturia lalu mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya karena telah bersedia meminjamkan ponsel untuknya. Kemudian, Irisviel menceritakan kehidupan keluarganya kepada Arturia.

Arturia menyunggingkan senyumannya karena tertarik dengan kehidupan berkeluarganya yang begitu harmonis. Apalagi suaminya yang selalu menuruti keinginannnya. Bisa dibilang Kiritsugu adalah tipe suami takut istri. Arturia penasaran sekali dengan kepribadian Kiritsugu sampai Irisviel begitu mencintainya.

Setelah menceritakan suaminya, Irisviel menceritakan awal mula suaminya bertemu dengan Shirou dan menjadikannya sebagai anak angkat. Kiritsugu bertemu dengan Shirou sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu. Shirou adalah korban selamat dalam insiden penembakan di hotel J.K Marriot yang dilakukan oleh sekelompok mafia. Tetapi keluarganya tidak ada satu pun yang selamat. Maka dari itu hati nurani Kiritsugu bergerak untuk mengadopsi Shirou sebagai anak angkatnya.

"Kasihan dia. Padahal dia dan keluarganya berencana bersenang-senang di negeri ini. Malah menjadi petaka untuknya," kata Irisviel.

"Apakah suami anda adalah seorang polisi?" tanya Arturia.

"Dia adalah detektif yang merangkap sebagai pembunuh bayaran," jawab Irisviel berbisik yang membuat Arturia membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya," Arturia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman. Kau pasti tidak terbiasa bergaul dengan orang seperti kami," ucap Irisviel.

"Tidak masalah selama kalian tidak menindas orang tak bersalah," kata Arturia tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir. Kami tidak akan melakukan hal hina seperti itu," kata Irisviel juga tersenyum.

* * *

Pulang dari rumah sakit, Arturia pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli odol, lotion, dan minuman kaleng yang telah habis. Ketika melewati jalanan yang sepi, Arturia tak sengaja menabrak seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap yang mengenakan jaket biker berwarna hitam hingga gadis ini mendongakkan kepalanya untuk meminta maaf. Seketika, Arturia membelalakkan matanya melihat wajah pria itu. Pria itu merupakan dalang dibalik penyekapan Irisviel dan Illya sekaligus sang ketua gangster Golden Grail yang sangat terkenal akan kekejamannya.

Secara refleks Arturia melangkah mundur untuk menghindari pria itu. Arturia benar-benar ketakutan berada di dekatnya. Apalagi melihat seringaian dari pria itu yang menandakan siap untuk menghabisinya.

"Jadilah istriku jika kau tak ingin mereka semua mati."

Keterkejutan Arturia semakin menjadi lantaran pria itu menyuruhnya untuk menjadi istrinya diselingi ancaman. Arturia menghelakan nafasnya lalu berusaha bersikap biasa saja seolah ia tidak kenal dengan pria itu.

"Apakah kita saling kenal?" tanya Arturia.

"Iya. Kita saling kenal, Arturia," jawab Gilgamesh masih mempertahankan seringaiannya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Arturia terkejut.

"Tentu saja karena kau adalah calon istriku," jawab Gilgamesh.

"Aku bukanlah calon istrimu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu," kata Arturia. Kali ini nada bicaranya lebih tegas yang membuat Gilgaamesh tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu, tuan?" tanya Arturia.

"Sudahlah Arturia jangan membohongiku. Aku tahu kalau kamu mengetahui identitasku yang sebenarnya. Bahkan kau tahu kalau aku ini seorang penjahat," Gilgamesh melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Arturia kemudian melepaskan pita rambutnya hingga rambut Arturia terurai.

"Ternyata kau masih suka memakai pita biru ini," ucap Gilgamesh sembari mencium pita biru Arturia yang beraroma bunga lily.

Melihat Gilgamesh mencium pita rambutnya membuat Arturia mulai teringat dengan masa lalunya waktu ia diselamatkan oleh pria itu dari tabrakan truk besar. Ia ingat sekali bagaimana dirinya membalut tangan kekar Gilgamesh yang terluka dengan pita rambutnya. Arturia tak menyangka kalau pria yang selama ini dianggap pahlawan olehnya adalah seorang penjahat kelas kakap yang kejam.

"Kupikir kau adalah seorang pahlawan yang baik hati," kata Arturia dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Akhirnya kau mengingatku, Arturia," kata Gilgamesh lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Arturia. "Sampai sekarang aku masih menyimpan pita birumu itu," lanjutnya.

"Arturia!"

Arturia segera berlari menghampiri Diarmuid lalu memeluknya dengan maksud meminta perlindungan darinya.

"Jangan takut, Arturia. Kau pasti akan aman," ucap Diarmuid sembari mengelus rambut pirang Arturia.

Seketika Diarmuid langsung melompat sembari membopong tubuh Arturia setelah melihat Gilgamesh mengeluarkan pistolnya dari saku celananya. Pria ini langsung berlari dengan kencang dengan membopong tubuh Arturia ketika Gilgamesh berusaha mengejarnya sembari menembakinya hingga memasuki mobilnya. Setelah itu, ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang supaya terbebas dari kejaran Gilgamesh.

Nafas Arturia tersengal-sengal karena syok dengan kejadian barusan. Apalagi Diarmuid hampir tertembak oleh pria psikopat itu.

"Kamu baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Diarmuid sembari menyetir.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kepadamu," kata Arturia lalu ia menghelakan nafasnya. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku," ucap Arturia. Diarmuid menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tersenyum.

* * *

Arturia mulai takut berangkat bekerja semenjak bertemu dengan Gilgamesh yang telah memaksanya untuk menjadi istrinya. Tidak hanya itu saja. Arturia pun juga kepikiran Irisviel dan kedua anaknya serta Cu. Apalagi pria itu mengetahui profesinya sebagai seorang perawat. Pasti dia mengetahui keberadaan mereka berempat lalu berniat menghabisinya. Arturia bingung harus melakukan apa untuk menyelamatkan mereka dari Gilgamesh.

"Kenapa kau tidak berangkat bekerja?" Arturia menoleh kepada teman satu apartemennya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aku sedang menghindari seseorang, Rin," jawab Arturia kepada gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang bergelombang itu.

"Jangan bilang kalau orang itu adalah mantanmu," kata Rin bersedekap.

"Tidak. Seseorang yang lebih mengerikan dibandingkan seorang mantan meskipun aku sendiri sama sekali tidak memiliki mantan," jawab Arturia.

"Siapa sih? Bikin penasaran saja," kata Rin lalu ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk.

"Gilgamesh," jawab Arturia hingga Rin membelalakkan matanya lalu duduk dengan tegak menatap sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalinya? Dia itu penjahat, tahu?!" tanya Rin emosi.

"Aku membantu pasienku untuk menyelamatkan ibu dan adiknya yang disekap oleh anak buahnya dengan bantuan Diarmuid. Kata salah satu anak buahnya yang kini memihak kami, Gilgamesh telah melihatku dan Diarmuid melalui CCTV," jawab Arturia.

Jantung gadis bermata aqua ini terasa mau copot karena Arturia akan menghadapi masalah yang lebih serius jika menyangkut Gilgamesh. Bisa dibilang nyawa Arturia yang akan menjadi taruhannya.

"Terus...tadi malam aku bertemu dengannya di tengah jalan," kata Arturia.

"Apa yang telah ia lakukan kepadaku?" tanya Rin.

"Dia akan membunuh keluarganya Shirou jika aku menolak lamarannya."

Keterkejutan Rin semakin menjadi lantaran mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Arturia. Oh ya,tadi malam ia mengetahui kalau Arturia diantarkan oleh Diarmuid. Kemungkinan besar Diarmuid terlibat dalam kejadian itu.

"Tadi malam kamu pulang bersama Diarmuid 'kan?" Arturia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah dia menyaksikan pertemuanmu dengan pria brengsek itu?" tanya Rin.

"Iya. Bahkan Diarmuid hampir terbunuh olehnya setelah aku memeluknya," jawab Arturia.

"Oh ya, soal dia melamarmu, apakah sebelumnya kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Rin.

"Iya. Sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu ia menyelamatkanku dari tabrakan truk. Dia menyimpan pita biruku yang kugunakan untuk membalut tangannya yang terluka. Tak kusangka dia adalah orang yang jahat," jawab Rin.

"Arturia," kedua tangan Rin memegang bahu Arturia. "Alangkah baiknya jika kau dan Diarmuid pindah pekerjaan di luar kota. Gilgamesh adalah pria yang sangat kejam dan psikopat. Jangankan orang lain, bahkan dia tidak segan untuk membunuh anak buah dan keluarganya yang berani menentangnya. Dia juga tidak akan melepaskan seseorang yang telah menjadi targetnya," jelas Rin.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentangnya?" tanya Rin.

"Dia adalah seorang mafia sekaligus pengusaha kejam yang suka menindas orang-orang yang tak disukainya. Dialah yang menyebabkan ayahku meninggal," jawab Rin memasang wajah sedih.

"Ayahmu...dibunuh olehnya?" tanya Arturia terkejut.

"Iya. Di depan mataku sendiri," jawab Rin lalu ia menitikkan air matanya.

"Rin," mata hijau Arturia berkaca-kaca lalu ia memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat.

"Kenapa kau tidak melaporkannya ke polisi?" tanya Arturia.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu," jawab Rin terisak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang terpenting sekarang kau harus menghindari orang itu dan hidup nyaman," kata Arturia sembari menepuk punggung Rin.

* * *

Sola-Ui keluar dari kamar setelah menyuntikkan vitamin pada tubuh Irisviel dan Shirou serta mengganti perban pada dada Cu. Seharusnya yang dikerjakan olehnya merupakan bagian dari Arturia. Tetapi gadis itu izin tidak masuk dikarenakan sedang mengantarkan Rin ke bandara. Sola-Ui mengizinkannya sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf karena telah menampar Arturia meskipun gadis itu yang salah. Sebagai gantinya Arturia bekerja pada shift malam.

"Kenapa Arturia tidak masuk?"

Sola-Ui dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Diarmuid di sampingnya. Ia langsung menyunggungkan senyumannya kepada pria yang dicintainya dan bilang kepadanya kalau Arturia absen karena mengantarkan sahabatnya ke bandara.

"Tumben kamu langsung mengizinkannya? Bukankah kamu paling tidak suka kalau bawahanmu absen dengan alasan yang sepele? Apalagi kamu menggantikan tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh Arturia," tanya Diarmuid kepada kekasihnya.

"Emang kau menganggap alasan Arturia absen itu adalah alasan yang sepele?" tanya Sola-Ui.

"Kau pernah bilang kepadaku kalau alasan absen karena mengantarkan saudara ke bandara atau kemanapun itu merupakan alasan yang sepele dan tidak bisa ditoleransi," jelas Diarmuid.

"Ingatanmu masih tajam ya?" tanya Sola-Ui tersenyum.

"Tentu saja," kata Diarmuid tersenyum.

"Kali ini alasannya kuterima sebagai bentuk permintaan maafku kepadanya. Tetapi dia akan bekerja pada shift malam," kata Sola-Ui hingga Diarmuid tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Aku senang sekali kau kembali akur dengan Arturia," ucap Diarmuid.

"Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah pendengar setiaku. Apalagi dia selalu memberikan saran yang baik kepadaku. Dia seperti seorang kakak bagiku meskipun dia lebih muda dibandingkan diriku," ucap Sola-Ui.

"Benar sekali," kata Diarmuid.

Ketika melewati lorong yang sepi, Sola-Ui memberhentikan langkah kakinya sembari memegang tangan kekar Diarmuid lalu menatap pria yang sangat ia cintai secara lebih intens.

"Sayang," panggil Sola-Ui.

"Iya?" tanya Diarmuid mengernyit.

"Kau benar-benar mencintaiku 'kan?" tanya Sola-Ui dengan pipi yang memerah.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sola-Ui bertanya seperti itu kepada Diarmuid. Sudah pasti Diarmuid bosan dengan pertanyaan itu. Tidak hanya itu saja. Ia pun juga benci membohongi dirinya sendiri serta menyakiti perasaan seorang wanita. Diarmuid benar-benar menyesal sekali telah menerima cinta dari Sola-Ui hanya demi membuat Arturia cemburu kepadanya. Dari awal Diarmuid sudah tahu kalau Arturia tidak akan mencintainya dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakaknya. Arturia pernah bilang seperti itu kepadanya.

"Iya. Aku mencintaimu," jawab Diarmuid tersenyum. Hatinya terasa perih sekali berkata seperti itu.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, apakah kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" tanya Sola-Ui.

Diarmuid ragu untuk menjawab 'iya' kepada Sola-Ui. Ia takut sekali kalau wanita itu menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Arturia mengingat gadis itu harus berada di bawah perlindungannya setelah insiden tadi malam.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Diarmuid.

"Aku ingin kau...," belum selesai berbicara, ada seseorang yang memanggil nama Sola-Ui hingga mereka berdua refleks menoleh kepada sang pemanggil.

Sontak Sola-Ui dan Diarmuid terkejut dengan kehadiran Kayneth. Diarmuid tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun melihat ekspresi wajah marah sang kepala dokter rumah sakit ini yang menandakan kalau pria berambut pirang pendek klimis itu mendengar percakapan dirinya dan Sola-Ui. Kayneth menghampiri tunangannya lalu ia langsung menggandeng tangan Sola-Ui lalu menjauhkannya dari Diarmuid.

"Tak kusangka kau seperti ini, Dokter Duibhne," kata Kayneth masih memasang wajah marah.

Diarmuid masih diam seribu bahasa. Ia bingung harus bicara apa mengingat dirinya juga salah.

"Kayneth, ini tak seperti yang kau lihat. Kami hanya..," belum selesai berbicara sudah dipotong oleh Kayneth.

"Jangan membela dia, Sola-Ui!" bentak Kayneth hingga Sola-Ui menundukkan kepalanya lalu menitikkan air matanya.

"Maafkan saya," ucap Diarmuid sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Sola-Ui membelalakkan matanya. Ia benar-benar kecewa dengan sikap Diarmuid yang sama sekali tidak membela dirinya sendiri dan juga cintanya. Pria itu terkesan menyerah dengan masalah yang dihadapinya saat ini.

"Kali ini aku memaafkanmu, Dokter Duibhne," kata Kayneth hingga Diarmuid menatap wajahnya. "Sekali saja kau bermain belakang dengan tunanganku, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu dan langsung memecatmu," katanya lalu ia langsung pergi begitu saja dengan menggandeng tangan tunangannya.

Sola-Ui menatap Diarmuid dengan harapan pria itu menariknya dari Kayneth. Tetapi, harapannya langsung sirna setelah melihat pria yang dicintainya hanya menundukkan kepalanya seolah pria itu benar-benar ingin melepasnya.

* * *

Ting tong...ting tong...ada seseorang yang menyembunyikan bel hingga Arturia bergegas keluar dari kamarnya untuk membukakan pintu apartemennya. Seketika, tubuh Arturia bergetar cukup hebat sembari membelalakkan matanya melihat seseorang yang harus ia hindari berada tepat di depan matanya. Secara refleks Arturia mundur tiga langkah tanpa melepaskan gagang pintu untuk menjauh dari pria berambut emas pendek yang tak lain adalah Gilgamesh. Sementara yang ditatap oleh Arturia hanya menyeringai saja.

"Mau berangkat bekerja, eh?" tanya Gilgamesh menatap baju lengan pendek berkerah V-neck dan celana panjang berwarna biru muda yang dikenakan oleh Arturia. Sudah jelas sekali Arturia memakai seragam perawat yang siap untuk bekerja.

"Maafkan saya. Saya tidak bisa menerima tamu karena saya harus bekerja."

Arturia bergegas menutup pintunya. Tetapi Gilgamesh berhasil menahan pintunya untuk tertutup yang membuat Arturia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menutup pintunya karena saking kuatnya pegangan pria di depannya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," kata Gilgamesh lalu ia mendorong tubuh Arturia dan bergegas mengunci pintunya.

Setelah itu, Gilgamesh menindih tubuh Arturia lalu menunjukkan ponselnya hingga mata hijau gadis yang ditindih olehnya melebar karena terkejut.

"TIDAAAK! RIIIIN!" teriak Arturia ketika melihat video Rin yang terikat dengan cara digantung dengan posisi tubuh terbalik dan dibawahnya terdapat kolam berisi cairan yang mendidih.

Gilgamesh langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Arturia berteriak menyaksikan sahabatnya akan dibunuh oleh anak buahnya.

"Bagaimana Arturia? Apakah pertunjukkannya sangat menarik?" tanya Gilgamesh menyeringai lalu ia mencekik leher Arturia.

Arturia tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun ketika lehernya dicekik oleh pria di atasnya. Jangankan berbicara, bernafas pun rasanya susah sekali bagi Arturia. Saking kuatnya cekikan Gilgamesh sampai Arturia merasa nyawanya akan dicabut secara paksa oleh malaikat maut. Arturia mulai menitikkan air matanya karena tak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang dialaminya.

"Jadilah istriku. Maka aku akan melepaskan putri Tokiomi itu," kata Gilgamesh masih mencekik leher Arturia. "Nyawanya berada di tanganmu, sayang," lanjutnya lalu tangan kanannya mengusap air mata Arturia.

Arturua melirik ponsel Gilgamesh yang masih menampilkan video Rin disandera oleh anak buahnya. Semakin lama, jarak Rin semakin dekat dengan cairan mendidih yang membuat Arturia tak punya pilihan selain menerima lamaran dari Gilgamesh.

"Baiklah. A-aku...bersedia...menjadi...istrimu. Pergilah...dan...bebaskan...sahabatku," kata Arturia terbata-bata.

Gilgamesh langsung menyeringai setelah mendengar perkataan dari Arturia bahwa gadis itu bersedia menjadi istrinya. Pria ini mengambil ponselnya lalu beranjak dari tubuh kecil Arturia yang sedari tadi ia tindih. Sementara Arturia terbatuk-batuk setelah Gilgamesh berhenti mencekiknya. Tubuhnya pun masih terbaring karena terasa lemas akibat diindih oleh pria itu.

"Jangan khawatir, sayang. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia selamanya. Asalkan kau selalu menurut kepadaku," kata Gilgamesh masih mempertahankan seringaiannya. "Dua minggu lagi kita akan menikah."

Arturia kembali menitikkan air matanya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin menikah dengan orang jahat seperti Gilgamesh. Andai saja posisi Rin tidak benar-benar berbahaya seperti sekarang ini, pasti dia tidak akan mau menerima lamaran Gilgamesh dan berusaha menyelamatkannya seperti yang dia lakukan waktu menyelamatkan ibu dan saudaranya Shirou.

Seketika, bayangan wajah tersenyum Diarmuid terlintas di pikirannya. Bagaimana reaksinya ketika mengetahui dirinya akan menikah dengan Gilgamesh? Pastinya dia sedih dan berusaha menyelamatkannya dari sang ketua gangster itu.

"Ada syaratnya," kata Arturia sembari mendudukkan badannya.

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Gilgamesh. Senyumnya mulai memudar setelah Arturia meminta syarat darinya.

"Jangan sakiti keluargaku dan sahabatku, biarkan aku bekerja setelah kita menikah, dan jangan berhubungan seks denganku," pinta Arturia.

"Hanya syarat pertama dan kedua yang kuterima. Kau harus menjadi milikku seutuhnya," kata Gilgamesh. Arturia menggertakkan giginya setelah mendengar perkataan dari Gilgamesh.

"Tak akan kubiarkan tubuhku menjadi santapanmu," kata Arturia.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa," ucap Gilgamesh kembali menyeringai lalu ia keluar dari apartemen Arturia.

* * *

Di Rumah Sakit..

Rin berlari menghampiri Arturia lalu memeluknya dengan erat setelah terbebas dari para anak buahnya Gilgamesh. Gadis ini benar-benar ketakutan. Pasalnya, ia hampir saja mati karena kepalanya hampir menyentuh kolam yang berisi cairan mendidih yang berada di bawahnya sebelum Shinji menyelamatkannya atas perintah Gilgamesh.

Kemudian gadis bermarga Tohsaka ini menangis. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Arturia bersedia menikah dengan Gilgmesh demi menyelamatkan dirinya. Seharusnya ia tidak mudah percaya dengan Shinji yang mengatakan kalau Arturia diculik oleh pria brengsek itu. Berulang kali Rin meminta maaf kepada Arturia dan memintanya untuk menghukumnya sembari menangis sesenggukkan.

"Sudahlah Rin jangan menangis. Aku rela kok menikah dengannya asalkan kamu selamat," kata Arturia sembari menepuk pundak Rin.

"Tetapi kau harua menikah dengannya. Aku tidak ingin kau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan si bajingan itu. Bagaimana kalau dia selalu menyiksamu?" kata Rin masih menangis.

Kedua tangan Arturia langsung memegang pundak Rin dan mengatakan kalau dirinya bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik dan melawan Gilgamesh. Ia pun juga bilang kepada Rin kalau dirinya bukanlah wanita lemah yang mudah tunduk kepada orang lain. Apalagi dengan seorang pria.

Sementara dari kejauhan dan tanpa sepengetahuan sepasang sahabat itu, Diarmuid mendengar percakapan mereka dengan perasaan marah dan sedih. Diarmuid marah sekali karena Gilgamesh menggunakan Rin sebagai sanderanya untuk memaksakan Arturia sebagai istrinya. Hatinya pun terasa sesak karena wanita yang dicintainya akan menikah dengan orang lain.

Diarmuid benar-benar tak ikhlas merelakan Arturia berada di pelukan pria lain. Apalagi Gilgamesh merupakan pria yang sangat jahat dan selalu menyiksa orang-orang yang menentangnya. Diarmuid khawatir sekali kalau Gilgamesh akan selalu menyiksa Arturia.

To be continue...

Halo semuanya...terima kasih ya sudah membaca dan juga mereview ficku yg gaje ini. Jgn lupa direview ya untuk chapter yang ini. Review kalian sangat membantu dalam perkembangan penulisanku.


	3. Chapter 3

Blue Ribbon

 **Disclaimer: Fate Series milik Kinoko Nasu dan Takashi Takeuchi. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja**

 **Warning: Gaje, typo (maybe), agak ooc, kaku, pokoknya banyak kekurangannyalah**

 **Happy reading :)**

Tanpa sengaja Arturia menabrak Diarmuid ketika mereka berdua berjalan berlawanan arah. Mereka berdua saling pandang satu sama lain tanpa tersenyum sama sekali. Saat ini mereka dalam keadaan sulit. Arturia mendengar cerita dari rekannya kalau Diarmuid habis dilabrak oleh Kayneth setelah kepergok berduaan dengan Sola-Ui. Pasti pikiran Diarmuid sedang kacau sehingga dia tidak berani memberitahu kepadanya kalau dirinya akan menikah dengan Gilgamesh. Apalagi Diarmuid membenci pria berambut emas pendek itu. Pasti dia akan marah besar sekali kepadanya.

Seketika, Diarmuid memeluk tubuh kecil Arturia dengan erat hingga mata hijau gadis ini melebar. Arturia terheran dengan sikap Diarmuid yang secara tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. Apa karena dia dan Sola-Ui telah putus? Atau justru...

"Arturia, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk menikahi si bajingan itu. Izinkan aku untuk merusak pernikahan kalian," kata Diarmuid penuh emosi.

Arturia terkejut mendengar perkataan dari Diarmuid. Secara sukarela pria itu memintanya untuk membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Gilgamesh. Terus terang saja Arturia senang sekali Diarmuid akan melakukan itu. Tetapi ia takut kalau Diarmuid akan dibunuh oleh Gilgamesh jika melakukan itu. Arturia tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"Jangan, Diarmuid. Aku tidak ingin kau dibunuh olehnya. Sudah cukup aku menikahinya," kata Arturia.

"Aku benar-benar tidak rela kau hidup dengannya. Apalagi kau begitu membencinya dan dia adalah penjahat kelas kakap. Aku tidak ingin kau menderita, Arturia," ucap Diarmuid lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya dan kedua tanganya memegang pipi Arturia.

"Tidak apa-apa, Diarmuid," tangan kanan Arturia memegang pipi Diarmuid. "Lebih baik aku menderita daripada orang yang kusayangi menderita," katanya tersenyum getir.

"Kau selalu saja memikirkan orang lain, Arturia. Seharusnya kau memikirkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Itulah yang tidak kusuka darimu," kata Diarmuid getir.

"Kebahagiaan mereka adalah kebahagiaanku. Itulah prinsip hidupku," kata Arturia.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh calon istriku, anjing kampung."

Seketika Arturia dan Diarmuid terkejut dengan keberadaan Gilgamesh di sini. Pria bermata merah darah ini berjalan menghampiri mereka lalu ia segera menarik Arturia hingga berada dipelukannya. Diarmuid menggertakkan giginya karena pria itu telah merebut Arturia darinya. Jika saja tidak berada di rumah sakit, sudah pasti Diarmuid akan menghajar Gilgaamesh. Bila perlu membunuhnya sekaligus supaya orang sepertinya lenyap di dunia ini.

"Jangan berlebihan, Gilgamesh. Dia adalah sahabatku," kata Arturia ketus.

"Tetapi aku tidak suka anjing kampung sepertinya menyentuhmu, Arturia," kata Gilgamesh.

"Ngapain kau kesini? Jika tidak ada kerabatmu yang dirawat dirumah sakit ini, kau harus pergi dari sini!" kata Diarmuid dengan nada tegas sembari menunjuk jalan keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Tentu saja aku ingin bertemu dengan calon istriku," jawab Gilgamesh tersenyum.

"Jangan menggangguku disaat aku sedang bekerja," larang Arturia.

"Apa salahnya aku hanya melihatmu bekerja?" tanya Gilgamesh yang membuat Arturia menggertakkan giginya.

"Pergilah! Ini bukan rumah sakit swasta. Kau tak akan bisa melawan kebijakan rumah sakit ini," usir Diarmuid.

"Bilang saja kalau kau ingin berduaan dengan Arturia," kata Gilgamesh menatap tajam Arturia.

"Si bajingan ini," Diarmuid hendak melayangkan tinjuannya ke muka Gilgaamesh sebelum ditahan Arturia.

"Sudah, Diarmuid. Jangan buat keributan! Tenangkan dirimu!" kata Arturia sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sementara Gilgamesh hanya menyeringai saja menatap Diarmuid yang -menurutnya- begitu menyedihkan. Dari awal ia sudah menduga kalau dokter itu menyukai Arturia.

Diarmuid menghelakan nafasnya lalu ia segera meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan perasaan marah.

"Diarmuid," gumam Arturia lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya.

* * *

Gilgamesh mengajak Arturia makan siang di kafe langganannya. Kebetulan Arturia sedang libur bekerja. Arturia terpaksa menurutinya karena pria itu sudah mengancamnya kalau dia akan membunuh Rin, Diarmuid, Irisviel dan kedua anaknya jika tidak menurutinya makan siang bersamanya.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Gilgamesh sembari membaca menu makanan dan minuman.

"Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan. Kau makan saja sendiri," jawab Arturia ketus.

Gilgamesh menatap sang pelayan dan bilang kepadanya kalau dirinya memesan dua yorkshire pudding dan mocktail. Arturia membelalakkan matanya karena pria itu malah memesan makanan untuknya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak mau makan?!" kata Arturia marah.

"Kau harus makan," kata Gilgamesh.

"Kau ini," desis Arturia kesal lalu ia memainkan ponselnya untuk mengusir rasa kesalnya dengan pria di depannya.

Sementara Gilgamesh menyeringai menatap wajah cemberut Arturia dengan posisi tangan kanan menyangga rahangnya. Baginya, Arturia terlihat cantik jika sedang cemberut. Apalagi melihat bibir ranumnya yang manyun yang membuat Gilgamesh meraih wajahnya untuk mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

Arturia langsung membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut bibirnya dikecup oleh Gilgamesh. Ini merupakan ciuman pertama bagi Arturia. Gadis ini tak terima kalau ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh pria itu meskipun pada akhirnya ia akan menjadi miliknya. Secara refleks Arturia menampar pipi Gilgamesh dengan keras. Bukannya marah justru Gilgamesh menyeringai sembari memegang pipinya yaang habis ditampar oleh calon istrinya.

"Kenapa kau marah? Aku ini calon suamimu, tahu?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Aku tak peduli kau itu calon suamiku atau anjingku. Yang jelas aku tidak suka kau menciumku di depan orang lain!" kata Arturia marah.

"Jadi ini yang pertama bagimu?" goda Gilgamesh.

"Bukan urusanmu!" kata Arturia lalu ia beranjak dari tempat duduk untuk ke toilet.

Selagi Arturia berada di toilet, inilah kesempatan bagi Gilgamesh untuk melihat isi ponsel Arturia. Gilgamesh membuka galeri foto Arturia terlebih dahulu. Terdapat banyak foto selfie Arturia di galerinya sehingga membuat Gilgamesh mengirim beberapa foto selfie Arturia ke ponsel miliknya untuk dijadikan koleksi pribadinya. Selain itu juga terdapat foto Arturia bersama teman-temannya di berbagai tempat hiburan.

"Ini tuan, makanan dan minumannya," kata pelayan sembari menghidangkan makanan dan minuman pesanan Gilgamesh ke atas meja makan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Gilgamesh masih fokus menatap ponsel milik Arturia.

Seketika, Gilgamesh menggertakkan giginya melihat foto Arturia bersama Diarmuid. Kecemburuannya semakin menjadi lantaran foto Arturia bersama Diarmuid berjumlah kurang lebih 30 foto. Pria bermata merah darah ini segera menghapus foto Arturia bersama Diarmuid. Ia tidak ingin calon istrinya menyimpan foto pria selain dirinya.

Begitu melihat Arturia keluar dari toilet, Gilgamesh segera meletakkan ponsel milik Arturia ke tempat yang semula.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Lain kali jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama," tanya Gilgamesh sembari memperingatkan Arturia.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucap Arturia lalu ia mengambil garpu dan pisau dan memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

"Katanya tidak mau makan?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Diam!" bentak Arturia sembari menggebrakkan pintunya hingga seluruh pengunjung menatap Arturia.

* * *

Tanpa sengaja Arturia bertemu dengan Diarmuid di tengah jalan. Pertemuan yang kurang tepat bagi Arturia disaat dirinya sedang bersama Gilgamesh. Arturia melirik Gilgamesh yang sudah memasang wajah tak suka menatap sahabatnya.

"Ayo sayang, kita harus segera pergi dari sini," Gilgamesh hendak menarik Arturia tetapi Diarmuid langsung menahannya dengan memmegang bahunya.

"Kumohon...berilah aku kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan calon istrimu untuk hari ini saja. Setelah ini aku tidak akan mengganggunya lagi," pinta Diarmuid hingga Arturia membelalakkan matanya.

"Baiklah."

Keterkejutan Arturia semakin menjadi lantaran pria di sampingnya langsung menyetujui permintaan Diarmuid. Tak lama kemudian Gilgamesh langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua. Setelah itu, mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan dengan perasaan canggung. Arturia tak nyaman dengan kondisi seperti ini. Begitupun juga dengan Diarmuid sampai pada akhirnya pria ini memulai memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Kemana saja kau dengan si bajingan itu?" tanya Diarmuid.

"Habis makan siang," jawab Arturia.

"Kukira kau habis fitting baju pengantin dengannya," kata Diarmuid.

"Kemarin sudah," kata Arturia hingga Diarmuid berhenti berjalan. Begitupun juga dengan Arturia.

"Oh ya? Bolehkah aku melihatnya? Kamu foto 'kan?" tanya Diarmuid antusias.

"Rahasia. Nanti tidak kejutan dong pas hari H-nya," kata Arturia. Mereka berdua pun kembali berjalan.

"Emang aku diundang oleh si bajingan itu?" tanya Diarmuid terkejut.

"Iya. Aku yang memintanya," jawab Arturia lalu ia mengambil undangan di dalam tasnya lalu diberikan kepada Arturia.

"Terima kasih, Arturia," ucap Diarmuid tersenyum lalu ia mengambil undangannya. "Kuharap kau tidak berhenti sebagai perawat meskipun tampaknya mustahil si bajingan itu mengizinkanmu bekerja," katanya.

"Tenang saja. Dia mengizinkanku kok untuk tetap bekerja meskipun aku sudah menjadi istrinya," kata Arturia tersenyum.

"Oh ya? Syukurlah kalau begitu," kata Diarmuid lega.

Diarmuid mengajak Arturia ke taman hiburan. Tentunya Arturia mau karena saat ini ia sedang ingin melepaskan stresnya dengan bermain berbagai macam wahana permainan yang ekstrim.

"Kau ingin main apa?" tanya Diarmuid.

"Roller coaster," jawab Arturia tersenyum.

"Emang kau berani?" tanya Diarmuid.

"Tentu saja," jawab Arturia masih tersenyum. "Apa jangan-jangan kau takut?" tanya Arturia.

"Hei, yang benar saja. Mana mungkin orang yang berhasil melumpuhkan seorang mafia tidak berani main roller coaster. Ayo kita kesana,"kata Diarmuid lalu ia berlari dengan menggandeng tangan Arturia untuk ke tempat wahana roller coaster.

Arturia tersenyum menatap wajah Diarmuid yang begitu sumringah seolah ia tidak terbebani dengan tekanan yang sedang melilitnya. Seketika ia teringat dengan masa kecilnya waktu Diarmuid mengajaknya ke bukit. Persis dengan yang sekarang di mana Diarmuid berlari dengan menggandeng tangannya. Senyum lebarnya yang sekarang pun masih sama dengan waktu itu.

Arturia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskan Diarmuid. Kini ia mulai mencintainya setelah sekian lama ia menganggap Diarmuid sebagai kakaknya. Arturia menyesal sekali karena tidak mencintainya dari dulu.

"Ternyata cinta itu hadir disaat yang kurang tepat," batin Arturia.

Sampai di wahana roller coaster, Diarmuid menuntun Arturia duduk di kursi roller coaster lalu memasangkannya sabuk pengaman. Diarmuid pun duduk di samping Arturia lalu memasang sabuk pengaman untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau siap?" tanya Diarmuid. Arturia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap.

Tak lama kemudian, roller coaster berjalan menaiki rel yang menjulang ke atas dengan laju yang pelan. Sampai di tempat yang paling atas, rolller coaster langsung turun dengan laju yang kencang hingga Arturia dan Diarmuid berteriak sembari berpegangan tangan. Teriakan mereka berdua masih belum reda lantaran laju roller coaster masih kencang bahkan melewati rel yang meliuk-liuk hingga tubuh mereka berdua berserta para penumpang lainnya sering terbalik.

Arturia melirik Diarmuid. Dari awal ia sudah menduga kalau pria di sampingnya takut menaiki wahana permainan ini. Tetapi gadis ini hanya diam saja karena ia suka melihat wajah ketakutan Diarmuid yang begitu menggemaskan baginya.

* * *

Diarmuid terasa mual setelah menaiki wahana permainan rolller coaster. Ingin sekali rasanya ia muntah di tengah jalan tetapi ia takut kalau dirinya ditangkap oleh petugas keamanan. Apalagi petugasnya sedang berada di sampingnya.

"Minumlah ini," kata Arturia sembari memberikan minuman bersoda kepada Diarmuid.

"Terima kasih," ucap Diarmuid lalu ia mengambil dan meminum minumannya. Setelah itu ia langsung bersendawa hingga rasa mualnya hilang.

"Tadi seru banget ya?" kata Arturia tersenyum lebar. Diarmuid hanya nyengir saja.

"Habis ini kita main tornado yuk," ajak Arturia.

"Sialan kau ini, Arturia. Aku ini baru sembuh dari rasa mualku, tahu?!" kata Diarmuid.

"Iya ya maaf," ucap Arturia sembari mengelus punggung kokoh Diarmuid dengan berjinjit.

"Waktunya sudah habis."

Arturia dan Diarmuid terkejut dengan kehadiran Gilgamesg di tempat ini. Diarmuid mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara Arturia menggertakkan giginya menatap calon suaminya karena telah mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Ayo kita pulang, sayang," Gilgamesh langsung menarik Arturia lalu merangkulnya.

"Ini tidak sampai setengah hari, Gilgamesh. Bukankah aku memintamu untuk menghabiskan waktuku bersama calon istrimu untuk hari ini saja?" akhirnya Diarmuid angkat bicara.

"Aku muak melihat anjing kampung sepertimu menggandeng tangan calon istriku," kata Gilgamesh menatap tajam Diarmuid.

"Gilgamesh!" tangan kekar Gilgamesh langsung membungkam mulut Arturia.

"Arturia pasti akan meninggalkanmu jika kau bersikap kasar kepadanya. Oh ya...aku lupa kalau Arturia begitu membencimu. Palingan juga pernikahanmu tidak akan bertahan lama. Bisa saja tidak sampai sebulan," kata Diarmuid bersedekap dengan nada mengejek.

Bukannya terpancing emosi justru Gilgamesh tertawa dengan keras hingga Diarmuid mengertakkan giginya.

"Menyedihkan sekali hidupmu, Dokter. Arturia tidak akan meninggalkanku karena dia juga mencintaiku. Iya ' kan sayang?" kata Gilgamesh sembari tangan kanannya memegang dagu Arturia.

"Kepedean sekali kau, bajingan!" kata Arturia marah.

"Berilah salam perpisahan kepadanya, Arturia," perintah Gilgamesh dengan nada lembut.

Mata hijau Arturia berkaca-kaca menatap mata oranye Diarmuid. Arturia benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dari Diarmuid. Ia masih ingin bermain lebih lama lagi dengan teman masa kecilnya yang dicintainya. Tak lama kemudian Gilgamesh menarik Arturia karena tak tahan melihat gadis yang dicintainya terlalu lama menatap pria lain.

"Akulah yamg pantas untuk kau cintai, Arturia. Bukan si anjing kampung itu," kata Gilgamesh.

"Aku benar-benar muak denganmu, bajingan!" kata Arturia getir.

"Terserah kau bilang apa yang jelas aku sangat mencintaimu, Arturia. Aku tak sabar sekali untuk menjadi suamimu," kata Gilgamesh menyeringai.

* * *

Gilgamesh mendapatkan ucapan selamat malam dari Mashu setelah memasuki ruangannya sendiri. Pria berambut emas pendek ini hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja lalu ia duduk di kursi meja kerjanya.

"Di mana sahabatku?" tanya Gilgamesh sembari menatap layar laptopnya.

"Tuan Enkidu sedang beli makan di restoran langganannya. Beliau bilang kepada saya bahwa beliau akan segera kembali ke sini," jawab Mashu. Gilgamesh hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mashu kembali mengerjakan tugasnya yang masih belum selesai. Sesekali ia membalas pesan dari kekasihnya yang sedari tadi menemaninya meskipun hanya lewat pesan saja. Mashu tidak berani menghubungi kekasihnya melalui Video Call karena ia takut ponselnya disita kembali oleh Gilgamesh.

Dua bulan yang lalu, ponselnya disita oleh Gilgamesh karena ketahuan telepon dengan kekasihnya disaat jam bekerja. Mashu mengakui kalau tindakannya ini salah maka dari itu ia rela menunggu ponselnya dikembalikan oleh Gilgamesh daripada membuang uang hanya untuk beli ponsel lagi. Dua hari kemudian, ponselnya dikembalikan oleh atasannya dengan catatan tidak boleh mengulangi lagi.

"Mashu," panggil Gilgamesh.

"I-iya tuan?" jawab Mashu.

"Apakah kau sudah menyebarkan undangannya ke semua kolegaku dan juga bawahanku?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Sudah semuanya, tuan," jawab Mashu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Gilgamesh lalu ia kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Pintu ruangan telah terbuka dan munculah seorang pria cantik berambut hijau panjang dengan membawa lima kotak makanan. Pria bermata kuning ini terkejut dengan kehadiran Gilgamesh di ruangan ini. Ia langsung meletakkan tiga kotak makan di atas meja lalu berpelukan dengan sahabat terbaiknya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kau sibuk mengurus pernikahanmu dengan Arturia?" tanya pria yang bernama Enkidu ini.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku harus memperhatikan perusahaanku, Enkidu," kata Gilgamesh lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Enkidu duduk di atas sofa lalu membukakan kelima kotak makan yang berisi yakiniku.

"Gil, Mashu, makanlah. Aku sudah membelikan makanan untuk kalian," perintah Enkidu kepada Gilgamesh dan Mashu. "Awas kalian kalau menolak tawaranku," ancamnya.

"Te-terima kasih, Tuan Enkidu," ucap Mashu lalu ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk makan bersama Enkidu di sofa.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai makanan Jepang?" tanya Gilgamesh menatap yakiniku yang dibelikan oleh sahabatnya.

"Sejak bertemu dengan teman baruku yang merupakan orang Jepang," jawab Enkidu.

"Orang Jepang? Jangan bilang kalau teman barumu itu berasal dari keluarga Tohsaka ataupun Matou yang brengsek itu," kata Gilgamesh berprasangka buruk kepada Enkidu.

"Bukan. Namanya Okita Souji. Dia adalah seorang mahasiswi yang baru saja kuliah. Aku mengenalinya karena dia adalah tetangga baruku," jelas Enkidu.

Gilgamesh menganggukkan kepalanya lalu ia duduk di samping sahabatnya dan memakan yakiniku dengan pelan.

"Dalam waktu dekat ini kau akan memakan makanan yang dimasak oleh Arturia," kata Enkidu tersenyum.

"Iya. Aku tak sabar sekali memakan makanan yang dimasak olehnya. Pasti rasanya enak," kata Gilgamesh lalu ia kembali memakan yakiniku.

"Apakah dia masih terlihat murung?" tanya Enkidu.

"Dia masih murung pun aku tak masalah. Yang jelas dia tidak akan bisa lepas dariku," kata Gilgamesh menyeringai.

"Kuharap kau tidak akan berbuat kasar kepadanya," kata Enkidu.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat kasar kepadanya selama dia tidak melawanku," kata Gilgamesh.

* * *

Hari yang tak dinantikan oleh Arturia telah tiba. Sebentar lagi ia akan resmi menjadi istri dari seorang penjahat kelas kakap yang tak lain adalah Gilgamesh. Arturia menitikkan air matanya. Ia benar-benar ingin lari dari pernikahannya karena tidak ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama pria yang paling dibenci olehnya. Tetapi ia takut kalau Rin akan dijadikan sandera lagi oleh Gilgamesh jika ia lari darinya.

"Nona Arturia, kenapa anda menangis?" tanya sang penata rias yang sedari tadi merias wajah Arturia.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Arturia sembari menghapus air matanya dengan tisu. "Saya hanya menangis bahagia," jawab Arturia tersenyum kepada wanita berambut hijau panjang itu.

"Oh begitu," ucap wanita bermata coklat ini tersenyum lalu ia kembali merias wajah cantik Arturia.

"Permisi."

Arturia dan penata rias menoleh kepada Rin yang kini mengenakan _shift dress_ selutut berwarna merah.

"Rin-san, kau terlihat cantik sekali," puji penata rias ini menatap Rin.

"Terima kasih, Reika-san," ucap Rin tersenyum lalu ia menatap Arturia yang kini lebih cantik dengan riasan di wajahnya.

"Rin," panggil Arturia.

"Iya, Arturia?" jawab Rin.

"Siapa yang akan menggiringku ke pelaminan? Bukan Vortigern 'kan?" tanya Arturia.

"Yang menggiringmu ke pelaminan adalah ayahnya Gilgamesh," jawab Rin hingga Arturia membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa? Ayah mertuaku?" Rin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana si bajingan itu tahu kalau aku bermusuhan dengan Vortigern?" tanya Arturia terkejut.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Rin.

"Nona Arturia, saatnya untuk memakai gaun."

Arturia menganggukkan kepalanya lalu ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Arturia," panggil Rin sembari memegang tangan Arturia.

"Ada apa?" tanya Arturia.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Rin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca lalu ia memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Rin. Ini semua demi keselamatanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka sedikitpun karena kau adalah sahabat terbaikku," ucap Arturia getir.

"Tetapi kau harus menikah dengan si bajingan itu," kata Rin terisak.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Arturia sembari mengelus rambut hitam panjang Rin.

* * *

Arturia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gereja dengan diiringi oleh ayah mertuanya, Lugalbanda. Tangan kanan Arturia menggandeng lengan Lugalbanda sementara tangan kirinya memegang buket bunga. Gadis ini menghelakan nafasnya dengan berat karena seluruh tamu yang berada di dalam gereja ini menatapnya termasuk sang mempelai pria yang tak lain adalah Gilgamesh. Pria bertubuh tinggi tegap itu tampak gagah dengan setelan jas berwarna putih. Namun, ada yang berbeda dari penampilan Gilgamesh. Rambutnya kini dimodel jabrik yang membuat Arturia pangling melihatnya.

Gilgamesh mengulurkan tangannya dengan seringaiannya yang menyebalkan. Dengan berat hati Arturia meraih tangan kekarnya lalu menaiki dua anak tangga dan berdiri di samping Gilgamesh. Sementara ayahnya Gilgamesh duduk di kursi paling depan dan bersebelahan dengan istrinya yang tak lain adalah ibunya Gilgamesh, Ninsun.

"Kau sungguh cantik, Arturia," bisik Gilgamesh di telinga Arturia.

Arturia hanya terdiam saja dengan memasang wajah murung. Kedua tangannya pun menggenggam erat tangkai buket bunga.

Sementara dari kejauhan, Diarmuid terkesima dengan penampilan Arturia yang begitu cantik dan memukau mengenakan gaun berwarna putih model _ball gown_ dengan aksen pita berwarna putih di bawah payudaranya dan juga di bagian bawah punggungnya. Kedua tangan Arturia mengenakan sarung tangan berwarna putih. Sedangkan rambut pirangnya dimodel sanggul yang dikelilingi kepangan dengan pita berwarna putih untuk mengikat kepangannya. Model sanggul yang paling disukai oleh Arturia.

"Baik saudara Gilgamesh, saudari Arturia, apakah kalian sudah siap?" tanya sang pastor.

"Siap," jawab Gilgamesh. Sementara Arturia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Saudara Gilgamesh, apakah anda bersedia meresmikan pernikahan ini dengan hati yang ikhlas?" tanya pastor.

"Iya, saya bersedia," jawab Gilgamesh tersenyum.

"Bersediakah anda mencintai istri anda dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia."

Kemudian sang pastor menatap Arturia. "Saudari Arturia, apakah anda bersedia meresmikan pernikahan ini dengan hati yang ikhlas?"

"Iya, saya bersedia," jawab Arturia dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bersediakah anda mencintai suami anda dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya...bersedia," jawab Arturia lirih. Mata hijaunya pun berkaca-kaca.

"Dengan begitu, saudara Gilgamesh dan saudari Arturia Pendragon telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri," kata pastor hingga Gilgamesh tersenyum lebar sementara Arturia menitikkan air matanya.

"Saudara Gilgamesh, dipersilahkan untuk mencium istri anda," kata pastor.

Gilgamesh memosisikan tubuh Arturia untuk berhadapan dengannya lalu ia membuka veil Arturia yang sedari tadi menutupi wajah cantiknya. Kemudian Gilgamesh membungkukkan badannya lalu ia mencium bibir Arturia dengan lembut. Seluruh tamu undangan bertepuk tangan menyaksikan adegan ciuman yang dilakukan oleh sepasang suami-istri baru itu. Terkecuali Diarmuid dan Rin. Hati Diarmuid terasa perih sekali melihat wanita yang dicintainya telah resmi menjadi milik Gilgamesh.

Diarmuid segera meninggalkan gereja karena tak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Diarmuid, tunggu!" Rin segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengejar Diarmuid.

Diarmuid menghiraukan panggilan dari Rin dan terus berjalan hingga ia memasuki mobilnya.

"Maafkan aku, Rin. Aku ingin sendirian," gumam Diarmuid lalu melajukan mobilnya lalu ia melajukan mobilnya keluar dari area gereja.

"Sial!" umpat Rin dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

* * *

Para kerabat dekat mempelai pria dan wanita menghamburkan kelopak bunga mawar begitu Gilgamesh dan Arturia keluar dari gereja. Gilgamesh dan Arturia tersenyum menatap kerabat dekatnya yang telah memberikn kejutan untuk mereka. Walaupun Arturia tidak bahagia dengan pernikahannya, tetapi ia berusaha menebar senyuman kepada teman-temannya yang sudah bersusah payah untuk datang ke acara pernikahannya. Arturia tidak ingin teman-temannya tahu kalau dirinya sedang tidak bahagia.

Arturia menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari keberadaan Diarmuid. Sedari tadi ia sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan sahabat kecilnya yang ia cintai. Padahal Diarmuid pernah bercerita kepadanya kalau dia penasaran dengan gaun pengantin yang dikenakan olehnya. Arturia menebak kalau Diarmuid enggan menghadiri acara pernikahannya.

"Arturia, saatnya untuk melempar bunga," bisik Gilgamesh.

Arturia menganggukkan kepalanya lalu ia membalikkan badannya dengan Gilgamesh. Keduanya memegang tangkai buket bunga lalu dalam hitungan ketiga mereka berdua melemparkan buket bunga ke arah belakang. Para tamu undanga berhamburan meraih buket bunga yang dilempar oleh sepasang pengantin itu. Konon, jika seseorang meraih buket bunga yang dilempar oleh sepasang pengantin, orang tersebut akan segera menikah. Maka dari itu para tamu undangan antusias dengan acara lempar bunga yang dilakukan oleh sepasang pengantin.

Gilgamesh dan Arturia menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut melihat Sola-Ui yang telah meraih buket bunga yang telah dilempar olehnya dan juga Gilgamesh. Banyak yang memberikan selamat kepada Sola-Ui. Sementara wanita cantik berambut merah marun ini hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih saja.

"Dia atasanmu 'kan?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Iya," jawab Arturia singkat.

"Kudengar tunangannya seorang kepala dokter di rumah sakit tempatmu bekerja," kata Gilgamesh. Arturia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Omong-omong, kemana si dokter sialan itu? Kau sudah mengundangnya 'kan?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Arturia.

"Hn, dasar pengecut yang menjijikkan," ejek Gilgamesh hingga Arturia menatap tajam suaminya.

"Sekali saja kau mengejek Diarmuid, kau akan menyesal," ancam Arturia.

Bukannya ketakutan justru Gilgamesh tertawa dengan keras hingga Arturia menggertakkan giginya. Arturia sudah menduga kalau ancaman darinya tidak akan berpengaruh terhadap suaminya yang psikopat itu.

"Akhirnya istriku sudah berani mengancamku," katanya masih tertawa.

"Aku serius, brengsek!" desis Arturia dengan mengumpat.

"Ancam aku sepuasnya, sayang. Karena ancamanmu akan semakin membuatku menyayangimu," ucap Gilgamesh menyeringai sembari membelai lembut pipi istrinya.

To be continue...

 **Jangan lupa direview ya teman2. Review kalian sangat membantu dalam perkembangan penulisan saya :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Blue Ribbon

 **Disclaimer: Fate Series hanya milik Kinoko Nasu dan Takashi Takeuchi. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

 **Waring: lemon (bagi yg masih dibawah 18 tahun tdk dianjurkan utk membaca chapter ini), gaje, typo (maybe), agak ooc, pokoknya bnyk kekurangannyalah.**

 **Happy Reading :)**

Acara dilanjutkan dengan resepsi pernikahan yang dilaksanakan pada malam hari. Gilgamesh dan Arturia memasuki gedung bernuansa emas dengan penampilan yang berbeda dari acara pemberkatan pernikahan yang dilaksanakan di gereja. Rambut emas Gilgamesh masih dimodel jabrik seperti tadi. Hanya saja dia mengganti pakaiannya dengan mengenakan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu. Sedangkan Arturia mengenakan gaun model _ball gown_ putih dengan aksen pita berwarna biru di punggung bagian bawah. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang pun dikuncir kuda dengan pita yang warnanya senada dengan pita di gaunnya. Kedua tangannya pun juga diberi sarung tangan panjang berwarna putih.

Kedua mempelai ini menebar senyuman kepada seluruh tamu undangan yang hadir di resepsi pernikahannya. Kemudian, mereka berdua melakukan sesi pemotongan kue raksasa. Setelah itu, Gilgamesh dan Arturia duduk di meja makan khusus pengantin lalu dipersilahkan untuk memakan sajian yang telah disediakan dengan diikuti oleh para tamu undangan.

"Arturia," Arturia menoleh kepada Gilgamesh yang telah memanggilnya.

"Makanlah ini," perintah Gilgamesh sembari menyodorkan sepotong kue yang ditusuk olehnya dengan garpu kepada Arturia.

Arturia menganggukkan kepalanya lalu memakan kue tiramisu yang disuap oleh suaminya.

"Bagaimana? Enak 'kan?" tanya Gilgamesh tersenyum. Arturia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Seketika Arturia membelalakkan matanya melihat Diarmuid datang ke acara resepsi pernikahannya. Sang dokter muda itu sedang asyik mengobrol dengan rekan kerjanya yang bernama Romani Archaman yang merupakan dokter spesialis jantung. Arturia cukup akrab dengan pria tampan berambut oranye sebahu bergelombang yang dikuncir kuda itu.

"Jadi si anjing kampung itu datang?" tanya Gilgamesh terkejut.

"Dia bukanlah pengecut seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Bisa saja tadi dia datang lalu langsung pulang begitu kita sah menjadi suami-istri," kata Arturia.

"Itulah sebabnya aku menyebutnya si pengecut yang menjijikkan," kata Gilgamesh.

Arturia menggertakkan giginya lalu ia kembali menatap Diarmuid. Gadis bermata hijau ini langsung tersenyum lebar melihat Diarmuid menatapnya dan memberikan senyuman kepadanya. Tak hanya memberikan senyuman untuknya, Diarmuid pun juga melambaikan tangannya hingga Arturia juga melambaikan tangannya kepada pria itu.

"Arturia," panggil Gilgamesh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Arturia.

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengannya?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Kami berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama," jawab Arturia.

"Apa? Si anjing kampung itu anak yatim piatu?" tanya Gilgamesh terkejut.

"Iya. Tetapi dia lebih dulu diadopsi. Keluarga angkatnya merupakan keluarga yang terpandang," jawab Arturia.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa kalian bertemu lagi?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Karena kita bekerja dalam satu rumah sakit. Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Ternyata aku berjodoh dengannya," jawab Arturia.

Gilgamesh menggertakkan giginya mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh istrinya.

"Tidak istriku. Kau justru berjodoh denganku. Kau sendiri yang mengikatku dengan pita birumu itu," kata Gilgamesh tak terima.

"Mengikatmu bagaimana? Waktu itu aku hanya bermaksud menghentikan aliran darahmu dengan pitaku," kata Arturia menyangkal.

"Tetapi pita birumu itu membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Dengan pita bitu itu, Tuhan telah mempersatukan kita," kata Gilgamesh.

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih? Kita menikah karena kau mengancamku melalui Rin. Sebenarnya pernikahan kita ini tidak sah karena aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu sekaligus kau memaksaku!" kata Arturia.

"Baiklah, untuk saat ini kau boleh tidak mencintaiku," kata Gilgamesh menyeringai lalu ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Arturia.

"Tetapi nanti malam, aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku," bisik Gilgamesh tersenyum licik hingga Arturia membelalakkan matanya.

Di kamar Gilgamesh...

Sedari tadi Gilgamesh menunggu Arturia yang sedari tadi berada di kamar mandi dengan alasan buang air besar sekaligus membersihkan riasannya. Gilgamesh mendengus kesal sembari mengacak rambutnya hingga rambutnya turun karena ia tahu maksud Arturia untuk menghindarinya. Tanpa pikir panjang Gilgamesh menendang pintu kamar mandinya dengan keras hingga pintunya terbuka.

"Gilgamesh! Apa-apaan kau ini?!" tanya Arturia marah.

Saat ini posisinya berada di depan wastafel karena sedang menggosok gigi. Arturia segera mengeluarkan busa odol dari dalam mulutnya lalu ia berkumur.

Gilgamesh menyeringai menatap Arturia yang hanya mengenakan baju handuk dengan rambut yang terurai. Pria bermata merah darah ini menghampiri Arturia lalu ia membopong tubuh kecil istrinya.

"Gilgamesh! Turunkan aku!" bentak Arturia sembari kedua tangannya memukul dada bidang Gilgamesh.

"Saatnya untuk membuatmu mencintaiku, istriku," kata Gilgamesh dengan seringaiannya yang semakin menjadi lalu ia berjalan sampai di ranjangnya yang berukuran king size.

Setelah itu, Gilgamesh melemparkan Arturia ke ranjangnya lalu menindih tubuh kecilnya sembari membuka baju handuk yang dikenakan oleh istrinya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau berhubungan seks denganmu!" ronta Arturia berusaha menahan tangan Gilgamesh untuk melepaskan pakaiannya.

Namun, Arturia kalah cepat dibandingkan Gilgamesh. Pria di atasnya berhasil melucuti pakaiannya hingga telanjang bulat. Tidak lupa juga Gilgamesh melepaskan baju handuk yanh dikenakan olehnya hingga dirinya telanjang bulat seperti istrinya.

Mata hijau Arturia melebar melihat tubuh kekar Gilgamesh yang begitu menggoda. Terus terang saja kalau dirinya terpesona dengan tubuh seksi suaminya. Di sisi lain, Arturia juga ngeri melihat penis Gilgamesh yang besar dan panjang. Arturia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana penis Gilgamesh akan mengoyak vaginanya yang sempit. Pasti menyakitkan.

Arturia segera menutup payudara dan vaginanya dengan kedua tangannya lalu memohon kepada Gilgamesh untuk tidak menyetubuhinya.

"Tidak bisa Arturia. Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya," kata Gilgamesh lalu ia mengangkat kedua tangan dan mencengkeramnya tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Arturia.

"Kumohon...jangan melakukan itu," kata Arturia lirih.

"Jangan khawatir, sayang. Ini tidak akan sakit, kok," kata Gilgamesh lalu ia mencium bibir Arturia dengan penuh nafsu.

"Hmmppph...hmmppph," Arturia berusaha melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Gilgamesh. Tetapi Gilgamesh malah memperdalam ciumannya dengan melesatkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya.

Ciumannya beralih ke pipinya lalu turun ke leher jenjangnya. Arturia melenguh ketika Gilgamesh menghisap dan menggigit lehernya. Gilgamesh menyeringai mendengar suara lenguhan istrinya yang menurutnya sangat merdu.

"Terus keluarkan suara merdumu, sayang," kata Gilgamesh sembari meremas payudara Arturia yang tak terlalu besar.

Suara desahan Arturia semakin menjadi ketika Gilgamesh meremas payudaranya. Tidak hanya itu saja, pria diatasnya itu pun memilin dan juga menghisap putingnya. Arturia menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan desahannya. Kedua tangannya yang kini terlepas dari cengkeraman suaminya pun meremas dan memukul punggung kokoh suaminya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Teruslah memukulku, sayang. Karena memukulku malah membuatku semakin terangsang," kata Gilgamesh tersenyum lebar lalu ia tertawa dengan keras.

"Bangsat!" umpat Arturia lalu ia kembali memukul punggung kokoh suaminya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Arturia," ucap Gilgamesh sembari membelai pipi Arturia lalu ia melebarkan kaki istrinya.

Arturia langsung berteriak kesakitan ketika Gilgamesh memasukkan penisnya yang besar dan panjang ke dalam vaginanya. Mata merah Gilgamesh melebar merasakan vagina istrinya yang sempit yang menandakan kalau istrinya masih perawan. Untuk pertama kalinya bagi Gilgamesh menyetubuhi seorang wanita yang masih perawan.

"Kau...masih perawan?" tanya Gilgamesh menyeringai.

"Aku tidak seperti pelacurmu, brengsek!" umpat Arturia berurai air mata.

"Ya ampun...aku menang banyak," kata Gilgamesh lalu ia memaju mundurkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Arturia sembari mencium bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Rasa sakit Arturia semakin menjadi lantaran Gilgamesh memaju mundurkan penisnya ke dalam vaginanya dan juga meremas payudaranya dengan keras.

"Hentikaaan...sakiiit," rintih Arturia dengan sesenggukkan.

"Sebentar lagi tidak akan sakit, kok," kata Gilgamesh berusaha menenangkan Arturia dengan mencium pipi, kening dan kelopak matanya. Ia pun juga menjilat air mata Arturia yang membuat sang empunya jijik.

Gilgamesh menggenggam kedua tangan Arturia lalu kembali melakukan 'aktivitasnya'. Perlahan-lahan, rasa sakit yang dialami oleh Arturia mulai mereda. Bahkan Arturia mulai mengeluarkan suara desahannya yang membuat pria di atasnya menyeringai. Gilgamesh terus memaju mundurkan miliknya hingga keduanya sama-sama mencapai klimaksnya. Arturia membelalakkan matanya merasakan Gilgamesh menumpahkan cairannya ke dalam rahimnya. Kemungkinan besar ia akan segera mengandung anak Gilgamesh.

Tubuh Gilgamesh ambruk menimpa tubuh kecil istrinya. Hangat tubuh polos Arturia membuat Gilgamesh memeluknya dengan erat lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher istrinya. Ia pun juga menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka dengan selimut.

* * *

Cahaya matahari di pagi hari telah menembus jendela hingga mengenai Arturia dan terbagun dari tidurnya. Perlahan-lahan, Arturia mendudukkan dirinya sembari memegang selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Arturia menatap Gilgamesh yang masih tertidur pulas dengan tatapan sayu. Seketika ia teringat dengan kejadian tadi malam di mana ia harus kehilangan keperawanannya karena diperkosa oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Selamat pagi, istriku."

Mata hijau Arturia melebar merasakan tubuh polosnya dipeluk dari belakang oleh Gilgamesh. Suaminya pun juga mencium lehernya sembari meremas payudaranya.

"Lepaskan aku. Aku ingin mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu," kata Arturia ketus.

"Ayo kita mandi bersama," ajak Gilgamesh dengan tampang mesum yang membuat Arturia menggertakkan giginya.

"Mandi sendiri sana!" kata Arturia sembari melemparkan bantal ke arah suaminya.

"Tidak. Kau harus mandi denganku," Gilgamesh bergegas membopong Arturia lalu berjalan memasuki kamar mandi.

Sampai di dalam kamar mandi, Gilgamesh mengunci pintunya lalu ia menaruh tubuh kecil Arturia ke bathtub lalu menuangkan sabun cair dan menyalakan kran air hingga airnya berbusa. Setelah itu, Gilgamesh memasuki bathtub yang berisi air busa lalu duduk di belakang istrinya. Ia menggosok punggung putih nan mulus Arturia dengan spon. Seketika Arturia melenguh begitu Gilgamesh meremas payudaranya.

"Apakah tadi malam kau masih tidak puas?" tanya Arturia sarkastik.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau begitu cantik dan sensual, istriku," jawab Gilgamesh lalu menyibak rambut panjang Arturia dan mencumbu lehernya.

"Hentikan, brengsek!" tangan Arturia langsung menjauhkan kepala Gilgamesh dari lehernya. Ia begitu risih suaminya mencumbunya.

"Ayolah sayang. Jangan malu-malu begitu kepada suamimu ini," kata Gilgamesh menyeringai.

"Aku tidak malu-malu, brengsek!" bentak Arturia.

Gilgamesh menghelakan nafasnya dengan pelan lalu ia mengangkat pantat Arturia dan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Arturia. Ia kesal dengan perlakuan Arturia sehingga ia menghajarnya dengan cara seperti ini untuk memberikan pelajaran kepadanya.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ngghhh...akkhhh," umpat Arturia sembari mendesah. Kali ini ia dibuat menungging oleh Gilgamesh.

"Tentu saja memberikan pelajaran kepadamu," jawab Gilgamesh menyeringai sembari memaju mundurkan miliknya ke dalam vagina Arturia.

"Percuma saja kita mandi kalau kita melakukan ini," kata Arturia berusaha menahan desahannya.

"Aku tak peduli," kata Gilgamesh tersenyum lebar sembari meremas payudara Arturia dari belakang.

"Akhh hentikanhhh," desah Arturia.

* * *

Gilgamesh melangkahkan kakinya memasuki dapur untuk memberikan kejutan kepada istrinya. Ketika melihat Arturia yang sedang sibuk memotong wortel dan daun bawang, Gilgamesh menyunggingkan senyumannya karena terpesona dengan kecantikan istrinya walau hanya mengenakan baju tanktop berwarna abu-abu dan hotpants berwarna putih. Untuk pertama kalinya bagi Gilgamesh melihat wanita secantik Arturia memasak di dapur. Apalagi membuat sarapan untuknya. Perlahan-lahan, Gilgamesh menghampiri Arturia lalu memeluknya dari belakang yang membuat istrinya terkejut.

"Gil, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku! Kau tidak ingin makan apa?" tanya Arturia sembari meronta.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu," jawab Gilgamesh sembari menghirup rambut Arturia.

"Kejutan apa? Apakah kau akan menceraikanku?" tanya Arturia sarkastik.

"Tentu saja tidak, sayang," jawab Gilgamesh lalu menunjukkan dua tiket pesawat kepada Arturia hingga mata hijau Arturia melebar.

"Kita...akan bulan madu ke Pulau Bora Bora?" Gilgamesh menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tersenyum.

Arturia menundukkan kepalanya. Di sisi lain, ia senang sekali karena ia akan berlibur ke pulau yang sangat ingin dikunjungi olehnya sejak ia duduk di bangku SD. Tetapi ia sedih karena ia akan kesana tanpa Diarmuid. Padahal ia sudah berjanji dengan Diarmuid untuk berlibur kesana bersama-sama jika mereka sudah sukses.

"Kenapa kau bersedih? Bukankah Pulau Bora Bora merupakan destinasi impianmu sejak kecil?" tanya Gilgamesh hingga Arturia membelalakkan matanya lalu menghadap suaminya.

"Apakah Diarmuid yang memberitahumu?" tebak Arturia.

"Tentu saja," jawab Gilgamesh tersenyum.

"Kamu tidak membunuhnya 'kan?" tanya Arturia. Gilgamesh menggelengkan kepalanya.

Arturia membalikkan badannya lalu ia kembali memotong wortel dan daun bawang. Setelah memotong wortel dan daun bawang, Arturia memotong ayam yang sudah ia kukus. Ia pun juga menyisir biji jagung yang membuat suaminya mengernyit.

"Masak apa kau?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Omelet," jawab Arturia. "Jika kamu tidak suka, katakan padaku makanan apa yang kau inginkan," lanjutnya sembari mencampurkan bahan makanan yang sudah ia potong ke dalam baskom yang berisi telur yang sudah ia campurkan dengan tepung terigu dan penyedap makanan.

"Makan itu saja," kata Gilgamesh lalu ia duduk di meja makan untuk menunggu sarapannya sudah jadi.

Lima menit kemudian, omelet ala Arturia sudah siap dimakan. Arturia menghidangkan dua porsi omelet berukuran sedang dan juga dua gelas susu ke atas meja lalu duduk berhadapan dengan suaminya. Gilgamesh mengambil garpu dan pisau lalu memotong dan menyantap sedikit omelet buatan istrinya. Seketika, Gilgamesh menyeringai karena rasa omelet buatan istrinya sangat enak. Gilgamesh kembali menyantap omelet. Kali ini makannya lebih lahap dari yang tadi.

"Kupikir kau tidak menyukai makanan seperti itu," kafa Arturia sembari memakan omelet miliknya.

"Karena kau yang memasaknya," kata Gilgamesh. "Bisa dibilang, kau jauh lebih jago memasak dibandingkan ibuku maupun pelayanku," lanjutnya lalu kembali memakan omeletnya.

"Oh ya?" Gilgamesh menganggukkan kepalanya.

Arturia kembali memakan omeletnya lalu memanggil nama suaminya. Gilgamesh langsung menatap istrinya disaat ia sedang meminum susu.

"Sekarang aku sudah resmi menjadi istrimu. Bahkan sudah menjadi milikmu seutuhnya," kata Arturia.

"Terus?"

"Aku ingin kau berhenti menjadi seorang mafia. Aku tidak ingin kehidupanku terusik selama kau masih menjadi seorang mafia. Lebih baik kau fokus saja pada bisnismu," perintah Arturia hingga Gilgamesh menatap tajam istrinya.

"Aku tidak bisa," tolak Gilgamesh hingga Arturia menggertakkan giginya.

"Jadi kau tidak ingin istrimu hidup nyaman? Suami macam apa kau ini?" tanya Arturia marah.

"Karena aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dunia yang telah membesarkan namaku dan juga ayahku," jawab Gilgamesh. "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan selalu menjagamu dari bahaya," kata Gilgamesh berusaha menenangkan Arturia.

"Aku tak akan bisa mempercayaimu selama kau masih bergelut dengan dunia brengsek itu," kata Arturia.

* * *

Di rumah sakit...

Diarmuid membalut lengan kekar pasiennya yang berambut ungu tua panjang bergelombang itu dengan perban. Setrlah selesai membalut lengan pasiennya dengan perban, Diarmuid menyuruh sang pasien yang sudah lama ia kenal untuk menggerakkan lengannya. Perlahan-lahan, pria tampan bermata ungu kelam itu menggerakkan lengannya yang terluka. Meskipun terasa nyeri, setidaknya lengannya masih bisa digerakkan.

"Untung saja masih bisa digerakkan," kata Diarmuid lega.

"Bagiku luka ini hanyalah luka kecil," kata pria yang bernama Lancelot ini tersenyum kepada Diarmuid.

"Kau ini," ucap Diarmuid lalu ia duduk di kursinya.

"Omong-omong, aku sama sekali tidak melihat perawatmu yang cantik itu," kata Lancelot.

"Dia sedang cuti karena baru saja menikah," jawab Diarmuid.

"Apa? Suster Arturia sudah menikah?" Diarmuid menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kupikir dia adalah kekasihmu," kata Lancelot. "Oh ya, kenapa dia menikah secepat itu? Dia masih berusia 21 tahun 'kan?"

"Dia dipaksa menikah oleh si bajingan itu," jawab Diarmuid.

"Si bajingan itu? Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Lancelot mengernyit.

"Gilgamesh. Kau pasti mengenalinya 'kan?" jawab Diarmuid.

"Apa? Suster Arturia menikah dengan Gilgamesh?" tanya Lancelot terkejut. Diarmuid menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah marah.

Lancelot merasa iba dengan cobaan yang dialami oleh sang dokter muda yang sudah lama menjadi teman dekatnya ini. Bagaimana tidak? Diarmuid begitu dekat dengan Arturia. Saking dekatnya sampai Lancelot mengira kalau mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih.

Di sisi lain, ini merupakan kesempatan bagi Lancelot dan bosnya untuk menghancurkan Gilgamesh melalui Diarmuid dan Arturia. Lancelot sudah memiliki rencana yang bagus untuk menghancurkan musuh bebuyutan bosnya begitu ia mengetahui Arturia telah menikah dengan Gilgamesh.

"Diarmuid," panggil Lancelot sembari menepuk pundak Diarmuid.

"Ada apa?" tanya Diarmuid dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau menginginkan wanitamu pisah dari si bajingan itu 'kan?" Diarmuid langsung menatap Lancelot dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ayo kita bekerja sama," kata Lancelot tersenyum.

* * *

Dua hari setelah melangsungkan pernikahan, Gilgamesh dan Arturia berangkat ke Pulau Bora Bora untuk menjalankan bulan madu. Sepanjang perjalanan di dalam pesawat, Gilgamesh menatap istrinya yang sedari tadi membaca novel yang barusan ia beli sebelum berangkat. Gilgamesh penasaran sekali dengan isi novelnya sampai Arturia begitu fokus membaca novelnya.

"Sebagis apa ceritanya sampai kau begitu fokus membacanya?" tanya Gilgamesh. "Dilihat dari sampul bukunya, tampaknya ceritanya berat," tebak Gilgamesh.

"Novel ini menceritakan kehidupan pernikahan seorang bos mafia. Dia menikahi wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Sementara istrinya sangat membencinya. Saking bencinya sampai istrinya berusaha membunuhnya atau bahkan berselingkuh di belakangnya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi berusaha membunuh dirinya sendiri. Pria brengsek itu kerap menyiksa istrinya tiap kali berbuat kesalahan," jelas Arturia.

"Cerita yang menarik," kata Gilgamesh. "Lalu, kau membaca sampai bagian yang mana?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Sampai mereka bertengkar hebat hingga pria brengsek itu tak sengaja mendorong istrinya jatuh ke jurang yang curam. Kuharap si wanita itu segera mati supaya dia terbebas dari suaminya yang brengsek itu," jawab Arturia bermaksud menyindir keras suaminya.

"Tidak! Wanita itu tidak boleh mati!" kata Gilgamesh sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lanjutkan membacanya," perintahnya.

"Tanpa kau perintahkan pun aku akan membacanya sampai akhir," kata Arturia ketus lalu kembali membaca.

"Arturia," Gilgamesh meraih dagu istrinya. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Asalkan kau menurut kepadaku," katanya.

Arturia hanya terdiam dan menatap tajam suaminya.

"Apakah kau tidak percaya kepadaku?" tanya Gilgamesh menatap tajam istrinya.

"Tentu saja karena kau adalah seorang penjahat kelas kakap," jawab Arturia lalu ia memegang rahang suaminya. "Aku akan berhenti menganggapmu sebagai penjahat jika kau berhenti menjadi seorang mafia," lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti menjadi seorang mafia meskipun kau sudah mencintaiku," kata Gilgamesh hingga Arturia tertawa geli.

"Kepedean sekali kau kalau aku akan mencintaimu," kata Arturia tersenyum mengejek.

"Memang untuk saat ini kau tidak mencintaiku. Tetapi kau mulai khawatir kepadaku dengan menyuruhku untuk berhenti menjadi seorang mafia. Bukankah kekhawatiranmu menumbuhkan rasa cinta?" kata Gilgamesh menyeringai hingga Arturia memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan suaminya.

"Tuh kan? Kau malu. Itu berarti kau benar-benar mengawatirkanku," kata Gilgamesh sembari mengelus pipi Arturia.

#FlashbackOn

"Arturia."

Arturia menoleh kepada seorang wanita paruh baya berambut emas panjang bergelombang yang tak lain adalah ibunya Gilgamesh. Wanita bermata merah darah yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang menginjak 55 tahun ini menghampiri menantunya yang habis membersihkan riasannya setelah meelangsungkan pemberkatan pernikahannya.

"Bibi Ninsun," kata Arturia tersenyum lalu ia berdiri. "Sejak kapan anda berada di sini?" tanya Arturia.

"Hei, kenapa kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan bibi? Kau 'kan sudah resmi menjadi menantuku," kata Ninsun tersenyum sembari menepuk pundak menantunya.

"Maafkan saya, ibu," ucap Arturia.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Ninsun lalu menuntun Arturia untuk duduk di sofa bersamanya.

"Arturia," panggil Ninsun.

"Iya, ibu?" tanya Arturia.

"Karena kau sudah resmi menjadi menantuku, jadi kau harus tahu segala sesuatu tentang anakku yang orang lain tidak tahu. Untuk saat ini hanya Enkidu yang tahu," kata Ninsun.

"Dengan senang hati yang mendengar cerita dari anda, ibu," ucap Arturia tersenyum.

Ninsun kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya kepada menantunya lalu ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Arturia mengernyit melihat album foto yang dipegang oleh mertuanya ini.

"Silahkan dilihat," kata Ninsun sembari menyerahkan album foto kepada Arturia.

Perlahan-lahan, Arturia meraih album foto dari tangan Ninsun lalu ia membuka album fotonya di mulai dari halaman pertama. Seketika, Arturia membelalakkan matanya melihat foto masa kecil Gilgamesh yang begitu menggemaskan. Apalagi pas masih bayi. Secara refleks telunjuk Arturia menyentuh foto bayi Gilgamesh karena gemas.

"Menggemaskan bukan?" Arturia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tersenyum menatap mertuanya.

"Aku sangat bersyukur dia lebih mirip aku dibandingkan ayahnya," kata Ninsun tersenyum. "Kuharap cucuku kelak lebih mirip ibunya dibandingkan ayahnya."

Arturia hanya terdiam lalu membuka lembar selanjutnya. Masih menampilkan foto masa kecil Gilgamesh walaupun terlihat lebih besar dibandingkan yang tadi. Kira-kira berusia lima sampai tujuh tahun.

"Sejak kecil dia sangat menyukai olah raga renang dan sepak bola. Dulu dia langganan juara satu ataupun kedua. Sampai kuliah pun juga begitu," kata Ninsun.

"Gilgamesh memang hebat ya, bu?" puji Arturia.

"Omong-omong, dulu dia adalah anak yang baik dan penyayang," kata Ninsun lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi sayang dia lebih memilih jalan yang sama dengan ayahnya ketika dia pertama kali masuk SMP," lanjutnya.

"Ibu," gumam Arturia memasang wajah sedih.

"Arturia," panggil Ninsun.

"Iya, ibu?" tanya Arturia.

"Kumohon...suruh dia untuk berhenti menjadi bos mafia. Ibu merindukan Gilgamesh yang baik hati dan penyayang. Ibu tidak kuat melihat Gilgamesh yang sekarang. Ibu yakin...kau pasti bisa merubahnya," pinta Ninsun hingga Arturia membelalakkan matanya.

#Flashback Off

Sampai sekarang Arturia masih teringat dengan permintaan Ninsun untuk menyuruh Gilgamesh berhenti menjadi bos mafia. Arturia melirik Gilgamesh yang sedang asyik membaca majalah fashion pria. Wajah Suaminya begitu mirip dengan ibu mertuanya. Saking miripnya sampai ia selalu teringat dengan permintaan ibu mertuanya kepada dirinya.

"Kau tahu Gilgamesh? Alasan utama aku menyuruhmu untuk berhenti menjadi mafia karena ibumu. Tetapi, aku sengaja tidak jujur kepadamu supaya kau tidak mengira kalau aku mengawatirkanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau mengenalku sebagai wanita yang egois supaya kau segera menceraikanku. Hanya inilah cara satu-satunya untuk berpisah darimu," batin Arturia.

* * *

Sampai di pulau Bora Bora, Arturia dan Gilgamesh langsung dimanjakan dengan pemandangan laguna berwarna biru toska yang begitu indah. Arturia menghirup udara laguna yang segar lalu berlari kecil menyusuri jembatan sembari menoleh kesana kemari menikmati surganya dunia yang selama ini ingin dikunjunginya sejak kecil. Sesekali ia melakukaan selfie maupun memotret pemandangan di sekitarnya dengan kamera SLR miliknya.

Sementara Gilgamesh hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah laku Arturia yang seperti orang kampung yang tidak pernah berkunjung ke destinasi mewah. Gilgamesh memakluminya karena istrinya berasal dari kalangan bawah dan bahkan sejak lahir sudah tinggal di panti asuhan.

"Tempat penginapan kita berada di ujung sana," kata Gilgamesh sembari menunjuk tempat penginapannya yang berada di paling pojok hingga Arturia berhenti berjalan lalu menatap suaminya.

"Kenapa kau memilih di tempat yang paling pojok?" tanya Arturia.

"Karena aku tidak suka orang lain mengganggu kemesraan kita," jawab Gilgamesh santai. "Perlu kau ketahui kalau tempat penginapan di sekitar kita juga kubeli. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kita," katanya.

"Dasar seenaknya sendiri!" kata Arturia. Gilgamesh hanya tertawa saja. Tawanya sungguh memuakkan yang membuat Arturia menggertakkan giginya.

* * *

Arturia bergegas mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja lampu karena berbunyi tanda ada telepon. Wanita ini menyunggingkan senyumannya karena Diarmuid telah menghubunginya melalui _video call_. Ia segera menyentuh dan menggeser gambar telepon berwarna hijau lalu muncul video Diarmuid tersenyum kepadanya.

"Halo," ucap Arturia.

"Hai," ucap Diarmuid. "Tumben kau memakai mini dress? Bukankah kau tak seberapa suka memakai itu?" tanya Diarmuid menatap mini dress tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan aksen pita hitam yang dikenakan oleh Arturia.

"Aku dipaksa mengenakan pakaian ini oleh Gilgamesh. Kau tahu, sebagian besar aku membawa pakaian yang dibelikan olehnya. Dia tidak suka kalau aku memakai pakaian yang terlalu sederhana pada saat bulan madu," jelas Arturia.

"Tetapi kau terlihat cantik memakai pakaian itu," kata Diarmuid tersenyum.

"Oh ya? Terima kasih," ucap Arturia tersenyum dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Omong-omong, kemana suamimu itu?" tanya Diarmuid.

"Dia sedang sibuk telepon dengan rekan bisnisnya," jawab Arturia. Diarmuid hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya, akan kutunjukkan pemandangan di luar sana. Kau pasti takjub akan keindahannya," ucap Arturia lalu ia berjalan ke balkon untuk menunjukkan pemandangan laguna yang indah kepada Diarmuid.

Begitu Arturia berada di balkon dan mempertunjukkan pemandangan laguna, Diarmuid langsung membelalakkan matanya dengan mulut yang terbuka karena takjub akan keindahan laguna Pulau Bora Bora.

"Wow indah sekali," ucap Diarmuid.

"Masih ada lagi," kata Arturia lalu mempertunjukkan air laut yang jernih. Saking jernihnya sampai menampakkan banyak ikan hias yang cantik dan terumbu karang serta rumput laut.

"Ya Tuhan aku jadi ingin snorkeling disana," kata Diarmuid takjub. "Jangan bilang kalau kamu sudah snorkeling," lanjutnya.

"Hei, ingatlah kalau aku ini tidak bisa berenang," kata Arturia.

"Oh iya lupa hehehe," kata Diarmuid nyengir.

"Arturia."

"Iya?"

"Jika kau sedang ada masalah dengan si bajingan itu, jangan ragu untuk curhat kepadaku. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita menjadi canggung setelah kau menikah dengannya," kata Diarmuid.

"Akan kuusahakan", jawab Arturia singkat.

"Kenapa harus diusahakan? Harus bilang oke dong," tanya Diarmuid kecewa.

"Kamu tahu sendiri 'kan kalau Gilgamesh itu kejam dan licik. Jadi aku tidak bisa berjanji kepadamu kalau hubungan kita akan seperti dulu lagi," jelas Arturia.

"Tidak perlu takut, Arturia. Aku akan selalu melindungimu apapun rintangannya," kata Diarmuid.

"Diarmuid," gumam Arturia dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Waktunya sudah habis."

Seketika Arturia terkejut melihat ponselnya dirampas oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah suaminya sendiri. Arturia berusaha merebut ponselnya tetapi Gilgamesh mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang ponsel yang membuat Arturia melompat-lompat untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Kecil sekali tubuhmu, Arturia," goda Gilgamesh menatap istrinya yang masih melompat-lompat.

"Kembalikan ponselnya, bajingan!" bentak Diarmuid yang membuat Gilgamesh berpapasan dengannya.

"Jangan ikut campur, anjing kampung!" umpat Gilgamesh lalu ia memutuskan kontaknya dengan Diarmuid.

Setelah itu, Gilgamesh meletakkan ponsel milik Arturia ke dalam saku celananya lalu ia memeluk tubuh kecil istrinya dan mencengkeram dagunya.

"Beraninya kau menghubungi si anjing kampung itu di belakangku," kata Gilgamesh menatap tajam Arturia.

"Apa masalahnya? Dia sahabatku dari kecil! Kau tidak berhak meemisahkan," tanya Arturia menantang Gilgamesh.

"Aku tidak suka kau berhubungan dengannya," kata Gilgamesh mulai memperkencang cengkeraman pada dagu istrinya.

"Isssh," desis Arturia.

"Kau harus mendapatkan hukumannya, sayang," ucap Gilgamesh menyeringai hingga Arturia membelalakkan matanya.

To be continue...

Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yg merayakannya. Oh ya, karakter Lancelot disini pakai versi berserker di Fate/Zero. Knp? Krn lebih cocok sebagai mafia ganas hehehe. Klo versi saber mah terlalu lembut. Selain itu, mohon maaf ya jika adegan lemonnya kurang bagus dan hot.

Jgn lupa direview ya...terima kasih :) Minal aidzin wal faidzin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.


	5. Chapter 5

Blue Ribbon

 **Disclaimer: Fate Series hanya milik Kinoko Nasu dan Takashi Takeuchi. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

 **Warning: Lemon, kekerasan, pembunuhan, gaje, typo (maybe), agak ooc, pokoknya banyak kekurangannyalah.**

 **Happy reading :)**

Gilgamesh menyeringai menatap Arturia yang sedang berusaha melepaskan rantai yang mengikat kedua tangannya dari atas. Sudah lima jam Arturia dibiarkan terikat dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Pria ini sengaja mengikat Arturia dalam keadaan telanjang bulat seperti itu supaya istrinya jera akan perbuatannya yang telah bermain curang di belakangnya. Selain itu, ia pun juga ingin berhubungan seks dengan istrinya dengan cara yang tak biasa.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Arturia sembari meronta.

Gilgamesh berjalan menghampiri Arturia lalu ia memeluk tubuh polos istrinya sembari mencium keningnya.

"Berjanjilah kepadaku untuk tidak menghubungi si anjing kampung itu lagi," kata Gilgamesh lalu ia mencium leher Arturia.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Arturia.

"Tidak mau?" tanya Gilgamesh menatap tajam Arturia lalu ia menampar pipi mulusnya dan mencekik lehernya dengan kencang.

"Aaaak...aaak...sa..kiiit," rintih Arturia.

Gilgamesh langsung melepaskan tangannya dari leher Arturia lalu melucuti seluruh pakaiannya hingga telanjang bulat seperti istrinya. Setelah itu, ia mengangkat tubuh kecil Arturia lalu memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Arturia. Gilgamesh memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina istrinya sembari mencium bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Sesekali Gilgamesh melenguh karena nikmat akan vagina istrinya yang menjepit penisnya. Ia pun juga menjilat leher dan ketiak Arturia yang membuat sang empunya jijik.

"Dasar menjijikkan!" umpat Arturia.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah jera akan perbuatanmu?" tanya Gilgamesh masih memaju mundurkan 'miliknya'. Kali ini ia menjambak rambut pirangnya hingga rambutnya yang disanggul terurai.

Arturia hanya menggertakkan giginya menatap tajam suaminya. Arturia benci mengalah kepada Gilgamesh. Tetapi ia juga benci diperlakukan seperti ini olehnya. Rasanya ia mau pingsan begitu Gilgamesh menyiksanya secara seksual.

Ketika melihat wajah Arturia terlihat pucat, Gilgamesh langsung berhenti menjambaknya lalu mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam vagina istrinya. Ia melepaskan rantai yang mengikat kedua tangan Arturia lalu menaruh tubuh kecil istrinya ke atas ranjang berukuran queen size. Setelah itu, ia menaiki ranjangnya untuk menindih tubuh Arturia.

"Kenapa kau lebih memilih aku terus menyiksamu? Apa susahnya menurutiku?" tanya Gilgamesh marah sembari membelai pipi Arturia yang memerah karena ulahnya.

Arturia hanya terdiam saja dengan pandangan yang kosong.

"Kau memang wanita yang keras kepala. Itulah yang tidak kusuka darimu," kata Gilgamesh lalu ia mencium bibir Arturia dengan lembut.

"Lepaskan aku. Aku harus memasak untuk makan malam. Dari tadi aku lapar," pinta Arturia.

"Baiklah," ucap Gilgamesh lalu ia duduk di tepi ranjang.

Perlahan-lahan, Arturia beranjak dari ranjangnya lalu mengambil kembali pakaiannya yang sedari tergeletak di lantai. Arturia mengenakan pakaiannya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar ini.

"Ya Tuhan...sampai kapan hamba hidup bersamanya? Hamba benar-benar tidak kuat akan kekejamannya," batin Arturia.

* * *

Setelah makan malam, Arturia memutuskan untuk membaca novel di balkon sembari menikmati udara laut pada malam hari. Arturia membuka bukunya dan mulai membaca di bagian yang sudah ia tandai. Tiba-tiba, angin berhembus kencang menerpa dirinya. Arturia menyunggingkan senyumannya karena ia sangat menyukai udara laut. Rasanya udara laut mampu menghilangkan kesedihannya. Jika Arturia bisa berenang, sudah pasti ia akan melompat ke laut untuk menikmati indahnya bawah lautan.

Disaat Arturia kembali membaca novel, ia merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh seseorang dari belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gilgamesh. Arturia menghelakan nafasnya dengan kesal. Jika ia meronta, otomatis Gilgamesh tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi pria itu akan kembali menyiksanya seperti tadi. Mau tak mau Arturia terpaksa dipeluk oleh orang yang dibencinya supaya pria itu tidak menyiksanya.

"Udaranya menyegarkan, bukan?" tanya Gilgamesh sembari memilin ahoge Arturia.

"Tadinya sebelum kau berada disini," kata Arturia.

"Oh ya?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Tentu saja. Kehadiranmu itu selalu membawa aura negatif," jawab Arturia.

"Ada-ada saja kau ini, istriku," ucap Gilgamesh lalu ia mengecup puncak kepala Arturia.

"Kenyataannya seperti itu," kata Arturia lalu ia membalikkan badannya dan memanggil nama suaminya.

"Ada apa, istriku?" tanya Gilgamesh sembari membelai pipi Arturia.

"Mana ponselku?" tanya Arturia.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan ponselmu kepadamu sampai kita pulang," kata Gilgamesh.

"Apa?! Yang benar saja? Terus aku mengobrol sama siapa?" tanya Arturia marah.

"Tentu saja denganku. Aku ini suamimu. Aku berhak tahu kehidupanmu," jawab Gilgamesh.

"Aku tidak mau mengobrol denganmu," kata Arturia bersedekap sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan suaminya.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau," kata Gilgamesh lalu menatap novel yang dipegang oleh Arturia.

"Bagaimana nasib dari wanita gila itu setelah terjatuh dari jurang?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Pria brengsek itu telah mengalami depresi karena tidak berhasil menemukannya," jawab Arturia tersenyum sinis.

"Kau...masih belum selesai membacanya 'kan?" tanya Gilgamesh. Ia terbawa suasana akan kisah dari novel yang dibaca oleh Arturia meskipun dirinya belum membaca bukunya.

"Walaupun aku belum selesai membacanya tetapi setidaknya aku sudah memprediksi akhir dari kisahnya. Pasti pria brengsek itu berakhir tragis," jawab Arturia.

"Tidak. Pria brengsek itu akan berakhir bahagia bersama istri yang dicintainya. Dia pasti akan menemukannya," kata Gilgamesh emosional.

"Tentu saja kalau dia mengorbankan kekuasaannya serta meninggalkan kekejamannya demi wanita malang itu," kata Arturia lalu ia berjalan memasuki rumah.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Gilgamesh mengajak Arturia menjelajah pulau Bora Bora dengan menaiki perahu. Arturia menerima ajakannya karena ia ingin memanjakan matanya dengan melihat pemandangan bawah laut dari atas. Air lautnya sangat jernih sehingga Arturia bersyukur bisa menikmati indahnya terumbu karang, rumput laut dan ikan hias tanpa harus terjun ke bawah laut. Toh, dirinya tidak bisa berenang.

Mereka berdua memakai pakaian renang. Arturia memakai bikini berwarna putih dengan aksen pita biru di sisi kiri dan kanan celananya sedangkan Gilgamesh memakai celana renang di atas lutut berwarna emas.

"Kemarilah, istriku," kata Gilgamesh dengan mengulurkan tangannya. Ia sudah berada di atas perahu.

Arturia meraih tangan Gilgamesh lalu ia menaiki perahunya dan duduk berhadapan dengan suaminya. Setelah itu, Gilgamesh mendayung perahunya ke arah utara. Arturia menyunggingkan senyumannya melihat banyaknya ikan hias yang menari serta indahnya terumbu karang dan rumput laut. Andai saja dirinya bisa berenang, sudah pasti ia akan terjun ke bawah laut untuk menyentuhnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa berenang?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Karena kakiku pernah kram ketika belajar renang," jawab Arturia.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu waktu itu?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Teman SMP-ku dulu," jawab Arturia.

"Setelah ini aku akan memgajarimu berenang," kata Gilgamesh hingga Arturia teringat dengan percakapan dirinya dengan ibu mertuanya tentang masa lalu Gilgamesh.

"Oh ya, kudengar dulunya kau pernah mengikuti kejuaraan renang dan sepak bola," kata Arturia.

"Aku hanya mengikuti event sekolah dan kampus saja. Aku sering juara," kata Gilgamesh menambahkan. "Kau dengar dari siapa?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Ibumu," jawab Arturia.

"Ibu? Sejak kapan kau berbicara dengannya?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Dua hari yang lalu. Setelah kita resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri," jawab Arturia.

"Ya ampun. Wanita itu selalu saja membicarakan hal yang tak penting kepada semua orang tentang diriku," kata Gilgamesh kesal.

"Bagiku itu hal yang wajar. Justru lebih membanggakan daripada menceritakan kejahatan anaknya," kata Arturia.

"Tetap saja itu menyebalkan," kata Gilgamesh masih kesal.

"Tapi kau menyayanginya 'kan?" tanya Arturia. Tatapan Gilgamesh berubah menjadi sendu.

"Tentu saja. Dia adalah ibu terbaik sepanjang masa," kata Gilgamesh tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kau masih ada warasnya," gumam Arturia tersenyum lalu menatap dua gunung yang terkenal di pulau ini.

"Tampaknya menyenangkan bisa terjun dari atas sana," kata Gilgamesh menatap gunung.

"Dasar gila," gumam Arturia.

"Tak ada artinya jika hidup tanpa adanya tantangan," kata Gilgamesh.

"Jadi berbuat jahat itu sebuah tantangan, begitu?" tanya Arturia.

"Tentu saja," kata Gilgamesh menyeringai.

"Dan kau memilih menjadi seorang penjahat karena ingin hidup menantang?" tanya Arturia.

"Iya," jawab Gilgamesh masih menyeringai.

"Kau benar-benar gila!" umpat Arturia lalu ia menyipratkan airnya ke arah wajah Gilgamesh.

"Fuahahaha mengasyikkan bukan?" kata Gilgamesh sembari tertawa.

"Aku benar-benar kasihan dengan ibumu yang telah membesarkan seorang bajingan sepertimu. Padahal ibumu adalah orang yang baik hati. Seharusnya kau tiru sifat ibumu!" kata Arturia kesal.

"Salah sendiri dia mau menikahinya," kata Gilgamesh.

"Bisa saja beliau dipaksa menikah oleh ayahmu dengan cara mengancamnya. Seperti yang kau lakukan kepadaku," kata Arturia menebak.

"Tidak. Mereka menikah atas perjodohan dari kedua orang tuanya yang tak lain adalah kakek dan nenekku. Perlu kau ketahui kalau ibuku sangat mencintai ayahku. Dulu mereka pernah satu sekolah dan juga sekelas," jelas Gilgamesh hingga Arturia membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Oh ya? Kenapa ibumu sangat mencintai ayahmu? Bukankah ayahmu itu juga penjahat sepertimu?" tanya Arturia.

"Karena ayahku pernah menyelamatkan ibuku dari kematian. Ibuku terkesima akan keberaniannya. Padahal waktu itu ayahku juga terluka parah. Bahkan lebih parah dibandingkan ibuku," jawab Gilgamesh.

"Menyelamatkannya dari apa?" tanya Arturia.

"Dari para bajingan yang berusaha membunuh ibuku. Mereka semua adalah anak buah dari musuh bebuyutannya kakekku," jawab Gilgamesh.

"Tunggu? Kakekmu juga mafia?" tanya Arturia.

"Hanya pebisnis biasa," jawab Gilgamesh.

Arturia menganggukkan kepalanya lalu ia kembali menatap indahnya pemandangan bawah laut. Untuk pertama kalinya ia nyaman mengobrol dengan Gilgamesh meskipun sempat bersitegang dengannya. Arturia tak habis pikir mengapa dirinya begitu ingin tahu soal latar belakang kedua orang tuanya Gilgamesh. Ia tak menyangka kalau Ninsun begitu mencintai Lugalbanda. Selama ini Arturia berpikir kalau Ninsun dipaksa menikah oleh Lugalbanda. Tetapi, Arturia memaklumi alasan Ninsun mencintai Lugalbanda setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Gilgamesh.

"Arturia," panggil Gilgamesh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Arturia.

"Pasti kau disuruh olehnya untuk menyuruhku berhenti menjadi seorang mafia," tebak Gilgamesh hingga Arturia membelalakkan matanya.

"Sudah kuduga," gumam Gilgamesh.

"Dan juga atas keinginanku sendiri," kata Arturia menatap tajam Gilgamesh.

"Ayolah jangan jadi wanita yang egois," kata Gilgamesh.

"Emang inilah diriku yang sebenarnya," kata Arturia. "Apa kata temanku kalau ake memiliki suami seorang mafia? Pasti aku bakalan dijauhi sekaligus dihina oleh mereka," lanjutnya.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan membunuh mereka yang telah menghinamu," kata Gilgamesh santai.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, seharusnya kau menuruti permintaanku!" bentak Arturia lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Gilgamesh.

Seketika Arturia membelalakkan matanya melihat ada seorang pria misterius yang mengulurkan pistolnya ke arah Gilgamesh.

"Gilgamesh! Awas!" Arturia langsung mendorong tubuh Gilgamesh hingga keduanya jatuh ke dalam lautan.

Gilgamesh segera meraih tangan Arturia begitu melihat istrinya kesulitan berenang. Setelah itu, ia berenang ke lokasi yang ramai pengunjung. Sesekali ia melihat Arturia untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja dan tidak terluka sedikit pun. Gilgamesh sangat berterima kasih kepada istrinya karena telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Kini, saatnya bagi Gilgamesh untuk melindunginya.

"Huaaaah," Gilgamesh dan Arturia mengambil nafas setelah terlalu lama berada di dalam air. Mereka berdua saling pandang satu sama lain lalu kedua tangan Gilgamesh memegang rahang istrinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Gilgamesh dengan wajah khawatir.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti kepadamu," kata Arturia.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku," ucap Gilgamesh lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku juga...berterima kasih kepadamu," ucap Arturia lalu melepaskan pelukannya tanpa melepaskan lengan kekar suaminya.

"Bajingan itu...takkan kubiarkan dia hidup. Untung saja aku bawa pistol sekaligus melihat ciri-cirinya," kata Gilgamesh geram.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja," kata Arturia.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan dia berkeliaran seenaknya saja di tempat ini. Dia telah merusak kesenangan kita," kata Gilgamesh marah.

"Ingatlah kalau ini tempat umum!" bentak Arturia hingga Gilgamesh terdiam.

"Jika kau berbuat ulah di tempat ini, sama saja kau menyusahkanku!" kata Arturia marah lalu ia menghelakan nafasnya.

"Kali ini aku mengalah padamu," kata Gilgamesh lalu membelai pipi Arturia. "Selanjutnya kita mau ngapain? Aku akan menuruti keinginanmu," tanya Gilgaamesh.

"Berenang saja seperti tadi. Aku ingin melihat ikan hias dan terumbu karang dari dekat sekaligus menyentuhnya," pinta Arturia. "Ajarkan aku berenang juga," pintanya lagi.

"Oke," ucap Gilgamesh tersenyum.

* * *

Di rumah sakit...

Rin mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Diarmuid hingga pria itu menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Rin segera memasuki ruangannya lalu menutup pintunya.

"Rin? Apakah kau ingin periksa?" tanya Diarmuid.

"Tidak. Aku sehat," jawab Rin tersenyum lalu menghampiri Diarmuid dan duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Ada hal yaang ingin kubicarakan kepadamu," katanya.

"Soal apa?" tanya Diarmuid.

"Soal Arturia. Dia tidak bisa dihubungi. Terakhir kali dia mengganti foto profil di WhatssApp-nya jam dua pagi tadi. Apakah kau tahu kabarnya?" tanya Rin.

"Ponselnya disita oleh bajingan itu setelah ketahuan menghubungiku melalui _video call_ ," jawab Diarmuid.

"Oh begitu. Si brengsek itu ya," kata Rin kesal.

Tanpa sengaja Rin melihat boneka singa berukuran sedang yang terpajang di lemari kaca milik Diarmuid.

"Pasti boneka itu untuk Arturia ya?" tebak Rin tersenyum.

"Iya. Aku berencana akan memberikannya pada saat ia bekerja nanti," jawab Diarmuid tersenyum. "Rin, jangan bilang kalau ada keluargamu yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Mana mungkin kau kesini hanya untuk menanyai kabar Arturia," kata Diarmuid.

"Benar. Adikku dirawat di rumah sakit ini karena kecelakaan sehingga aku kesini untuk menjenguknya. Tadi siang kecelakaannya," kata Rin membenarkan.

"Oh ya? Perasaan tidak ada pasien yang bermarga Tohsaka. Tadi siang aku menangani pasien korban tabrak lari. Seorang gadis berkewarganegaraan Jepang yang bernama Sakura Matou," kata Diarmuid.

"Itu adikku," sahut Rin.

"Adik angkat?" tanya Diarmuid.

"Adik kandung," jawab Rin.

"Adik kandung? Kenapa berbeda marga?" tanya Diarmuid heran.

"Karena ayahku menyuruh koleganya untuk mengadopsi adikku dengan alasan keamanan setelah ibuku meninggal," jelas Rin. "Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin berpisah darinya. Aku begitu menyayanginya," lanjutnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Jadi kau kenal dengan Kariya Matou dan Lancelot Du Lac?" tanya Diarmuid.

"Iya. Kariya-jisan adalah ayah angkatnya Sakura. Dia juga teman masa kecil mendiang ibuku. Sedangkan Lancelot adalah tangan kanannya Kariya-jisan," jelas Rin. "Apakah mereka berdua pernah menjadi pasienmu?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang baik dan asyik," jawab Diarmuid.

"Maaf ya kalau aku sudah mengganggumu," ucap Rin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan pernah sungkan untuk mampir ke tempat kerjaku," kata Diarmuid.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu ya? Sakura pasti sudah menungguku," pamit Rin lalu ia beranjak dari tenpat duduknya.

"Titip salam buat ya adikmu, Kariya dan Lancelot," ucap Diarmuid.

"Oke," ucap Rin lalu ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini.

Diarmuid menatap jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pm. Waktunya untuk memeriksa pasien pengidap penyakit TBC yang berada di kamar anggrek. Diarmuid segera keluar dari ruangannya untuk memeriksa pasiennya.

"Dokter Diarmuid," Diarmuid menoleh kepada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Shirou? Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Diarmuid lalu ia tos dengan Shirou.

"Baik-baik saja," jawab Shirou.

"Terus...bagaimana kabar ibu dan adikmu?" tanya Diarmuid.

"Mereka pun juga baik-baik saja," jawab Shirou tersenyum.

"Syukurlah," ucap Diarmuid tersenyum.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau berada disini?" tanya Diarmuid.

"Menjenguk teman saya. Dia habis mengalami kecelakaan," jawab Shirou. Diarmuid menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya dok, jika anda sudah selesai bekerja, apakah anda bisa mengobrol dengan saya di kafe? Ada hal penting yang ingin saya sampaikan kepada anda," tanya Shirou.

"Oke. Tetapi kamu harus menunggu lama," kata Diarmuid.

"Tidak masalah. Lebih baik menunggu lama daripada bertemu besok," kata pemuda berambut auburn pendek ini tersenyum.

"Benar. Aku sangat tak sabar sekali mendengar hal penting yang akan kau sampaikan kepadaku," kata Diarmuid. "Ya sudah kalau begitu aku bekerja dulu ya," pamit Diarmuid lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan Shirou.

* * *

Setelah bekerja, Diarmuid menemui Shirou di kafe dekat rumah sakit. Diarmuid menghampiri Shirou yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya lalu menepuk pundaknya hingga pemuda itu menolehnya.

"Maaf sudah menungguku terlalu lama," ucap Diarmuid.

"Tidak apa-apa. Silahkan duduk, dok," ucap Shirou.

Diarmuid langsung menduduki kursinya yang berhadapan dengan Shirou.

"Sekarang tunjukkan padaku hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan kepadaku," perintah Diarmuid tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"Lihatlah ini," kata Shirou menyerahkan laptopnya kepada Diarmuid.

Diarmuid mengernyit melihat gambar tempat yang cukup asing baginya.

"Klik gambar selanjutnya, dok. Masih banyak gambar yang belum anda lihat," kata Shirou.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Diarmuid sembari telunjuknya menekan touchpad pada laptop dan melihat beberapa gambar tempat. Terdapat lima belas gambar tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh Shirou.

"Itu adalah markasnya Gilgamesh dan antek-anteknya," jawab Shirou hingga Diarmuid membelalakkan matanya lalu menatap pemuda Jepang itu.

"Jangan bilang kau akan menerornya dengan menghancurkan markasnya," kata Diarmuid.

"Benar sekali. Saya akan menghancurkan markasnya dengan melemparkan bom supaya kekuatannya melemah. Kurasa itu akan berhasil," jawab Shirou. "Saya ingin anda membantu saya dalam melancarkan aksiku ini," lanjutnya.

"Itu tidak akan berhasil," sahut Diarmuid.

"Bagaimana anda bisa seyakin itu? Kita 'kan belum mencobanya," tanya Shirou.

"Karena Gilgamesh tidak mudah dikalahkan hanya dengan menghancurkan markasnya. Justru akan menjadi bumerang untuk kita," jawab Diarmuid.

"Lalu...apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menghancurkannya?" tanya Shirou. "Aku sungguh tidak betah melihat si bajingan itu berkeliaran bebas dengan menyiksa orang lemah," katanya geram.

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah berurusan lagi dengannya," kata Diarmuid hingga Shirou membelalakkan matanya.

"Ke-kenapa begitu?" tanya Shirou tak terima.

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau dan keluargamu dalam bahaya. Cukup kemarin saja kalian tersiksa karenanya," jawab Diarmuid.

"Tetapi...aku...," belum selesai berbicara sudah dipotong oleh Diarmuid.

"Soal itu...serahkan semuanya kepadaku dan teman-temanku. Aku berjanji akan melenyapkan bajingan itu secepatnya supaya kau dan keluargamu hidup nyaman sekaligus Arturia terbebas darinya," kata Diarmuid meyakinkan Shirou sembari menepuk pundaknya.

Mendengar Diarmuid berbicara seperti itu membuat Shirou menjadi lebih tenang dan rela untuk tidak ikut campur dalam membalaskan dendamnya pada Gilgamesh. Shirou percaya kalau Diarmuid dapat diandalkan seperti yang ia lakukan pada waktu melawan Cu yang saat itu masih menjadi anak buahnya Gilgamesh dan memberi jalan bagi dirinya dan Arturia untuk menyelamatkan ibu dan adiknya.

Tetapi yang jadi masalahnya terletak pada temannya Diarmuid. Shirou penasaran dengan sosok yang membantu Diarmuid dalam melenyapkan Gilgamesh. Apa jangan-jangan Diarmuid bekerja sama dengan musuh bebuyutannya Gilgamesh? Jika itu terjadi maka Shirou semakin senang. Dengan begitu peluangnya untuk melenyapkannya menjadi lebih besar.

"Baiklah. Saya serahkan semuanya pada anda," kata Shirou dengan lapang dada.

"Omong-omong, terima kasih sudah memberikan informasinya kepadaku," ucap Diarmuid tersenyum.

* * *

Seorang pria berkulit hitam ini melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ia menghelakan nafasnya dengan kesal karena tak berhasil membunuh targetnya. Ia khawatir sekali kalau bosnya akan segera membunuhnya apabila mengetahui dirinya gagal menjalankan misi.

"Rupanya kau disini."

Seketika pria ini mendudukkan dirinya dan juga membelalakkan matanya melihat sosok pria jangkung berambut emas pendek yang tak lain adalah targetnya. Kedua tangan pria itu menodongkan senapannya ke arah kepala dan lehernya yang membuatnya tak berkutik sedikit pun.

"Hassan I Sabbah...sudah kuduga itu kau," kata pria bermata merah ini menyeringai.

"Ternyata kau berhasil memojokkanku, Gilgamesh. Kupikir kau hanyalah seorang pecundang yang selalu bersembunyi di balik pantat anak buahmu itu," kata Hassan yang membuat Gilgamesh naik pitam.

"Beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu di hadapanku, anjing kampung!" kedua tangan Gilgamesh lanhsung menarik pelatuknya hingga Hassan tewas seketika.

Gilgamesh melemparkan kedua senapannya ke lantai lalu merogoh saku celana Hassan untuk mengambil ponselnya. Kemudian ia membaca berbagaai pesan dari ponsel milik Hassan yang membuat Gilgamesh terkejut sekaligus ingin tertawa.

"Jadi si Hassan ini bekerja sama dengan si Matou brengsek itu? Dasar orang-orang tolol," ucap Gilgameah lalu melemparkan ponselnya ke jasad Hassan. Setelah itu, Gilgamesh segera pergi dari sini melalui jendela agar tidak ketahuan orang lain.

* * *

Gilgamesh melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan memasuki kamarnya supaya Arturia tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Habis membunuh orang itu, huh?"

Seketika Gilgamesh membelalakkan matanya begitu mendengar suara istrinya. Kemudian ia menatap istrinya yang berdiri dan bersandar di tembok dengan bersedekap. Arturia menatapnya dengan tatapan marah yang membuat Gilgamesh terpaksa berkata jujur kepadanya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak berbuat ulah di pulau ini?" tanya Arturia.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkan si anjing kampung itu berkeliaran di pulau ini dan mengganggu bulan madu kita. Bagaimana kalau dia sewaktu-waktu melukaimu?" kata Gilgamesh berusaha memberikan pengertian kepada Arturia.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah menghilangkan jejakku dan tidak ada CCTV di tempat itu . Jadi aku terbebas dari kejaran polisi," kata Gilgamesh meyakinkan Arturia.

"Kau benar-benar penjahat kelas kakap," kata Arturia lalu ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Sementara Gilgamesh melepaskan jaket biker-nya lalu ia duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Makanlah. Aku membuat roast meats untukmu," kata Arturia.

"Maafkan aku Arturia. Saat ini aku sedang tidak nafsu makan," ucap Gilgamesh hingga Arturia naik pitam.

"Sialan! Seharusnya aku tidak membuatkan makan malam untukmu. Buang-buang tenaga saja!" kata Arturia marah lalu ia beranjak dari ranjang.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Tentu saja menghabiskan makanan yang kumasakkan tadi, brengsek! Melihatmu membuatku lapar saja," jawab Arturia masih marah.

"Biar aku saja yang makan," kata Gilgamesh sembari beranjak dari ranjang.

"Ada apa denganmu? Bukankah kau sedamg tidak nafsu makan?" tanya Arturia.

"Karena aku tidak suka kau terlihat gemuk," jawab Gilgamesh hingga Arturia manyun dengan pipi yang memerah.

"A-apakah aku terlihat gemuk?" tanya Arturia.

"Tidak," jawab Gilgamesh tersenyum lalu menghampiri istrinya dan membelai pipinya.

"Ternyata wanita rakus sepertimu takut terlihat gemuk ya?" goda Gilgamesh hingga Arturia menepis tangannya.

"Makanlah!" perintah Arturia. Pipi Arturia masih memerah yang membuat Gilgamesh tertawa kecil.

"Kau sungguh menggemaskan, istriku," kata Gilgamesh tersenyum lebar lalu ia berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan Arturia.

"Hei, lepaskan aku!" bentak Arturia sembari berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Gilgamesh.

"Temani aku makan," pinta Gilgamesh.

"Makan saja sendiri, pria sialan!" umpat Arturia.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku makan," kata Gilgamesh.

 **To be continue...**

 **Terima kasih ya teman2 sudah mau membaca sekaligus mereview fic-ku yg nista ini pada chapter sebelumnya. Jangan lupa review chapter ini ya :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Blue Ribbon

 **Disclaimer: Fate Series hanya milik Kinoko Nasu dan Takashi Takeuchi. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

 **Warning: Gaje, typo (maybe), agak ooc, pokoknya banyak kekurangannyalah**

 **Hapoy reading :)**

Arturia melirik Gilgamesh yang tertidur pulas setelah puas menyetubuhinya. Tubuh Arturia terasa pegal akibat ulah Gilgamesh sehingga ia malas beranjak dari ranjangnya. Padahal ia berencana untuk memgambil ponselnya yang telah disita oleh Gilgamesh untuk menghubungi Diarmuid dan Rin. Arturia sangat merindukan mereka berdua.

Tanpa sengaja Arturia melihat pita biru miliknya di saku celana milik Gilgamesh. Arturia segera beranjak dari ranjang untuk mengambil pita biru di saku celana suaminya yang tergeletak di lantai. Setelah itu, ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuh telanjangnya dengan seelimut.

Arturia memandang pita miliknya yang sudah menemani kehidupannya selama sepuluh tahun dengan menyunggingkan senyumannya. Arturia ingat sekali dengan awal mula ia membuat pita ini hanya bermodalkan baju bekas yang berasal dari tong sampah, gunting, benang dan jarum. Waktu itu ia menginginkan pita rambut supaya terlihat cantik di mata ibu asuhnya dan juga Diarmuid.

"Dasar pria tua bangka brengsek! Matilah kau!"

Arturia membelalakkan matanya mendengar suaminya mengigau dengan mengumpat. Untuk pertama kalinya bagi Arturia melihat Gilgamesh mengigau seperti itu.

"Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan memaafkanmu! Camkan itu bajingan!"

Arturia segera memeluk Gilgamesh sembari mengelus kepalanya supaya suaminya ini tenang. Ia terpaksa melakukan ini karena ia merasa terganggu akan igauan Gilgamesh.

"Tenangkan dirimu," gumam Arturia.

"Apa? Kau menyuruhku tenang? Kau memang brengsek, ayah!"

Seketika Arturia membelalakkan matanya mendenhar Gilgamesh menyebut ayahnya di akhir kalimatnya. Arturia tak menyangka kalau selama ini Gilgaamesh tidak akur dengan ayahnya.

"Tidurlah brengsek! Kau sedang bermimpi. Di depanmu hanya ada aku. Bukan ayahmu," bisik Arturua di telinga Gilgamesh lalu mencium bibirnya.

Tak lama kemudian Gilgamesh kembali tertidur pulas. Arturia langsung mendengus kesal karena ia merasa ditipu oleh suaminya.

"Pria sialan! Tak akan kumaafkan kau!" kata Arturia.

* * *

Arturia berniat membelikan oleh-oleh untuk teman-temannya dan juga mertuanya. Tetapi masalahnya Arturia tidak tahu dengan barang kesukaan mertuanya. Jika membeli barang yang tak sesuai selera dan terkesan murahan di mata mertuanya, ia pasti akan dicibir oleh mereka.

Arturia memandang Gilgamesh yang sedang asyik melakukan _sit up_ di teras rumah. Ia segera menghampirinya untuk menanyakan barang kesukaan kedua orang tuanya.

"Gilgamesh," panggil Arturia hingga suaminya berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya lalu berdiri menghadapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Aku berencana membelikan oleh-oleh untuk teman-temanku dan juga untuk kedua orang tuamu," jawab Arturia. "Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang mereka suka?" tanya Arturia.

"Ibu sangat menyukai perhiasan. Apalagi kalung. Terserah kau beli di mana saja karena kualitas perhiasan di pulau ini sangat bagus dan anti menjual barang imitasi," jawab Gilgamesh tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?" tanya Arturia.

Seketika senyum Gilgamesh menjadi memudar semenjak Arturia bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Gilgamesh.

"Eh? Tidak tahu? Jangan bilang kalau kamu tidak terlalu dekat dengan ayahmu," kata Arturia heran.

"Aku memamg tidak seberapa dekat dengannya," jawab Gilgamesh lalu menatap lautan.

"Jadi tadi malam dia tidak berbohong?" batin Arturia.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak seberada dekat dengannya? Bukankah kamu menjadi mafia karena ayahmu?" tanya Arturia.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," jawab Gilgamesh lalu ia berjalan memasuki rumah meninggalkan Arturia di teras.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Aku ini istrimu, brengsek!" umpat Arturia lalu ia menghelakan nafasnya dengan kesal. "Dasar seenaknya sendiri!"

Arturia kembali memasuki rumah untuk melemparkan Gilgamesh sebuah bantal.

"Hei," kata Gilgamesh singkat menatap istrinya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Gilgamesh," kata Arturia.

Gilgamesh langsung menyeringai setelah Arturia berkata seperti lalu menghampirinya. "Dulu kau pernah bersikap seperti itu kepadaku. Tidak enak 'kan diperlakukan seperti ini?" katanya.

Arturia menggertakkan giginya dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Tak perlu dipikirkan masalahku dengan ayahku. Yang terpenting sekarang kau harus menjadi istri yang baik dan mencintaiku dengan tulus," kata Gilgamesh masih menyeringai lalu mengusap kepala istrinya.

"A-aku berangkat dulu," pamit Arturia lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Tunggu," kata Gilgamesh meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Arturia.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut. Aku ingin jalan-jalan sendirian," kata Arturia.

"Untuk saat ini kau belum aman. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka," kata Gilgamesh.

Arturia menepuk keningnya karena ia baru ingat kalau kemarin pagi sempat terjadi insiden penembakan yang dilakukan oleh pria asing kepada suaminya. Meskipun pria asing itu mati ditangan suaminya, bukan berarti seterusnya aman di pulau ini. Bisa saja pria asing itu membawa rekannya untuk melancarkan serangan keppada Gilgamesh.

"Besok lusa saja deh," kata Arturia.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Kita masih belum aman. Bisa saja pria asing yang kau bunuh itu membawa rekannya untuk menyerangmu. Toh, kita masih punya waktu empat hari di sini," jelas Arturia.

"Tidak perlu takut, istriku. Aku mampu mengatasi para anjing kampung sialan itu hanya dengan mematahkan leher mereka," kata Gilgamesh meyakinkan Arturia.

"Jangan sombong dulu, Gilgamesh. Bisa saja mereka lebih licik dibandingkan dirimu," kata Arturia memperingatkan suaminya.

"Tidak. Aku jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan para anjing kampung itu," kata Gilgamesh percaya diri.

"Okelah terserah kamu. Yang terpenting sekarang aku sudah memperingatkanmu," kata Arturia lalu berjalan meninggalkan suaminya.

* * *

Mata aqua gadis Tohsaka itu melebar sekaligus berkaca-kaca melihat adik kandungnya yang sangat ia sayangi ini telah terbangun dari komanya selama sepuluh hari. Ia langsung menggenggam telapak tangan kanan adiknya sembari menggumamkan namanya.

"Nee-san?" tanya gadis berambut ungu panjang ini tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Sakura," ucap Rin juga tersenyum sekaligus menitikkan air matanya.

"Di mana aku?" tanya Sakura.

"Di rumah sakit. Kau koma selama delapan hari karena kau kecelakaan," jelas Rin. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Jangan khawatir. Tubuhmu tidak mengalami kecacatan sama sekali. Hanya saja kau harus memakai kursi roda selama kurang lebih seminggu supaya kondisimu cepat pulih," kata Rin menenangkan Sakura.

"Syukurlah,"ucap gadis bermata ungu kelam ini dengan nada serak.

Rin menoleh ke arah pintu ketika mendengar suuara pintu terbuka. Tiba-tiba ia terkejut melihat Arturia berada di sini dengan berpakaian seragam perawat. Wanita cantik bermata hijau itu tersenyum kepada Rin yang membuat dirinya angkat bicara.

"Arturia! Sejak kapan kau pulang? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kepadaku?!" tanya Rin diselingi protes.

"Dua hari yang lalu," jawab Arturia lalu menghampiri sang pasien.

"Kuat banget lagsung kerja setelah pulang. Tidak jetlag apa?" kata Rin heran.

"Masih jetlag sih tapi malas banget terlalu lama di rumah. Daripada melayani si bajingan itu mending kerja," jawab Arturia.

"Halo Arturia-san," sapa Sakura kepada Arturia.

"Hai Sakura. Apakah kau merasa lebih baik?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucap Arturia tersenyum lalu melepaskan selang NGT karena sang pasien telah sadar. Kemudian ia memberikan obat kepada Sakura melalui suntikan pada lengannya.

"Apakah kau sudah menemui Diarmuid? Daritadi aku tidak melihatnya," tanya Rin.

"Aku pun juga begitu," jawab Arturia lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Ingin tanya rekan kerjaku tapi takut dijadikan bahan gosip mereka. Kamu tahu sendirilah bagaimana busuknya mulut mereka," lanjutnya.

"Ya begitulah mulut perempuan. Kita pun juga seperti itu," kata Rin.

"Iya juga sih," kata Arturia.

Tak lama kemudian masuklah seorang dokter muda tampan bertubuh gagah yang membuat Arturia tersenyum menatapnya.

"A-Arturia," ucap Diarmuid terkejut sekaligus senang melihat wanita yang dicintainya berada di depannya.

Diarmuid senang sekali bisa berinteraksi secara langsung dengan Arturia setelah selama ini selalu berhubungan melalui via _chatting_ maupun _video call_ semenjak wanita itu menikah dengan Gilgamesh.

"Hei, ingatlah dengan pasien kalian. Nanti saja kalau waktunya istirahat," kata Rin sarkastik.

"Eh? Maaf," ucap Diarmuid dengan menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

* * *

"Permisi Tuan Gilgamesh."

Gilgamesh langsung terkejut mendengar Mashu memanggil namanya. Pria ini mendengus kesal lalu memaki sekretarisnya karena telah mengganggu dirinya yang sedang asyik membaca novel milik Arturia. Ia penasaran sekali dengan isi novelnya sampai istrinya terbawa suasana.

"Ma-maafkan saya, tuan. Saya hanya bermaksud menyerahkan dokumen pendapatan perusahaan pada bulan lalu," ucap Mashu.

"Taruh meja saya," perintah Gilgamesh lalu kembali membaca novel.

Mashu segera menaruh dokumen di atas meja Gilgamesh. Setelah itu ia kembali ke meja kerjanya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Hn, dasar wanita sialan," gumam Gilgamesh menyeringai lalu menaruh novelnya ke atas meja.

Kemudian ia kembali bekerja dengan membaca satu persatu dokumen dengan seksama lalu menandatangani dokumennya. Sesekali ia menatap layar laptop untuk membaca e-mail dari koleganya.

Drrrrt! Drrrrt! Drrrrt!

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar tanda ada telepon. Gilgamesh menyunggingkan senyumannya karena istri tercintanya ini telah menghubunginya. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Hari ini aku lembur kerja jadi aku akan pulang pada jam tiga dini hari dan kau tak perlu menungguku," kata Arturia hingga Gilgamesh menggertakkan giginya.

"Kurang ajar sekali atasanmu itu," kata Gilgamesh kesal.

"Ayolah ini hal yang biasa. Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil," kata Arturia.

"Tetapi aku tidak suka aku pulang tanpa disambut olehmu!" kata Gilgamesh marah.

"Ya sudah kamu menginap saja di kantormu itu atau di rumahnya Enkidu," kata Arturia santai.

"Jangan lupa kalau kau ini sudah berkeluarga, wanita sialan!" kata Gilgamesh.

"Hei brengsek, jangan egois dong. Direktur utama sepertimu pasti sering lembur. Belum lagi pria bajingan sepertimu suka jajan di luar sana setelah bekerja," kata Arturia menohok hingga Gilgamesh terdiam.

Begitu Arturia memutuskan kontaknya dengannya, Gilgamesh langsung melemparkan ponselnya ke dinding karena kesal dengan istrinya ini. Ia sangat menyesal sekali karena telah mengizinkan Arturia unthk bekerja.

"Tu-tuan...apakah anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Mashu.

"Bukan urusanmu, jalang!" bentak Gilgamesh.

Mashu langsung menundukkan kepalanya karena ia takut melihat Gilgamesh dengan wajah marahnya. Ia menghelakan nafasnya untuk menenangkan dirinya lalu berusaha fokus untuk bekerja. Ia tidak ingin Gilgamesh kembali memarahinya hanya karena dirinya tidak fokus bekerja.

* * *

Di kafe...

Arturia segera memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya setelah menghubungi Gilgamesh.

"Sial! Lama-kelamaan aku terlihat tua karena si bajingan itu," kata Arturia lalu menghelakan nafasnya.

"Emang hari ini kau lembur?" tanya Rin.

"Aku membohonginya," jawab Arturia tersenyum yang membuat Rin tertawa.

"Ternyata kau bisa akting juga, Arturia," kata Rin lalu kembali tertawa.

"Hussh jangan terlalu keras," kata Arturia memperingatkan sahabatnya.

Rin langsung terdiam meskipun masih tertawa dalam diamnya. Kemudian ia memanggil pelayan lalu memesan minuman dan makanan favoritnya dan juga Arturia.

"Sekarang ceritakan bulan madumu yang singkat itu bersama si bajingan itu," kata Rin.

"Omong-omong aku membawakan oleh-oleh untukmu dan juga adikmu. Tetapi barangnya masih di ruang kerjaku. Jadi kalau kamu mau pulang harus bilang kepadaku," kata Arturia tersenyum.

"Ya ampun terima kasih, Arturia. Ternyata kau masih baik kepadaku," ucap Rin terharu.

"Emang aku akan ketularan jahat setelah menikahi si bajingan itu?" tanya Arturia.

"Kupikir sih begitu," jawab Rin.

"Ada-ada saja kamu," kata Arturia lalu mencolek pipi sahabatnya.

Setelah itu, Arturia menceritakan bulan madunya yang tidak menyenangkan kepada Rin secara lebih detail. Ia pun juga bercerita kepada Rin kalau dirinya juga kerap mengobrol dengan suaminya selama berada di sana sehingga ia mengetahui asal-usul keluarganya.

"Soal insiden penembakan itu...kenapa kau lebih memilih menyelamatkannya? Kamu ingin terbebas darinya 'kan?" tanya Rin.

"Akan sangat merepotkan jika dia mati di depan mataku," jawab Arturia. "Ditambah lagi...aku tidak tega melihat wajah sedih ibunya. Dia begitu menyayangi anaknya. Saking sayangnya sampai dia menyuruhku untuk membujuk Gilgamesh berhenti menjadi mafia," lanjutnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kupikir ibu mertuamu jahat seperti suami dan anaknya. Tak kusangka dia orang yang baik," kata Rin. "Lalu, apakah kau bersikeras menyuruh Gilgamesh untuk keluar dari dunia mafia?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Arturia.

"Apakah itu berarti kau mempertahankan pernikahanmu?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak. Aku harus bersikap kasar dan egois supaya dia menceraikanku. Dia adalah tipe pria yang menyukai wanita penurut. Salah satu caranya dengan terus menerus memaksanya untuk berhenti menjadi mafia," jawab Arturia.

"Semoga berhasil, Arturia. Aku ingin segera kau lepas darinya," ucap Rin. Arturia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Setelah bekerja, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Rin.

"Aku akan tetap di sini supaya tidak ketahuan si bajingan itu. Aku yakin dia pasti menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengintaiku," jawab Arturia.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu mampir saja ke kamarnya Sakura? Hari ini aku tidak pulang," saran Rin.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Arturia. Rin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tersenyum.

"Oke," kata Arturia tersenyum lebar.

* * *

Waktu bekerja telah usai. Arturia mampir ke kamar Sakura dengan membawa oleh-oleh untuk kakak-beradik itu. Walaupun ia sudah selesai bekerja, Arturia tetap memakai seragam perawat sampai waktunya pulang. Hal ini dikarenakan ia merasa kalau Gilgamesh tidak mempercayainya dan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengintainya. Sebisa mungkin ia bersikap normal seperti dirinya waktu bekerja supaya anak buah suaminya tidak menaruh curiga padanya.

Sampai di depan kamar Sakura, Arturia membuka pintunya secara perlahan lalu memasuki kamarnya. Ia menutup pintunya dengan pelan.

"Kupikir kau sedang mengobrol dengan Dokter Diarmuid," kata Rin.

"Dia sedang sibuk," kata Arturia lalu menghampiri Rin. "Ini untukmu," kata Arturia.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," ucap Rin dengan berbahasa Jepang lalu membuka tasnya. "Wow bagus banget jumpsuit-nya," kata Rin takjub menatap jumpsuit tanpa lengan berwarna merah.

"Dan ini untukmu, Sakura," kata Arturia sembari menyerahkan barangnya kepada Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Arturia-san," ucap Sakura tersenyum lalu membuka tasnya dan melihat dress panjang lengan pendek berwarna putih dengan aksen pita berwarna ungu.

"Maaf ya kalau selera fashion-ku buruk," ucap Arturia.

"Ini bagus sekali, Arturia-san. Aku suka dengan dress ini," ucap Sakura masih tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucap Arturia dengan tangan kanan memegang dadanya.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar ini. Rin dan Sakura langsung tersenyum lebar melihat seorang pria paruh baya berambut hitam pendek yanng tak lain adalah ayah angkat mereka. Arturia langsung membungkukkan badannya kepada pria Jepang yang bernama Matou Kariya itu.

"Terima kasih sudah merawat anak saya, Suster Arturia," ucap Kariya.

"Sama-sama, Matou-san," jawab Arturia tersenyum.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu pekerjaan anda," kata Kariya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tuan. Lagipula saya sudah selesai bekerja," kata Arturia.

Kemudian Kariya menghampiri Sakura lalu mengelus rambut ungu anak angkatnya dengan lembut.

"Apakah kau merasa jauh lebih baik?" tanya Kariya tersenyum.

"Iya, otou-san," jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Cepatlah sembuh. Aku dan Rin-chan ingin liburan bersamamu," kata Kariya.

"Emang kita mau liburan kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita akan ke Hawaii," sahut Rin girang. "Kamu suka 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Aku ingin sekali ke Hawaii. Terima kasih, otou-san," ucap Sakura lalu ia memeluk ayah angkatnya dengan erat.

"Jadi ini musuh bebuyutannya Gilgamesh? Pria itu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan si brengsek itu," batin Arturia.

* * *

"Arturia"

Arturia menoleh kepada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Wanita ini tersenyum menatap sahabatnya yang tak lain adalah Diarmuid.

"Kata Rin kau berpura-pura lembur," kata Diarmuid.

"Iya," kata Arturia tersenyum. "Kupikir kau berusaha menghindariku," katanya lagi.

"Hari ini aku benar-benar sibuk sekali," kata Diarmuid lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari punggungnya.

"Untukmu," kata Diarmuid menyerahkan boneka singa berukuran sedang kepada Arturia.

Seketika mata Arturia berbinar melihat boneka singa yang dipegang oleh pria di depannya. Ia langsung meraih boneka singa dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Diarmuid.

"Omong-omong, terima kasih atas oleh-olehnya. Bajunya bagus sekali," ucap Diarmuid tersenyum.

"Sama-sama," jawab Arturia tersenyum.

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan dengan sikap waspada akan mata-mata dari Gilgamesh. Sebenarnya Diarmuid tidak nyaman bersikap waspada seperti ini ketika bersama Arturia. Tetapi ia tidak ingin Arturia terluka karenanya. Begitupun juga dengan Arturia. Walaupun dirinya kerap melontarkan kata-kasar kepada Gilgamesh, tetapi ia tidak mampu melindungi Diarmuid begitu suaminya sudah murka. Jika Gilgamesh terlanjur murka, ia tak segan membunuh siapapun yang membuatnya murka termasuk keluarganya sendiri. Terkadang Arturia takut dengan Gilgamesh. Tetapi ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan suaminya yang sangat ia benci.

"Bagaimana kehidupan pernikahanmu?" tanya Diarmuid.

"Ya begitulah," jawab Arturia.

"Apakah dia kerap menyiksamu?" tanya Diarmuid dengan wajah serius.

"Tidak," jawab Arturia dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan berbohong, Arturia. Mana mungkin penjahat seperti si bajingan itu tidak pernah menyiksamu," kata Diarmuid.

"Buktinya aku baik-baik saja," kata Arturia menghadap Diarmuid. "Lihatlah diriku. Tidak ada bekas luka 'kan?" kata Arturia meyakinkannya.

"Penyiksaan itu tidak hanya melukai tubuh saja. Tetapi bisa juga melalui seksual maupun verbal," kata Diarmuid.

"Walaupun aku selalu disiksa pun setidaknya aku masih bisa melawannya. Contohnya saja aku sering melontarkan kata-kata kasar kepadanya," kata Arturia.

"Tuh 'kan tadi kamu berbohong," kata Diarmuid yang membuat Arturia membelalakkan matanya. Pipinya pun memerah.

"A-aku tidak berbohong," kata Arturia lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Diarmuid untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Hahahaha ternyata kamu masih sama seperti dulu, Arturia," kata Diarmuid tertawa.

"Ayolah Diarmuid jangan menggodaku seperti itu," kata Arturia lalu kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya.

* * *

Arturia memasuki rumahnya dengan berjalan gontai karena ia lelah sekaligus mengantuk. Ia menutup sekaligus mengunci pintunya lalu ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamarnya. Sampai di kamar, Arturia langsung meletakkan tasnya di tempat yang semestinya lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan mengenakan piyama berwarna kuning. Ia pun juga melepaskan pita birunya yaang selama ini mengikat kepangannya yang melingkari sanggulnya. Lalu ia menguraikan rambutnya.

"Kemarilah, istriku."

Arturia menatap si pemilik suara tersebut dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Bukankah sudah kubulang untuk tidak menungguku?" tanya Arturia.

"Aku menunggumu karena ada alasannya," kata Gilgamesh.

"Aku capek! Lakukan saja dengan wanita lain," kata Arturia dingin.

Seketika tawa Gilgamesh langsung pecah mendengar istrinya berbicara seperti itu. Arturia langsung menggertakkan giginya mendengar tawa suaminya yang begitu memuakkan.

"Kau begitu menggemaskan, Arturia," kata Gilgamesh laku kembali tertawa.

"Aku serius, brengsek!" umpat Arturia.

"Aku hanya ingin kau, sayangku," kata Gilgamesh lalu beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk menarik hingga istrinya menindih tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" ronta Arturia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan suaminya.

Bukannya dilepaskan justru Gilgamesh mempererat pelukannya dan menekan kepala Arturia ke dada bidangnya.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak," kata Gilgamesh sembari membelai lembut rambut Arturia.

"Ki-kita tidak melakukan itu?" tanya Arturia menatap Gilgamesh.

"Kau menginginkannya, eh?" tanya Gilgamesh menyeringai.

"Tidak," kata Arturia lalu ia kembali menempelkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Gilgamesh.

Arturia benci mengakui ini tetapi ia tak bisa menampik bahwa ia menyukai mendengar suara detak jantung Gilgamesh yang begitu tenang dan teratur tiap kali ia pria itu memeluknya dengan erat. Hatinya terasa tenang tiap kali mendengar detak jantung pria di bawahnya. Perlahan-lahan, Arturia memejamkan matanya lalu tetidur pulas di pelukan suaminya.

* * *

Arturia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang gym sembari membawa sarapan untuk suaminya. Ketika memasuki ruang gym, ia menyaksikan Gilgamesh sedang serius melakukan angkat beban. Tubuh kekar Gilgamesh mengeluarkan banyak keringat yang membuat Arturia berinisiatif untuk menyerahkan handuk kepada suaminya. Sebelumnya ia meletakkan sarapannya ke atas meja.

"Terima kasih," ucap Gilgamesh lalu mengambil handuk dari tangan istrinya lalu mengelap tubuh kekarnya yang berkeringat.

"Makanlah. Aku sudah membuatkan sandwich dan jus campuran wortel dan apel untukmu," perintah Arturia dengan ekspresi dingin.

Gilgamesh langsung beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengambil sandwich dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Gilgamesh," panggil Arturia.

"Hn."

"Nanti aku akan pergi berbelanja di mal bersama rekan kerjaku yang bernama Florence. Kemaren kita sudah janjian," kata Arturia.

"Batalkan saja," kata Gilgamesh hingga Arturia menggertakkan giginya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Kau tidak suka apa melihat istrimu bersenang-sennang dengan temannya?" tanya Arturia tak terima.

"Karena hari ini aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan," kata Gilgamesh menyeringai.

"Terserah kau ingin kemana. Yang jelas aku ingin menikmati waktu liburku bersama istriku," jawab Gilgamesh masih menyeringai.

"Sayangnya aku tidak mau berkencan denganmu. Lebih baik aku _hangout_ bersama Florence," kata Arturia bersedekap.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih si jalang yang bernama Florence itu kubunuh?" tanya Gilgamesh hingga Arturia membelalakkan matanya.

"Bangsat!" umpat Arturia.

Gilgamesh langsung tertawa mendengar istrinya mengumpat. Sedangkan Arturia langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini dengan perasaan kesal.

"Berdandanlah yang cantik, sayangku," kata Gilgamesh tersenyum lebar.

* * *

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap yang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam ini melangkahkan kakinya memasuki restoran berbintang lima. Pria tampan ini menoleh kesana kemari mencari sosok pria berambut ungu gelap panjang bergelombang dan bertubuh tinggi tegap. Setelah menemukan seseorang yang ia cari, pria ini langsung menghampirinya lalu duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Ada apa kau mencariku, Dokter Diarmuid?" tanya pria bermata ungu kelam ini.

"Kupikir kau lebih baik dibandingkan si bajingan itu, Lancelot," kata Diarmuid.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lancelot mengernyit.

"Yang pertama, kau gagal menghabisi si bajingan itu. Malahan dia membunuh bawahanmu. Yang kedua, kau hampir saja menyelakai Arturia," jelas Diarmuid dengan wajah marah.

"Perlu kau ketahu bahwa kami tidak berniat menyelakai Suster Arturia. Malahan wanita itu yang berusaha menyelamatkannya. Aku tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikirannya," kata Lancelot.

"Tetap saja kalian salah! Tak seharusnya kalian membunuh si bajingan itu dihadapannya. Apa kalian tega melihat wanita yang kucintai diperiksa berulang kali oleh polisi sekaligus docurigai oleh kerabat suaminya?!" kata Diarmuid marah.

"Maafkan kami," ucap Lancelot dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Diarmuid menghelakan nafasnya dengan kesal sembari mengusap wajahnya.

"Sekali saja kalian hampir melukai Arturia, dengan berat hati aku memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja sama dengan kalian. Biar aku sendiri saja yang berusaha menghabisinya," ancam Diarmuid.

"Jangan khawatir. Kami tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama," kata Lancelot meyakinkan Diarmuid. Diarmuid hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian sang pelayan datang dengan menyajikan makanan dan minuman pesanan Lancelot. Sementara Diarmuid mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya lalu menaruhnya di atas meja. Lancelot mengernyit menatap flashdisk yang diberikan olej pria di depannya.

"Di dalam flashdisk itu terdapat kumpulan foto markasnya si bajingan itu. Aku mendapatkannya dari temanku sejak seminggu yang lalu. Aku tidak langsung menyerahkanmu karena kupikir kau berhasil menghabisinya," jelas Diarmuid.

Lancelot menyunggingkan senyumannya lalu ia mengambil flashdisk-nya.

"Terima kasih. Ini sangat membantu sekali. Titip salam untuk temanmu," ucap Lancelot.

To be continue...

 **Jangan lupa direview ya teman2 :) Review kalian sangat membantu dalam perkembangan penulisanku serta membuatku lebih bersemangat melanjutkan fic ini. Oh ya, terima kasih juga yg sudah membaca chapter sebelumnya dan memberikan masukan untuk fic ini :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Blue Ribbon

 **Disclaimer: Fate Series hanya milik Kinoko Nasu dan Takashi Takeuchi. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

 **Warning: gaje, typo (maybe), agak ooc, pokoknya banyak kekurangannyalah.**

 **Happy reading :)**

Gilgamesh menyetir mobilnya lumayan cepat sembari melirik Arturia yang sedang asyik menonton video memasak di ponselnya. Pria ini memakluminya karena istrinya gemar memasak. Apalagi rasa masakan Arturia selalu enak dan cocok di lidahnya meskipun istrinya lebih sering memasak makanan dari kalangan bawah. Berkat memiliki istri yang jago masak seperti Arturia, Gilgamesh menjadi lebih menyukai makanan rumah dibandingkan makanan mewah yang sering ia santap di restoran mewah. Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti dirinya menyukai makanan pinggir jalan. Ia selalu beranggapan kalau memakan makanan pinggir jalan sama saja memakan kotoran anjing karena tidak higienis.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Gilgamesh.

" _Borough market_ ," jawab Arturia hingga Gilgamesh membelalakkan matanya lalu menatap istrinya.

"Yang benar saja kau kita makan di pinggir jalan! Itu tidak higienis, tahu? Makan di pinggir jalan sama saja memakan kotoran anjing! Sebenarnya kau ini perawat atau bukan sih?"

Arturia hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya mendengar Gilgamesh berbicara seperti itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau makan di sana, lebih baik diam saja di mobil!" kata Arturia ketus.

"Baiklah aku akan menurutimu!" kata Gilgamesh dengan berat hati daripada berdiam diri di dalam mobil. "Tetapi aku tidak mau memakan jajanan kotor itu," lanjutnya.

"Terserah kau. Tetapi jangan paksa aku makan di restoran karena aku akan makan sepuasnya di sana," kata Arturia.

"Wanita sialan," kata Gilgamesh lalu membelokkan laju mobilnya ke arah timur.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel milik Gilgamesh berbunyi tanda ada telepon. Arturia segera mengambil ponsel suaminya untuk mengetahui seseorang yang telah meneleponnya.

"Gil, sekretarismu meneleponmu," kata Arturia.

"Berikan padaku," sahut Gilgamesh lalu mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

"Ada apa kau meneleponku?" tanya Gilgamesh.

Lima menit kemudian, Gilgamesh menjawab, "bilang kepadanya kalau aku sedang kencan dengan istriku."

Setelah itu, Gilgamesh menaruh ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya lalu kembali fokus menyetir.

"Dicari pacarmu, eh?" tanya Arturia.

"Bukan," jawab Gilgamesh singkat.

"Terus siapa?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Ayahku," jawab Gilgamesh.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuinya? Bisa saja beliau akan membicarakan perkembangan perusahaan kepadamu," tanya Arturia.

"Tak ada hubungannya perusahaanku dengan ayahku," kata Gilgamesh.

"Jadi perusahaanmu itu bukan perusahaan turunan ayahmu?" tanya Arturia terkejut. Gilgamesh menganggukan kepalanya.

Sungguh hal yang langka bagi Arturia mengingat rata-rata anak konglomerat sekaligus mafia seperti Gilgamesh selalu mendompleng kekayaan ayahnya. Arturia benci mengakui ini tetapi untuk pertama kalinya ia salut dengan Gilgamesh.

"Hebat sekali kau. Kupikir kau hanyalah anak manja yang hanya mendompleng kekayaan ayahmu," puji Arturia.

"Jika aku tidak hebat, mana mungkin aku menjadi alumni Univesitas Oxford dengan predikat cumlaude," kata Gilgamesh menyombongkan dirinya.

"Lalu, dari mana kau mendapatkan modal untuk mendirikan perusahaanmu? Dan kenapa kau tidak meneruskan perusahaan ayahmu?" tanya Arturia.

"Uang bulanan dari ayahku, hadiah dari memenangkan kejuaraan olah raga yang kuikuti, serta hasil dari bisnis ilegalku seperti penyelundupan narkoba, perdagangan senjata dan jasa pembunuh bayaran," jawab Gilgamesh yang membuat Arturia menggelengkan kepalanya meski tidak bisa menampik kalau dirinya salut akan kemandirian suaminya.

"Karena kedua orang tuaku selalu mengajarkanku untuk hidup mandiri dan menjadi orang yang berguna. Itulah sebabnya aku sering mengikuti kejuaraan olah raga dan berusaha menang supaya dapat penghasilan sendiri. Selain itu, aku tidak ingin hidup dibawah bayangan ayahku dan bertekad untuk lebih kuat darinya. Maka dari itu aku mendalami ilmu mafia untuk mengalahkannya," jelasnya.

Seketika, hati Arturia mulai luluh dengan Gilgamesh setelah mendengar penjelasan darinya. Arturia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak boleh luluh kepada penjahat kelas kakap seperti Gilgamesh meskipun memiliki sisi positif yang membuatnya salut dengan suaminya.

"Lalu, bagaimana nasib perusahaan ayahmu?" tanya Arturia.

"Entahlah. Tetapi ibu menginginkan 99 persen dari hasil kekayaannya disumbangkan ke badan amal untuk mengurangi dosanya selama ini," jawab Gilgamesh.

"Wanita yang hebat," gumam Arturia.

* * *

Gilgamesh memandang jijik suasana makanan pinggir jalan. Untuk pertama kalinya bagi Gilgamesh menginjakkan kakinya di tempat yang menurutnya seperti kandang sapi ini. Gilgamesh mengikuti Arturia yamg berjalan menghampiri pedagang kaki lima yang menjual rib meat roll.

"Gilgamesh," panggil Arturia.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Belikan aku minuman. Terserah kamu," perintah Arturia.

"Oke," kata Gilgamesh lalu berjalan meninggalkan Arturia untuk membeli minuman.

Sambil menunggu suaminya membawa minuman untuknya, Arturia memesan dua rib meat roll kepada sang penjual lalu menunggu pesanannya matang di depan lapak sembari memainkan ponselnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, pesanannya telah matang. Arturia segera mengambil pesananannya yang dibungkus sterofoam lalu mengambil uang dari dalam dompetnya untuk diberikan kepada sang penjual itu.

"Maaf nona, tidak ada kembaliannya," kata wanita paruh baya ini.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya," kata Arturia.

"Apakah kau yakin?" Arturia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih nona. Semoga kebaikanmu dibalas oleh Tuhan," ucap wanita ini tersenyum.

"Amin," ucap Arturia.

Tak lama kemudian, Gilgamesh datang dengan membawa dua kaleng soda. Pria bermata merah darah ini mengernyit melihat Arturia memesan dua makanan.

"Yaang satunya buat siapa?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Buat kamu, bodoh!" jawab Arturia ketus.

"Apa? Memakan makanan itu? Yang benar saja kau?!" tanya Gilgamesh tak terima.

"Apa salahnya mencoba? Tempat ini tidak sejorok yang kau bayangkan," kata Arturia lalu berjalan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong dengan diikuti oleh suaminya.

Ketika melihat kursi panjang kosong yang terletak di samping tiang lampu, Arturia dan Gilgamesh segera menempati kursi itu supaya tidak keduluan orang lain. Kemudian, Arturia memakan rib meat roll dengan lahap. Sedangkan Gilgamesh hanya menatap makanan itu dengan pandangan jijik.

"Jika kau tidak mau, berikan saja kepadaku," kata Arturia.

"Aku akan memakannya!"

Dengan terpaksa Gilgamesh memakan rib meat roll daripada dimakan oleh Arturia. Ia tidak ingin istrinya terlihat gemuk. Seketika, Gilgamesh membelalakkan matanya karena rasa dari makanan ini begitu enak. Untuk pertama kalinya bagi Gilgamesh merasakan sensasi makanan seperti ini. Tanpa ada rasa malu di hadapan istrinya, Gilgamesh kembali memakan makanan ini dengan lahap.

"Enak 'kan?" tanya Arturia menyeringai sembari meminum soda.

"A-aku sengaja memakannya supaya kau tidak memakan ini lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau terlihat gemuk," kata Gilgamesh berbohong.

"Sudahlah tidak usah membohingiku. Kelihatan sekali kalau kau menyukainya," kata Arturia yang membuat Gilgamesh kehabisan kata-kata untuk membohonginya.

Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka karena asyik memakan makanannya masing-masing. Tanpa sepengetahuan Gilgamesh, Arturia memandang wajah suaminya secara lebih intens. Wanita ini merasa kalau hubungan Gilgamesh dengan ayahnya lebih dari sekedar tidak akrab. Bisa dibilang kalau suaminya bermusuhan dengan ayahnya. Itu terbukti karena suaminya sering mengigau mengumpat ayahnya.

"Arturia," panggil Gilgamesh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Arturia.

"Jangan bilang kepada ibuku soal yang kubicarakan tadi di mobil," kata Gilgamesh.

"Soal apa?" tanya Arturia mengangkat alis sebelah kanan.

"Soal ambisiku yang sebenarnya menjadi seorang mafia," jawab Gilgamesh yang membuat Arturia teringat akan perkataannya tadi di mobil untuk tidak hidup dibawah bayangan ayahnya sekaligus mengalahkannya.

"Emang kau bilang apa kepada ibumu soal motivasimu menjadi mafia?" tanya Arturia.

"Bilang ingin mengikuti jejak ayah sekaligus menyenangkan menjadi mafia," jawab Gilgamesh.

"Kenapa kau tidak berterus terang saja kepadanya?" tanya Arturia.

"Aku bilang seperti itu saja ditentang habis-habisan. Apalagi bilang yang sebenarnya?" kata Gilgamesh.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Gilgamesh dan Arturia, ada seseorang yang memotret mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Setelah mendapatkan hasil yang bagus, ia langsung pergi begitu saja supaya keberadaan dirinya tak diketahui oleh sepasang suami-istri itu.

* * *

Di taman...

Ketika melihat seorang pedagang kaki lima yang menjual bunga, Gilgamesh menyuruh Arturia menunggunya sebentar lalu ia berjalan menghampiri penjual bunga.

"Silahkan tuan," kata pria muda ini.

"Beli satu buket bunga berukuran sedang," pinta Gilgamesh.

"Apa saja bunganya?" tanya pria muda ini lagi.

"Bunga mawar merah, bunga lily dan bunga baby's breath," jawab Gilgamesh.

Pria muda berambut pirang pendek dan berkacamata ini merangkai bunga pilihan Gilgamesh dalam satu buket. Setelah itu, ia menyerahkan buket bunga kepada Gilgamesh seraya mengucapkan harganya.

"Kembaliannya ambil saja," ucap Gilgamesh lalu ia berjalan kembali pada istrinya dengan menyembunyikan tangan kanannya yang memegang buket bunga di belakang punggungnya.

"Gilgamesh! Tega sekali kau membuatku menunggumu terlalu lama!" kata Arturia marah.

"Maafkan aku, sayangku," ucap Gilgamesh menyeringai lalu menunjukkan buket bunga kepada istrinya yang membuat wanita di depannya membelalakkan matanya dengan pipi yang memerah.

"I-ini...untukku?" tanya Arturia.

"Tentu saja," jawab Gilgamesh masih menyeringai.

"Te-terima kasih," ucap Arturia lalu ia mengambil buket bunga dari suaminya.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan berdampingan sampai di depan danau. Seketika Arturia tersenyum lebar melihat dua angsa putih yang berhadapan satu sama lain di pinggir danau sehingga tampak berbentuk seperti hati. Tak mau ketinggalan Arturia langsung mengabadikan pemandangan indah itu dengan menggunakan ponsel pintarnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau belum pernah melihat secara langsung momen seperti itu," tebak Gilgamesh.

"Sejujurnya iya," jawab Arturia lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan menghirup aroma bunganya.

"Bukankah kau sering wisata alam?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Sering berwisata alam bukan berarti sering melihat momen langka seperti itu," kata Arturia lalu menatap suaminya. "Emang kau sering melihat momen langka seperti itu?" tanya Arturia.

"Baru pertama kali ini," jawab Gilgamesh lalu memandang ke depan. "Ternyata kita benar-benar berjodoh ya?" tanya Gilgamesh tersenyum lebar.

"Jika kita berjodoh, sudah pasti dari awal aku mencintaimu sekaligus tidak memaksaku untuk menikahimu dengan mengancamku," kata Arturia menatap tajam suaminya.

"Jadi sekarang kau mulai mencintaiku, huh?" tanya Gilgamesh menyeringai.

"Ayolah jangan menggodaku," kata Arturia lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan suaminya.

"Kalau kau malu itu berarti kau mulai mencintaiku," kata Gilgamesh masih menyeringai.

"Pria sialan!" umpat Arturia lalu kedua tangannya memukul lengan kekar Gilgamesh sembari membawa buket bunga pemberian suaminya.

Bukannya kesakitan justru Gilgamesh tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sembari berjalan mundur yang membuat Arturia menggertakkan giginya lalu memperkuat pukulannya.

Tiba-tiba, kaki Gilgamesh tersandung batu yang membuatnya hendak terjatuh. Secara refleks Arturia memegang kedua tangan suaminya. Bukannya mencegahnya terjatuh justru tubuh Arturia tertarik yang membuatnya menindih tubuh suaminya dan jidatnya terbentur dada bidangnya.

"Au!" pekik Arturia sembari mengelus jidatnya lalu menatap suaminya. "Kalau jalan hati-hati dong!"

"Hahahaha maafkan aku, sayang," ucap Gilgamesh lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hei brengsek, jangan melakukan ini di depan umum. Lepaskan aku!" kata Arturia sembari meronta.

"Kita ini suami-istri, Arturia. Apalagi ini negara bebas," kata Gilgamesh santai sembari memilin ahoge milik istrinya.

"Tetap saja tidak sopan, brengsek!" kata Arturia masih meronta lalu menoleh ke kiri.

Seketika Arturia teringat dengan masa kecilnya disaat ia melihat sekelompok anak kecil yang berjalan dengan riangnya bersama seorang biarawati. Ia ingat sekali kalau dulu ia dan saudara se-panti asuhan sering diajak ke kebun binatang maupun ke taman oleh ibu asuhnya tiap libur sekolah.

"Ayo kita kesana," seru Gilgamesh lalu mendudukkan dirinya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Heh? Kemana?" tanya Arturia bingung.

"Tentu saja ke panti asuhanmu," jawab Gilgamesh tersenyun lebar.

"Serius?" Gilgamesh menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa memudarkan senyumannya.

"Cornwall itu jauh, bodoh! Butuh empat jam 45 menit agar sampai ke sana jika memakai mobil," kata Arturia.

"Beraninya kau menghina kualitas mobilku," kata Gilgamesh tak terima.

"Jadi...kau tak masalah menyetir jarak jauh?" tanya Arturia.

"Aku sudah terbiasa menyetir jarak jauh. Ditambah lagi aku tahu jalan pintas agar cepat sampai kesana," jawab Gilgamesh meyakinkan istrinya.

"Te-terima kasih, Gilgamesh," ucap Arturia dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Cium aku dong," pinta Gilgamesh sembari telunjuknya menyentuh bibirnya.

"Pria sialan ini," kata Arturia lalu mencium bibir Gilgamesh dengan lembut.

Disaat Arturia hendak melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Gilgamesh, kedua telapak tangan pria di depanya menangkup pipinya untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

* * *

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang pendek yang memiliki ahoge ini memandang beberapa lembar foto seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang sedang asyik makan bersama seorang pria jangkung berambut emas itu dengan tersenyum. Kemudian ia membelai foto wanita itu dengan menggumamkan nama saudaranya yang selama ini ia cari. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan segera bertemu dengan saudaranya yang tak pernah ia temui sejak lahir.

"Jadi wanita itu bibiku?"

Pemuda bermata hijau ini terlonjak melibat keponakannya berada di belakangnya. Walaupun mereka berdua itu sepasang paman dan keponakan, tetapi selisih usia mereka berdua berjarak empat tahun. Maka jangan heran jika sang keponakan hanya memanggil nama pamannya walaupun usianya lebih muda empat tahun dibandingkan pamannya.

"Mo-Mordred? Sejak kapan kau berada di sini?" tanya pemuda ini kepada gadis tomboy berambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda itu. Gadis itu memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Barusan saja," jawab Mordred. "Aku tak habis pikir mengapa ibu begitu tega memisahkanmu dari adik kembarmu. Padahal kalian berdua itu saudaranya. Sebagai anaknya, aku merasa malu memiliki ibu seperti itu," katanya.

"Bagaimanapun juga kau jangan membenci ibumu," kata pemuda ini menasehati keponakannya.

Mordred hanya mengaggukkan kepalanya lalu mengambil beberapa lembar foto dari tangan pamannya lalu menatap foto itu dengan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Arthur," panggil Mordred.

"Ada apa?" tanya Arthur.

"Padahal kalian kembar, tetapi Arturia terlihat tiga kali lipat lebih pendek dibandingkan dirimu. Bisa dibilang kalau tinggi badannya sama denganku," kata Mordred.

"Hahaha seperti nenekmu," kata Arthur tertawa.

"Dan satu hal lagi," kata Mordred.

"Hn?"

"Siapa pria ini? Tampaknya dia bukan orang baik dilihat dari wajah liciknya," tanya Mordred sembari menunjuk pria jangkung berambut emas pendek.

"Namanya Gilgamesh. Dia adalah pemilik perusahaan Uruk Enterprises sekaligus suaminya Arturia. Dia memang bukan orang baik karena dia juga seorang bos mafia," jawab Arthur hingga Mordred terkejut.

"Apa? Yang benar saja? Bagaimana bisa Arturia mau dinikahkan oleh si bajingan itu?" tanya Mordred tak terima.

"Aku tak tahu alasannya yang jelas pasti dia dipaksa olehnya," jawab Arthur.

"Mimpi apa aku sampai aku memiliki paman seorang bos mafia," kata Mordred lalu melemparkan beberapa lembar foto ke atas meja. Setelah itu ia duduk di samping pamannya.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mengetahui kabar Arturia?" tanya Mordred.

"Tentu saja aku akan menemuinya. Apalagi sekarang aku memiliki alamat rumahnya dan juga tempat kerjanya. Aku sangat tak sabar memeluknya. Dan pastinya membawanya ke rumah kami," jawab Arthur tersenyum.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja jika ibu bertemu dengan Arturia? Bagaimana kalau ibu akan menyakitinya?" tanya Mordred.

"Tidak masalah selama suaminya berada di sampingnya. Walaupun pria itu penjahat, tetapi aku yakin kalau pria itu akan selalu melindunginya," jawab Arthur.

"Benar juga ya," gumam Mordred.

* * *

Sungguh hal yang terduga bagi Arturia melihat suaminya yang begitu sabar menghadapi kelakuan anak-anak panti asuhan yang begitu merepotkan. Sama sekali tak nampak ekspresi menahan marah dari wajah Gilgamesh. Apakah ini sisi lain dari dalam diri Gilgamesh yang selama ini tak diketahui olehnya? Atau justru Gilgamesh berusaha menarik simpati kepadanya dengan menjadi teman yang baik bagi anak-anak panti asuhan? Jika Gilgamesh berpura-pura baik kepada mereka, terlihat sekali ekspresi wajahnya. Bagi Arturia, Gilgamesh sama sekali tidak pandai bersandiwara meskipun pria itu licik.

Saat ini Gilgamesh sedang asyik bermain sepak bola bersama anak-anak panti asuhan. Entah mengapa Arturia ingin sekali bergabung dengan mereka sehingga ia berjalan memasuki lapangan yang membiat mereka berhenti bermain dan menatapnya.

"Ummm bolehkah aku ikut?" tanya Arturia.

"Tentu saja boleh, Arturia. Ayo bergabung di tim kami dan kalahkan timnya Gil," gadis anak lelaki berambut pirang pendek ini lalu menggandeng tangan Arturia.

"Terima kasih, Russel," ucap Arturia tersenyum.

Mereka kembali bermain sepak bola. Skor sementara 1-0 untuk keunggulan timnya Gilgamesh. Semenjak Arturia bergabung, Russel dan kawan-kawan menjadi lebih agresif sehingga berhasil mencetak gol berkat tendangan dari Russel.

"Hei Jacob, yang benar dong kalau menangkap bola," oceh gadis kecil berambut coklat ikal yang dikucir dua ini.

"Maafkan aku, Cathy," ucap Jacob.

"Huh dasar lembek," ejek Cathy lalu kembali ke posisinya.

Gilgamesh hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan menyeringai melihat kejudesan gadis kecil itu yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Bagi Gilgamesh, gadis kecil itu terlihat mirip Arturua jika sedang marah.

"Tangkap Gil," teriak anak lelaki berambut biru pendek itu sembari menendang bola ke arah Gilgamesh.

Dengan sigap Gilgamesh menerima tendangan dari anak lelaki itu lalu menendang bola ke arah gawang. Tanpa diduga, Arturia menahan serangannya sehingga wanita itu menendang bola ke arah anak lelaki berambut merah pendek itu lalu anak itu menendang bola ke arah gawang.

"Gooool!" teriak Arturia dan anak-anak setimnya lalu mereka tos satu sama lain.

"Gil, coba saja tadi tendanganmu lebih keras. Pasti kita bisa menang," kata anak lelaki berambut biru pendek ini bersedih menatap lawannya.

"Tak perlu bersedih, nak. Ini hanya permainan. Tadi kau bermain baik," kata Gilgamesh sembari menepuk pundak anak itu.

"Bukan Gil yang tendangannya kurang keras. Tetapi Arturia yang hebat menahan tendangannya Gil," kata Cathy dengan mata yang berbinar menatap Arturia.

"Istriku memang hebat," kata Gilamesh tersenyum lalu menghampiri Cathy dan berjongkok untuk menghadap gadis kecil itu.

"Suatu saat kau akan menjadi wanita hebat sepertinya. Bahkan bisa melebihinya," kata Gilgamesh hingga Cathy tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Anak-anak, waktunya makan," teriak sang ibu asuh hingga anak-anak berlarian memasuki rumah.

"Arturia, Gilgamesh, kenapa tidak masuk? Makanannya sudah siap?" tanya ibu asuh.

"Nanti kita menyusul. Saya ingin berbicara sebentar dengan suami saya," kata Arturia tersenyum.

"Baiklah," ucap wanita paruh baya ini tersenyum lalu memasuki rumah.

Begitu suasana halaman menjadi lebih sepi, Arturia bertanya kepada Gilgamesh tentang maksud dirinya yang begitu lembut kepada anak-anak.

"Apakah bagimu itu aneh?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Tentu saja. Yang kutahu, penjahat sepertimu selalu bersikap kasar kepada siapapun," jawab Arturia. "Apakah kau berusaha menarik simpatiku?" tanya Arturia.

"Ada hal yang jauh lebih baik untuk menarik simpatimu daripada hanya sekedar bersikap lembut kepada anak-anak menyedihkan itu," kata Gilgamesh lalu mengusap kepala istrinya.

"Ternyata kau tidak bisa bersandiwara," gumam Arturia.

"Apa?" tanya Gilgamesh mengernyit.

"Bukan apa-apa," kata Arturia tegas.

"Gil, Arturia, ayo makaaaan!" teriak Russel.

Gilgamesh hanya mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda meng-iyakan teriakan dari anak itu.

"Ayo kita masuk. Mereka sudah menunggu kita," kata Gilgamesh sembari mengulurkan tangannya kepada Arturia.

Dengan terpaksa Arturia meraih tangan Gilgamesh daripada bertengkar dengan suaminya di depan anak-anak dan juga ibu asuhnya. Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki rumah dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Gil, duduklah di sini," pinta Cathy sembari menepuk kursi di sebelahnya.

"Arturia, duduklah di sini," pinta Russel juga menepuk kursi di sebelahnya.

Gilgamesh dan Arturia saling pandang satu sama lain sebelum melepaskan tangannya lalu duduk di kursi sesuai permintaan mereka berdua. Gilgamesh duduk di sebelah Cathy sedangkan Arturia duduk di sebelah Russel.

"Gil, apakah kau mau?" Cathy menawarkan donat dengan toping meses coklat kepada Gilgamesh.

"Cathy, Gil tidak menyukai ma...," belum selesai berbicara sudah dipotong oleh Gilgamesh yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Terima kasih, Cathy," ucap Gilgamesh tersenyum lalu memakan donat dari tangan Cathy.

Gadis kecil itu langsung tersenyum lebar melihat pria tampan di depannya memakan donat dari tangannya.

"Arturia, beruntung sekali kau memiliki suami sepertinya," bisik ibu asuh kepada Arturia.

Gadis bermata hijau ini hanya tersenyum saja meskipun ia tidak terima kalau dikatakan beruntung memiliki suami seorang penjahat seperti Gilgamesh.

Tiba-tiba, bel rumah telah berbunyi. Sang ibu asuh hendak berjalan untuk membukakan pintunya tetapi Arturia mencegahnya dengan menawarkan dirinya untuk membukakan pintunya. Wanita paruh baya itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Arturia beranjak dari tempat duduk lalu berjalan untuk membukakan pintunya.

"A-arturia?"

Seketika Arturia membelalakkan matanya melihat Diarmuid berada di depan matanya sendiri. Bagi Arturia, kehadiran Diarmuid akan menjadi masalah mengingat suaminya juga berada di sini. Ia khawatir sekali kalau Gilgamesh tidak bisa menahan amarahnya yaang dapat membuatnya melontarkan kata-kata yang tak pantas kepada Diarmuid di depan anak-anak dan juga ibu asuhnya.

"Tampaknya kau tak suka dengan kehadiranku," tebak Diarmuid.

"Gilgamesh juga berada di sini," kata Arturia hingga Diarmuid membelalakkan matanya.

"Oh sial," gumam Diarmuid lalu menghelakan nafasnya.

"Diarmuid. Kupikir hari ini kau tak bisa hadir," Arturia terkejut melihat ibu asuhnya telah berada di belakangnya.

Diarmuid menyunggingkan senyumannya lalu memeluk wanita paruh baya yang juga ibu asuhnya ini.

"Senang sekali bisa melihat kalian berdua lagi. Ibu ingat sekali kalau kalian berdua ini selalu terlihat bersama di mana pun kalian berada," kata wanita paruh baya ini sembari menyeka air matanya.

"Sampai sekarang pun kami masih selalu bersama walaupun Arturia sudah menikah," kata Diarmuid sembari menggandeng tangan Arturia dengan tersenyum. Arturia hanya tersenyum saja menatap ibu asuhnya.

"Silahkan masuk. Anak-anak sudah menunggumu," kata ibu asuh lalu berjalan mendahului mereka berdua.

"Akhirnya kita disini lagi," kita Diarmuid tersenyum.

"Iya. Tak kusangka masih sama seperti dulu," kata Arturia juga tersenyum.

"Bagaimana si bajingan itu mau ke tempat ini?" tanya Diarmuid.

"Dia yang mengajakku kesini," jawab Arturia. "Tak kusangka dia begitu lembut pada anak-anak dibalik sifatnya yang kejam," katanya.

"Bisa saja itu hanya sandiwaranya saja," kata Diarmuid.

"Omong-omong, Gilgamesh tidak bisa bersandiwara. Selain itu, dia bilang sendiri kepadaku kalau ada hal yang lebih baik untuk menarik simpatiku daripada hanya sekedar bersikap lembut kepada anak-anak," jelas Arturia.

"Memiliki sedikit kebaikan dibalik kekejamannya? Lumayanlah. Kuharap dia segera berubah," kata Diarmuid.

"Kuharap seperti itu," kata Arturia.

"Ayo kita masuk, Arturia. Mereka sudah menunggu kita," ajak Diarmuid lalu melepaskan genggamannya dan berjalan dengan diikuti oleh Arturia.

Begitu sampai di ruang makan, anak-anak langsung berlarian memeluk Diarmuid.

"Diarmuid, kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Sean.

"Maafkan aku. Tadi aku habis mengobati orang yang tertabrak mobil," jawab Diarmuid.

"Dia baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya gadis kecil berambut pirang ini.

"Puji Tuhan," jawab Diarmuid.

"Syukurlah," ucap gadis kecil ini lega.

"Diarmuid benar-benar hebat," puji Russel. Diarmuid hanya menyengir saja.

"Oh ya, aku mempunyai hadiah untuk kalian," kata Diarmuid hingga anak-anak bersorak gembira.

"Tetapi kalian harus makan dulu. Jika ada yang tidak mau makan, nanti tidak dapat hadiah," kata Diarmuid.

"Baik," ucap anak-anak secara bersamaan lalu kembali ke meja makan.

Gilgamesh hanya memutar kedua bola matanya melihat kebersamaan Diarmuid dengan anak-anak. Jika tak anak-anak serta ibu asuh istrinya di tempat ini, sudah pasti dirinya akan menghajar Diarmuid habis-habisan.

"Gilgamesh," pria berambut emas pendek ini menoleh kepada Arturia.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gilgamesh ketus.

"Jangan sekali-sekali kau memalukanku dihadapan keluargaku. Sekali saja kau bikin malu aku, aku akan menceraikanmu," ancam Arturia.

"Dan aku akan menyiksamu jika kau terus-menerus berdeketan dengan si bajingan itu," Gilgamesh juga mengancam istrinya.

"Si brengsek ini," desis Arturia.

 **To be continue...**

 **Jangan lupa direview ya kawan2 :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Blue Ribbon

 **Disclaimer: Fate Series hanya milik Kinoko Nasu dan Takashi Takeuchi. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

 **Warning: Lemon, gaje, agak ooc, typo (maybe), pokoknya banyak kekurangannyalah.**

 **Happy reading :)**

Seharusnya Gilgamesh dan Arturia berencana pulang dari panti asuhan pada pukul 09.00 pm. Begitupun juga dengan Diarmuid. Tetapi anak-anak panti asuhan dan juga ibu asuh menginginkan mereka bertiga untuk menginap selama satu malam di tempat ini. Dengan terpaksa mereka bertiga mengabulkan permintaan mereka untuk menyenangkan hati mereka. Anak-anak panti asuhan langsung bersorak gembira.

"Diarmuid, lebih baik kau duluan yang meminta izin kepada Dokter Kayneth daripada menimbulkan fitnah," kata Arturia.

"Omong-omong, aku sudah lebih dulu mengajukan cuti selama seminggu kepadanya," kata Diarmuid.

"Cuti? Mau kemana kau?" tanya Arturia mengernyit.

"Ke Irlandia untuk bertemu dengan ayah kandungku. Tak kusangka aku asli orang Irlandia," jawab Diarmuid yang membuat Arturia terkejut.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?" tanya Arturia penasaran.

"Dari media sosial milik anak istrinya melalui _Video Call._ Anak dari istrinya adalah pasienku yang mengalami cedera pada lengan kanannya," jelas Diarmuid.

"Bazett Fraga McRemitz?" tebak Arturia.

"Benar sekali. Dia adalah gadis cantik yang kuat dan hebat. Walaupun dia saudara tiriku, tetapi aku senang sekali menjadi kakaknya," kata Diarmuid tersenyum.

"Aku turut bahagia, Diarmuid. Sampaikan salamku untuk mereka," kata Arturia tersenyum.

"Oke," jawab Diarmuid singkat.

"Ehem," Gilgamesh berdehem yang membuat Arturia dan Diarmuid menoleh kepadanya.

"Kuharap kau selamanya berada di Irlandia," kata Gilgamesh yang membuat Arturia menginjak kakinya.

"Au," pekik Gilgamesh sembari memegang kakinya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Gil, ada apa denganmu?" tanya gadis kecil ini.

"Tidak apa-apa hehehe," jawab Gilgamesh nyengir.

Sementara Arturia meminta maaf atas kelakuan suaminya kepada Diarmuid. Pria yang memiliki tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya ini hanya tersenyum saja.

* * *

Sungguh hal yang memuakkan bagi Gilgamesh karena Diarmuid akan berada dalam satu kamar dengan dirinya dan juga Arturia. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tidak suka melihat Diarmuid berdekatan dengan istrinya. Ditambah lagi ia berencana untuk meminta 'jatah' kepada Arturia. Bagaimana ia bisa melakukan 'itu' kalau ada orang lain di antara mereka dalam satu ruangan? Andai saja kamar di rumah ini tidak penuh, pasti Gilgamesh meminta kepada ibu asuh untuk menempati kamar hanya untuk dirinya dan juga Arturia.

"Gilgamesh, apakah kau ingin minum teh? Kebetulan ibu asuh memiliki teh kesukaanmu," tawar Arturia.

"Iya," jawab Gilgamesh singkat.

"Tunggulah di sini bersama Diarmuid," kata Arturia lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar ini.

Kini, hanya ada Gilgamesh dan Diarmuid di kamar ini. Gilgamesh mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menghajar Diarmuid. Bisa saja Diarmuid membalas menghajarnya. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin bermasalah di tempat yang sudah membesarkannya ini.

"Beraninya kau merusak kencanku dengan istriku, anjing kampung!" kata Gilgamesh sembari menarik kerah baju Diarmuid.

"Jagalah emosimu selama kau berada di sini, brengsek. Kalau Arturia melihatmu seperti itu, bisa-bisa penismu akan dipotong olehnya," kata Diarmuid hingga Gilgamesh menggertakkan giginya lalu menarik tangannya dari kerah baju pria di depannya. Diarmuid merapikan pakaiannya yang sempat kusut karena ulah Gilgamesh.

"Tampaknya Arturia mulai luluh denganmu," tebak Diarmuid.

"Kau ingin menyerah, huh?" tanya Gilgamesh menyeringai.

"Tentu saja tidak karena aku tidak akan membiarkan Arturia terus-menerus menderita karenamu," jawab Diarmuid.

"Perlu kau ketahui kalau Arturia telah menerimaku sebagai suaminya. Lebih baik kau menyerah saja," kata Gilgamesh sembari melepaskan jaketnya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Tak lama kemudian Arturia datang dengan membawa nampan yang diatasnya terdapat tiga cangkir teh. Ia meletakkan tiga cangkir teh di atas meja lalu duduk di kursi.

"Diarmuid, minumlah," perintah Arturia.

"Terima kasih, Arturia," ucap Diarmuid lalu meraih secangkir teh dan meminumnya dengan pelan.

"Tak kusangka aku telah kembali ke kamar ini. Kamar yang penuh dengan kenangan," kata Arturia lalu duduk di atas ranjang dan bersebelahan dengan suaminya.

"Gilgamesh, kenapa kau tidak meminum tehnya?" tanya Arturia.

Gilgamesh meraih secangkir teh lalu meminumnya dengan pelan. Setelah itu ia kembali menaruhnya ke atas meja.

"Arturia," panggil Gilgamesh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Arturia.

"Ayo ikut aku. Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan kepadamu," Gilgamesh beranjak dari ranjang lalu menarik Arturia keluar dari kamar ini.

"Gilgamesh, kita mau mengobrol di mana? Jangan sampai ibu asuh dan anak-anak tahu," tanya Arturia.

"Di dalam mobil," jawab Gilgamesh.

Begitu keluar dari rumah, Gilgamesh dan Arturia masuk ke dalam mobilnya di bagian belakang. Tidak lupa Gilgamesh mengunci pintu mobilnya dan juga menutup kaca jendela mobil dengan korden supaya tidak ada yang mengintipnya.

"Tunggu? Jangan bilang kau minta jatah," tebak Arturia.

"Aku memang meminta jatah," kata Gilgamesh lalu melepaskan dasi pita biru dan juga membuka kancing kemeja istrinya.

"Hentikan. Aku tidak nyaman berhubungan seks di dalam mobil," kata Arturia sembari menahan tangan Gilgamesh yang berusaha menanggalkan pakaiannya.

"Jangan khawatir. Nanti kau akan terbiasa," kata Gilgamesh meyakinkan Arturia.

Setelah menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Arturia, Gilgamesh menanggalkan pakaiannya satu persatu hingga telanjang bulat seperti istrinya. Lalu, ia menindih tubuh kecil istrinya dan mencium bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu sembari melepaskan pita biru yang mengikut kepangan yang mengelilingi sanggul istrinya hingga rambut panjangnya terurai.

"Arturia," panggil Gilgamesh lalu mencium leher istrinya.

"Ngghhh apa?" tanya Arturia sembari melenguh.

"Tubuhmu lebih berisi dari sebelumnya," jawab Gilgamesh sembari meraba perut dan mengulum puting payudara Arturia.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya Arturia. Memang diakui kalau Arturia terlihat lebih gemuk dari biasanya. Terbukti kalau berat badannya bertambah 5 kg.

"Sudah lama sih menyadarinya," kata Gilgamesh lalu meremas payudara istrinya. "Kali ini tidak masalah karena diikuti dengan payudaramu yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya."

Setelah puas memainkan payudara Arturia, Gilgamesh langsung memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina istrinya yang membuat wanita di bawahnya mendesah dengan membusungkan badannya. Gilgamesh mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Arturia lalu menggigit dan menghisap lehernya.

"Akhh jangan kasih tanda. Kita masih di panti asuhan, bodoh! akhhh," kata Arturia memperingatkan suaminya dengan mendesah.

"Bilang saja kalau lehermu tergigit serangga," kata Gilgamesh sembari memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan mendesah.

"Ibu asuh lebih berpengalaman dibandingkan dirimu, brengsek!" umpat Arturia lalu melenguh. "Aku tak habis pikir mengapa pria bodoh sepertimu bisa mendapatkan cumlaude."

"Yang jelas hasil dari otakku sendiri," jawab Gilgamesh masih memaju mundurkan penisnya. Kemudian ia mencium bibir Arturia dengan penuh nafsu.

Setelah mencapai klimaksnya dengan menyemburkan banyak sperma ke dalam rahim istrinya, Gilgamesh mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam vagina Arturia lalu duduk dengan menyandarkan punggungnya dan juga kepalanya.

"Gilgamesh, nyalakan AC-nya. Aku kepanasan sampai tubuhku mengeluarkan banyak keringat," pinta Arturia.

Gilgamesh menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya untuk menyalakan AC. Kemudian ia kembali duduk.

"Arturia," panggil Gilgamesh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Arturia.

"Kenapa kau lebih memilih tinggal bersama pamanmu yang brengsek dibandingkan menetap di tempat ini?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau pamanku itu seorang pria brengsek?" tanya Arturia. Sudah lama Arturia ingin menanyakan soal ini kepada suaminya semenjak hari pernikahannya.

"Waktu itu salah satu dari anak buahku pernah melihatmu diserahkan kepada si bajingan tengik itu. Andai saja aku bertemu dengannya, aku pasti akan membunuhnya," jawab Gilgamesh.

"Jangan khawatir. Mereka sudah di tangkap oleh polisi dan dihukum seumur hidup. Aku beruntung sekali bisa terbebas dari para bajingan itu sebelum menjadi alat pemuas nafsu mereka," kata Arturia.

"Hn, dasar mafia kelas teri," ejek Gilgamesh.

"Jangan sombong, Gilgamesh. Bisa saja kau seperti mereka jika sedang sial," kata Arturia menasehati suaminya.

"Jarang sekarang penjahat kelas kakap berakhir konyol seperti para badut itu," kata Gilgamesh.

"Tetap saja tidak boleh sombong, brengsek!" kata Arturia dengan nada tegas yang membuat Gilgamesh terdiam.

"Pikirkanlah orang-orang yang selalu mengawatirkanmu. Apalagi ibumu. Selama ini beliau selalu mendo'akan keselamatanmu. Jika kau terluka, sama saja kau menyakitinya," kata Arturia tanpa menatap suaminya.

"Jangan ungkit nama ibuku. Bilang saja kau mengawatirkanku," kata Gilgamesh menyeringai hingga Arturia salah tingkah.

Memang diakui kalau Arturia mulai mengawatirkan keselamatan suaminya walaupun ia masih membencinya. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa dirinya mulai mengawatirkannya.

"Ka-kau ini," kata Arturia dengan pipi yang memerah. Gilgamesh langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat wajah malu Arturia yang begitu menggemaskan.

Setelah puas menertawakan Arturia, Gilgamesh kembali memasang wajah serius. "Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku tadi," perintah Gilgamesh.

"Aku memilih Vortigern karena ia adalah pamanku dari pihak ayahku. Tentu saja aku memilih diadopsi olehnya karena waktu itu aku masih polos dan senang karena telah memiliki keluarga kandung," jawab Arturia.

"Kapan kau mengetahui kalau dia adalah pria yang brengsek?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"seminggu setelah mengadopsiku. Dia mulai memperlakukanku seperti seorang budak dan mulai menyiksaku. Baik dalam keadaan mabuk maupun tidak. Dia selalu menyiksaku tiap kali aku bertanya soal kedua orang tuaku," jawab Arturia.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak memenjarakan pamanmu yang brengsek itu?" tanya Gilgamesh lagi.

"Karena dia sudah mau mengadopsiku dan merawatku sampai aku berusia 16 tahun. Tidak mungkin aku menjebloskannya ke dalam penjara," jawab Arturia.

"Dasar bodoh!" kata Gilgamesh.

"Aku tahu itu tetapi aku tak bisa melakukan itu kepadanya," kata Arturia lalu memeluk kedua lututnya.

Gilgamesh merasa iba akan masa kecil Arturia yang kelam yang disebabkan oleh keluarganya sendiri. Saat ini kedua orang tua dan saudara kandung Arturia belum dipastikan apakah masih hidup atau sudah mati. Andai kata keluarga kandungnya masih hidup, Gilgamesh tidak akan mengizinkan Arturia untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya sendiri. Gilgamesh sangat membenci keluarganya Arturia karena telah membuat istrinya menderita selama ini.

"Gilgamesh," panggil Arturia.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan sia-siakan kedua orang tuamu. Sayangi mereka mumpung masih hidup. Andai kata salah satu diantara mereka ada yang jahat, jangan sekalipun kau membencinya. Pasti ada waktunya ia sadar dan menyesal karena telah menyakitimu," kata Arturia.

Gilgamesh terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata "iya" kepada Arturia.

* * *

Mumpung Gilgamesh sedang tertidur pulas, Diarmuid mengajak Arturia jalan-jalan mengelilingi Cornwall. Tentu saja Arturia mau karena sudah lama ingin jalan-jalan bersama sahabat yang dicintainya ini. Ditambah lagi ia ingin mengenang masa kecilnya bersama Diarmuid dengan mengunjungi berbagai tempat yang pernah dikunjungi oleh mereka berdua.

"Jika kau lelah berjalan kaki, jangan sungkan kepadaku untuk meminta digendong," kata Diarmuid menatap wanita cantik di sampingnya.

"Ingatlah kalau aku ini sudah menikah," kata Arturia.

"Bagiku kau tetaplah gadis kecil yang menggemaskan walaupun kau sudah menikah," kata Diarmuid. "Aku penasaran sekali dengan wajah anakmu kelak. Pasti sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Wajah ibunya seperti itu," lanjutnya hingga pipi Arturia memerah.

"Apaan sih kau ini?" tanya Arturia lalu memukul lengan kiri Diarmuid.

"Tapi sayang kalau anakmu yang lucu itu juga anaknya si bajingan itu," kata Diarmuid.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan mendidiknya dengan baik supaya kelakuannya tidak seperti ayahnya," kata Arturia tersenyum. "Ya ampun, kenapa kita jadi bahas anak sih? Aku saja belum hamil," tanya Arturia.

"Karena aku habis melihat seorang wanita cantik yang sedang menggendong bayinya. Seketika aku membayangkan dirimu yang sedang menggendong bayi," jawab Diarmuid.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak alasan. Bilang saja kalau kau menyukai wanita itu," goda Arturia. "Jika itu terjadi, aku tidak akan merestuimu," katanya.

"Apakah kau cemburu?" tanya Diarmuid menyeringai.

"Yaang pertama tentu saja. Dan yang kedua, aku tidak ingin kau dicap sebagai pria perebut wanita orang. Kumohon, jangan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Aku tidak ingin kau dicap seperti itu," jelas Arturia hingga Diarmuid menundukkan kepalanya dan berpikir bahwa Arturia mengisyaratkan kepadanya untuk melepaskannya.

"Ya ampun. Kau mengingatkanku pada mantanku dulu," kata Diarmuid berbohong.

"Maksudmu Suster Sola-Ui?" tanya Arturia.

"Siapa lagi coba?" tanya Diarmuid tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Suster Sola-Ui masih mencintaimu," kata Arturia.

"Aku tahu," kata Diarmuid.

"Bahkan dia masih cemburu kepadaku walaupun aku sudah bersuami," kata Arturia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya?" tanya Diarmuid.

"Aku berulang kali bilang kepadanya kalau aku lebih mencintai suamiku dibandingkan dirimu. Tetapi dia malah tidak mempercayaiku," jawab Arturia. "Bahkan dia mengancamku akan melaporkan kepada si bajingan itu apabila sekali lagi berdekatan denganmu," lanjutnya.

"Wanita sialan!" umpat Diarmuid sembari mengusap wajah tampannya. "Tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin melabraknya," kata Diarmuid kesal.

"Tidak perlu, Diarmuid. Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula itu hanya ancaman saja," kata Arturia sembari memegang telapak tangan kiri pria di sampingnya.

Diarmuid menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mereka berdua kembali berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan. Mereka berdua terus berjalan hingga sampai di taman. Tamannya lumayan sepi yang membuat Diarmuid sedikit was-was. Dia khawatir kalau keberadaannya di tempat ini bersama Arturia diketahui oleh Gilgamesh mengingat pria itu mengetahui segala hal tentang istrinya.

"Ada apa Diarmuid? Kau tampak gelisah," tanya Arturia.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Diarmuid sembari menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan Gilgamesh tidak berada di tempat ini.

Ketika melewati jembatan, Arturia menghelakan nafasnya sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya. Kemudian ia kembali berjalan mendahului Diarmuid sembari bersenandung dan menoleh kesana kemari dengan tersenyum.

"Ternyata masih sama seperti dulu. Seperti persahabatan kita," kata Arturia.

"Kuharap seperti itu," kata Diarmuid hingga Arturia membalikkan badannya lalu menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau ragu-ragu? Jangan bilang karena aku sudah bersuami," tanya Arturia sembari membelai pipi Diarmuid.

"Karena...ini soal perasaanku kepadamu," jawab Diarmuid hingga Arturia membelalakkan matanya.

"Pe-perasaanmu..kepadaku?" tanya Arturia dengan pipi yang memerah lalu menoleh ke kanan.

Disaat Arturia melihat seorang wanita muda yang menyerahkan kue berukuran kecil yang diatasnya terdapat lilin kepada pria di depannya yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya, Arturia langsung teringat kalau minggu depan Gilgamesh berulang tahun. Sungguh hal yang menyebalkan bagi Arturia karena teringat dengan suaminya disaat sedang asyik jalan-jalan bersama Diarmuid.

Dari awal Arturia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memberikan kado ulang tahun untuk suaminya yang sangat dibencinya. Tetapi ia harus membalas kebaikan Gilgamesh karena telah membawanya ke tanah kelahirannya sehingga dapat bertemu dengan ibu asuhnya beserta anak-anak panti asuhan dan juga sahabat yang dicintainya.

"Ada apa, Arturia?" tanya Diarmuid.

"Minggu depan Gilgamesh berulang tahun. Aku harus memberikan kado untuknya," jawab Arturia.

"Apakah dia memaksamu?" tanya Diarmuid.

"Tidak. Ini atas inisiatifku sendiri. Dia sudah berbaik hati untuk membawaku kesini. Jadi aku harus membalas kebaikannya dengan memberinya kado ulang tahun untuknya," jelas Arturia.

"Emang kau ingin memberikannya barang seperti apa?" tanya Diarmuid. Kali ini sorot matanya lebih kelam karena Arturia mengingat suaminya disaat sedang asyik berduaan seperti ini.

"Aku bingung. Masalahnya seleranya terlalu tinggi," jawab Arturia sembari memegang dagunya. "Karena berhubungan sebentar lagi musim dingin, jadi aku akan membuatkan syal untuknya," kata Arturia.

"Ide yang bagus. Kau mahir merajut. Dulu kau pernah membuat topi rajut untukku," kata Diarmuid.

"Omong-omong itu adalah hasil rajutan pertamaku. Aku senang sekali kau sering memakainya," kata Arturia tersenyum. Diarmuid juga tersenyum kepada wanita yang dicintainya.

"Oh ya, soal perkataanmu tadi, apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Arturia.

"Perkataan yang mana?" tanya Diarmuid pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Soal perasaanmu kepadaku?" tanya Arturia.

Angin berhembus kencang menerpa mereka berdua hingga rambut mereka berdua dan juga rok biru selutut yang dikenakan oleh Arturia bergoyangan. Diarmuid menghelakan nafasnya dengan berat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Arturia.

"Lupakan itu. Aku hanya bercanda saja," jawab Diarmuid.

"Kumohon, jangan membohongiku," kata Arturia sembari memegang tangan Diarmuid.

"Arturia, kita harus segera ke toko penjahit langgananmu. Bukankah hari ini hanya buka sampai jam sepuluh pagi? Sekarang sudah jam sembilan lebih lima belas menit," kata Diarmuid lalu berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan Arturia.

Diarmuid bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan supaya tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Arturia.

"Aku tahu kau mengalihkan pembicaraan, Diarmuid," batin Arturia.

* * *

Gilgamesh langsung bernafas lega karena telah menemukan Arturia setelah selama hampir tiga jam ia mencari keberadaan istrinya. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat khusus parkir mobil lalu turun dari mobilnya. Ia berjalan dengan cepat memasuki kafe untuk menghampiri Arturia.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Gilgamesh emosi dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Arturia hanya terdiam saja dengan memilih fokus merajut syal untuk suaminya supaya hasilnya memuaskan. Ia tidak ingin syal hasil rajutannya terlihat jelek mengingat selera suaminya begitu tinggi.

"Apa yang kau buat?" tanya Gilgamesh menatap Arturia yanh sedang merajut benang wol berwarna merah. Kemudian dia menduduki kursi yang berhadapan dengan istrinya.

"Rahasia. Yang jelas aku menjalankan tradisi menjelang musim dingin," jawab Arturia dingin.

"Jadi kau pergi tanpa meminta izin kepadaku hanya untuk melakukan itu?" tanya Gilgamesh. Arturia hanya terdiam saja.

"Dasar tidak jelas," desis Gilgamesh. "Kemana si brengsek itu? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya," tanyanya.

"Dia ke rumah temannya," jawab Arturia berbohong. Padahal Diarmuid sedang membeli sesuatu untuk keluarganya di Irlandia.

"Kau tidak jalan-jalan bersamanya 'kan?" tanya Gilgamesh menatap tajam Arturia.

"Ayolah mana mungkin aku ikut dengannya ke rumah temannya yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Apalagi temannya itu juga mantan kekasihnya," kata Arturia marah. Ia sengaja marah supaya Gilgamesh mempercayainya.

"Mantan? Kuharap mereka segera balikan supaya dia tidak mengganggu kita," kata Gilgamesh.

Tiba-tiba Arturia melihat luka pada tangan kanan Gilgamesh sehingga membuatnya menatap wajah suaminya. Keterkejutannya semakin menjadi lantaran melihat wajah tampan suaminya terdapat goresan di pipinya dan memar di ujung kanan bibirnya. Arturia menebak kalau Gilgamesh habis bertarung melawan preman ataupun musuhnya. Apalagi pakaiannya terlihat lusuh. Karena berhubungan membawa kotak P3K, Arturia langsung mengeluarkan kotak P3K dari dalam tasnya untuk mengobati luka suaminya.

"Habis bertarung, huh?" tanya Arturia sembari meraih tangan kanan Gilgames lalu meneteskan obat merah ke jari dan telapak tangan Gilgamesh.

"Biasa orang iseng," jawab Gilgamesh menatap Arturia yang sedang menempelkan plester pada jari dan telapak tangannya yang terluka. Arturia pun juga menempelkan plester ke pipi suaminya yang tergores.

"Mana sapu tanganmu?" tanya Arturia ketus.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Gilgamesh lalu merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil sapu tangannya. kemudian ia berikan kepada Arturia.

Arturia membuka lebar sapu tangan milik Gilgamesh menaruh es batu dari air putih miliknya ke atas sapu tangan. Ia menutup sapu tangannya yang membungkus es batu lalu ditempelkan ke ujung bibir Gilgamesh yang terdapat memar hingga pria di depannya meringis.

"Siapa orang itu?" tanya Arturia.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas si bajingan itu berusaha menembak kepalaku. Untung saja aku langsung sadar dan menghajarnya habis-habisan," jelas Gilgamesh. "Aku tidak sempat membunuhnya karena si bajingan itu langsung ditangkap oleh polisi karena ada seseorang yang melihatnya yang berusaha membunuhku," lanjutnya.

"Di mana kejadiannya?" tanya Arturia.

"Di Lost Gardens of Heligan," jawab Gilgamesh hingga Arturia membelalakkan matanya sekaligus bernafas lega karena tidak ketahuan suaminya.

"Aku mencarimu kesana karena taman itu adalah taman favoritmu. Benar 'kan?" kata Gilgamesh.

"Benar sekali," kata Arturia.

Perlahan-lahan, tangan kiri Gilgamesh menyentuh tangan kanan Arturia yang masih mengompres ujung bibirnya yang memar.

"Kau tahu? Aku hampir saja kehilangan gairah hidupku waktu aku masih belum menemukanmu. Lain kali kau harus meminta izin kepadaku supaya aku tidak mengawatirkanmu," kata Gilgamesh.

"Dasar berlebihan," kata Arturia lalu menaruh sapu tangan yang di dalamnya terdapat es batu di atas meja. Setrlah itu ia kembali merajut syal.

"Aku tidak berlebihan, Arturia. Kau adalah belahan jiwaku. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu," kata Gilgamesh.

"Berisik! Tidak lihat apa kalau aku sedang sibuk?!" bentak Arturia menatap tajam Gilgamesh.

"Maaf," ucap Gilgamesh hingga Arturia membelalakkan matanya.

Sungguh hal yang tak terduga bagi Arturia mendengar kata 'maaf' dari mulut Gilgamesh. Untuk pertama kalinya Gilgamesh mengucapkan permintaan maaf kepada dirinya walau terdengar dingin. Seketika Arturia merasa bersalah karena telah membentak suaminya.

Sementara dari kejauhan, Diarmuid memperhatikan Arturia yang sedang berinteraksi dengan Gilgamesh. Melihat perlakuan Arturia kepada Gilgamesh membuat Diarmuid berniat mundur untuk memperjuangkan cintanya untuk Arturia. Akhir-akhir ini Diarmuid merasa kalau Arturia mulai perhatian kepada Gilgamesh meskipun wanita itu selalu bersikap ketus kepada suaminya di hadapan siapapun.

* * *

Di bandara internasional...

Arturia melambaikan tangannya kepada Diarmuid dengan mengucapkan kata 'hati-hati di jalan' dari kejauhan setelah pria itu berpamitan kepadanya. Diarmuid membalas lambaian tangan Arturia dengan melambaikan tangannya juga kepada wanita itu. Sementara Gilgamesh hanya menutar kedua bola matanya melihat adegan yang cukup memuakkan baginya.

Perlahan-lahan, Diarmuid semakin menjauh dari pandangan Arturia. Wanita bermata hijau ini berhenti melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan keluar dari bandara dengan mendahului suaminya. Gilgamesh segera menyusul Arturia hingga ia berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

"Kuharap si anjing kampung itu menetap di negara asalnya," kata Gilgamesh.

"Dia tidak akan menetap di Irlandia selama masa kontraknya dengan pihak rumah sakit St. Thomas belum berakhir. Kau tahu? Dia dikontrak menjadi dokter di tempatku bekerja sampai 13 tahun mendatang," kata Arturia.

"Kan bisa memutuskan kontrak," kata Gilgamesh santai.

"Dari dulu Diarmuid ingin menjadi dokter di rumah sakit pemerintah. Jadi dia tidak akan memutuskan kontraknya dengan tempat kerjanya yang sekarang," jelas Arturia.

Tiba-tiba Arturia tertabrak seorang pemuda jangkung bertubuh tinggi tegap hingga ia terjatuh. Pemuda berambut pirang pendek itu mengulurkan tangannya sembari meminta maaf kepada Arturia.

"Tidak apa-apa. Justru saya yang kurang berhati-hati," ucap Arturia lalu meraih tangan pemuda bermata hijau itu dan berdiri. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku berdiri."

"Sama-sama, nona," kata pemuda ini ersenyum.

Arturia menundukkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa ia merasa kurang nyaman dilihat seperti itu oleh orang asing sepertinya. Ia meraih tangan Gilgamesh lalu kembali berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Dia begitu mirip dengan Arthur. Apa jangan-jangan dia adalah kembarannya Arthur yang telah menghilang? Aku harus segera mengejarnya?" batin pemuda ini lalu berjalan mengikuti Arturia dan Gilgamesh.

To be continue...

 **Jangan lupa direview ya guys :) Review kalian sangat membantu dalam perkembangan penulisanku :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Blue Ribbon

 **Disclaimer: Fate Series hanya milik Kinoko Nasu dan Takashi Takeuchi. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

 **Warning: Gaje, typo (maybe), agak ooc, alur sedikit kecepatan, pokoknya banyak kekurangannyalah.**

 **Happy reading :)**

Sedari tadi Arturia berulang kali menoleh ke belakang. Entah mengapa ia merasa kalau mobil sedan berwarna silver itu mengikutinya. Ia khawatir sekali kalau pemgendara mobil itu adalah musuhnya Gilgamesh dan akan melakukan serangan mendadak untuk membunuh suaminya.

"Gilgamesh," panggil Arturia.

"Hn," Gilgamesh menoleh menatap Arturia sembari menyetir.

"Apakah kau bisa melabrak pengendara mobil sedan berwarna silver itu? Sedari tadi mobil itu mengikuti kita," pinta Arturia.

"Aku tahu," kata Gilgamesh hingga Arturia membelalakkan matanya.

"Itulah sebabnya aku melewati jalan yang sepi untuk menghabisinya," katanya lalu memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

Begitu mobil sedan berwarna silver juga berhenti, Gilgamesh bergegas turun dari mobil lalu berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri mobil itu. Sementara Arturia juga turun dari mobil karena penasaran dengan sosok yang mengikutinya.

"Hei anjing kampung! Keluarlah!" bentak Gilgamesh sembari mengetuk kaca jendela mobil dengan keras.

Tak lama kemudian sang pengendara mobil ini keluar dari mobilnya. Seketika Arturia membelalakkan matanya melihat sosok pemuda yang sempat berinteraksi dengannya pada saat di bandara tadi ketika pemuda itu menabraknya. Dari awal Arturia merasa kalau ada yang tak beres dari pemuda itu. Ternyata firasatnya benar.

Sementara Gilgamesh langsung menarik kerah baju pemuda itu lalu meninju wajahnya secara berulang kali.

"Apa maksudmu mengikuti kami, hah?!" bentak Gilgamesh lalu kembali memukul pemuda itu.

"Kumohon, lepaskan saya. Saya tidak bermaksud berbuat jahat kepada kalian semua," pinta pemuda itu memohon kepada Gilgamesh.

"Kami tak akan tertipu oleh anjing kampung sepertimu," kata Gilgamesh.

"Gilgamesh! Beri kesempatan kepadanya!" perintah Arturia hingga Gilgamesh berhenti memukul pemuda itu lalu melepaskan tangannya dari kerah bajunya.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap dan besar ini merapikan bajunya yaang kisut karena ulah Gilgamesh. Bisa saja ia membalas perlakuan Gilgamesh dengan menghajarnya. Tetapi ia tidak ingin membuat masalah di depan wanita yang diyakini sebagai kerabatnya ini. Perlahan-lahan, ia berjalan dengan gontai menghampiri Arturia.

"Mohon maaf nona. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama anda?" tanya pemuda ini.

"Arturia...Arturia Pendragon," jawab Arturia hingga mata hijau pemuda itu melebar disertai tersenyum lebar.

Tanpa ada rasa ragu sedikitpun pemuda ini memeluk Arturia dengan erat sampai Gilgamesh menggertakkan giginya lalu kembali menghajarnya.

"Beraninya kau memeluk istriku, brengsek!" bentak Gilgamesh.

"Apa? Istri?" gumam pemuda ini lalu menatap Arturia.

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Arturia dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Namaku Gawain. Aku adalah keluargamu. Lebih tepatnya adalah keponakanmu," kata Gawain hingga Arturia dan Gilgamesh membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Ke-keponakanku?" tanya Arturia.

"Benar sekali. Kau memiliki empat keponakan dan dua saudara. Salah satu dari saudaramu adalah kembaranmu. Kembaranmu bernama Arthur Pendragon. Selama ini kami mencarimu, Arturia," jelas Gawain.

Mata hijau Arturia mulai berkaca-kaca. Bukannya senang justru Arturia tidak senang mendengar pengakuan dari pemuda itu bahwa dirinya adalah keluarganya dan selama ini ia dicari oleh mereka. Arturia benar-benar tidak bisa menerima kehadiran mereka dalam hidupnya. Jika mereka selama ini mencarinya, kenapa mereka tidak pernah mencarinya disaat ia tinggal bersama Vortigern? Bukankah Vortigern juga bagian dari keluarga mereka?

Tak hanya Arturia yang tak terima dengan kenyataan ini. Gilgamesh pun juga begitu. Sedari awal ia berencana untuk tidak mengizinkan Arturia menemui keluarganya karena selama ini Arturia menderita karena mereka. Gilgamesh tidak ingin Arturia kembali menderita karena keluarganya. Sudah cukup istrinya diterlantarkan di panti asuhan sekaligus disiksa secara fisik maupun batin oleh pamannya.

"Ayo sayang, kita harus pergi dari sini," ajak Gilgamesh lalu berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan Arturia.

"Arturia, tunggu! Aku tahu kau pasti syok setelah mendengarkan pengakuan dariku. Tetapi kau harus beri aku kesempatan lagi untuk menjelaskan semua ini kepadamu," kata Gawain.

"Tutup mulutmu, bajingan!" bentak Gilgamesh lalu memasuki mobilnya dengan diikuti oleh Arturia.

"Arturia, kenapa kau menghindariku dan tampak tidak senang kalau kami mencarimu?!" kali ini nada Gawain lebih tinggi supaya Arturia mendengar perkataannya dari dalam mobil. Setelah itu ia berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri mobil bmw berwarna hitam itu untuk mencegah mereka berdua pergi.

Sementara di dalam mobil, Arturia menatap pemuda itu yang terus menerus memanggil namanya dengan berteriak sembari mengetuk jendela kaca mobil.

"Si brengsek ini masih saja belum menyerah," kata Gilgamesh lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Gilgamesh," panggil Arturia.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Apa perlu aku memberi kesempatan kepadanya untuk menjelaskan semuanya soal keluarganya?" tanya Arturia.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Gilgamesh tegas. "Kalaupun mereka adalah keluargamu, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu untuk menemui mereka. Aku tidak ingin kau menderita lagi karena mereka. Yang dulu saja kau hampir dijadikan alat pemuas nafsu para mafia kelas teri itu," lanjutnya lalu menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Arturia merasa bersalah karena telah bersikap acuh kepada pemuda yang mengaku sebagai kerabatnya ini. Tetapi ia tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan terhadap Vortigern sebelum mengetahui sifat busuknya. Andai kata keluarganya adalah orang yang baik, mungkin Arturia bisa mempertimbangkan untuk menerima mereka sebagai keluarganya.

"Tak perlu khawatir tidak akan memiliki keluarga. Selama aku dan teman-temanmu berada di sisimu, kau tak akan kesepian. Aku jamin itu," kata Gilgamesh tersenyum menatap Arturia.

"Termasuk melakukan apapun untukku?" tanya Arturia.

"Tentu saja. Apapun itu," jawab Gilgamesh lembut.

"Baiklah. Aku pegang omonganmu," kata Arturia tersenyum kecil menatap Gilgamesh.

* * *

Arthur terkejut setelah mendengar perkataan dari Gawain selaku keponakannya bahwa Arturia tidak mau menerimanya sebagai keluarganya. Sungguh hal yang menyakitkan bagi pemuda tampan ini karena selama ini ia meluangkan sebagian waktunya untuk mencari keberadaan adik kembarnya.

"Omong-omong, aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dari Arturia. Tampaknya dia trauma dengan keluarga. Seharusnya dia senang kalau ada seseorang yang mengaku sebagai keluarga kandungnya mengingat selama ini ia hidup sendiri walau pada akhirnya dia menikahi pria kasar itu," kata Gawain.

"Dia...ke Cornwall bersama Gilgamesh?" tanya Arthur.

"Jadi...pria kasar itu bernama Gilgamesh?" Arthur menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Gilgamesh itu 'kan musuh bebuyutannya seniorku. Astaga...Arturia menikahi mafia sialan itu," kata Gawain menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pastinya itu bukan keinginan Arturia," kata Arthur lalu mengambil map berwarna coklat muda di atas meja.

"Apa itu?" tanya Gawain.

"Dokumen untuk melamar pekerjaan," jawab Arthur.

"Oh iya ya kau 'kan sudah menjadi sarjana. Sial...aku masih saja berkutat dengan skripsi. Padahal kita mulai kuliah di tahun yang sama," kata Gawain.

"Karena kau lebih mementingkan menjadi bawahan yang baik bagi Lancelot," kata Arthur. "Selama ini aku selalu mengajakmu mengerjakan skripsi bareng," lanjutnya.

"Iya juga sih," kata Gawain lalu menghelakan nafasnya. "Omong-omong, kau ingin melamar pekerjaan di mana?" tanya Gawain.

"Uruk Enterprises," jawab Arthur.

* * *

Di rumah sakit...

Arturia memasukkan satu persatu dari tiga butir obat ke dalam mulut sang pasien berambut hijau panjang itu. Kemudian ia menuntunnya untuk meminum air putih secara perlahan-lahan.

"Pasti suamiku sering merepotkanmu sampai kau jatuh sakit seperti ini," kata Arturia lalu menaruh gelas ke atas meja.

"Justru aku selalu merepotkannya. Kalaupun dia merepotkanku, itupun karena mood-nya sedang kurang baik," kata Enkidu. "Oh ya, jangan bilang kepadanya kalau aku sedang dirawat di rumah sakit," pintanya.

"Sayangnya aku sudah terlanjur bilang kepadanya. Maafkan aku," kata Arturia.

"Kau ini. Lain kali bilang dulu dong kalau ingin memberitahu Gil," kata Enkidu kesal.

"Karena kau adalah sahabatnya. Jadi kupikir aku harus memberitahukannya," kata Arturia.

"Kalau dia tahu aku ada di sini, pasti dia tidak akan mengizinkanku untuk mewawancarai para pelamar haaah," kata Enkidu lalu menghelakan nafasnya dengan kesal.

"Tampaknya kau suka mengerjai para calon karyawan," tebak Arturia.

"Benar sekali. Perusahaan kami tidak akan menerima karyawan bermental tempe walaupun skill-nya bagus dan berpendidikan," kata Enkidu.

"Tentu saja harus bermental baja karena bos Uruk Interprises adalah orang yang kasar dan seenaknya sendiri," kata Arturia berterus terang.

Tak lama kemudian, ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar ini hingga menampakkan seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda pendek dengan postur tubuh yang proporsional. Gadis berkacamata itu berjalan menghampiri Enkidu dengan membawa keranjang buah.

"Tuan Enkidu, Tuan Gilgamesh memberikan ini untuk anda," kata gadis ini.

"Terima kasih, Mashu. Taruh saja di atas meja," ucap Enkidu tersenyum.

Gadis yang bernama Mashu ini menaruh keranjang buah berukuran besar ke atas meja.

"Selamat siang, nyonya Arturia," ucap Mashu sembari membungkukkan badannya kepada Arturia.

"Selamat siang, Mashu," ucap Arturia juga membungkukkan badannya kepada Mashu.

"Mashu, apa yang dilakukan oleh Gil di sana?" tanya Enkidu.

"Beliau sedang rapat dengan para anggota direksi," jawab Mashu. Enkidu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mashu," panggil Arturia sembari memegang tangan sang sekretaris suaminya.

"Ada apa, nyonya?" tanya Mashu.

"Kapan biasanya kau selesai bekerja?" tanya Arturia.

"Biasanya jam sembilan malam. Tetapi saya sering lembur," jawab Mashu.

"Apakah hari ini kau lembur?" tanya Arturia.

"Saya tidak tahu. Biasanya Tuan Gilgamesh selalu mendadak memintaku untuk lembur," jawab Mashu.

"Oh begitu," kata Arturia lalu menatap jam di dinding. "Sekarang waktunya ke kamar Tulip. Enkidu, Mashu, saya pergi dulu ya?" pamit Arturia lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar ini.

Setelah keluar dari kamar yang ditempati oleh Enkidu, Arturia melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga menuju ke lantai tiga. Sampai di lantai tiga, Arturia berjalan memasuki kamar tulip yang ditempati oleh seorang pria berusia 42 tahun yang saat ini sedang koma. Begitu memasuki kamar ini, Arturia terkejut melihat seorang wanita cantik dan seksi berambut putih panjang yang tak lain adalah istrinya.

Ketika wanita itu menatapnya, entah kenapa Arturia tak suka dengan wanita itu meskipun baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Meskipun begitu, Arturia harus bersikap profesional layaknya berinteraksi dengan keluarga pasien.

"Permisi nyonya Morgan. Waktunya untuk mengganti pakaian Tuan Lot," kata Arturia.

"Silahkan," ucap wanita berkulit pucat ini tersenyum hingga Arturia berjalan menghampiri sang pasien.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kemana Suster Sola-Ui? Bukankah ini tugasnya?" tanya Morgan menatap Arturia yang sedang membuka satu persatu kancing baju sang pasien.

"Beliau sedang membantu para dokter menjalankan operasi," jawab Arturia sembari melepaskan pakaian sang pasien lalu memakaikan baju yang baru.

"Mohon maaf suster, kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Morgan.

"Arturia...Arturia Pendragon," jawab Arturia tersenyum menatap wanita berkulit pucat itu.

"Arturia Pendragon...istrinya pendiri Uruk Enterprises?" tanya Morgan hingga Arturia terkejut.

"Ba-bagaimana anda tahu?" tanya Arturia.

"Dulu suamiku pernah bekerja sama dengannya," jawab Morgan tersenyum.

"Oh begitu," jawab Arturia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kuharap kita bisa lebih lama mengobrol. Aku begitu tertarik denganmu," kata Morgan.

"Sayang sekali saya sangat sibuk," kata Arturia. "Mohon maaf, kalau boleh tahu, kenapa anda tertarik dengan saya? Padahal saya hanyalah seorang perawat biasa," tanya Arturia.

"Karena kau adalah wanita cantik yang mandiri dan sederhana. Padahal suamimu adalah salah satu orang terkaya di negeri ini," jawab Morgan.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Nyonya Morgan," ucap Arturia. "Saya permisi dulu,"pamit Arturia lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar ini.

"Lama tak bertemu, adik kecilku. Tapi sayangnya kau harus lenyap dari kehidupanku," kata Morgan tersenyum jahat.

* * *

Gilgamesh mengernyit melihat Arturia yang saat ini sedang memuntahkan isi dalam perutnya di kloset setelah mencium aroma dari hamburger yang barusan ia beli selepas pulang bekerja. Padahal hamburger adalah salah satu makanan favorit istrinya. Seharusnya Arturia antusias untuk memakan makanan favoritnya. Bukan malah mual seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang ini. Perlahan-lahan, Gilgamesh memasuki kamar mandi untuk mengelus punggung istrinya.

"Habis makan apa saja kau?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Tentu saja makanan dari kantin rumah sakit hueeek," jawab Arturia lalu kembali muntah.

Setelah puas memuntahkan isi dalam perutnya, Arturia menekan flush kloset lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada bidang suaminya.

"Sial..tubuhku langsung drop setelah bekerja," kata Arturia.

"Salah sendiri kau sok-sokan menggantikan temanmu di shift malam. Bisa saja temanmu sengaja absen untuk dugem," kata Gilgamesh berburuk sangka.

"Dia tidak suka dugem," kata Arturia lalu berdiri.

"Gilgamesh, alangkah baiknya kau menghabiskan hamburger-nya. Tiba-tiba aku ingin makan bubur," kata Arturia lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang membuat bubur," kata Gilgamesh lalu berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti istrinya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," tolak Arturia secara halus.

Sampai di dapur, Arturia menuangkan 75 gram beras ke dalam panci lalu membersihkan berasnya terlebih dahulu. Setelah dibersihkan, Arturia menuangkan 600 ml kaldu sapi ke beras lalu merebus berasnya dengan api yang sedang. Sambil menunggu buburnya matang, Arturia duduk di kursi meja makan yang bersebelahan dengan suaminya.

"Gil," panggil Arturia.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gilgamesh sembari memakan hamburger.

"Apakah kau pernah merasakan langsung tidak menyukai seseorang yang baru kau kenal?" tanya Arturia.

"Sering sekali. Dan rasa curigaku terbukti," kata Gilgamesh hingga Arturia membelalakkan matanya. "Justru itu hal yang bagus supaya kau dapat berantisipasi," lanjutnya.

"Oh begitu," kata Arturia.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Istri dari salah satu pasien yang telah koma," jawab Arturia.

Disaat seperti ini entah mengapa Gilgamesh membutuhkan Diarmuid untuk menjaga istrinya dari orang yang dicurigai olehnya. Rasanya ia berharap Diarmuid segera kembali supaya Arturia tidak terjadi apa-apa karena orang itu. Sangat tidak mungkin mengirimkan salah satu bawahannya untuk menjaga Arturia di rumah sakit pemerintah.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Ingat 'kan kalau aku pernah menghajar para anak buahmu hanya dengan menggunakan tongkat baseball sampai mereka keteteran?"

Perkataan dari Arturia ini sukses membuat Gilgamesh tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena mengingat kejadian itu.

"Sial...aku baru sadar kalau kau itu singa betina," kata Gilgamesh lalu kembali tertawa.

"Dan kau adalah raja rimbanya begitu?" tanya Arturia.

"Tentu saja," kata Gilgamesh tersenyum lebar.

"Si brengsek ini," kata Arturia tersenyum geli sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

Pria bertubuh tinggi tegap ini melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat memasuki ruangan seseorang yang akan ia temui ini. Ketika memasuki ruangan ini, ia mendapatkan sambutan yang hangat sang pemilik ruangan ini. Tanpa basa-basi, pria berambut hitam pendek yang mengenakan jaket hoodie hitam ini menyerahkan sebuah tas hitam kepada pria yang mengenakan mantel hitam itu. Pria itu segera membuka tasnya yang ternyata berisi uang jutaan dolar.

"Apakah sudah cukup?" tanya Kariya.

"Lebih dari cukup," jawab pria bermata kelam ini lalu kembali menutup tasnya.

"Emiya Kiritsugu," Kariya menyebutkan nama pria di depannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kiritsugu sembiru menghisap rokoknya.

"Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Kuharap kau tak seperti si cacing pasir itu," kata Kariya.

"Serahkan padaku," kata Kiritsugu dingin lalu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Kujamin kau tak akan kecewa dengan kemampuannya, Matou-sama," kata Lancelot.

"Kuharap keyakinanmu tidak meleset, Lancelot," kata Kariya lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Lancelot," panggil Kariya.

"Iya, tuan?" tanya Lancelot.

"Setelah Sakura benar-benar pulih dari sakitnya, aku meminta kau untuk membunuh si dokter bedebah itu," perintah Kariya hingga Lancelot terkejut.

"Ke-kenapa begitu, tuan?" tanya Lancelot.

"Barusan saja dia menghubungiku untuk berhenti bekerja sama denganku. Itu membuatku murka karena selama ini aku menganggapnya sebagai andalanku walaupun berulang kali kita gagal membunuh Gilgamesh. Aku khawatir kalau dia langsung meemberitahukan rencana kami kepada temannya yang tak lain adalah istrinya Gilgamesh," jelas Kariya.

Lancelot benar-benar dilema. Di sisi lain, ia tidak ingin membunuh Diarmuid yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Tetapi ia sudah terlanjur bersumpah kepada Kariya untuk selalu melayaninya sampai akhir hayatnya. Lancelot benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Diarmuid. Padahal pria itu begitu mencintai temannya sampai ia rela bekerja sama dengan bosnya. Apa jangan-jangan Diarmuid sudah merelakan Arturia bersama Gilgamesh? Entahlah. Yang jelas nyawa Diarmuid kini tengah di ujung tanduk.

* * *

Sedari tadi Arthur memainkan jari tangannya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya menjelang menghadapi tahap akhir dalam wawancara kerja. Arthur sangat menginginkan pekerjaan ini demi bisa bertemu dengan saudara kembarnya. Sebisa mungkin ia harus melakukan yang terbaik supaya bisa diterima bekerja di tempat ini. Apapun posisi jabatannya.

"Saudara Pendragon, apakah anda sudah siap?" tanya sang direktur utama Uruk Enterprises yang tak lain adalah Gilgamesh.

"Siap tuan," jawab Arthur mantap.

"Baiklah. Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan selamat untuk anda karena telah lolos dalam tahap ketiga wawancara kerja," ucap Gilgamesh.

"Terima kasih, tuan," ucap Arthur.

"Kuharap kau tidak antiklimaks," kata Gilgamesh. Arthur hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tersenyum.

"Kujamin kau tak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, cecunguk sialan. Aku tahu kau mencari istriku," batin Gilgamesh.

"Arthur Pendragon," kata Gilgamesh. "Apa kelemahanmu?"

"Oh sial," batin Arthur.

Bagi Arthur, pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Gilgamesh merupakan pertanyaan tersulit yang selama ini ia harapkan untuk dihindarinya. Arthur tidak bisa mengungkapkan kelemahannya kepada sang direktur utama itu karena ia khawatir kalau dirinya tidak akan diterima bekerja di tempat ini. Tetapi, jika ia tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, ia akan langsung ditendang dari ruangan ini. Itu hal yang memalukan.

"Saya beri waktu lima detik dimulai dari sekarang. lima, empat, tiga...," belum selesai berbicara sudah dipotong oleh Arthur.

"Baik. Saya akan menjawab pertanyaan dari anda," ucap Arthur lalu memghelakan nafasnya. "Kelemahan saya adalah terlalu percaya kepada seseorang yang sudah saya kenal. Dulu saya pernah ditipu oleh sahabat saya sampai saya terpuruk dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Agar saya tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama lagi, saya memperdalam ilmu psikologi untuk mengetahui karakter seseorang sekaligus lebih berhati-hati dalam memilih teman," jawab Arthur.

"Apakah sejauh ini metodemu berhasil dalam mengatasi kelemahanmu?" tanya Gilgamesh mengernyit.

"Sejauh ini saya berhasil mengatasi kelemahan saya dengan menggunakan metode yang saya jelaskan tadi," jawab Arthur.

"Termasuk menerapkan di lingkungan keluargamu?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Iya tuan. Terkadang salah satu dari keluarga kita bisa mengkhianati kita," jawab Arthur membenarkan hingga Gilgamesh menatapnya.

"Tampaknya kau memiliki masalah dengan salah satu anggota keluargamu," tebak Gilgamesh.

"Gil, saatnya ganti pertanyaan," bisik Enkidu sembari menyikut lengan pria di sampingnya.

Enkidu menyadari kalau Gilgamesh bermaksud menyulitkan Arthur untuk diterima bekerja di perusahaan ini. Ia tak masalah kalau sahabatnya ini melakukan itu. Tetapi tak sepantasnya Gilgamesh menyulitkannya dengan memberikan pertanyaan yang menjurus ke hal yang pribadi dalam hal wawancara perekrutan karyawan.

"Jika kau sedang ada masalah, kuharap kau tidak melibatkan masalahmu ke dalam pekerjaanmu," kata Gilgamesh 'terpaksa' menasehati Arthur setelah ditegur secara tidak langsung oleh Enkidu.

"Baik tuan," kata Arthur.

"Pertanyaan kedua," kata Gilgamesh lalu menghelakan nafasnya. "Kau melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan ini sebagai manajer Sumber Daya Manusia 'kan?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Benar tuan," jawab Arthur.

"Jelaskan alasanmu mengapa kita harus menerimamu sebagai manajer Sumber Daya Manusia di perusahaan ini mengingat kau baru saja lulus," kata Gilgamesh.

"Baik saya akan menjawab pertanyaan anda. Selama saya kuliah dari semester satu sampai menjadi sarjana, saya selalu mengunjungi perusahaan almarhum ayah saya yang kini dikelola oleh kakak saya untuk melakukan observasi terhadap kinerja para karyawan perusahaannya. Selain itu, saya pernah magang di salah satu perusahaan terbesar di kota ini sekaligus pernah menjadi manajer di perusahaan teman saya selama dua setengah tahun sehingga saya berpengalaman bekerja sebagai seorang manajer. Maka dari itu saya berhak bekerja sebagai manajer Sumber Daya Manusia di perusahaan ini," jelas Arthur percaya diri. Gilgamesh hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang ini adalah pertanyaan terakhir bagimu," kata Gilgamesh menyeringai.

"Kuharap pertanyaannya tidak sesulit yang pertama," batin Arthur.

"Resiko terbesar apa yang pernah kau ambil?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Gilgamesh ini sukses membuat Arthur menelan ludahnya sendiri dan mati kutu.

"Lima, empat, tiga, dua, sa...," belum selesai berbicara sudah dipotong oleh Arthur.

"Baik saya akan menjawab pertanyaan dari anda," ucap Arthur lalu menghelakan nafasnya dengan berat. "Saya pernah menjual saham perusahaan miik sahabat saya setelah dia menipu saya. Saya melakukan ini karena untuk membayar seluruh utangnya yang telah ia serahkan semuanya kepada saya. Dia marah besar kepada saya sampai dia berniat membunuh saya tetapi saya tidak peduli. Saya melakukan ini demi kebaikannya dan juga saya sendiri," jawab Arthur.

"Sebelum kau mengambil jalan pintas dengan menjual sahammya, apa yang kau rencanakan untuk membayar utang temanmu?" tanya Enkidu.

"Waktu itu saya menyerahkan seluruh uang tabungan saya untuk mencicil utangnya," jawab Arthur.

"Sungguh cobaan yaang berat," kata Enkidu. Arthur hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oke sampai disini wawancara kita. Kuharap kau tidak terlalu percaya bakalan diterima oleh perusahaan ini," kata Gilgamesh dingin.

"Baik tuan," ucap Arthur lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Kemudian ia bersalaman kepada para anggota direksi termasuk sang direktur utama perusahaan ini. Setrlah itu ia keluar dari ruangan ini dengan kepala tegak.

"Ternyata pemikirannya cukup rasional dan juga cerdas," kata Enkidu.

"Tetapi bukan berarti dia bakalan menjadi bagian dari perusahaan ini," kata Gilgamesh.

"Tetapi untuk sementara ini peringkatnya lebih tinggi dibandingkan para pelamar lainnya," kata Enkidu.

"Kuharap ada yang jauh lebih unggul darinya. Minimal lima orang untuk melengserkannya," kata Gilgamesh.

"Dan kuharap kau lebih profesional apabila di hasil akhir Arthur lolos seleksi," kata Enkidu tersenyum.

"Permisi tuan Gilgamesh," ucap Mashu sembari berjalan menghampiri atasannya.

"Ada apa, Mashu?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Anuuu Nyonya Arturia ingin bertemu dengan anda. Saat ini beliau sedang berada di ruangan anda," jawab Mashu.

"Aku akan segera kesana. Terima kasih," ucap Gilgamesh lalu beranjak dari duduknya untuk keluar dari ruangan ini dan menemui istrinya di ruangannya.

* * *

Arturia memasang wajah marah ketika melihat suaminya berjalan menghampirinya.

"Tega sekali kau membuat istrimu lumutan seperti ini hanya karena menunggumu terlalu lama," kata Arturia dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Tadi aku habis mewawancarai para pelamar pekerja. Sekarang waktunya istirahat," jelas Gilgamesh lalu menuntun Arturia untuk duduk di sofa.

"Ngapain kau kesini? Bukankah kau sedang tidak enak badan?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Makanlah ini. Maaf sudah membuatmu tidak sarapan," ucap Arturia sembari menyerahkan bungkusan makanan kepada suaminya.

"Kau beli?" tanya Gilgamesh menatap bungkusan yang dipegangnya.

"Iya. Aku masih tidak kuat untuk memasak," jawab Arturia.

"Seharusnya kau beristirahat ataupun periksa ke dokter daripada mengantarkan makanan untukku," kata Gilgamesh lalu membuka bungkusan makanan.

 _"Selamat Suster. Anda telah hamil tiga minggu. Usia kandungan anda masih rawan jadi anda harus lebih banyak beristirahat."_

Seketika Arturia teringat dengan perkataan dari sang dokter bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung. Di sisi lain, Arturia merasa senang dengan kehadiran calon buah hati di dalam perutnya. Tetapi ia masih belum siap menjadi seorang ibu di usianya yang masih sangat muda. Apalagi dirinya masih ingin bekerja lebih lama lagi mengingat belum dua tahun menjadi seorang perawat.

Sekarang Gilgamesh berulang tahun yang ke-26 tahun. Tanpa disengaja Arturia telah memberinya dua kado ulang tahun untuk suaminya. Syal hasil rajutannya sendiri yang kini sudah selesai dan janin di dalam perutnya. Arturia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana terkejutnya Gilgamesh jika pria itu mengetahui kehamilannya.

"Arturia," panggil Gilgamesh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Arturia.

"Apakah tadi kau sempat mengobrol dengan salah satu pelamar kerja?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Tidak. Emang kenapa?" tanya Arturia.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Gilgamesh.

 **To be continue...**

 **Jangan lupa direview ya guys. Review kalian sangat membantu dalam perkembangan penulisanku dan rasa semangatku memposting fic ini :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Blue Ribbon

 **Disclaimer: Fate Series milik Kinoko Nasu dan Takashi Takeuchi. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

 **Warning: gaje, typo (maybe), agak ooc, alur sedikit kecepatan atau kelambatan, pokoknya banyak kekurangannyalah.**

 **Happy reading :)**

Setelah dari kantornya Gilgamesh, Arturia pergi ke toko kue langganannya untuk membeli kue tiramisu. Ia terpaksa membeli kue karena kondisinya tidak memungkinkan untuk membuat kue. Apalagi sekarang ada si kecil di dalam perutnya. Sampai di toko kue, Arturia langsung disambut oleh sang pelayan.

"Selamat siang Nona. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya memesan satu kue tiramisu berukuran sedang. Kalau bisa dari lemari es," jawab Arturia tersenyum.

"Baik nona," ucap gadis itu lalu membuka lemari es untuk mengambil kue tiramisu berukuran sedang.

"Apakah ada lagi yang ingin diminta?" tanya gadis ini.

"Hmm bolehkah saya menulis sendiri di kuenya?' tanya Arturia.

"Silahkan nona," jawab gadis ini lalu menaruh kue di atas meja dan menyerahkan _butter cream_ kepada Arturia.

Perlahan-lahan, Arturia menuliskan kalimat "Selamat Ulang Tahun, Brengsek!" ke atas coklat.

"Lama tak bertemu, Suster Arturia."

Arturia menoleh ke belakang. Ia langsung terkejut melihat Irisviel dan Illyasviel dengan seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh tinggi tegap itu. Arturia menebak kalau pria itu adalah suami sekaligus ayah bagi mereka berdua.

"Irisviel, Illya? Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Arturia tersenyum lebar.

"Semakin baik," jawab Illya tersenyum lebar.

"Oh ya perkenalakan ini Kiritsugu, suamiku," ucap Irisviel memperkenalkan suaminya.

"Arturia Pendragon," kata Arturia lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Emiya Kiritsugu," ucap Kiritsugu lalu menjabat tangan Arturia.

"Jadi ini suaminya Irisviel? Tidak seperti seorang pembunuh," batin Arturia.

"Suster, kue itu untuk siapa?" tanya Illya tersenyum lebar.

"Untuk temanku yang hari ini berulang tahun," jawab Arturia berbohong. Tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau ia memberi kejutan ulang tahun untuk seseorang yang pernah menyakiti mereka.

"Yaah sayang sekali," kata Illya kecewa. "Padahal kami ingin mengundangmu ke acara ulang tahunnya onii-san," lanjutnya.

"Jangan khawatir, Illya. Kan bisa lain hari," ucap Irisviel sembari membelai rambut panjang Illya.

"Aku menyesal sekali," kata Arturia bersedih.

"Tidak apa-apa, Arturia," ucap Irisviel tersenyum.

"Tetapi sebagai gantinya kau harus datang ke acara ulang tahunku," kata Illya.

"Oke," jawab Arturia tersenyum kepada gadis kecil yang cantik dan menggemaskan itu.

"Permisi nona. Apakah sudah selesai?" tanya pelayan ini.

"Sudah. Terima kasih," jawab Arturia lalu menyerahkan _butter cream_ kepada sang pelayan itu.

* * *

Di kafe...

"Pasti berat menjalankan kehidupan sebagai istri seorang bos mafia," kata Irisviel sembari menuangkan gula ke dalam secangkir teh lalu mengaduknya.

"Benar sekali. Maka dari itu aku sering menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menjadi seorang mafia. Ini juga perintah dari ibunya," jawab Arturia sembari memotong steik daging sapi lalu memakannya dengan lahap. "Akan berdampak buruk pada masa depan anaknya apabila Gilgamesh masih bertahan menjadi seorang mafia," lanjutnya.

"Tunggu? Jangan bilang kalau kau tengah mengandung anaknya?" tanya Irisviel terkejut.

"Iya. Aku sedang mengandung anaknya," jawab Arturia sembari mengelus perutnya yang masih rata dengan lembut.

Mata merah Irisviel langsung melebar setelah mendengar pengakuan dari Arturia bahwa dirinya tengah hamil.

"Bukankah itu hal yang bagus supaya suamimu berhenti menjadi mafia?" tanya Irisviel.

"Kuharap seperti itu," kata Arturia tersenyum.

"Kalau boleh tahu, berapa usia kandunganmu?" tanya Irisviel.

"Baru tiga minggu," jawab Arturia.

"Masih muda sekali. Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak pikiran dan juga kecapekan. Usia kandunganmu masih rawan jadi...kau harus jaga kesehatanmu. Kau tahu? Berat sekali menjalankan kehamilan pada trimester pertama. Dulu aku selalu khawatir melakukan sesuatu pada saat hamil muda. Tetapi kau harus menikmatinya jika ingin anakmu kelak tumbuh sehat dan juga pintar," kata Irisviel panjang lebar.

"Terima kasih atas masukannya, Irisviel," ucap Arturia tersenyum.

Secara refleks Arturia menoleh kepada sepasang ayah dan anak itu yang sedang asyik mengobol setelah mendengar tawa renyah Illaysviel. Seketika Arturia membayangkan dirinya yang sedang asyik mengobrol sekaligus bermain bersama anaknya kelak. Wanita ini sangat tak sabar sekali melakukan momen manis seperti itu.

"Illya begitu mirip dengan Kiritsugu. Tiap kali aku menatap mata Illya, aku selalu teringat dengannya. Apalagi sifatnya. Aku sangat beruntung sekali telah memiliki mereka. Dan juga Shirou-kun," kata Irisviel tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar wanita yang beruntung, Irisviel," puji Arturia.

* * *

Gilgamesh mengernyit melihat rumahnya yang terlihat gelap. Pria ini berjalan menuju dapur sembari memanggil nama istrinya dan para pembantunya namun tak ada satu pun yang merespon panggilannya. Ketika berada di dapur, Gilgamesh dikejutkan dengan lampu dapur yang tiba-tiba menyala dan munculah seoorang wanita cantik bertubuh pendek yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan membawa kue ulang tahun.

"Selamat ulang tahun," kata Arturia dingin.

Gilgamesh membelalakkan matanya. Bagaimana tidak? Istrinya yang selama ini membencinya telah memberikan kejutan ulang tahun untuknya. Bahkan Arturia adalah orang pertama yang telah mengucapkan ulang tahun kepadanya.

"Ayo ditiup lilinnya, brengsek!" desak Arturia dengan mengumpat.

Gilgamesh menyeringai menatap wajah marah istrinya lalu ia meniup lilinnya hingga semuanya padam.

"Terima kasih, istriku. Kau adalah kado terindah yang sangat berharga bagiku," ucap Gilgamesh lalu mengecup singkat bibir Arturia.

"Duduklah dan makan kuenya," kata Arturia lalu menaruh kuenya di atas meja makan.

"Arturia," panggil Gilgamesh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Arturia.

"Ayo kita foto bersama," ajak Gilgamesh tersenyum.

Arturia menghelakan nafasnya dengan berat. "Baiklah," jawab Arturia lalu duduk di kursi meja makan.

Gilgamesh menduduki kursi meja makan di sebelah istrinya lalu mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya.

"Foto selfie?" tanya Arturia.

"Iya," jawab Gilgamesh tersenyum lalu menghadapkan layar ponselnya kepada dirinya dan juga Arturia. Ia pun juga menampakkan kue ulang tahunnya dalam fotonya sebagai momen ulang tahunnya bersama istri tercintanya.

Setelah berhasil memotretnya, Gilgamesh menunjukkan hasil fotonya kepada Arturia.

"Bagus," kata Arturia singkat. "Kirim fotonya di WhatssApp-ku," perintahnya.

"Oke," ucap Gilgamesh lalu mengirimkan fotonya ke akun WhatssApp istrinya.

"Gilgamesh, ini hadiah untukmu," kata Arturia sembari menyerahkan kado berukuran sedang kepada Gilgamesh.

"Apa ini?" tanya Gilgamesh memegang kadonya.

"Buka saja," jawab Arturia dingin.

Gilgamesh membuka kado yang diberikan oleh istrinya. Seketika Gilgamesh membelakakkan matanya melihat syal berwarna merah yang mirip dibuatkan oleh istrinya. Ia tak menyangka kalau syal merah ini hasil rajutan ini untuknya. Seperti yang diketahuinya kalau Arturia selalu merajut syal setiap saat dan di mana pun ia berada. Bahkan sampai menahan kantuk. Gilgamesh sampai tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu walaupun kegiatan itu merupakan salah satu hobinya

Perlahan-lahan Gilgamesh mengambil syal berwarna merah ini lalu mencium aroma syalnya yang seperti aroma tangan Arturia. Mulai detik ini, Gilgamesh bersumpah untuk tidak akan membiarkan syal ini rusak sedikit pun dan akan menghabisi siapapun yang telah merusak syalnya walau tidak sengaja.

"Maaf kalau hasilnya jelek," kata Arturia dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Ini bagus sekali," kata Gilgamesh lalu melingkarkan lehernya dengan syal ini. "Dan sangat cocok untukku," lanjutnya.

"Apakah kau serius?" tanya Arturia dengan membelalakkan matanya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Gilgamesh.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan menyukainya. Terima kasih, Gilgamesh," ucap Arturia tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, Arturia teringat dengan kehamilannya. Entah mengapa Arturia merasakan firasat yang kurang enak apabila dirinya memberitahukan kehamilannya kepada Gilgamesh.

"Gilgamesh," panggil Arturia.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gilgamesh sembari memotong kue.

"Apakah kau ingin memiliki anak secepatnya atau menunda dulu?" tanya Arturia.

"Apakah kau hamil, Arturia?" tanya Gilgamesh hingga Arturia membelalakkan matanya.

"I-iya...aku hamil," jawab Arturia.

Gilgamesh langsung memasang wajah tak suka begitu mendengar istrinya telah mengandung.

"Usia kandunganku baru tiga minggu. Meskipun begitu, aku akan tetap bekerja sampai usia kandunganku mencapai tujuh bulan," jelas Arturia.

"Gugurkan kandunganmu, Arturia," perintah Gilgamesh.

Dada Arturia bagaikan ditikam belati mendengar Gilgamesh memerintahkannya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Ternyata firasatnya benar kalau Gilgamesh tidak akan menerima kehadiran darah dagingnya sendiri. Seketika Arturia menyiramkan air putih ke wajah suaminya lalu melemparkan gelas ke arahnya.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" bentak Gilgamesh.

"Kau benar-benar pria bajingan, Gilgamesh! Kupikir kau akan berubah jika aku akan melahirkan anakmu! Ternyata kau semakin parah," bentak Arturia.

"Aku tidak siap menjadi seorang ayah, Arturia!" bentak Gilgamesh.

"Kau pikir aku sudah siap menjadi seorang ibu, hah?!" kata Arturia masih membentak suaminya.

"Ya sudah digugurkan saja," kata Gilgamesh.

"Sayangnya aku tidak sepertimu, bajingan."

"Jika kau tak segera menggugurkannya, biar aku saja yang melakukannya," ucap Gilgamesh dengan tatapan menyeramkannya yang membuat tubuh Arturia bergetar karena ketakutan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Arturia langsung berlari dengan cepat untuk keluar dari rumah ini. Sebisa mungkin ia harus menyelamatkan janinnya dari suaminya yang berusaha membunuhnya.

"Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku, Arturia," kata Gilgamesh lalu ia berlari mengejar istrinya.

Arturia mempercepat larinya. Tak peduli kakinya mulai sakit dan tubuhnya melemah asalkan jaraknya semakin jauh dari jangkauan Gilgamesh. Arturia terus berlari sampai ia menabrak seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap yang memakai mantel panjang dan juga topi berwarna hitam.

"Maafkan saya," ucap Arturia.

"Arturia!" panggil Gilgamesh dengan berteriak.

Seketika Arturia membelalakkan matanya karena dibopong oleh pemuda yang habis ia tabrak dengan berlari hingga ia dimasukkan ke dalam mobil taksi. Pemuda itu juga memasuki mobilnya lalu menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Selamat malam, tuan dan nona. Anda ingin kemana?" taanya sang sopir taksi.

"Cepat bawa kami ke distrik Southwark," jawab pemuda berambut pirang pendek ini.

"Baik tuan," ucap sopir taksi ini lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang menghiraukan Gilgamesh yaang berteriak memanggil nama Arturia seperti orang kesetanan.

* * *

Di Apartemen...

Sungguh hal yang mengejutkan bagi Arturia karena ia telah diselamatkan oleh seorang pemuda yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan dirinya. Keterkejutannya semakin menjadi lantaran pemuda itu mengaku sebagai kakak kembarnya.

"Kenapa kau baru mencariku?" tanya Arturia.

"Karena sulit sekali mencarimu selama delapan tahun," jawab Arthur. "Ditambah lagi ada seseorang yang selalu berusaha menghalangiku untuk menemukannya. Aku tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikirannya. Padahal kau juga kerabatnya," tambahnya.

"Maksudmu Vortigern?" tanya Arturia hingga Arthur mengernyit.

"Vortigern? Paman Vortigern?"

"Iya. Kau tahu? Aku sudah lama tinggal dengannya sejak aku berusia 12 tahun sampai berusia 16 tahun," jelas Arturia.

"Apa? Yang benar saja?" Arturia menganggukkan kepalannya.

"Sial! Ternyata dia juga menipuku. Tega sekali dia. Padahal aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai ayahku sendiri," kata Arthur kecewa lalu memegang kedua tangan Arturia. "Maafkan aku, Arturia. Aku sudah membuatmu menderita selama ini dengan mempercayai orang itu dan juga tidak segera menemukanmu," ucap Arthur dengan wajah yang sedih.

Hati Arturia terasa lebih tenang ketika Arthur memegang kedua tangannya. Secara refleks Arturia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan saudara kembarnya.

"Jadi ini rasanya memiliki keluarga?" batin Arturia.

"Jika kau tidak memafkanku, aku tidak masalah. Aku maklumi itu karena selama ini kau menderita karena aku," kata Arthur.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Arthur. Kau tak bersalah. Kita sama-sama korban. Yang terpentng sekarang kita sudah bersatu dan membangun kembali kehidupan kita," kata Arturia hingga Arthur membelalakkan matanya dengan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Arturia. Aku menyayangimu," ucap Arthur lalu memeluk Arturia dengan erat.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Arthur," ucap Arturia lalu membalas pelukan Arthur.

Tak lama kemudian, ada seseorang yang membuka pintu apartemen hingga Arthur dan Arturia melepaskan pelukannya. Arturia terkejut sekali dengan keberadaan Rin di apartemen Arthur. Kedua perempuan itu langsung berpelukan satu sama lain dengan girang.

"Arturia, aku sangat merindukanmu," ucap Rin.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Rin," ucap Arturia lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Omong-omong, sejak kapan kau dan Arthur saling kenal?" tanya Arturia.

"Sejak Arthur ke apartemenmu dulu. Iya 'kan Arthur?" jawab Rin lalu menatap Arthur.

"Dulu kau hampir menghabisiku, Rin," kata Arthur.

"Kupikir kau bawahannya si brengsek itu. Sampai sekarang aku masih trauma dengan kejadian itu," kata Rin lalu kembali menatap Arturia. "Oh ya, jangan bilang kau kabur darinya tanpa membawa barang apapun?" tanya Rin.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memikirkan barangku kalau Gilgamesh terus mengejarku?" tanya Arturia.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau kabur dari suamimu?" tanya Arthur.

Arturia kembali duduk di sofa. Ia menghelakan nafasnya sembari mengelus perutnya. "Dia berusaha membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri dengan alasan tidak siap menjadi seorang ayah," jelas Arturia hingga Arhur dan Rin terkejut.

"Kau...hamil?" tanya Rin. Arturia memganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang ada di dalam otaknya itu? Jika dia belum siap menjadi seorang ayah, tak seharusnya dia menikahi adikku dan juga menidurinya," kata Arthur lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Namanya juga penjahat," kata Arturia.

"Oh ya, terus bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Kau sama sekali tidak membawa apapun," tanya Rin.

"Aku meninggalkan sebagian seragamku, atm pribadiku dan ponselku yang satunya di rumah sakit," jawab Arturia.

"Kau seperti sudah lama mempersiapkan ini," kata Arthur dengan menggarukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak juga. Secara tiba-tiba aku kepikiran mempersiapkan itu. Soal ponsel, aku memiliki dua ponsel karena yang satunya hanya untuk berhubungan dengan teman priaku. Gilgamesh selalu memeriksa ponselku setelah pernah ketahuan berhubungam dengan teman priaku," jelas Arturia.

"Dia kekasihmu?" tanya Arthur tersenyum.

"Dia sahabatku. Tetapi aku mencintainya," jawab Arturia dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Kau tahu Arthur, mereka adalah sepasang sahabat yang serasi. Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak disandera, pasti Arturia akan menjadi istrinya," kata Rin dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah Rin jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," kata Arturia.

"Pria itu...siapa dia?" tanya Arthur.

"Dia adalah seorang dokter di tempatku bekerja. Dia juga berada di panti asuhan yang sama denganku. Selisih usia kami tujuh tahun. Namanya Diarmuid," jelas Arturia tentang Diarmuid.

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya karena sudah menjagamu selama ini," kata Arthur tersenyum.

* * *

Puluhan pria berpenampilan sangar ini berkumpul menghadap sang bos besar di halaman rumah mewah ini. Mereka menelan ludahnya masing-masing melihat tampang sang bos besar seperti ingin memakan orang. Mereka khawatir sekali kalau dijadikan pelampiasan amukan dari pria bertubuh jangkung dan berambut emas pendek itu mengingat selama ini ia selalu menghabisi bawahannya tiap kali sedang kesal. Bahkan ada yang sampai terbunuh karenanya.

"Apapun caranya kalian harus menangkap istriku. Cepat!" perintah Gilgamesh dengan membentak.

"Baik bos!" ucap para bawahannya lalu mereka bergegas menjalankan perintah dari Gilgamesh dengan berpencar.

Setelah itu, Gilgamesh melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumahnya lalu menutup pintunya dengan keras.

"Siduri! Ambilkan dua botol anggur. Cepat!" perintah Gilgamesh dengan berteriak lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Baik tuan," ucap wanita cantik berkulit eksotis ini lalu bergegas melaksanakan perintah dari majikannya.

Lima menit kemudian, Siduri datang dengan membawa dua botol anggur serta satu buah gelas kaca.

"Ini tuan," ucap Siduri sembari menaruh dua botol anggur dan satu gelas kaca di atas meja.

"Terima kasih," ucap Gilgamesh lalu menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelas.

Siduri membungkukkan badannya kepada Gilgamesh lalu berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kau kira bisa kabur dariku, hah? Lihat saja Arturia. Aku akan membuatmu menderita sampai kau berlutut di hadapanku dan bersedia menggugurkan kandunganmu," gumam Gilgamesh sembari meneguk anggur.

"Kau pikir menjadi orang tua itu mudah? Emang kau ingin aku seperti si bajingan itu yang tak bisa mendidik anaknya dengan baik? Tega sekali kau!" gumamnya lagi.

* * *

Seluruh staff beserta para dokter dan perawat rumah sakit St. Thomas menyambut kedatangan Diarmuid setelah cuti selama lebih dari dua minggu. Diarmuid sangat terkejut dengan kejutan yang dilakukan oleh mereka. Keterkejutannya semakin menjadi lantaran Sola-Ui memberikan bunga sekaligus melakukan cipika-cipiki kepadanya. Bagi Diarmuid, sambutan seperti ini sangatlah berlebihan. Apalagi sekarang ia dipelototi oleh sang kepala dokter yang tak lain adalah suaminya.

"Terima kasih, Nyonya Sola-Ui," ucap Diarmuid lalu melirik Arturia yang sedari tadi tersenyum kepadanya. Pria ini langsung membalas senyuman dari wanita yang dicintainya ini.

Lima menit kemudian, acara menyambut kedatangan Diarmuid telah selesai. Mereka semua kembali ke tempat asalnya dan melakukan tugasnya masing-masing.

"Arturia," panggil Diarmuid hingha Arturia membalikkan badannya menghadapnya.

"Ada apa Diarmuid?" tanya Arturia.

"Aku mendapatkan kabar dari Rin bahwa kau telah kabur dari Gilgamesh sejak dua minggu yang lalu dan sekarang kkau tinggal bersama saudara kembarmu," kata Diarmuid. "Kenapa kau tak bilang kepadaku?" tanyanya.

"Karena aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Kau sudah terlalu banyak berjasa dalam hidupku," jawab Arturia.

"Hei, aku ini sahabatmu. Sudah sepantasnya aku bersikap seperti itu. Jika kau tidak bilang apapun kepadaku, sama saja kau tak menghargaiku sebagai sahabatmu," kata Diarmuid sembari memegang kedua bahu Arturia.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Arturia.

"Lain kali kau harus cerita kepadaku jika kau sedang kesulitan," kata Diarmuid. Arturia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Omong-omong, sudah berapa usia kandunganmu?" tanya Diarmuid.

"Satu setengah bulan," jawab Arturia sembari mengelus perutnya.

"Si bajingan itu...benar-benar ingin kubunuh. Tega sekali dia dengan darah dagingnya sendiri," kata Diarmuid geram.

"Jaga emosimu, Diarmuid. Aku tidak ingin kau terjadi sesuatu yang kurang mengenakkan," kata Arturia berusaha meredam emosi sahabatnya.

"Dia sudah keterlaluan. Jika dia tidak ingin memiliki anak, tak seharusnya dia menyetubuhimu. Kalaupun ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, pakailah kondom," kata Diarmuid.

"Kau tahu sendirilah kalau penjahat itu tidak memiliki otak," kata Arturia. "Semenjak aku kabur darinya, aku jadi lebih sering memakai masker jika diluar ruangan pasien. Untung saja banyak yang pengertian. Di jalanan pun juga pakai masker dan terkadang pakai payung," kata Arturia lagi.

"Tapi setidaknya bisa mengelabuinya. Kau tahu sendirilah kalau di lingkungan kita banyak mata-mata yang menyebalkan," kata Diarmuid.

"Benar sekali," kata Arturia.

"Arturia," panggil Diarmuid.

"Hn?"

Akhirnya Tuhan telah mengabulkan permohonanmu selama ini. Kuharap kau selamanya bahagia bersama keluarga kandungmu," kata Diarmuid tersenyum kepada Arturia.

"Amin. Tuhan memang baik. Walaupun kedua orang tuaku telah meninggal, tetapi aku sangat senang telah memiliki saudara yang baik seperti Arthur," ucap Arturia tersenyum.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana awal mula kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Diarmuid.

"Kami bertemu di tengah jalan waktu aku berusaha lari dari Gilgamesh. Dia langsung menyelamatkanku denhan membawaku ke apartemennya," jawab Arturia. "Untung saja aku bertemu dengannya. Coba kalau tidak, sudah pasti aku akan tertangkap oleh si bajingan itu."

"Tuhan begitu menyayangi anakmu, Arturia," kata Diarmuid.

"Iya," kata Arturia lalu mengelus perutnya dengan lembut.

* * *

Sudah dua minggu Arturia pergi dari rumah Gilgamesh. Sampai saat ini tak ada satu pun dari anak buahnya yang dapat menemukan Arturia. Bahkan di tempat kerjanya pun anak buahnya tak dapat menangkapnya. Padahal Arturia masih aktif bekerja sebagai perawat di rumah sakit itu berdasarkan informasi yang ia dapat dari rekan kerja istrinya. Hal inilah yang membuat Gilgamesh harus turun tangan sendiri untuk mencari istrinya. Ia benar-benar tak tahan hidup tanpa istrinya. Gilgamesh rindu akan omelannya, perhatiannya, rasa masakannya, dan pastinya tubuhnya yang mungil nan seksi.

"Gil, jika kau ingin Arturia segera pulang, kau harus menerima darah dagingmu sendiri. Apa salahnya menjadi seorang ayah? Soal khawatir akan bernasib sama dengan ayahmu, perlu kau ketahui bahwa kau sangat berbeda dari ayahmu," kata Enkidu berusaha menasehati Gilgamesh.

"Tetapi aku tidak bisa menerima kehadirannya. Selain tidak ingin menjadi seorang ayah, aku masih ingin berduaan dengan Arturia. Anak-anak itu sungguh merepotkan," kata Gilgamesh.

"Justru ini menjadi kesempatanmu untuk dicintainya. Bukankah kau ingin sekali dicintai olehnya?" kata Enkidu tegas hingga Gilgamesh terdiam.

"Apakah kau yakin kalau aku menerima anak itu akan membuat Arturia mencintaiku?" tanya Gilgamesh mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aku yakin," jawab Enkidu mantap.

"Sudahlah Enkidu jangan membohongi. Emang aku ini bodoh apa?" kata Gilgamesh lalu mengambil jaket biker berwarna hitam dan syal berwarna merah di gantungan. Ia mengenakan jaketnya lalu melingkarkan syalnya ke lehernya.

"Gil, syalmu bagus. Kau beli di mana?" tanya Enkidu.

"Istriku yang membuatnya. Syal ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunku," jawab Gilgamesh.

"Enkidu, do'akan aku berhasil menangkapnya," kata Gilgamesh.

"Akan kudo'akan. Semoga berhasil, Gil," kata Enkidu dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

Arturia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah sakit setelah waktu bekerjanya telah habis. Arturia mengeratkan mantelnya karena telah terjadi hujan salju sehingga udaranya semakin dingin. Meskipun begitu, Arturia sangat menyukai salju. Itulah sebabnya ia rela berjam-jam berada di tengah jalan hanya demi menikmati indahnya salju.

"Seharusnya kau berteduh dulu di rumah sakit."

Arturia menoleh ke kanan lalu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas menatap Arthur yang telah memayunginya.

"Arthur. Kupikir kau Gilgamesh," kata Arturia.

Arthur hanya tersenyum saja lalu mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan.

"Arthur, pastikan kau benar-benar aman dari Gilgamesh maupun antek-anteknya. Dia pria yang licik," kata Arturia.

"Aku selalu memeriksa sekelilingku. Kuharap kita benar-benar aman," kata Arthur.

"Arthur," panggil Arturia.

"Ada apa, adikku?" tanya Arthur.

"Pasti berat sekali memiliki bos yang sangat menyebalkan seperti Gilgamesh," kata Arturia.

"Awalnya memang berat. Tetapi lama-kelamaan aku mulai terbiasa karena telah memahami kondisi psikisnya dengan bantuan dari Tuan Enkidu dan Mashu," kata Arthur.

"Apakah dia makan dengan teratur?" tanya Arturia.

"Kurasa tidak. Selama aku memasuki ruangannya, aku selalu melihat bekal makananya yang masih banyak," jawab Arthur.

"Omong-omong, siapa yang selalu membuatkan bekal untuknya?" tanya Arturia.

"Mashu. Dia sering membawakan bekal untuk suamimu karena perintah dari Tuan Enkidu," jawab Arthur.

"Oh begitu," kata Arturia.

Ketika menoleh ke kanan, Arthur langsung terkejut melihat seorang pria misterius yang mengarahkan pistolnya ke Arturia. Arthur langsung melindungi adiknya dengan memeluknya sampai ia memekik kesakitan karena pelurunya mengenai punggungnya. Sementara pria misterius itu langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Arthur!" teriak Arturia lalu menekan luka Arthur dengan syalnya. Setelah itu ia menelepon pihak rumah sakit.

* * *

Arturia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat mengikuti Arthur yang telah berada di atas ranjang dorong dengan didorong oleh para suster menuju ruangan operasi. Sedari tadi Arturia menekan luka tembak Arthur dengan syal. Ia pun juga menggandeng tangan kekar saudara kembarnya dengan maksud menguatkannya.

"Bertahanlah, Arthur," kata Arturia lirih.

"Aku...tidak akan...meninggalkanmu," ucap Arthur dengan nada serak. Ia berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya supaya Arturia tidak terlalu mengawatirkannya.

Sampai di depan ruang operasi, Arturia menyuruh Florence untuk menggantikannya. Florence segera mengganti posisi Arturia yang sedari menekan luka Arthur lalu mereka mulai memasuki ruang operasi dengan diikuti oleh kedua dokter yang sudah siap untuk melakikan operasi.

"Diarmuid, tolong selamatkan Arthur," pinta Arturia.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menyelamatkan Arthur," ucap Diarmuid mantap lalu memasuki ruang operasi.

Begitu ruang operasi telah tertutup, Arturia langsung terduduk lesuh. Kemudian ia menyatukan tangannya dengan lalu berdo'a untuk kesembuhan saudaranya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan saudaranya yang sangat dicintainya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, sayangku."

Arturia mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung terkejut melihat Gilgamesh berada di depannya.

To be continue...


	11. Chapter 11

Blue Ribbon

 **Disclaimer: Fate series milik Kinoko Nasu dan Takashi Takeuchi. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

 **Warning: gaje, typo (maybe), agak ooc, alur kecepatan, pokoknya banyak kekurangannyalah.**

 **Happy Reading :)**

"Gil-Gilgamesh."

Gilgamesh menyunggingkan senyumannya menatap istrinya yang mulai berdiri secara perlahan-lahan.

"Ayo kita pulang, sayang," kata Gilgamesh dengan mengulurkan tangannya kepada istrinya.

"Sudah kuduga itu perbuatanmu, brengsek!" kata Arturia.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gilgamesh mengernyit.

Arturia melemparkan tong sampah ke arah Gilgamesh lalu ia langsung berlari dengan cepat supaya Gilgamesh tidak dapat menangkapnya.

"Kali ini kau tak akan bisa lari dariku, wanita sialan!" kata Gilgamesh lalu berlari mengejar Arturia.

Arturia menoleh ke belakang. Ia terkejut melihat jarak suaminya yang semakin dekat dengannya. Arturia langsung menatap ke depan dan terus berlari memperjauh jaraknya dari kejaran Gilgamesh sampai ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Ketika melihat taksi berhenti, Arturia langsung memasuki mobilnya.

"Mau kemana, nona?" tanya sang sopir taksi.

"Bawa saya ke Lewisham. Cepat!" jawab Arturia sembari menoleh ke belakang.

"Baik nona," ucap sang sopir taksi lalu melajukan mobilnya lumayan cepat.

"Jangan khawatir, nak. Kau akan baik-baik saja," gumam Arturia sembari mengelus perutnya dengan lembut.

Sementara diluar sana, Gilgamesh menelepon anak buahnya yang sudah di tengah jalan untuk mengejar taksi yang ditumpangi oleh istrinya dengan memberitahu plat nomor serta warna mobil taksi itu.

"Tunggulah aku, sayangku," gumam Gilgamesh menyeringai.

* * *

Usai melakukan operasi, Diarmuid langsung mencari keberadaan Arturia untuk memberitahu kondisi Arthur pasca operasi kepadanya.

"Kemana dia? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menghilang?" tanya Diarmuid sembari menoleh kesana kemari.

"Dia sedang dikejar oleh suaminya."

Diarmuid membelalakkan matanya lalu menatap kepada seseorang yang memberitahunya soal keberadaan Arturia dengan memasang wajah marah.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya? Dia sedang hamil, tahu?! Bagaimana kalah si bajingan itu menyakitinya?" tanya Diarmuid marah kepada Sola-Ui.

"Kenapa kau marah? Apa jangan-jangan dia mengandung anakmu?" tanya Sola-Ui yang membuat Diarmuid naik pitam dan heak menamparnya.

Beruntung bagi Sola-Ui karena Kayneth telah memegang tangan Diarmuid.

"Beraninya kau menyakiti istriku, Dokter Diarmuid," kata Kayneth menatap tajam Diarmuid.

Diarmuid memutar kedua bola matanya lalu ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kayneth secara paksa.

"Didiklah istrimu dengan baik, Dokter Kayneth," kata Diarmuid lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan langkah kaki yang cepat.

Tiba-tiba, Diarmuid mendengar nada dering dari ponselnya tanda ada telepon. Diarmuid mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya lalu menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan nama Arturia. Ia segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo Arturia, di mana kau sekarang?" tanya Diarmuid.

"Aku sekarang di apartemennya Arthur," jawab Arturia. "Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah dia terselamatkan?" tanya Arturia.

"Puji Tuhan dia terselamatkan. Tetapi dia masih tak sadarkan diri," jawab Diarmuid.

"Syukurlah," ucap Arturia lega.

"Arturia," panggil Diarmuid.

"Iya?" tanya Arturia.

"Aku akan kesana. Kasih tahu aku alamat apartemennya," kata Diarmuid.

"Jangan," kata Arturia.

"Kenapa? Aku harus menemanimu," kata Diarmuid.

"Tidak apa-apa. Untuk saat ini aku sedang ingin sendirian. Aku masih syok karena habis dikejar oleh Gilgamesh. Jika kau kesini, dia pasti akan mengetahui keberadaanku," jelas Arturia.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," kata Diarmuid sedikit kecewa.

"Tolong jaga Arthur. Besok aku absen bekerja karena harus beristirahat penuh," kata Arturia lalu menutup teleponnya.

* * *

Di markas Gilgamesh..

Gilgamesh langsung menyita ponsel milik Arturia setelah istrinya menghubungi Diarmuid untuk menanyakan keadaan Arthur.

"Jadi ponsel ini hanya khusus digunakan untuk menghubungi si anjing kampung itu?" tanya Gilgamesh lalu menjatuhkan ponselnya lalu menginjaknya.

Arturia hanya terdiam saja karena ia takut sekali kalau Gilgamesh akan menembak perutnya. Sedari tadi Arturia dipeluk dari belakang oleh Gilgamesh sembari menodongkan pistolnya ke arah perutnya. Arturia tidak ingin keguguran. Ia menginginkan anaknya lahir ke dunia ini dan menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anaknya. Namun jika ia keguguran, ia berencana mengakhiri hidupnya karena ia tak akan bisa hidup tanpa anaknya yang kini merupakan separuh jiwanya.

"Sekarang saatnya untuk membunuh anak kita, Arturia," kata Gilgamesh menyeringai lalu bersiap-siap untuk menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

"Jika kau membunuh anak kita, kau juga harus membunuhku. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa anakku," kata Arturia. Ia mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, Arturia. Ditembak memang sangat menyakitkan tetapi kujamin kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah mempersiapkan dua dokter untuk menanganimu," kata Gilgamesh.

"Kau harus membunuhku! Kau pikir aku akan baik-baik saja jika aku kehilangan anakku! Jika itu terjadi, aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri. Ingat itu!" bentak Arturia dengan berurai air mata.

"Diam!" bentak Gilgamesh lalu membungkam mulut Arturia.

Dorr!

Seketika Gilgamesh membelalakkan matanya merasakan kepalanya terkena timah panas. Arturia menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut melihat bagian belakang kepala Gilgamesh mengeluarkan banyak darah karena peluru yang menancap di kepalanya.

"Ar...turia."

Perlahan-lahan, Gilgamesh jatuh ke mengenai tubuh Arturia lalu tak sadarkan diri. Arturia segera menahan luka tembak di kepala suaminya dengan menggunakan syal yang dikenakan oleh suaminya lalu berteriak meminta tolong.

* * *

Morgan memaki-maki anak buahnya karena tak berhasil menjalankan tugasnya untuk membunuh Arturia dan tembakannya malah mengenai Arthur.

"Maafkan saya, nyonya," ucap pria yang bernama Agravain ini dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf saja tidak dapat membalikkan keadaan!" kata Morgan lalu menghelakan nafasnya untuk mengatur emosinya. "Padahal besok aku sangat membutuhkan Arthur untuk menandatangani dokumen perjanjian dengan Macedonia Group," lanjutnya lalu kembali menatap Agravain.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus segera membunuh wanita itu! Kalau perlu penggal kepalanya lalu bawa kepalanya kepadaku," perintah Morgan kepada Agravain.

"Baik, nyonya," ucap Agravain.

"Pergilah."

Agravain membungkukkan badannya kepada wanita berambut putih panjang itu lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang kerja atasannya.

"Sial! Aku harus segera membunuh Arturia! Setelah membunuhnya, baru aku akan membunuh Arthur setelah urusanku dengannya telah selesai. Dengan begitu perusahaan ini secara resmi akan menjadi milikku," kata Morgan dengan menggebu-gebu.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruangan ini. Morgan segera berteriak menyuruh orang itu untuk memasuki ruangannya.

"Ibu, aku punya kabar buruk," kata gadis tomboy yang tak lain adalah Mordred selaku putri Morgan.

"Apa?" tanya Morgan ketus.

"Arthur sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena ditembak oleh seseorang yang tak dikenal. Untung saja dia baik-baik saja walaupun saat ini ia sedang tak sadarkan diri," jelas Mordred. "Hari ini aku akan menjenguknya bersama Gawain, Gaheris, Gareth dan temanku yang bernama Jekyl. Apakah ibu mau ikut?" tawar Modred.

"Kalian duluan saja. Ibu akan menyusul kalian," kata Morgan.

Mordred mengernyit menatap ibunya. Entah mengapa Mordred merasa curiga kalau aktor dibalik penembakan yang menimpa pamannya ini adalah ibu kandungnya sendiri dilihat dari ekspresi wajah ibunya yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Ibu," Mordred memanggil ibunya.

"Ada apa lagi?" kata Morgan.

"Kuharap penembakan itu bukan ulah ibu," kata Mordred menatap tajam ibunya.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Mana mungkin ibu menghabisi adik ibu sendiri!" kata Morgan emosi.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," kata Mordred lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Sial! Bagaimana bisa anakku berpikiran seperti itu? Apa jangan-jangan dia tahu dengan kejahatanku?" tanya Morgan.

* * *

Betapa bahagianya Kariya setelah mendengar kabar dari Lancelot bahwa Kiritsugu dapat menembak Gilgamesh tepat di kepalanya. Apalagi Kiritsugu menggunakan peluru khusus darinya yang terdapat racun yang sangat memastikan. Dengan begitu sudah dipastikan musuh bebuyutannya lenyap dari dunia ini dan ia dapat merebut semua aset berharga yang dimiliki oleh Gilgamesh.

"Tak kusangka Emiya benar-benar berguna bagi kita. Seharusnya kita menggunakannya dari dulu," kata Lancelot sembari menuangkan teh hijau panas ke cangkirnya Kariya.

"Dulu kita terlalu berharap pada Hassan I Sabbah," kata Kariya lalu menyeruput teh hijau.

"Omong-omong, apakah kau masih berniat untuk membunuh Diarmuid?" tanya Lancelot.

"Tidak jadi. Aku baru tahu kalau dokter itu adalah teman baiknya Rin-chan. Aku tidak ingin hubunganku dengannya memburuk karena aku membunuh si dokter bedebah itu," jawab Kariya. "Aku sudah menghubungi Kiritsugu untuk tidak membunuhnya. Sebagai gantinya, aku menyuruhnya untuk membunuh sahabatnya Gilgamesh," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Lancelot lega karena sahabatnya tidak jadi dibunuh oleh atasannya.

* * *

Di ruang transisi..

Arturia membelalakkan matanya dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya setelah melihat jari tangan Arthur yang bergerak yang menandakan bahwa kembarannya ini akan sadar. Perlahan-lahan, Arthur membuka matanya. Arturia langsung memegang tangan kanannya dengan menitikkan air matanya karena senang Arthur telah sadar.

"Arturia," ucap Arthur tersenyum.

"Ternyata kau menepati janjimu kepadaku, Arthur," ucap Arturia sembari membelai pipi Arthur.

"Omong-omong, sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Arthur.

"Tanggal 24," jawab Arturia.

"Kupikir aku telah melewati natal yang indah bersamamu dan keponakan kita. Tapi sayang kita akan merayakan natal disaat kondisiku seperti ini," kata Arthur.

"Tidak masalah, Arthur. Yang penting kau sehat dan selalu berada di sisiku," kata Arturia yang membuat Arthur tersenyum.

* * *

Betapa terkejutnya Arturia setelah mendengar perkataan dari Diarmuid bahwa peluru yang mengenai kepala Gilgamesh terbuat dari racun yang sangat mematikan.

"Apakah dia dapat diselamatkan?" tanya Arturia sembari memegang lengan kekar Diarmuid.

"Peluangnya dua puluh persen untuk selamat. Kalaupun dia selamat, kemungkinan besar dia akan mengalami kelumpuhan ataupun amnesia permanen," jawab Diarmuid.

"Kumohon selamatkan dia," pinta Arturia yang membuat Diarmuid berhenti berjalan lalu memegang kedua bahu Arturia.

"Kenapa kau menginginkan dia hidup? Ingatlah bahwa kau dan janinmu hampir mati karenanya!" tanya Diarmuid marah sembari mengguncang bahu wanita di depannya ini.

"Sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu mengingat kekejamannya!" kata Arturia tegas.

"Lantas kenapa kau menginginkan monster itu untuk hidup? Bagaimana kalau dia akan melakukan itu lagi jika dia terselamatkan?!" tanya Diarmuid masih marah.

"Jika aku menginginkan dia mati, sama saja aku dengannya. Ditambah lagi aku juga memikirkan perasaan ibunya. Bagaimanapun juga Gilgamesh adalah satu-satunya cahaya kehidupannya," jawab Arturia yang membuat Diarmuid menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Arturia, kupikir kau akan lebih tega kepada siapapun setelah menikahi si bajingan itu," kata Diarmuid sarkastik karena saking gemasnya dengan sifat Arturia yang selalu memikirkan orang lain.

"Diarmuid," panggil Arturia.

"Ada apa?" tanya Diarmuid.

"Bolehkah aku tidur di ruanganmu? Aku benar-benar mengantuk," pinta Arturia.

"Silahkan. Kebetulan sekali hampir dekat dengan ruanganku," jawab Diarmuid. "Kupikir kau akan menjenguk si bajingan itu," lanjutnya.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan menjenguknya. Aku sudah bilang kepada mertuaku dan Enkidu," kata Arturia.

"Karena kau trauma dengan kejadian itu?" tanya Diarmuid. Arturia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Lagipula ini demi kebaikanmu dan juga janinmu," kata Diarmuid.

Sampai di ruangan Diarmuid, Arturia lebih dulu memasuki ruangannya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Ini selimutnya," kata Diarmuid sembari menyelimuti Arturia.

"Terima kasih, Diarmuid," ucap Arturia tersenyum.

Perlahan-lahan, Arturia mulai tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"Mimpi yang indah, Arturia," gunam Diarmuid sembari mengelus kepala Arturia dengan lembut.

Sudah lama sekali ia tidak pernah melihat Arturia tidur semenjak wanita itu menikah dengan Gilgamesh. Diarmuid sangat senang melihat Arturia tertidur karena wanita itu terlihat cantik dan menggemaskan seperti bayi apabila tertidur.

* * *

Delapan bulan kemudian...

Arturia keluar dari ruangan dokter kandungan setelah memeriksa kandungannya yang telah mengunjak usia ke sembilan bulan. Dalam waktu dekat ini, Arturia akan melahirkan seorang anak yang selama ini ia tunggu kehadirannya di dunia ini. Arturia sangat tak sabar melihat wajah anaknya. Apakah mirip dirinya? Aau justru mirip Gilgamesh? Arturi tak masalah anaknya mirip dengan dirinya ataupun Gilgaamesh asalkan anaknya lahir dengan selamat dan pastinya sehat.

"Arturia."

Tiba-tiba ada seorang yang memanggilnya hingga Arturia menoleh ke belakang.

"Enkidu?" gumam Arturia.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Arturia," ucap Enkidu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Arturia tersenyum.

"Puji Tuhan," jawab Enkidu masih tersenyum.

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan. Arturia sedikit canggung berdekatan dengan Enkidu setelah kejadian penembakan yang menimpa suaminya. Semenjak kejadian itu, Arturia mulai menjauhi Gilgamesh karena masih trauma dengan kejadian itu. Di sisi lain, Arturia berterima kasih kepada si penembak suaminya itu karena telah menyelamatkannya dari suaminya yang berusaha menggugurkan kandungannya dengan cara menembak perutnya. Andai saja Gilgamesh tidak tertembak, mungkin nyawa anaknya tidak akan tertolong.

Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti Arturia masa bodoh akan perkembangan kondisi Gilgamesh. Arturia selalu menanyakan kondisi Gilgamesh kepada dokter yang menanganinya dan juga para perawat yang merawatnya. Selain itu, Arturia juga selalu berdo'a kepada Tuhan supaya Dia memberikan kesembuhan kepada suaminya.

"Apakah kau sudah mengetahui jenis kelamin anakmu?" tanya Enkidu.

"Sudah. Anakku berjenis kelamin laki-laki," jawab Arturia sembari mengelus perut buncitnya dengan lembut karena janinnya menendang perutnya dengan keras.

"Laki-laki...kuharap hati Gil tergerak untuk menerima putranya," kata Enkidu berharap.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana perkembangan kondisinya?" tanya Arturia.

"Dia telah sadar sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Saat ini dia sedang menjalankan terapi untuk meningkatkan kemampuan fisik motoriknya yang sempat mengalami kelumpuhan. Selain itu, dia mengalami amnesia. Tetapi, dia mampu berbicara dengan lancar. Penglihatannya pun juga normal," jelas Enkidu.

"Oh begitu. Syukurlah," ucap Arturia lega. "Kupikir dia tidak akan selamat karena peluru yang mengenai kepalanya mengandung racun yang sangat mematikan," kata Arturia lagi.

"Aku pun juga berpikiran seperti itu. Ternyata Tuhan begitu baik kepada Gilgamesh. Aku pun juga tak menyangka kalau rumah sakit ini memiliki dokter yang hebat seperti Dokter Diarmuid dan kawan-kawan," kata Enkidu.

"Mukjizat itu memang nyata," kata Arturia. "Enkidu," panggil Arturia.

"Iya?"

"Bagaimana nasib perusahaan-perusahaannya Gilgamesh setelah dia mengalami koma selama kurang lebih delapan bulan?" tanya Arturia.

"Kini dia hanya memiliki perusahaan legalnya. Sedangkan perusahaan ilegalnya telah kuserahkan semuanya kepada musuh bebuyutannya. Dengan kata lain kita telah kalah dan secara resmi Gil bukan lagi mafia. Ini demi kebaikannya," jelas Enkidu.

"Terus bagaimana nasib para anak buahnya?" tanya Arturia.

"Mereka kupekerjakan sebagai karyawan di cabang perusahaan kami. Kami baru saja membuka cabang perusahaan sebelum Gil tertimpa musibah," jawab Enkidu.

"Tindakan yang tepat, Enkidu. Kau benar-benar sahabat terbaiknya," puji Arturia kepada Enkidu atas tindakannya demi kebaikan suaminya.

"Terima kasih, Arturia," ucap Enkidu tersenyum. "Kuharap Gil tidak segera membunuhku," harapnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan melindungimu," kata Arturia. Enkidu hanya menyengir saja.

"Enkidu," panggil Arturia.

"Iya?"

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa Gilgamesh sangat membenci ayahnya? Selama ini Gilgamesh tidak mau menceritakan alasannya kepadaku," tanya Arturia.

"Karena selama ini ayahnya berusaha membunuhnya serta pernah menyakiti ibunya sampai meninggalkan bekas luka cukup besar di punggungnya," jelas Enkidu hingga Arturia terkejut.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Arturia.

"Dulu ayahnya menyangka kalau Gil bukan putranya setelah memergoki ibunya berselingkuh dengan mantan pacarnya. Padahal Gil anak kandungnya sendiri sedangkan ibunya membantu putra mantan kekasihnya yang waktu itu sedang sakit dengan memberinya uang. Soal bekas luka itu, didapat karena melindungi Gil dari tusukan ayahnya," jelas Enkidu yang membuat Arturia iba atas penderitaan Gilgamesh selama ini.

"Lalu kapan ayah mertuaku menyadari bahwa Gilgamesh adalah putra kandungnya?" tanya Arturia.

"Ketika kami duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Waktu itu Gilgamesh berhasil menghabisi seorang mafia. Hal itulah yang membuat ayahnya sadar bahwa Gil adalah putra kandungnya," jawab Enkidu.

Arturia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Benar-benar ayah yang gila," kata Arturia.

* * *

Di ruang fisioterapi, seorang pria tampan bermata merah darah dan berambut emas pendek ini melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan sembari memegang alat bantu jalan dengan didamping oleh sang fisioterapis.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi, Tuan Gilgamesh," ucap sang fisioterapis ini.

"Semangat Gil," kata Enkidu memberi semangat kepada sahabatnya.

Gilgamesh tersenyum kepada pria berparas cantik itu lalu ia terus berjalan sampai garis finis yang ditentukan oleh sang fisioterapis. Jaraknya cukup jauh sehingga Gilgamesh mengalami perkembangan yang cukup bagus. Apalagi ia mampu berjalan kembali ke tempat asalnya walau masih didampingi oleh fisioterapis. Setelah itu, Gilgamesh dituntun oleh fisioterapis untuk duduk di ranjang.

Perlahan-lahan, Gilgamesh meluruskan kedua kakinya karena disuruh oleh sang fisioterapis. Kemudian sang fisioterapis memijat kaki kanan Gilgamesh.

"Enkidu," panggil Gilgamesh.

"Ada apa, Gil?" tanya Enkidu.

"Kemana istriku? Bukankah kau berjanji kepadaku untuk membawanya kemari?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Kau sangat tak sabar sekali ya meliat wajah cantik istrimu?" goda Enkidu.

"Tentu saja. Ditambah lagi aku penasaran bagaimana aku bisa memiliki seorang istri. Maka dari itu aku ingin mengobrol dengannya," jelas Gilgamesh.

"Dia sudah menunggumu di kamarmu," kata Enkidu tersenyum.

"Enkidu, tega sekali kau membuatnya menungguku," kata Gilgamesh sedikit marah.

"Tetapi dia mau kok," kata Enkidu.

"Tetap saja tidak baik," kata Gilgamesh.

"Baiklah maafkan aku," ucap Enkidu. "Sebagai gantinya aku akan menyuruhnya datang kesini," lanjutnya.

"Tidak usah. Dia sudah terlanjur bersedia menunguku. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya," kata Gilgamesh.

* * *

Arturia menggerutu karena terlalu lama ia menunggu kedatangan Gilgaamesh dan Enkidu di kamar ini. Ingin sekali rasanya ia pulang ke apartemennya untuk beristirahat tetapi ia sudah terlanjur berjanji kepada Enkidu untuk menjenguk Gilgamesh.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Arturia berbunyi tanda ada telepon. Arturia menatap layar ponselnya yang memunculkan nama 'Arthur' lalu ia segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ada apa Arthur?" tanya Arturia.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Arthur.

"Belum. Ada seseorang yang ingin kutemui," jawab Arturia.

"Kau ingin bertemu Gilgamesh?" tanya Arthur.

"Iya. Dia sudah sadar dan saat ini dia sedang menjalankan terapi," jawab Arturia. "Kenapa kau tak bilang kepadaku kalau Gilgamesh sudah sadar sejak dua minggu?" tanya Arturia.

"Kupikir kau belum siap untuk menemuinya. Jadi aku tidak bilang kepadamu," jawab Arthur.

"Apapun keadaanku kau harus bilang kepadaku. Aku ini masih istrinya," kata Arturia.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Arthur.

"Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi," kata Arturia.

"Baik adikku," kata Arthur.

Pintu telah terbuka. Arturia langsung meminta izin kepada Arthur untuk menutup teleponnya karena Enkidu dan Gilgamesh telah datang. Ketika melihat Gilgamesh menatapnya, Arturia menyunggingkan senyumannya. Tak ada sedikit pun rasa takut dari Arturia kepada Gilgamesh walau suaminya terlihat menyeramkan seperti dulu. Justru dia ingin memeluk suaminya.

"Enkidu, siapa wanita itu?" tanya Gilgamesh menatap Arturia.

"Dia adalah istrimu. Namanya Arturia. Dia adalah seorang perawat di rumah sakit ini. Tetapi sekarang dia sedang cuti karena mau melahirkan. Cantik, bukan?" jawab Enkidu tersenyum disertai anggukkan dari Arturia.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa perutnya buncit seperti itu?" tanya Gilgamesh kepada Enkidu.

"Karena dia sedang hamil. Maksudku di dalam perutnya terdapat seorang bayi. Dalam waktu dekat ini, dia akan mengeluarkan bayi dari dalam perutnya. Dengan begitu kau akan menjadi seorang ayah. Sedangkan Arturia menjadi seorang ibu. Oh ya, anakmu berjenis kelamin laki-laki seperti kita," jelas Enkidu.

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa memiliki anak?" tanya Gilgamesh dengan memiringkan kepalanya hingga pipi Arturia memerah.

"Umm...gimana ya? Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri setelah kau benar-benar pulih," jawab Enkidu dengan menggarukkan kepalanya. "Oh ya, aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya," pamitnya lalu ia keluar dari kamar ini.

Kini hanya ada Arturia dan Gilgamesh di kamar ini. Arturia merasa canggung berada di kamar ini bersama suaminya karena ia baru bertemu dengannya setelah delapan bulan menjauh darinya. Apalagi Gilgamesh masih dalam tahap pemulihan setelah mengalami koma selama berbulan-bulan. Agar tak merasa canggung, Arturia memperlakukan Gilgamesh layaknya seorang pasien seperti yang ia lakukan dulu waktu masih aktif bekerja sebagai perawat di rumah sakit ini.

"Bagaimana terapinya, Gil? Apakah berjalan dengan lancar?" tanya Arturia sembari mendorong kursi roda yang ditempati oleh suaminya sampai di pinggir ranjang. Kemudian ia duduk di kursi.

"Puji Tuhan berjalan lancar," jawab Gilgamesh.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang kau rasakan setelah menjalankan terapi selama dua minggu?" tanya Arturia.

"Aku mampu berjalan dengan baik dan juga mampu menggunakan kedua tanganku seperti menulis, membawa barang dan meremas kertas. Tetapi kondisiku masih belum seratus persen pulih sehingga aku tidak dibiarkan untuk bergerak sendiri. Aku pun tidak dapat mengingat apapun," jawab Gilgamesh.

"Meskipun berat menjalani terapi yang cukup melelahkan, kau harus tetap semangat. Kau akan cepat sembuh jika kau rajin menjalankan pengobatan serta terus optimis untuk sembuh," kata Arturia.

"Terima kasih, Arturia. Ternyata aku beruntung sekali memiliki istri yang cantik dan baik sepertimu," ucap Gilgamesh tersenyum kepada Arturia. Arturia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Arturia," panggil Gilgamesh.

"Iya?" tanya Arturia.

"Tolong ceritakan kepadaku tentang diriku yang kau kenal," pinta Gilgamesh.

Inilah saatnya bagi Arturia untuk merubah kepribadian Gilgaamesh menjadi lebih baik lagi dengan menyembunyikan kejahatan yang selama ini diperbuat oleh suaminya. Arturia tahu kalau suatu saat Gilgamesh akan mengingat semuanya tetapi setidaknya ia berusaha untuk merubah kepribadiannya menjadi lebih baik lagi.

"Namamu Gilgamesh. Kau berusia 26 tahun dan lahir di Oxford tanggal 26 November. Walaupun kau lahir di Inggris, tetapi sebenarnya kau asli keturunan Irak. Dulu kedua orang tuamu adalah warga negara Irak yang kini menjadi warga negara Inggris. Oh ya, kau memiliki tiga anjing pitbull jantan yang bernama Jaden, Lambert dan Jacob," kata Arturia.

"Apakah ada lagi?" tanya Gilgamesh mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kau adalah seorang sarjana manajemen peraih cumlaude dari Universitas Oxford. Selain itu, kau adalah seorang direktur utama sekaligus pendiri Uruk Enterprises. Baru-baru inii kau memiliki satu cabang perusahaan yang usianya baru sembilan bulan," jawab Arturia.

"Omong-omong, Enkidu sudah memberitahukan hal yang kau katakan tadi kepadaku. Sedangkan ibuku sudah memberitahukanku tentang hal yang kusukai dan masa kecilku. Aku ingin kau menceritakan hal yang belum dijelaskan oleh Enkidu dan ibuku seperti awal mula kita bertemu sampai pada akhirnya kita menikah," kata Gilgamesh.

Terasa berat bagi Arturia menceritakan awal mula mereka bertemu sampai mereka menikah kepada Gilgamesh karena pada masa itu merupakan masa yang berat baginya. Arturia bingung harus bercerita seperti apa karena waktu itu Gilgamesh melamarnya dengan cara yang licik. Sangat tidak mungkin bagi Arturia menceritakan kejahatannya kepada Gilgamesh yang saat ini kepribadiaannya mudah dirubah karena sedang amnnesia.

Ketika Arturia melihat pita biru miliknya di pergelangan tangan Gilgamesh, Arturia baru ingat dengan awal mula pertemuannya dengan Gilgamesh waktu suaminya telah menyelamatkannya dari tabrakan truk besar.

"Kita pertama kali bertemu waktu kau berusaha menyelamatkanku dari tabrakan truk besar. Waktu itu, tanganmu terluka dan aku langsung membalut lukamu dengan menggunakan pita rambutku. Semenjak kejadian itu, kita tidak pernah bertemu sampai lima tahun yang akan datang. Kita bertemu lagi di jalanan yang sepi dan kau langsung melamarku. Dua minggu setelah kau melamarku, kita melangsungkan pernikahan," cerita Arturia.

"Jadi...kita bukan teman satu sekolah dan pita ini milikmu?" tanya Gilgamesh sembari menunjukkan pita biru di pergelangan tangannya.

"Benar. Kau lebih tua lima tahun dibandingkan diriku. Selama ini kau menyimpan pita biruku. Kau selalu menganggap pita biru ini sebagai penyatu kami berdua," jawab Arturia yang membuat Gilgamesh tersenyum.

"Seberapa besar rasa cintaku kepadamu?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Tak terhingga. Kau melakukan apa saja supaya aku bahagia bersamamu," jawab Arturia.

"Apakah kau juga mencintaiku?" tanya Gilgamesh.

Terus terang saja kalau Arturia masih tidak mencintai Gilgamesh. Bahkan ia masih membencinya setelah kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh suaminya di masa lalu. Kini Arturia mencoba membuka hatinya untuk Gilgamesh demi buah hatinya.

"Iya. Aku juga mencintaimu," jawab Arturia lalu memeluk Gilgamesh dengan erat dan mencium dada bidangnya.

"Arturia."

Seketika Arturia melepaskan pelukannya mendengar ibunda Gilgamesh memanggil namanya.

"Ibu," ucap Arturia lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk melakukan cipika-cipiki dengan Ninsun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Ninsun sembari mengelus pipi Arturia.

"Baik bu," jawab Arturia tersenyum.

"Astaga! Cepat sekali perutmu sudah membesar," ucap Ninsun terkejut.

"Iya Bu, sudah sembilan bulan. Sebentar lagi saya akan melahirkan," jawab Arturia.

"Apakah kau sudah tahu jenis kelamin cucuku?" tanya Ninsun.

"Sudah. Dia laki-laki," jawab Arturia.

"Aku sangat tak sabar sekali melihat wajah cucuku. Kuharap dia lebih mirip dirimu dibandingkan anakku sendiri," kata Ninsun antusias.

"Saya sangat mengharapkan seperti itu," ucap Arturia tersenyum.

 **To be continue...**


	12. Chapter 12

BLUE RIBBON

 **Disclaimer: Fate Series hanya milik Kinoko Nasu dan Takeshi Takeuchi. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

 **Warning: gaje, ooc, typo (maybe), alur sedikit kecepatan, pokoknya bnyk kekurangannyalah.**

 **Happy Reading :)**

Arturia mendapatkan pesan dari Arthur bahwa kembarannya ini tak bisa menemaninya jalan-jalan ke taman dengan alasan pekerjaannya belum selesai sehingga tak bisa meninggalkan kantor. Arthur malah menyuruhnya untuk mengajak Mordred ataupun Gawain untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan ke taman. Arturia tak masalah pergi bersana keponakannya karena ia sudah akrab dengan mereka. Tetapi Arturia khawatir kalau keempat keponakannya ini sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing sehingga tak memiliki waktu untuk menemaninya.

Ketika melihat Mordred yang sedang bersantai di sofa sembari mendengarkan musik dan berkutat dengan ponselnya, Arturia langsung menghampirinya lalu menepuk pundak Mordred hingga gadis itu melepaskan _earphone_ -nya lalu menoleh kepadanya.

"Arturia? Ada apa?" tanya Mordred.

"Apakah hari ini kau akan nongkrong bersama teman-temanmu?" tanya Arturia.

"Tidak. Teman-temanku sedang sibuk dengan pacarnya masing-masing. Sedangkan si brengsek itu diajak ke bioskop sama teman SD-nya," jawab Mordred.

"Si brengsek? Maksudmu Jekyl?" tanya Arturia.

"Iya. Seharusnya dia mengajakku. Aku yakin sekali kalau temannya itu membawa pacarnya. Dia memang seperti itu," jawab Mordred kesal.

"Mungkin dia berpikir kalau teman SD-nya itu tidak membawa pacarnya. Maka dari itu dia tidak mengajakmu," kata Arturia.

"Itulah yang membuatnya dia mudah ditipu," kata Mordred. "Omong-omong, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Oh iya, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke taman. Apakah kau mau?" tawar Arturia.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Akhirnya ada yang mengajakku jalanku hahaha," kata Mordred girang lalu tertawa. "Ayo," seru Mordred bersemangat lalu memakai jaketnya yang berwarna merah.

* * *

Sampai di taman, Arturia dan Mordred berjalan mencari tempat duduk ataupun tikar yang kosong. Ketika Mordred melihat kursi kosong di dekat kolam, dia langsung memberitahu Arturia lalu menuntun wanita hamil tua itu menuju kursi itu.

"Mordred, kau pintar sekali mencari tempat yang bagus dan nyaman," puji Arturia kepada keponakannya.

"Hahaha tentu saja," kata Mordred bersemangat lalu menuntun Arturia duduk di kursi. Kemudian ia duduk di sebelah bibinya.

"Terima kasih, Mordred," ucap Arturia tersenyum kepada Mordred.

"Sama-sama," jawab Mordred juga tersenyum kepada Arturia.

Arturia menghirup udara segar di taman ini sembari mengelus perut buncitnya dengan lembut. Mordred pun juga menghirup udara segar di taman ini.

"Pasti berat sekali menjalankan kehidupan bersama si bajingan itu," tebak Mordred.

"Ya begitulah. Dia memang pria licik yang sangat memuakkan," kata Arturia.

"Apakah kau pernah melaporkannya ke polisi?" tanya Mordred.

"Yang pertama karena aku takut dia akan melukai orang-orang kucintai. Ditambah lagi sama saja bunuh diri jika aku melaporkannya. Salah satu anak buahnya saja ada yang jadi polisi di kota ini. Bahkan dia memiliki pengacara yang handal," jawab Arturia.

"Bajingan gila," umpat Mordred dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Habis mimpi apa kau sampai kau menikahi si bedebah sialan itu?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Tetapi aku pernah diramal oleh seorang wanita tua waktu pertama kali kuliah. Aku sempat mengabaikan ramalannya dan menganggapnya sebagai lelucon karena dia bilang kepadaku kalau aku telah berjodoh dengan sang raja rimba. Setelah aku menjadi istrinya, aku baru sadar kalau raja rimba itu adalah sang bos mafia yang tak lain adalah suamiku sendiri," jelas Arturia.

"Benar-benar takdir yang menggelikan. Seperti halnya diriku dengan Jekyl. Kau tahu? Dia sama sekali tidak ada dalam kriteriaku," kata Mordred secara tidak langsung curhat dengan Arturia.

"Kalau menurutku sih, tidak masalah dia tidak masuk dalam kriteriamu. Asalkan dia pria yang baik. Kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya karena di zaman sekarang ini mencari pria yang baik itu susah" kata Arturia menasehati Mordred. "Tetapi itu terserah kau sih. Kau yang lebih berhak menentukan pilihanmu sendiri. Perjalananmu masih panjang. Apalagi kalian sudah lama saling kenal," lanjutnya.

"Jekyl memang lelaki yang baik. Tetapi aku tidak suka dengan sifat polosnya. Meskipun begitu, aku akan berusaha menerima kekurangannya," kata Mordred yang membuat Arturia tersenyum.

Seketika Arturia membelalakkan matanya karena punggung dan perutnya terasa kram. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan bagi Arturia yang membuat wanita ini berpikir bahwa dirinya telah mengalami kontraksi dan sudah saatnya untuk melahirkan. Ditambah lagi ia merasakan basah di daerah vaginanya yang mendakan air ketubannya telah pecah.

"Ada apa, Arturia?" tanya Mordred.

"Kurasa aku akan melahirkan. Cepat bawa aku ke rumah sakit tempatku bekerja," jawab Arturia sembari meringis kesakitan dengan memegang perut buncitnya.

"Ba-baik! Bertahanlah Arturia," kata Mordred lalu menuntun Arturia keluar dari area taman.

"Sial! Kenapa disaat seperti ini sih? Aku harus bagaimana? Mana Gawain dan Arthur sibuk lagi," batin Mordred panik lalu melirik Arturia yang masih kesakitan. "Untung saja kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Coba kalau belum, bisa mampus kita," batinnya lagi.

Sampai di tempat parkir mobil, Mordred menuntun Arturia memasuki mobil di bagian depan. Mordred pun juga segera memasuki mobilnya lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang agar cepat sampai di rumah sakit.

"Kumohon, jangan sampai kau melahirkan di dalam mobil," kata Mordred sembari menyetir.

"Jangan khawatir. Lama melahirkan membutuhkan 10 sampai 24 jam," kata Arturia lalu terkejut melihat truk besar hendak menabrak mobilnya.

"Mordred! Awas!" teriak Arturia.

Dengan cepat Mordred langsung menghindari truk besar yang hampir menabrak mobilnya. Arturia dan Mordred langsung bernafas lega.

"Hampir saja," kata Mordred lega.

"Hati-hati dong," kata Arturia dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Sampai di rumah sakit, Mordred keluar dari mobilnya lalu membukakan mobilnya untuk Arturia keluar dari mobilnya. Mordred menutup pintu mobilnya lalu menuntun Arturia menghampiri beberapa perawat yang berada di depan pintu masuk.

"Tolong bawa bibiku ke rumah sakit. Dia akan melahirkan," pinta Mordred kepada keempat perawat itu.

"Bertahanlah, Arturia," ucap salah satu rekan kerja Arturia lalu menuntun wanita hamil itu membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dorong.

Setelah itu, keempat perawat beserta Mordred mendorong ranjang dorong yang ditempati oleh Arturia menuju ruang persalinan.

"Arturia, siapa dokter yang selama ini memeriksa kandunganmu?" tanya perawat cantik berambut pirang yang bernama Reines ini.

"Dokter Olga," jawab Arturia. "Apakah beliau ada di sini?" tanya Arturia.

"Untung saja dia ada di sini," sahut Florence.

"Syukurlah," ucap Arturia lega.

Sampai di ruang persalinan, Arturia dimasukkan ke dalam ruangan itu oleh keempat perawat tanpa diikuti oleh Mordred karena gadus itu berniat mengambil semua barang milik Arturia di dalam mobil dan juga menghubungi Arthur, Gawain dan Rin.

"Ada apa dengan menantuku?"

Mordred langsung terkejut melihat seorang wanita paruh baya berada di sampingnya. Wanita itu tidak sendirian. Ia bersama seorang pria muda berparas tampan yang tak lain adalah putranya sendiri. Tentu saja Mordred mengenal pria bermata merah darah itu karena pria itu adalah Gilgamesh yang tak lain adalah suami bibinya.

"Arturia akan melahirkan bayinya," jawab Mordred hingga wanita itu dan juga Gilgamesh terkejut.

"Ibu, tolong antarkan aku ke Arturia. Dia pasti sangat membutuhkanku disaat seperti ini," pinta Gilgamesh kepada Ninsun.

"Tetapi Gil masalahnya kamu...," belum selesai berbicara sudah dipotong oleh Gilgamesh.

"Bukankah ibu barusan bilang kepadaku kalau seorang suami harus mendampingi istrinya saat melahirkan?" tanya Gilgamesh hingga Ninsun luluh lalu menuntun putranya memasuki ruangan itu.

Ketika memasuki ruang persalinan, Gilgamesh dan Ninsun didampingi oleh salah satu perawat untuk menghampiri Arturia.

"Gilgamesh? Ibu?" kata Arturia terkejut melihat suami dan ibu mertuanya berada di ruangan ini.

Tanpa banyak bicara tangan kanan Gilgamesh langsung menggenggam tangan kanan Arturia dengan erat. Sementara tangan kirinya membelai pipi tembem Arturia bermaksud menenangkan istrinya yang sedang kesakitan.

"Jangan khawatir, Arturia. Aku ada disini bersamamu," kata Gilgamesh yang membuat Arturia tersenyum kepada Gilgamesh.

"Kamu sudah melakukan terapi 'kan?" tanya Arturia sembari meringis kesakitan dan juga menarik nafas lebih dalam.

"Jangan pikirkan aku. Pikirkan anak kita," jawab Gilgamesh lalu mengelus perut buncit Arturia dengan lembut.

* * *

Arthur berlari memasuki gedung rumah sakit untuk mencari keberadaan Mordred. Ketika melihat Mordred di depan ruangan, ia langsung menghampiri keponakannya lalu menanyakan kondisi Arturia saat ini.

"Ia masih dalam masa kontraksi," jawab Mordred.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke ruangannya?" tanya Arthur.

"Dia sudah didampingi oleh Gilgamesh. Tadi dia kesini bersama ibunya," jawab Mordred hingga Arthur mengintip kebersamaan Arturia bersama suaminya melalui jendela ruangan.

Terlihat Arturia yang tampak sedang kesakitan dipeluk oleh Gilgamesh. Di dalam ruangan itu juga terdapat seorang perawat sehingga Arthur merasa tenang.

"Arthur," panggil Mordred hingga pemuda itu menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Arthur.

"Apakah Arturia akan tinggal bersama dengan si brengsek itu setelah melahirkan anaknya?" tanya Mordred.

"Tentu saja. Dia masih berstatus sebagai istrinya Gilgamesh," jawab Arthur.

"Apakah kau yakin membiarkan Arturia tinggal bersamanya lagi? Kita tidak tahu kapan ingatan si brengsek itu akan kembali. Aku khawatir sekali kalau ingatannya akan kembali dalam waktu dekat ini lalu akan membunuh anaknya," tanya Mordred disertai membujuk Arthur untuk mencegah Arturia tinggal bersama Gilgamesh.

"Maafkan aku, Mordred. Ini permintaan kedua orang tuanya," kata Arthur.

"Sayang sekali," kata Mordred dengan wajah sedih. "Kuharap dia dan anaknya lebih aman di sana," harapnya disertai anggukkan dari Arthur.

"Arthur, Mordred."

Arthur dan Mordred menoleh kepada seseorang yang memanggil mereka berdua.

"Rin," kata Arthur tersenyum kepada gadis jepang itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Arturia? Dan kenapa kau tidak menemaninya?" tanya Rin.

"Dia masih dalam masa kontraksi," jawab Arthur. "Dia ditemani oleh Gilgamesh," jawabnya lagi hingga Rin terkejut.

"Arthur! Kenapa kau membiarkannya? Cepat usir pria brengsek itu! Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu kepada Arturia!" kata Rin marah.

"Rin, apakah kau tidak diceritakan oleh Arturia soal kondisinya saat ini?" tanya Arthur.

"Aku memang diceritakan olehnya. Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak mempercayai pria itu. Bisa saja ingatannya sudah kembali lalu berpura-pura masih amnesia untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membunuh anaknya sendiri," jawab Rin. "Ingatlah bahwa dia itu pria yang licik, Arthur," lanjutnya yang membuat Arthur berpikir dua kali untuk membiarkan Arturia tinggal bersama suaminya.

Di sisi lain, Arthur juga merasa tidak aman apabila Arturia dan anaknya terus tinggal bersamanya karena saat ini Morgan berencana untuk menghabisi Arturia dan anaknya. Tadi pagi dia diberitahu oleh Gawain yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Morgan dengan anak buahnya soal rencana pembunuhan Arturia dan anaknya. Arthur sengaja tidak bilang kepada Mordred soal ini karena ia sudah berjanji kepada Gawain untuk merahasiakan ini kepadanya. Cukup dirinya dan Gawain yang tahu karena mereka berdua sudah mempunyai rencana untuk menghalangi Morgan membunuh Arturia dan anaknya. Jika mereka meemberitahu Mordred, rencananya pasti tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus mengingat Mordred selalu gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan.

"Rin benar, Arthur. Kau harus lebih mewaspadainya. Aku tidak ingin Arturia dan anaknya terluka karenanya," kata Mordred sembari menepuk pundak Arthur.

* * *

24 jam telah berlalu. Arturia telah berhasil melahirkan bayi laki-laki dalam keadaan sehat dan normal. Arturia berlinang air mata melihat buah hatinya yang selama ini ia nantikan keberadaannya. Ingin sekali rasanya Arturia memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat penuh karena kelelahan. Tetapi ia ingin sekali menggendong bayinya dan melakukan metode _skin to skin contact_ sehingga Arturia bersiap-siap untuk membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu lalu melepaskan bra-nya dengan dibantu oleh Reines.

"Selamat Suster Arturia dan Tuan Gilgamesh telah menjadi seorang ibu dan ayah. Bayi anda tampan sekali. Mirip dengan ayahnya hehehe," ucap Olga lalu melirik Gilgamesh yang masih syok.

"Tenanglah Tuan Gilgamesh. Istri dan anak anda baik-baik saja kok," kata Olga sembari menepuk pundak Gilgamesh.

Reines menyerahkan bayinya kepada Arturia lalu membantunya menempatkan tubuh bayi ke dada Arturia dalam posisi tubuh bayi tengkurap dan kepalanya menghadap ke kanan.

"Tampan sekali," gumam Arturia sembari membelai kepala bayinya yang sudah tumbuh rambut dengan lembut.

Rambut bayinya berwarna emas. Kedua matanya pun berwarna merah darah. Persis sekali dengan warna rambut dan mata yang dimiliki oleh Gilgamesh. Hanya bentuk hidung dan bibir bayinya yang terlihat mirip dengan Arturia. Wanita bermata hijau ini tak menyangka kalau gen Gilgamesh lebih kuat dibandingkan gen dirinya sehingga ciri fisik bayinya lebih mirip suaminya. Meskipun begitu, Arturia tak masalah. Asalkan putranya tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat, baik hati, dan berbakti kepada orang tuanya.

"Lihatlah dia, Gilgamesh. Dia begitu mirip denganmu," kata Arturia tersenyum kepada Gilgamesh.

"Benar. Dia mirip sekali denganku," kata Gilgamesh tersenyum.

"Pasti ibumu terkejut sekali melihat cucunya yang selama ini ia idamkan mirip denganku malah mirip dirimu," kata Arturia.

"Apapun yaang terjadi dia akan selalu menyayangi cucunya," kata Gilgamesh.

"Benar sekali," kata Arturia lalu membelai punggung bayinya dengan lembut.

"Ternyata begini rasanya diberi senyuman tulus oleh wanita sialan itu," batin Gilgamesh. "Aku kembali, sayang," lanjutnya.

* * *

"Kawaii."

Rin berulang kali menyentuh pipi gembil bayi Arturia dengan telunjuknya disaat bayi itu sedang asyik menghisap puting payudara Arturia.

"Minum ASI yang banyak ya sayang. Biar kamu menjadi anak yang kuat," kata Rin tersenyum.

Arturia hanya tersenyum saja sembari mengelus kepala bayinya.

"Arturia, dia benar-benar mirip dengan ayahnya," kata Rin.

"Iya. Gennya si brengsek terlalu kuat," kata Arturia membenarkan.

"Omong-omong, kemana si brengsek itu?" tanya Rin menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Dia sedang melakukan terapi. Kata teman yang selama ini merawatnya, dalam waktu dekat ini dia akan lancar berjalan maupun memegang benda apapun. Perkembangannya sangat pesat bagi pasien yang pernah mengalami koma selama delapan bulan," jelas Arturia.

"Apa mungkin karena selama ini dia rajin olah raga berat?" tanya Rin.

"Bisa jadi," jawab Arturia.

"Omong-omong kemana Diarmuid? Kenapa dia tidak menjengukmu? Padahal aku sudah mengabarinya," tanya Rin.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk. Biasanya di jam segini dia sibuk sekali menangani para pasien," jawab Arturia.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu ruangan ini. Arturia dan Rin langsung membungkukkan badannya kepada Ninsun.

"Arturia, apakah Urlugal tertidur?" tanya Ninsun.

"Urlugal masih minum ASI," jawab Arturia tersenyum.

"Minumnya banyak sekali. Seperti Gil waktu itu," kata Ninsun menatap cucunya.

"Sampai sekarang ibu masih tak percaya kalau Gil telah menjadi seorang ayah. Padahal dia masih belum dewasa secara psikis. Ditambah lagi kondisinya saat ini kurang mendukung untuk membantumu mengasuh Urlugal," kata Ninsun.

"Gil akan menjadi ayah yang baik bagi Urlugal jika kita membimbingnya dengan baik," kata Arturia hingga Ninsun tersenyum kepada menantunya.

"Gil benar-benar beruntung memilki istri sepertimu," kata Ninsun.

* * *

Enkidu terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari Gilgamesh bahwa ingatannya telah pulih sepenuhnya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa mengingat semuanya?" tanya Enkidu.

"Melihat Arturia berteriak kesakitan saat melahirkan putraku. Saat itulah aku mengingat semuanya," jawab Gilgamesh. "Tiba-tiba aku ingin menghabisi seseorang yang membuatku seperti ini," kata Gilgamesh lalu mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Kumohon, kau tak boleh membunuh siapapun. Temasuk anakmu sendiri. Kau sudah mendapatkan hal-hal yang ingin kau miliki. Senyumannya yang tulus kepadamu, perhatiannya, dan bahkan dia mulai belajar mencintaimu!" kata Enkidu memohon kepada Gilgamesh sembari memegang kedua telapak tangannya.

Gilgamesh menundukkan kepalanya. Memang benar yang dikatakan oleh Enkidu bahwa dirinya telah mendapatkan hal yang sangat ia inginkan seperti senyuman yang tulus dari Arturia serta wanita itu mulai belajar mencintainya. Tetapi masalahnya Gilgamesh sangat dendam kepada seseorang yang telah menyelakainya hingga dirinya seperti ini. Ditambah lagi ia masih belum bisa menerima kehadiran darah dagingnya sendiri karena ia takut seperti ayahnya yang tak mampu mendidiknya dengan baik.

Tanpa disadari oleh Gilgamesh dan Enkidu, Arturia dan Rin menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua. Arturia tak terlalu kaget karena ia sudah menduga kalau ingatan suaminya telah kembali dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti seorang psikopat serta sama sekali tidak menyentuh putranya.

"Arturia, kau dan Urlugal harus tetap tinggal bersama Arthur," kata Rin tegas.

"Maaf Rin. Aku harus tetap tinggal bersamanya. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Arthur dan keempat keponakanku," kata Arthur.

"Ini demi keselamatan kalian berdua, Arturia," kata Rin.

"Jangan khawatir, Rin. Aku mampu mengatasinya. Ditambah lagi ayah dan ibu mertuaku akan tinggal bersama kami. Jadi aku dan putraku akan aman di sana," kata Arturia berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya untuk merelakannya.

"Tapi Arturia...," belum selesai berbicara Rin dan Arturia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Gilgamesh dan Enkidu di depan mereka berdua.

Bukannya takut malah Arturia memasang ekspresi wajah marah kepada suaminya. Begitupun juga dengan Rin.

"Bedebah sialan! Seharusnya kau bilang kepadaku kalau kau sudah mengingat semuanya!" umpat Arturia kepada Gilgamesh. "Brengsek! Aku menyesal sekali telah tersenyum kepadamu," lanjutnya.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Gilgamesh menundukkan kepalanya hingga Arturia membelalakkan matanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya bagi Arturia mendengar permintaan maaf dari pria arogan seperti Gilgamesh. Enkidu dan Rin pun juga terkejut mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh pria tampan itu.

"Aku tidak memberitahumu karena aku tidak ingin kau tidak mencintaiku lagi. Sudah lama sekali aku menginginkan kasih sayang darimu. Silahkan saja jika kau masih marah kepadaku," jelas Gilgamesh.

Arturia hanya terdiam saja mendengar penjelasan yang dilontarkan oleh Gilgamesh. Seketika Arturia merasa bersalah karena telah mengumpat suaminya.

"Justru aku yang meminta maaf kepadamu," kata Arturia hingga Gilgamesh membelalakkan matanya.

"Tak seharusnya aku memarahimu tanpa alasan yang jelas," kata Arturia.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau begini karena kelakuan burukku selama ini terhadapmu," kata Gilgamesh menyeringai.

"Ummm Gil, Arturia, jika kalian ingin mengobrol lebih banyak lagi, alangkah baiknya jika di dalam kamar. Aku dan Rin-san tidak masalah kok menunggu kalian di luar. Iya 'kan Rin-san?" kata Enkidu lalu menatap Rin.

"Eh? I-iya. Silahkan mengobrol di dalam. Tetapi, jika kau berniat melukai Arturia, aku adalah orang pertama yang akan membunuhmu," kata Rin diselingi mengancam Gilgamesh.

"Tidak usah. Ini sudah cukup kok. Aku harus segera kembali ke kamar. Urlugal pasti telah mencariku. Ayo Rin," kata Arturia lalu ia berjalan berdampingan bersama Rin.

"Gil...kau tidak berusaha membohongi istrimu 'kan?" tanya Enkidu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Arturia sangat berharga bagiku," jawab Gilgamesh mantap.

"Jadi...kau akan menerima kehadiran Urlugal?" tanya Enkidu.

"Mau gimana lagi? Anak itu adalah kebahagiaan Arturia. Aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaannya," jawab Gilgamesh yang membuat Enkidu tersenyum.

* * *

Gilgamesh merasa kurang nyaman menggendong bayinya karena sejak awal ia tidak menginginkan kehadirannya. Sampai sekarang pun masih begitu. Gilgamesh terpaksa menggendong bayinya karena permintaan wanita yang dicintainya ini.

"Kau tidak terpaksa 'kan menggendong Urlugal?" tanya Arturia.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Gilgamesh heran.

"Kelihatan sekali kalau kau masih belum terima dengan kehadirannya," jawab Arturia.

"Kuakui itu," jawab Gilgamesh.

Bukannya marah akan pernyataan Gilgamesh, Arturia malah membelai pipi Gilgamesh dengan lembut.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau akan menjadi ayah yang baik baginya. Ayo kita rawat Urlugal bersama-sama," kata Arturia dengan nada lembut yang membuat suasana hati Gilgamesh menjadi lebih hangat.

Melihat Urlugal tertidur pulas dalam gendongan Gilgamesh, Arturia memutuskan untuk meletakkan putranya ke dalam boks bayi agar tidurnya lebih nyaman.

"Arturia," panggil Gilgamesh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Arturia.

"Cium aku," pinta Gilgamesh.

Arturia mendekatkan bibirnya ke wajah tampan Gilgamesh lalu mencium kening suaminya dengan lembut

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya Gilgamesh menyeringai.

"Jangan bilang kau menyuruhku untuk mencium bibirmu," tebak Arturia.

"Tentu saja aku sangat menginginkan itu," jawab Gilgamesh masih menyeringai.

"Si brengsek ini," ucap Arturia dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Duduklah di sini," perintah Gilgamesh sembari menepuk pahanya.

Perlahan-lahan, Arturia menaiki ranjang lalu menduduki paha suaminya dalam posisi berhadapan dengannya. Kemudian Arturia melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Gilgamesh.

"Kuharap kau benar-benar berubah, Gilgamesh. Sekali saja kau mengulangi kesalahanmu, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Aku hanya memberimu sekali kesempatan," kata Arturia menatap tajam suaminya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan kembali ke masa laluku yang suram. Demi kau dan anak kita," kata Gilgamesh lalu memeluk Arturia dengan erat.

"Kupegang omonganmu," kata Arturia lalu mencium bibir Gilgamesh dengan memejamkan matanya.

Gilgamesh langsung membalas ciuman yang diberikan oleh istrinya dengan penuh nafsu. Ia pun juga memejamkan matanya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Arturia.

"Ehem."

Seketika Arturia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Gilgamesh dan juga pelukannya mendengar suara berdehem dari seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Eh? Maaf sudah mengganggu kalian," ucap Arthur.

"Jelas sekali kau sengaja mengganggu kami, Arthur," kata Gilgamesh menatap tajam Arthur.

"Saya sungguh tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Tuan Gilgamesh. Saya berdehem karena tenggorokan saya sedang sakit," kata Arthur.

"Dia memang sedang sakit, Gilgamesh," kata Arturia membenarkan perkataan kembarannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Gilgamesh.

Arturia beranjak dari paha Gilgamesh lalu berjalan mengambil kotak P3K miliknya untuk memberikan obat kepada Arthur.

"Minumlah ini. Biar tenggorokanmu tidak sakit," kata Arturia sembari menyerahkan obat kepada Arthur.

"Terima kasih, Arturia. Kau tahu saja kalau aku membutuhkan obat ini," kata Arthur lalu mengambil obat dari tangan Arturia.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku keluar dulu ya? Jangan lupakan anakmu," pamit Arthur.

"Kenapa tidak langsung minum di sini saja?" tanya Arturia.

"Bukankah obat ini diminum setelah makan ya? Aku belum makan siang," kata Arthur.

"Berarti kau akan ke kafe?" tanya Arturia lagi.

"Lebih tepatnya restoran Jepang. Rin-san mengajakku makan di sana," jawab Arthur.

"Kalau begitu belikan aku omurice sama es matcha latte," pinta Arturia.

"Bagaimana dengan Gilgamesh?" tanya Arthur.

"Sushi dan jus tomat," jawab Gilgamesh.

"Baik. Aku akan membeli pesanan kalian semua," kata Arthur lalu keluar dari ruangan ini.

Setelah Arthur meninggalkan ruangan ini, Gilgamesh turun dari ranjang secara perlahan lalu berjalan dengan pelan menghampiri Arturia. Ia langsung memeluk istrinya dari belakang yang membuat Arturia membelalakkan matanya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi, sayang," pinta Gilgamesh dengan nada sensual.

"Untuk saat ini kita berhenti dulu, Gilgamesh. Kami tidak tahu kapan tamu kita akan datang kesini. Aku tidak ingin mereka melihat kita yang sedang bermesraan," tolak Arturia secara halus dengan pipi yang memerah. "Sudah cukup Arthur melihat kita," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah. Lagipula tempat ini bukan tempat yang ideal untuk bermesraan," kata Gilgamesh menerima penolakan Gilgamesh.

Tanpa disadari oleh Gilgamesh dan Arturia, ada seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam yang memperhatikan pasangan suami-istri itu dari jendela kamar.

"Matou-sama, saya melaporkan bahwa Gilgamesh telah sadar dari komanya. Saat ini dia sedang bersama istrinya yang baru saja melahirkan," lapor pria berperawakan sangar ini melalui telepon.

"Segera bunuh dia dan jangan sampai kau melukai istri dan anaknya. Wanita itu adalah teman baik keponakanku," kata Kariya.

"Baik tuan," jawab pria sangar ini lalu mempersiapkan belati dan senapan untuk membunuh Gilgamesh.

 **To be continue...**

 **FYI, Urlugal adalah nama anak Gilgamesh dalam sejarah aslinya. Knp pilih nama Urlugal? Krn terasa aneh jika dua tokoh anime dari zaman kuno memiliki anak dgn nama modern walau di fic ini bersetting dunia modern wkwkwkwk. Walaupun Urlugal belum muncul di seri fate manapun, tetapi aku yakin sekali kalau penampilannya mirip bgt dgn ayahnya. Kayak ga tau ciri khas ilustrator fate series saja hahahaha.**

 **Jangan lupa direview ya guys. Review kalian sangat membantu dalam perkembangan fic ini.**


	13. Chapter 13

Blue Ribbon

 **Disclaimer: Fate series hanya milik Kinoko Nasu dan Takashi Takeuchi. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

 **Warning: gaje, typo (maybe), pokoknya banyak kekurangannyalah.**

 **Happy reading :)**

"Beraninya kau memasuki kandang singa!"

Pria berpenampilan sangar ini tampak terkejut melihat pria cantik berambut hijau panjang itu disaat dirinya hendak memasuki kamar untuk melaksanakan tugas dari atasannya.

"Ingin bunuh diri, huh?" tanya Enkidu mengintimidasi musuh lalu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kupikir kau akan takut dengan kami setelah kau menyerahkan semua aset milik temanmu yang bajingan itu kepada tuanku," kata pria ini.

"Aku akan bertindak tegas kepada kalian jika kalian berusaha membunuhnya," ancam Enkidu dengan menatap tajam pria itu. "Jangan pikir keganasan kami berkurang hanya karena telah menyerahkan semua aset kami kepada tuanmu," lanjutnya.

"Enkidu, siapa orang itu?" tiba-tiba Mordred hadir di antara Enkidu dan salah satu bawahannya Matou Kariya.

"Penggemar fanatik Gilgamesh," jawab Enkidu sarkastik.

"Oh...mengikuti jejak fans fanatik pembunuh mendiang John Lennon, huh?" tanya Mordred menyeringai lalu memotret pria itu dengan menggunakan ponsel pintarnya.

"Brengsek!" umpat pria ini dengan menggertakkan giginya lalu ia langsung pergi begitu saja dari tempat ini. Bisa saja ia langsung membunuh Enkidu dan Mordred jika tidak berada di tempat umum.

"Apakah kau langsung melaporkannya ke polisi?" tanya Enkidu menatap Mordred.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin bibiku terluka jika si bajingan itu terus berkeliaran," jawab Mordred.

"Bagus. Segera lakukan itu, Mordred," kata Enkidu bersemangat.

"Sebelum melaporkannya, aku harus tahu identitas sebenarnya dari si bajingan itu," kata Mordred.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mengetahui identitas sebenarnya. Yang jelas aku mengenalnya sebagai anggota dari Makiri, gangster asal Jepang yang diketuai oleh Matou Kariya. Mereka sangat kuat," jelas Enkidu.

"Makiri? Matou Kariya? Bukankah orang itu adalah teman baiknya ibu? Agravain juga berasal dari Makiri," batin Mordred.

* * *

Arturia dibolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit oleh sang dokter setelah dua hari dirawat di rumah sakit karena melahirkan putranya. Kepulangan Arturia bersamaan dengan kepulangan Gilgamesh dari rumah sakit itu. Hal itulah yang membuat Arturia dan Gilgamesh memutuskan untuk pulang bersama-sama.

"Pelan-pelan jalannya," kata Gilgamesh menatap Arturia yang berjalan dengan menggendong bayinya.

"Justru aku yang bilang seperti itu kepadamu," kata Arturia.

"Omong-omong, aku ingin sekali melihat kalian bertengkar," goda Enkidu yang sedari tadi membawa koper milik Gilgamesh dan Arturia.

"Enkidu, tega sekali kau berkata seperti itu kepada kami," kata Gilgamesh tak terima.

"Terus terang saja kalau aku sering terhibur melihat kalian bertengkar seperti anak kecil," kata Enkidu tersenyum lebar.

Di tengah perjalanan, Arturia berpapasan dengan Diarmuid. Untuk pertama kalinya bagi Arturia melihat Diarmuid setelah melahirkan putranya. Seketika mata hijau Arturia berbinar disertai menyunggingkan senyumannya menatap Diarmuid. Begitupun juga dengan sebaliknya. Sementara Gilgamesh menatap tajam Diarmuid karena telah mencoba menghoda istrinya meskipun rasa cemburunya kepada pria itu berkurang karena telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Ternyata kau begitu menggemaskan ketika menggendong bayi," kata Diarmuid. "Selamat, Arturia," ucapnya.

"Terima kasih, Diarmuid," ucap Arturia tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak sempat menjengukmu," kata Diarmuid.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kok kalau kau sangat sibuk," kata Arturia.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama putramu?" tanya Diarmuid.

"Urlugal Pendragon," jawab Arturia.

"Pakai margamu?" tanya Diarmuid terkejut.

"Iya. Karena keluarganya Gilgamesh tidak memiliki marga," jawab Arturia. Diarmuid menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pasti menyakitkan sekali saat melahirkan," tebak Diarmuid.

"Benar-benar menyakitkan. Rasanya nyawaku seperti diambil paksa oleh malaikat pencabut nyawa," kata Arturia lalu menatap putranya yang kini terbangun dar tidurnya. "Begitu aku melihatnya, seketika rasa sakitku hilang begitu saja," lanjutnya.

"Begitulah anugerah seorang ibu," kata Diarmuid lalu berniat melihat wajah putranya Arturia. "Omong-omong, kurasa Urlugal mirip dengan...," seketika Diarmuid terkejut melihat wajah Urlugal yang sangat mirip dengan Gilgamesh. Apalagi warna mata dan rambutnya.

"Gilgamesh," lanjutnya dengan perasaan kecewa.

Padahal ia mengharapkan wajah bayi itu mirip dengan wanita yang dicintainya ini. Meskipun begitu, ia akan menyayangi putra Arturia seperti putranya sendiri sebagai bentuk rasa cintanya kepada Arturia.

"Gil, biarkan mereka berdua mengobrol. Ayo kita pergi," ajak Enkidu dengan berbisik di telinga Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh menganggukkan kepalanya lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Arturia dan Diarmuid dengan dituntun oleh Enkidu.

"Hei, kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Arturia menatap Gilgamesh dan Enkidu.

"Tiba-tiba kami lapar. Kau sama Diarmuid dulu ya? Kalau ada perlu telepon kami," jawab Enkidu lalu ia kembali berjalan bersama Gilgamesh.

Diarmuid menyunggingkan senyuman. Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada Enkidu karena telah memberinya kesempatan untuk mengobrol lebih lama kepada Arturia meskipun ada si kecil di antara mereka berdua.

"Apa ada hal yang ingin kau bicarakan? Mumpung Enkidu dan si brengsek itu memberi kesempatan untukmu," tanya Arturia.

"Aku hanya ingin lebih lama bersamamu," kata Diarmuid yang membuat Arturia tersenyum kepadanya.

"Apakah kau tak masalah dengan keberadaan putraku? Bisa saja saja suatu saat dia akan rewel dan minta minum ASI," tanya Arturia.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Diarmuid tersenyum. "Hitung-hitung sebagai latihanku untuk menjadi seorang ayah walau sangat mustahil memiliki anak," lanjutnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi kau harus menikah dan menjadi seorang ayah," kata Arturia.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Diarmuid.

"Kukira kau akan secepatnya paham akan maksudku," kata Arturia lalu memyerahkan bayinya kepada Diarmuid. "Gendonglah Urlugal."

Perintah dari Arturia ini sukses membuat Diarmuid membelalakkan matanya.

"Eh? Menggendong Urlugal?" Arturia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kuharap dia menerimaku dengan senang hati," ucap Diarmuid dengan perasaan gugup lalu ia mulai menggendong Urlugal.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh Diarmuid pada saat menggendong Urlugal adalah -kembali- menatap wajah menggemaskan bayi itu.

"Diarmuid, Urlugal telah menerimamu dengan senang hati," kata Arturia dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Benarkah?" Arturia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku sungguh terharu," kata Diarmuid terharu.

"Apakah kau tahu apa artinya ini?" tanya Arturia.

"Menjadi paman yang baik untuknya?" tebak Diarmuid.

"Bukan," jawab Arturia.

"Terus apa?" tanya Diarmuid penasaran.

"Itu berarti kau cocok menjadi ayah baptisnya."

Perkataan dari Arturia ini sukses membuat Diarmuid membelalakkan matanya.

"A-ayah baptis?" tanya Diarmuid terkejut.

"Iya. Aku ingin kau menjadi ayah baptisnya," kata Arturia tersenyum.

"Ke-kenapa aku?" tanya Diarmuid.

"Supaya kita tidak akan terpisahkan lagi. Selain itu, aku ingin kau membimbing Gilgamesh untuk menjadi ayah yang baik bagi Urlugal. Terus terang saja kalau aku masih kurang yakin Gilgamesh telah berubah sepenuhnya. Aku mengawatirkan masa depan putraku," jelas Arturia.

"Arturia," kedua tangan Diarmuid memegang bahu Arturia. "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan menjadi ayah baptis Urlugal. Tetapi aku keberatan menjadi pembimbing Gilgamesh. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa akrab dengannya. Begitupun juga dengan sebaliknya," katanya memberikan pengertian kepada Arturia.

"Omong-omong, kenapa tidak Enkidu saja yang membimbingnya?"

"Karena selama ini beban Enkidu sudah terlalu berat untuk 'mengasuh' Gilgamesh. Aku tidak ingin menambah bebannya," jawab Arturia.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Diarmuid dan Arturia, Gilgamesh dan Enkidu menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua dari balik tembok.

"Sialan. Selama ini aku dianggap sebagai _baby sitter_ -mu oleh istrimu sendiri," kata Enkidu kesal.

"Namun pada kenyataannya kau adalah _baby sitter_ -ku, Enkidu," kata Gilgamesh menatap Diarmuid dan Arturia yang masih mengobrol.

"Gil, jahat sekali kau," kata Enkidu tak terima. "Gil, mau tak mau kau harus menuruti keinginan Arturia. Toh, Diarmuid itu orang yang baik," kata Enkidu.

"Tetapi aku lebih menginginkan kau menjadi ayah baptis Urlugal, Enkidu," kata Gilgamesh.

"Tetapi Arturia lebih memilih Diarmuid," kata Enkidu.

"Brengsek!" umpat Gilgamesh.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gil. Walaupun aku bukan ayah baptisnya, aku akan selalu menyayangi Urlugal sampai kapanpun seperti anakku sendiri," kata Enkidu sembari menepuk pinggang sahabatnya.

* * *

Di kamar...

Arturia memakaikan Urlugal baju pemberian kakak kembarnya selepas memandikannya. Tidak lupa juga ia memakaikan sarung tangan dan juga sarung kaki kepada kedua tangan dan kaki Urlugal. Arturia menyunggingkan senyumannya menatap Urlugal karena putranya sangat menggemaskan mengenakan pakaian itu. Hal itulah yang membuat Arturia memotret putranya dengan menggunakan ponsel pintarnya lalu diunggah ke akun instagram-nya. Tidak lupa juga ia memberikan stiker emoji ke wajah putranya supaya orang-orang jahat diluar sana -atau lebih tepatnya anak buah Morgan dan Matou Kariya- tidak melakukan hal yang buruk kepada putranya.

Setelah itu, Arturia meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja lalu menggendong bayinya.

"Arturia, apakah kau sudah selesai memandikan Urlugal?" tiba-tiba Gilgamesh berada di kamar yang membuat Arturia menoleh kepadanya.

"Sudah. Emang kenapa?" jawab Arturia lalu bertanya kepada suaminya.

"Kalau begitu titipkan Urlugal kepada ibu. Aku ingin kau memasakkan sesuatu untuk teman-temanku yang akan kesini," perintah Gilgamesh hingga Arturia mengernyit.

"Kau...memiliki teman selain Enkidu?" tanya Arturia.

"Jangan mengejekku. Aku bukanlah orang yang kurang pergaulan meskipun aku menganggap Enkidu sebagai temanku satu-satunya," jawab Gilgamesh.

"Apakah mereka teman SD? Sekolah menengah? Pra-kuliah? Atau kuliah?" tanya Arturia lagi.

"Teman kuliah. Lebih tepatnya teman satu jurusan," jawab Gilgamesh.

"Oh begitu," kata Arturia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba Urlugal menangis. Arturia segera menenangkan bayinya dengan menggoyang pelan tubuhnya.

"Kayaknya dia lapar," tebak Gilgamesh menatap putranya.

Arturia segera duduk di tepi ranjang lalu ia membuka lima kancing bajunya hingga menampakkan payudaranya yang masih tertutup bra.

"Apakah kau memerlukan bantuan dariku?" tanya Gilgamesh menatap payudara istrinya dengan tatapan mesum.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri," tolak Arturia lalu melepaskan pengait bra-nya yang berada di depan.

Setelah itu, ia mendekatkan putingnya ke mulut Urlugal hingga bayi itu meminum air susunya. Arturia meringis merasakan Urlugal menyedot putingnya terlalu kencang.

"Ya ampun anak itu terlalu rakus," kata Gilgamesh.

"Persis sepertimu waktu kau masih bayi," kata Arturia sembari membelai rambut emas bayinya.

"Ibu selalu saja begitu," gumam Gilgamesh kesal.

"Omong-omong, kapan teman-temanmu akan kesini?" tanya Arturia.

"Nanti malam. Sekalian pesta minum anggur," jawab Gilgamesh.

"Syukurlah. Masih ada waktu untuk memasak," kata Arturia.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Arturia berdering tanda ada telepon. Gilgamesh segera mengambil ponsel milik istrinya ke atas meja rias lalu menatap layar ponselnya untuk mengetahui sang penelepon.

"Emiya Shirou," kata Gilgamesh hingga Arturia membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Sejak kapan kau berteman baik dengannya?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Sejak aku menemaninya menyelamatkan ibu dan adiknya darimu," jawab Arturia.

"Apa yang membuatmu bisa berteman baik dengan si anjing kampung itu?" tanya Gilgamesh menatap tajam Arturia.

"Karena dia adalah pria yang baik hati dan penyayang keluarga," jawab Arturia.

Gilgamesh menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menyerahkan ponselnya kepada istrinya. Arturia meraih ponselnya dari tangan suaminya lalu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Shirou," kata Arturia tersenyum.

"Arturia, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Selamat telah menjadi seorang ibu. Maaf sebelumnya karena tidak menghubungimu waktu itu," kata Shirou.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kok kalau kau sedang sibuk bekerja," kata Arturia.

"Kudengar anakmu berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan sangat mirip dengan pria brengsek itu," kata Shirou.

"Pasti kau diberitahu oleh Rin?" tebak Arturia.

"Iya. Dia menunjukkan foto anakmu kepadaku," kata jawab Shirou. "Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita _video call_?" saran Shirou.

"Nanti saja kalau anakku sudah selesai minum susu," tolak Arturia secara halus.

"Oh maaf. Kupikir kau sedang menganggur," ucap Shirou.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Arturia santai. "Oh ya, aku ingin ke rumah kalian. Kapan kalian ada waktu luang untuk menerima tamu?" tanya Arturia.

"Seharusnya kami yang mengunjungimu," kata Shirou.

"Terlalu bahaya bagi kalian. Maka dari itu aku yang akan kesana. Semenjak suamiku keluar dari rumah sakit, dia dianjurkan untuk bekerja di rumahnya selama kurang lebih dua bulan agar lebih fokus dalam melakukan pemulihan," jelas Arturia.

"Oh begitu," kata Shirou. "Biasanya kami semua berada di dalam rumah tiap Sabtu dan Minggu," jawabnya.

"Oke. Mungkin minggu depan aku akan ke rumahmu. Kalau minggu ini jadwalku padat sekali," kata Arturia.

"Oke," kata Shirou singkat.

Shirou memutuskan kontaknya dengan Arturia. Setelah itu, Arturia meletakkan ponselnya ke atas kasur lalu berdiri untuk meletakkan Urlugal ke kereta dorong bayi.

"Mengajaknya jalan-jalan mengelilingi halaman rumah, huh?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Tidak," jawab Arturia.

"Terus kau mau kemana?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke mal sekaligus belanja untuk membuatkan makanan untuk teman-temanmu," jawab Arturia.

"Ngapain kau ke mal? Bukankah kemarin kau sudah belanja bersama Siduri?" tanya Gilgamesh. "Jangan bilang kalau kau ada janji dengan seseorang," tebaknya.

"Tebakanmu benar sekali," jawab Arturia. "Hari ini aku berencana jalan-jalan bersama Diarmuid. Kami sudah janjian sejak kemarin," jelasnya.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut," pinta Gilgamesh menatap tajam Arturia. "Terus terang saja kalau aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berduaan bersama Diarmuid meskipun hubunganku dengannya mulai membaik," lanjutnya.

"Tidak bisa, Gil. Kondisimu belum cukup baik untuk jalan-jalan," tolak Arturia secara halus. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan bermesraan dengannya," lanjutnya berusaha meyakinkan suaminya.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu keluar bersamanya jika kau menolak permintaanku," ancam Gilgamesh hingga Arturia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar brengsek! Kau ini selalu saja merusak kesenanganku," kata Arturia marah.

"Aku ini memang brengsek, sayangku," kata Gilgamesh menyeringai.

* * *

Di mall...

Arturia meminta maaf kepada Diarmuid karena telah mengajak suaminya disertai menjelaskan alasannya. Diarmuid memaafkan Arturia karena dari awal ia sudah menduga kalau Gilgamesh akan memaksa Arturia untuk ikut dengannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Arturia. Yang terpenting kita bisa jalan bersama," kata Diarmuid tersenyum lalu menatap Urlugal yang kini terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Arturia, Urlugal telah menyapaku," kata Diarmuid hingga Arturia menatap putranya.

"Tak kusangka kau menyukainya, sayang," kata Arturia tersenyum.

"Sialan!"

Seketika Diarmuid dan Arturia berhenti berjalan lalu menoleh kepada Gilgamesh setelah mendengar umpatan dari pria berambut emas itu.

"Gil, jangan membuatku marah!" kata Arturia menatap tajam suaminya.

"Yang benar saja anakku lebih menyukai orang lain dibandingkan ayahnya sendiri," kata Gilgamesh kesal.

"Lihatlah dirimu sendiri. Wajahmu sangat menyebalkan. Pantas saja Urlugal tidak sudi melihatmu," sahut Arturia pedas.

"Ayolah sayang. Jangan membuat mood-ku semakin buruk," kata Gilgamesh.

Arturia, Gilgamesh dan Diarmuid kembali berjalan. Ketika menoleh ke kanan, mata Arturia langsung berbinar melihat sepatu anak berwarna biru muda dan putih yang terpajang di toko sepatu bermerek terkenal di dunia. Arturia berpikir kalau putranya sangat cocok memakai sepatu itu. Tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membepi sepatu iitu karena sepatu itu dikhususkan untuk anak usia sekitar dua tahun. Arturia berharap semoga persediaan sepatu itu masih ada sampai dua tahun kedepan walau sepatu itu tertulis ' _limited edition_ '.

"Berikan ini pada Urlugal ketika dia berusia satu atau dua tahun."

Seketika Arturia membelalakkan matanya melihat Gilgamesh menyerahkan bingkisan berupa sepatu itu kepadanya.

"Gil, aku sangat menghargai usahamu tetapi tak seharusnya kau membelikan sepatu itu disaat Urlugal masih berusia satu bulan," kata Arturia.

"Karena aku merasa kalau persediaan sepatu itu tidak akan ada untuk satu atau dua tahun kedepan. Jadi aku beli sekarang," kata Gilgamesh yang membuat Arturia terharu kepada suaminya.

"Gilgamesh," gumam Arturia dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Terima kasih," ucapnya.

"Kupikir kau bukan pria yang peka terhadap apapun, Gil," celetuk Diarmuid.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Aku peka terhadap hal apapun. Hanya saja aku lebih memilih untuk mengabulkan keinginan ibuku dan istriku," kata Gilgamesh lalu menatap Arturia. "Pastinya anakku juga," lanjutnya.

* * *

Di dapur...

Gilgamesh memperhatikan Arturia yang sedang serius memasak sembari menggendong Urlugal dalam posisi berdiri. Ketika menatap putranya, Gilgamesh langsung menyeringai melihat putranya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Persis sekali dengan Arturia tiap kali menatapnya dengan seperti itu.

"Ya ampun Gilgamesh, tak seharusnya kau terlalu lama menggendong Urluga dengan posisi berdiri terus," tiba-tiba Ninsun telah berada di samping Gilgamesh lalu mengambil Urlugal dari tangan putranya.

"Ayolah bu. Jangan berlebihan seperti ini. Aku sudah menjadi seorang ayah. Sudah seharusnya aku membantu istriku menjaga dan merawat putra kami," kata Gilgamesh.

"Aku tahu itu tetapi masalahnya kondisimu masih belum stabil. Jika istrimu sibuk, kau tinggal memanggil ibu," kata Ninsun.

Gilgamesh hanya memutar kedua bola matanya sembari menghelakan nafas. Kemudian ia duduk di kursi meja makan lalu memainkan ponselnya.

"Arturia, maafkan putraku yang selalu merepotkanmu. Tak seharusnya ia menyuruhmu memasak untuk teman-temannya," ucap Ninsun sembari menngayun pelan tubuh kecil Urlugal di lengannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Bu. Selama saya mampu, saya akan selalu melayani putra anda," kata Arturia tersenyum sembari memanggang daging.

"Putraku benar-benar beruntung memiliki istri sepertimu, Arturia," kata Ninsun.

"Andai saja putra anda tidak mengancam saya, mungkin saya tidak akan menjadi istrinya," kata Arturia melirik sinis suaminya.

Seketika Gilgamesh tertawa mendengar Arturia berbicara seperti itu kepada ibunya.

"Gil, itu tidak lucu!" kata Ninsun memarahi putranya yang membuat Gilgamesh terdiam.

"Seperti itulah putra anda," kata Arturia.

Ting tong...ting tong...Seseorang telah menekan bel tanda ada tamu. Gilgamesh menebak kalau kedua temannya ini telah datang. Maka dari itu ia berjalan sendiri untuk membukakan pintunya dan menyambut temannya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, teman brengsekku!" seru pria tampan berkulit eksotis dan bertubuh kekar ini.

"Kalian masih saja bajingan seperti dulu," kata Gilgamesh lalu memeluk mereka berdua -Ozymandias dan Edmond- secara bergantian.

Seketika Gilgamesh melihat wanita cantik berambut panjang dan bertubuh mungil spperti istrinya yang berada di samping Ozymandias. Warna kulit dan rambutnya seperti milik Ozymandias. Apakah gadis itu adalah adiknya Ozymandias? Setahunya Ozymandias tidak memiliki adik perempuan.

"Ozy, apakah dia adikmu?" tanya Gilgamesh menatap wanita itu.

"Dia istriku, bodoh!" jawab Ozymandias yang membuat Gilgamesh terkejut.

"Hah? Istri?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Oh iya, aku lupa kalau kau tidak datang ke acara pernikahanmu. Waktu itu hanya Enkidu dan istrimu yang datang. Kumaklumi kau tak datang karena waktu itu kau masih koma," jelas Ozymandias.

"Oh begitu," gumam Gilgamesh.

"Jadi wanita ini yang selama ini kau ceritakan kepadaku dan juga Edmond?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Tentu saja," kata Ozymandias tersenyum lebar lalu merangkul istrinya.

"Tinggi badannya sama dengan istriku," kata Gilgamesh tersenyum menatap istri temannya ini.

"Gil, suruh teman-temanmu masuk," kata Arturia sembari berjalan menghampiri Gilgamesh dan teman-temannya lalu menatap istri Ozymandias.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Nefertari," kata Arturia tersenyum kepada Nefertari lalu mereka berdua berpelukan.

"Selamar atas kelahiran putramu, Arturia," ucap Nefertari.

"Terima kasih, Nefertari. Kuharap kau segera hamil," ucap Arturia tersenyum lalu menatap Gilgamesh.

"Gil, maaf lupa memberitahumu bahwa Ozy sudah menikah. Ini istrinya," kata Arturia sembari menyentuh bahu Nefertari.

"Aku sudah terlanjur mengira bahwa Nefertari adalah adiknya Ozy," kata Gilgamesh.

Kemudian mereka berlima memasuki rumah lalu duduk di sofa ruang tamu bersamaan dengan Siduri yang menyajikan makanan dan minuman kepada mereka bertiga.

"Terima kasih," ucap Ozymandias, Edmond dan Nefertari secara bersamaan kepada Siduri.

"Silahkan dimakan. Yang masak adalah istriku," kata Gilgamesh lalu merangkul tubuh Arturia.

Edmond langsung mengambil salah satu makanan di atas meja lalu memakannya.

"Hmm...enak sekali. Kau benar-benar beruntung memiliki Arturia. Tidak seperti mantan pacarmu dulu yang hanya mengandalkan keseksiannya saja," puji Edmond lalu mengambil lagi.

"Tentu saja," kata Gilgamesh lalu melirik Arturia.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Edmond. Kupikir masakanku tidak sesuai dengan selera kalian," ucap Arturia tersenyum.

"Kami tidak seperti suamimu yang suka pilih-pilih makanan. Apakah dia masih seperti itu?" kata Ozymandias lalu bertanya kepada Arturia.

"Kuharap dia berubah setelah selama ini aku sering mengajaknya makan di pinggir jalan," kata Arturia melirik suaminya ini.

"Pasti sepanjang perjalanan dia mengomel terus," tebak Ozymandias.

"Ya begitulah," kata Arturia.

Tiba-tiba Arturia mendengar Urlugal menangis. Ia meminta izin kepada teman-temannya Gilgamesh untuk mendiamkan putranya lalu ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Gilgamesh," panggil Edmond.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Apakah kau sudah tahu pelaku yang telah menembakmu sampai koma selama 9 bulan?" tanya Edmond.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Tetapi aku tidak bilang kepada istriku karena aku sudah berjanji kepadanya untuk tidak menjadi penjahat lagi," jawab Gilgamesh.

"Jadi kau tidak akan membalaskan dendammu kepada bajingan itu?" tanya Ozumandias.

"Tentu saja aku akan membunuh bajingan itu dengan tanganku sendiri. Jangan bilang kepadanya," jawab Gilgamesh. Ozymandias dan Edmond menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lebih baik kau menyuruh anak buahmu sendiri daripada menyelakai dirimu. Ingatlah bahwa kau sudah menjadi seorang ayah. Apalagi kau sudah berjanji kepada istrimu," kata Edmond menasehati Gilgamesh yang membuat pria bermata merah darah itu menundukkan kepalanya karena teringat demgan istri dan putranya yang masih bayi.

"Maaf sudah menunggu lama," tiba-tiba Arturia datang dengan membawa Urlugal di gendongannya.

"Astaga! Benar-benar mirip si brengsek," kata Ozymandias terkejut melihat wajah Urlugal.

"Lebih tepatnya perpaduan Gilgamesh dengan Arturia," sahut Nefertari yang membuat Gilgamesh menyeringai.

"Akhirnya ada yang berpendapat seperti itu setelah selama ini selalu dibilang terrlihat mirip denganku," kata Gilgamesh lalu tertawa.

"Aku juga senang dibilang seperti itu. Selama ini telingaku selalu panas jika Urlugal terlalu mirip dengan Gil," kata Arturia dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Tetap saja gen-nya lebih dominan Gilgamesh," sahut Edmond lalu menatap Arturia. "Biar kutebak kalau selama ini kau selalu mengharapkan anakmu mirip denganmu," tebak Edmond.

"Tentu saja. Kuharap sifatnya tidak sebrengsek ayahnya," kata Arturia yang membuat Ozymandias dan Edmond tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Arturia, ingatlah bahwa aku sudah tidak sebrengsek dulu. Aku akan menjadi pria brengsek jika kau berdekatan dengan si anjing kampung itu," kata Gilgamesh tak terima.

"Oh iya aku lupa," kata Arturia tersenyum kepada Gilgamesh.

To be continue...

Halo semuanya...maaf ya sudah membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama karena kesibukanku. Kuusahakan akan update secepatnya. Jangan lupa direview ya teman2


	14. Chapter 14

Blue Ribbon

 **Disclaimer: Fate Series milik Kinoko Nasu dan Takashi Takeuchi. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

 **Warning: Gaje, typo (maybe), agak ooc, terlalu terburu-buru, pokoknya bnyk kekurangannyalah.**

 **Happy reading :)**

Ting-tong...ting-tong...ada seseorang yang menekan bel rumah. Irisviel menyuruh putra sulung angkatnya untuk membukakan pintunya. Begitu pintu terbuka, Shirou langsung tersenyum lebar melihat Arturia berada di depannya dengan menggendong putranya yang masih bayi.

"Arturia, akhirnya kau datang juga," kata Shirou lalu mencari keberadaan Gilgamesh. "Kau tidak bersama dengan suamimu?" tanyanya.

"Bukankah berbahaya jika mengajak Gilgamesh?" tanya Arturia tersenyum.

"Kupikir dia akan selalu menemanimu di mana pun kau berada," kata Shirou lalu mempersilahkan Arturia masuk.

Arturia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah bergaya klasik itu lalu kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari melihat seisi ruangannya. Banyak foto keluarga Einzbern dari generasi terdahulu sampai generasi sekarang yang terpajang di dinding rumah ini. Arturia tak menyangka bahwa keluarga Einzbern telah eksis sejak dahulu sebelum dihancurkan oleh mertuanya ini .

"Mohon maaf kalau rumah kami berantakan hehehe," ucap Shirou sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Arturia lalu duduk di sofa.

"Putramu sangat menggemaskan sekali. Persis sekali dengan suamimu," kata Shirou menatap Urlugal. "Omong-omong, kemana suamimu?" tanya Shirou.

"Dia sedang ada pertemuan dengan koleganya bersama Enkidu," jawab Arturia.

"Apakah dia tahu kalau kau kesini?" tanya Shirou.

"Tentu saja tidak karena aku tidak bilang kepadanya," jawab Arturia. "Kuharap dia tidak mengirim bawahannya untuk mengikutiku," kata Arturia lagi.

"Kuharap seperti itu," kata Shirou.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Arturia," tiba-tiba Irisviel muncul di hadapan Shirou dan Arturia.

Arturia menyerahkan bayinya kepada Shirou lalu berpelukan dengan Irisviel. Mereka pun juga saling cium pipi kanan dan kiri.

"Kau lebih cantik dengan tubuh yang berisi seperti ini, Arturia," puji Irisviel dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau adalah orang kesekian yang bilang seperti itu, Iri," kata Arturia.

"Berarti banyak yang mengakuinya, Arturia. Jangan dikuruskan lagi. Sudah bagus seperti ini," kata Irisviel lalu menatap bayi yang ada di gendongan Arturia.

"Lucunya," kata Irisviel sembari jemarinya memegang pipi Urlugal.

Seketika Irisviel terkejut melihat tangan mungil Urlugal menangkap jemarinya. Apalagi Urlugal tersenyum kepada Irisviel.

"Arturia, kurasa putramu akan menjadi pria yang lembut dan romantis," kata Irisviel.

Arturia hanya tersenyum saja menatap putranya ini. Memang benar yang dikatakan oleh Irisviel bahwa Urlugal memiliki potensi untuk menjadi pria romantis dan mudah menarik banyak wanita. Persis dengan ayahnya yang mudah menarik banyak wanita untuk mencintainya. Arturia mengakui kalau sebenarnya Gilgamesh adalah pria yang romantis disamping sifatnya yang menyebalkan.

"Ayo ke ruang makan, Arturia. Kami sudah menunggumu," ajak Irisviel.

"Baik," ucap Arturia.

Irisviel, Arturia dan Shirou berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Lama sekali kau datangnya, suster Arturia," kata Illya lalu turun dari kursi meja makan untuk menyambut Arturia.

"Maafkan aku, Illya. Tadi aku sempat kesulitan mencari rumah ini," ucap Arturia.

"Kali ini aku memaafkanmu, Suster," kata Illya lalu menatap bayi yang berada di gendongan Arturia.

"Lucu sekali. Namanya siapa?" kata Illya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar menatap Urlugal lalu bertanya kepada Arturia.

"Urlugal Pendragon. Panggil saja Lugal," jawab Arturia.

"Namanya dari timur tengah," kata Illya sembari telunjuknya memegang pipi Urlugal.

"Tentu saja karena ayahnya dari timur tengah, Illya," tiba-tiba Kiritsugu angkat bicara yang membuat Arturia menatap pria itu.

Seketika Arturia teringat dengan kejadian berdarah di mana kepala Gilgamesh ditembak oleh Kiritsugu yang membuat suaminya sekarat dan koma selama berbulan-bulan. Di sisi lain, ia merasa berterima kasih kepada Kiritsugu karena menghalangi Gilgamesh untuk membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri dan membuat suaminya sadar akan perbuatannya selama ini.

Karena hal itu Arturia ingin berbicara secara empat mata dengan Kiritsugu. Arturia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kiritsugu sekaligus menyuruhnya untuk berhenti mengincar Gilgamesh. Arturia yakin sekali kalau Kiritsugu masih bekerja di bawah perintah Matou Kariya.

* * *

Di kamar...

Arturia meletakkan Urlugal yang telah tertidur ke dalam boks bayi setelah menyusuinya. Kemudian, Arturia mematikan lampu kamar lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Hei, kenapa kau mematikan lampunya?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Tentu saja waktunya tidur," jawab Arturia.

"Tetapi masalahnya aku meminta 'jatah' darimu," perkataan dari Gilgamesh ini sukses membuat Arturia membelalakkan matanya karena tahu maksud dari perkataan suaminya ini.

"Lain kali saja. Aku sudah mengantuk berat," kata Arturia lalu membelakangi Gilgamesh. "Dan satu hal lagi, kondisimu masih belum stabil untuk berhubungan seks. Jadi jangan memaksakan dirimu hanya demi memuaskan hasratmu."

"Ayolah. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berhubungan seks denganmu," kata Gilgamesh lalu membalikkan tubuh Arturia hingga wanita itu berhadapan dengannya. "Soal kondisi tubuhku, aku akan pelan-pelan kok," katanya lagi berusaha meyakinkan Arturia.

"Baiklah. Tapi syaratnya harus pakai 'pengaman'. Aku masih belum ingin hamil lagi disaat anak kita masih bayi," kata Arturia.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan 'pengamannya' kok," kata Gilgamesh sembari menunjukkan kondom kepada Arturia.

"Oke," ucap Arturia lalu membuka kancing piyama satu persatu.

Gilgamesh menyeringai menatap Arturia yang melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya hingga telanjang bulat. Kemudian, Gilgamesh melepaskan kaosnya dan juga celana 3/4-nya serta celana dalamnya.

"Aku masih menyusui. Jadi jangan terlalu keras meremas payudaraku," kata Arturia sembari menutupi payudaranya dengan kedua lengannya.

"Jangan khawatir," ucap Gilgamesh lalu mencium bibir Arturia dengan lembut sekaligus menindih tubuh kecil istrinya.

Arturia mendesah disaat Gilgamesh mencium lehernya sembari tangan kanannya meremas payudaranya dengan lembut. Suaminya ini pun juga mencium sekaligus menghisap puting payudaranya.

"Arturia, cium aku," pinta Gilgamesh.

Arturia menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mencium bibir Gilgamesh dengan lembut. Ia pun juga mencium lehernya sembari meremas punggung kokohnya hingga suaminya melenguh.

"Ngghhh bagus sayangku," ucap Gilgamesh menyeringai.

Gilgamesh membuka kemasan kondom lalu memakai kondom. Kemudian ia melebarkan kaki Arturia lalu memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina istrinya. Arturia langsung mendesah begitu Gilgamesh menggerakkan pinggulnya sembari mencium lehernya.

"Gil, pelan-pelan. Ingatlah kondisimu akhh," ucap Arturia pelan. Kedua tangannya kembali meremas punggung kokoh suaminya.

"Nghh baik, sayang," kata Gilgamesh.

Seketika Arturia terkejut dengan Gilgamesh yang secara tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya hingga dirinya berada di pangkuan suaminya dan berhadapan dengannya. Perlahan-lahan, Arturia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Gilgamesh. Kemudian Arturia memandang wajah suaminya dengan seksama.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Wajahmu masih saja licik seperti dulu," jawab Arturia. "Apa jangan-jangan kau kembali menjadi mafia?" tanya Arturia.

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki peluang lagi menjadi mafia setelah Enkidu menjual seluruh aset ilegalku kepada si Matou sialan itu," jawab Gilgamesh.

"Bagaimanapun juga dia melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu. Tolong hargai keputusannya," kata Arturia berusaha memberikan pengertian kepada Gilgamesh.

"Tetap saja aku kecewa kepadanya. Dia telah menghancurkan harga diriku. Tak seharusnya dia menjual aset ilegalku kepada musuh bebuyutanku," kata Gilgamesh.

"Ternyata kau lebih mementingkan harga dirimu daripada keselamatanmu dan persahabatanmu, Gilgamesh," kata Arturia menggelengkan kepalanya karena kecewa dengan suaminya. "Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kau harus baikan dengan Enkidu. Dia adalah sahabat terbaikmu," tuntut Arturia.

"Akan kuusahakan," kata Gilgamesh dengan nada malas lalu kembali menindih tubuh Arturia sekaligus menggerakkan penisnya sembari mencium bibir istrinya.

Arturia tahu kalau Gilgamesh sebenarnya masih belum rela untuk berbaikan dengan Enkidu. Tetapi setidaknya suaminya ini berniat untuk membangun kembali hubungannya dengan Enkidu seperti dulu karena pria cantik itu merupakan sahabat satu-satunya yang dia miliki. Arturia benar-benar tak rela kalau Gilgamesh sampai memutuskan hubungan persahabatannya dengan Enkidu hanya karena masalah sepele.

* * *

Gilgamesh mengajak Arturia makan siang di kafe langganannya. Tentu saja Arturia mau diajak oleh suaminya karena kebetulan sekali dia ingin makan siang di luar rumah. Kali ini mereka berdua tidak mengajak Urlugal. Hal ini dikarenakan mereka berdua ingin makan siang dengan tenang tanpa terganggu tangisan bayi. Atau lebih tepatnya ingin berpacaran dengan tenang.

Sampai di kafe, Gilgamesh dan Arturia duduk di meja makan yang dekat dengan jendela. Kemudian Gilgamesh dan Arturia memesan makanan dan minuman pilihannya.

"Baik tuan dan nona. Tunggu beberapa menit lagi. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" ucap pelayan ini dengan membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

Arturia menatap Gilgamesh yang sedang melirik sesuatu. Arturia mengikuti arah lirikan suaminya lalu terkejut melihat Mordred bersama seorang lelaki tampan berkacamata dan berambut pirang-persik pendek itu. Tentu saja Arturia kenal dengan lelaki itu karena lelaki itu merupakan kekasih keponakannya.

"Pacarnya ya?," tanya Gilgamesh.

"Benar. Namanya Henry Jekyll. Dia juga teman sekelasnya Mordred," jawab Arturia.

"Kenapa keponakanmu yang tomboy itu mau berpacaran dengan lelaki baik-baik yang kutu buku sepertinya?" tanya Gilgamesh heran.

"Namanya juga jodoh. Seperti halnya kita. Banyak yang tak menyangka kalau pria brengsek yang kaya raya sepertimu telah menikahiku yang hanya seorang perawat," jawab Arturia.

"Kuterima pendapatmu," kata Gilgamesh menyeringai sembari membelai pipi Arturia.

"Omong-omong, apakah kau mengenalinya? Dia anak pengusaha besar. Mungkin orang tuanya menjadi kolegamu ataupun koleganya ayahmu dulu," tanya Arturia.

"Tidak," jawab Gilgamesh. "Apakah ada yang tak beres dengannya?" tanya Gilgamesh

"Kurasa dia lelaki yang baik. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya waktu Mordred mengajakku bertemu dengannya di gedung bioskop. Saat itu aku sedang hamil lima bulan. Tapi Morgan tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka. Padahal saudaranya dan Arthur menyetujui hubungan mereka," kata Arturia.

"Mungkin orang tua si kutu buku itu merupakan pesaing bisnis saudari sialanmu itu. Atau bisa juga tidak sekaya dirinya. Jadi tidak menguntungkannya," duga Gilgamesh.

"Bisa jadi," kata Arturia.

"Arturia, Gilgamesh."

Arturia dan Gilgamesh menoleh kepada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Mordred, Jekyll. Tak kusangka kita bertemu di sini," kata Arturia menatap keponakannya ini.

"Kalian tidak membawa Urlugal?" tanya Mordred.

"Tidak. Dia sedang bersama kakek dan neneknya. Kami ingin makan siang diluar dengan tenang," jawab Arturia.

"Yah sayang sekali. Padahal Jekyll ingin sekali menggendong Urlugal," kata Mordred kecewa lalu menatap Gilgamesh. "Perkenalkaan, dia pacarku. Namanya Henry Jekyll. Panggil dia Jekyll saja," kata Mordred memperkenalkan kekasihnya kepada Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh dan Jekyll berjabat tangan dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah mereka.

"Habis ini kalian mau kemana?" tanya Arturia.

"Ke toko buku. Si kutu buku ini sedang mencari buku yang sedang ia butuhkan," jawab Mordred.

"Padahal aku mengharapkan kau mencari buku," celetuk Arturia.

"Sangat mustahil dia mencari buku, Arturia," sahut Gilgamesh tersenyum mengejek Mordred.

"Kau ini selalu saja benar, Gilgamesh," kata Mordred sembari menepuk bahu suami bibinya ini.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Ayo Jekyll," pamit Mordred lalu berjalan mendahului Jekyll.

Jekyll berpamitan kepada Arturia dan Gilgamesh lalu ia menyusul Mordred keluar dari kafe ini.

"Kurasa si kutu buku itu benar-benar mencintainya. Kuharap keponakanmu itu tidak mempermainkannya," kata Gilgamesh.

"Jangan khawatir. Mordred juga sangat mencintainya. Bahkan dia lebih memilih Jekyll daripada Galahad yang jauh lebih kuat daripada Jekyll," kata Arturia tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," kata Gilgamesh juga tersenyum.

* * *

Di halaman rumah Arthur...

Arturia tersenyum menatap para keponakannya ini sedang bermain bersama Urlugal sekaligus menggodanya hingga anaknya ini tertawa girang. Tawa Urlugal semakin menjadi lantaran Gawain menggendong putranya yang seolah putranya ini terbang seperti superman. Melihat Urlugal tertawa girang membuat Arturia mengingatkannya pada tawa Gilgamesh yang sangat menyebalkan baginya.

"Gawain, pelan-pelan. Nanti Lugal pusing lo," kata Arthur.

"Ini pelan-pelan kok," kata Gawain sembari menggoyangkan Urlugal seperti terbang ala superman dengan pelan.

"Ya ampun," gumam Arthur lalu menatap saudari kembarnya. "Arturia, kurasa Lugal akan menjadi anak yang aktif dan mudah bergaul," kata Arthur.

"Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu. Apalagi cara tertawanya mirip dengan ayahnya," kata Arturia.

"Benar-benar salinannya Gilgamesh," kata Arthur. "Omong-omong, di mana Gilgamesh?" tanya Arthur sembari menoleh kesana kemari.

"Entah. Dia langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun," jawab Arturia.

Di balik pagar rumput, ada seseorang yang bersiap-siap melemparkan peledak ke arah Arturia dan keluarganya dan berniat mengambil bayi Arturia. Sesuai perintah bosnya yang tak lain adalah Morgan. Ketika pria ini hendak meleparkan peledak ke arab Arturia dan keluarganya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menembak kepalanya hingga pria ini tewas dalam waktu sekejap.

"Cih! Benar-benar amatiran," gumam Gilgamesh lalu meniup ujung pistolnya.

"Jadi kau ingin sekarat lagi?"

Gilgamesh menyeringai dan mengangkat satu alisnya mendengar suara Morgan yang mengancamnya.

"Gilgamesh!" kata Arturia lalu berlari menghampiri suaminya sembari menggendong Urlugal dengan diikuti oleh Arthur dan keempat keponakannya.

"Arthur, bawa istri dan anakku pergi dari sini. Cepat!" perintah Gilgamesh kepada Arthur.

"Baik," jawab Arthur lalu mengajak Arturia untuk pergi dari sini.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya!" kata Arturia menatap Arthur.

"Ini permintaan suamimu! Utamakan juga keselamatan Lugal!" paksa Arthur.

Arturia menghiraukan perkataan saudaranya lalu menatap Gilgamesh. "Gilgamesh, aku tahu kalau kau akan membunuh Morgan. Apapun yang terjadi, kumohon jangan membunuhnya! Keponakanku masih membutuhkan sosok seorang ibu!"

"Membutuhkan bagaimana? Mereka saja sudah muak dengan wanita gila ini," kata Gilgamesh.

"Aku tahu itu! Tetapi aku yakin sekali kalau hati kecil mereka tidak ingin Morgan mati!" kata Arturia.

"Arturia, jangan pikirkan kami. Kami sudah ikhlas jika itu terjadi," kata Gawain.

"Benar. Lebih baik pikirkan keselamatanmu dan juga Lugal," kata Mordred membenarkan.

"Anak-anak kurang ajar! Akan kubunuh kalian semua!" teriak Morgan lalu mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Mordred.

"Selamatkan putriku, Arturia. Dengan begitu kau yang akan kena," batin Morgan.

"Mordred! Awas!" teriak Arturia lalu mendorong tubuh Mordred.

"Bagus!" kata Morgan lalu menarik pelatuknya hingga peluru mengenai dada Arturia.

"ARTURIA!" teriak Gilgamesh dan Arthur secara bersamaan.

Secara refleks Gawain memeluk Urlugal dengan erat agar sepupunya ini tidak dibunuh juga oleh ibunya.

"Ibu! Kau sudah keterlaluan!" bentak Gawain.

"Kau benar-benar wanita yang jahat!" bentak Gareth.

Gilgamesh langsung berlari menghampiri Arturia lalu menangkap tubuh istrinya yang akan terjatuh ke bawah.

"Arturia! Kumohon bertahanlah!" kata Gilgamesh sembari tangan kanannya memegang dada Arturia yang terluka.

"Gil...gamesh," kata Arturia pelan lalu memegang pipi suaminya hingga pria itu mengeluarkan air matanya. "Tolong...jaga...," belum selesai berbicara sudah dipotong oleh Gilgamesh.

"Tidak! Tidak! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku! Kau harus selalu berada di sisiku, Arturia!" bentak Gilgamesh dengan berurai air mata.

"Huuu pas sekali," kata Morgan tersenyum lebar lalu mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Gilgamesh.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan yang membuat tangan kanan Morgan -yang memegang pistol- bergetar cukup hebat.

"Ada apa ini? Kuharap ini bukan pertanda buruk," batin Morgan.

"Kau takut, huh?"

Morgan membelalakkan matanya sekaligus memekik kesakitan karena tangannya dipelintir oleh seseorang berambut hijau panjang dan bermata hijau hingga pistolnya terjatuh.

"Tuan Enkidu," kata Arthur terkejut dengan kedatangan Enkidu.

"Lepaskan aku wanita brengsek! Akan kubunuh kau!" bentak Morgan.

"Aku bukan wanita, jalang sialan!" kata Enkidu menyeringai lalu memukul perut, wajah serta leher Morgan hingga wanita itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Gaheris, Gareth, Mordred, tahan ibu kalian!" perintah Enkidu kepada mereka bertiga.

"Baik," ucap Gaheris, Gareth dan Mordred secara bersamaan lalu mereka bertiga memegang ibu mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, lima orang polisi memghampiri Morgan dan ketiga anaknya lalu. Sementara Enkidu berjalan menghampiri Gilgamesh yang sedang memeluk Arturia yang sedang sekarat.

"Gil, ayo kita bawa Arturia ke rumah sakit," ajak Enkidu.

Gilgamesh menganggukkan kepalanya lalu membopong istrinya. Sementara Arthur menutup luka di dada Arturia dengan menggunakan sapu tangan miliknya sembari memberi semangat kepada Arturia untuk bertahan dari rasa sakitnya.

* * *

Di rumah sakit...

Diarmuid membelalakkan matanya mendengar kabar dari Kayneth bahwa pasien yang akan dioperasi olehnya adalah Arturia. Keterkejutannya semakin menjadi lantaran Arturia menjadi korban penembakan yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya sendiri. Tubuh Diarmuid terasa lemas setelah mendengar kabar yang kurang mengenakkan dari wanita yang dicintainya ini.

"Jangan lemas. Lakukan yang terbaik seperti yang kau lakukan pada pasien lain," kata Kayneth sembari menepuk pundak Diarmuid. Diarmuid menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun hatinya terasa sakit.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah para perawat dan keluarga Arturia dengan mendorong brankar dorong yang ditempati oleh Arturia memasuki ruang operasi.

"Diarmuid! Tolong selamatkan istriku! Apapun caranya dia harus selamat!" pinta Gilgamesh dengan berurai air mata. Untuk pertama kalinya bagi Diarmuid melihat Gilgamesh menangis seperti ini.

"Jangan khawatir! Aku pasti akan menyelamatkaannya," kata Diarmuid meyakinkan Gilgamesh lalu memasuki ruang operasi.

Begitu ruang operasi tertutup, Gilgamesh langsung terduduk lemah di bawah dengan menautkan kedua telapak tangannya lalu ditempel di keningnya tanda ia berdo'a kepada Tuhan untuk keselamatan istrinya.

"Tuhan, hamba tidak masalah Kau takkan mengampuni dosa-dosaku selama ini. Tetapi hamba mohon sekali kepada-Mu untuk menyelamatkan istri hamba. Hamba sangat mencintainya. Arturia adalah cahaya kehidupanku. Hanya dialah yang dapat merubahku menjadi lebih baik lagi," batin Gilgamesh berdo'a kepada Tuhan.

Sementara di dalam ruang operasi, Diarmuid bersama dengan dokter bedah lainnya dan beberapa perawat berusaha menyelamatkan Arturia walau jantungnya berdetak cukup lemah.

"Ayo Arturia sayang! Kau harus kuat! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku! Urlugal masih sangat membutuhkanmu! Bahkan suamimu sampai menangis seperti itu karena tidak ingin kehilanganmu! Apalagi kau juga baru merasakan memiliki keluarga kandung! Ingatlah itu, Arturia!" batin Diarmuid.

* * *

Enkidu memberikan roti kepada Arthur. Arthur meraih roti dari tangan Enkidu lalu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Enkidu dengan tersenyum. Setelah memberikan roti kepada Arthur, Enkidu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Gilgamesh yang sedari tadi terduduk di depan pintu operasi dengan membawa roti isi daging, botol air putih dan obat.

"Gil, sudah waktunya untuk makan," kata Enkidu lalu berjongkok.

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan kalau Arturia masih dalam keadaan kritis?" tanya Gilgamesh marah.

"Ayolah. Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Arturia pasti akan marah kepadamu apabila kau tak makan tepat waktu," kata Enkidu berusaha membujuk Gilgamesh untuk makan.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruang operasi telah terbuka. Enkidu, Gilgamesh dan Arthur menghampiri Diarmuid lalu menanyakan kabar Arturia.

"Puji Tuhan. Arturia bisa diselamatkan," jawab Diarmuid tersenyum sembari menyeka keringatnya dan juga menghapus air matanya.

Gilgamesh, Enkidu dan Arthur langsung bernafas lega sekaligus mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah menyelamatkan wanita yang mereka sayangi ini. Mereka bertiga pun juga berterima kasih kepada Diarmuid karena telah berusaha menyelamatkan Arturia.

* * *

Di ruang transisi...

Gilgamesh memandang Arturia yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Walaupun Arturia telah berhasil diselamatkan, tetap saja Gilgamesh merasa gelisah karena istrinya ini tak kunjung sadar.

"Wanita sialan, bangunlah. Sudah saatnya kau mengomeliku dengan mengumpatku, menyuruhku untuk makan, dan menyusui Lugal. Sedari tadi dia rewel terus karena dia ingin kau menggendongnya," kata Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh menghelakan nafasnya dengan kesal karena Arturia masih belum sadar juga.

"Apa aku harus selingkuh di depanmu supaya kau sadar?" tanya Gilgamesh. "Tidak! Itu bukan ide yang bagus. Justru kau yang malah senang supaya kau bisa mendekati Diarmuid," kata Gilgamesh.

Perlahan-lahan, Gilgamesh menggenggam tangan Arturia lalu mencium punggung tangan istrinya.

"Arturia akan sadar apabila kau keluar dari ruangan ini."

Gilgamesh menatap Diarmuid yang mengatainya seperti itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Katakan padaku kalau kau ingin kubunuh, anjing kampung," kata Gilgamesh.

"Kau ingin Arturia segera sadar 'kan?" tanya Diarmuid.

"Bilang saja kau ingin berduaan dengannya, brengsek!" kata Gilgamesh. Diarmuid hanya terdiam saja dengan menatap tajam Gilgamesh.

"Gilgamesh, Diarmuid, berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

Seketika Gilgamesh dan Diarmuid membelalakkan matanya mendengar suara Arturia yang terdengar lemah.

"Arturia! Akhirnya kau sadar juga," kata Gilgamesh laluembali mencium punggung tangan istrinya serta mencium keningnya.

"Kau benar-benar tak bisa menahan emosimu ya?" kata Arturia.

"Dia yang...ummm maaf," kata Gilgamesh berusaha untuk tidak menyalahkan Diarmuid di hadapan istrinya.

"Omong-omong, kau tidak membunuh Morgan 'kan?" tanya Arturia.

"Tidak. Enkidu yang telah melumpuhkannya dan menjebloskannya ke dalam penjara. Padahal aku ingin sekali menembak kakakmu yang jalang itu," jawab Gilgamesh. "Kuharap dia dipenjara seumur hidup supaya tidak mengganggumu lagi. Orang sepertinya tidak akan bisa berubah," kata Gilgamesh lagi.

"Sepertimu," kata Arturia tersenyum mengejek menatap suaminya.

"Hei, jangan samakan aku dengan wanita jalang itu. Aku ini bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik lagi, tahu? Buktinya saja aku sudah tidak menjadi penjahat lagi," kata Gilgamesh tak terima.

"Tapi kau habis membunuh bawahannya," kata Arturia.

"Itu karena si anjing kampung itu berusaha membunuhmu dan juga Arthur serta menculik anak kita. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku," kata Gilgamesh.

"Oh begitu," kata Arturia lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Sekarang di mana Lugal? Kamu sudah memberinya susu 'kan?" tanya Arturia.

"Sudah," jawab Gilgamesh. "Sekarang dia berada di rumah kita. Siduri yang mengurusnya," jawab Gilgamesh lagi

"Syukurlah Lugal baik-baik saja," kata Arturia lalu menggenggam erat tangan suaminya.

Kemudian Arturia menatap Diarmuid lalu mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya karena telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Kau ini, selalu saja membahayakan nyawamu. Ingatlah bahwa kau ini sudah punya anak," kata Diarmuid.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu lebih berhati-hati," ucap Arturia tersenyum menatap Diarmuid.

* * *

Seminggu setelah dioperasi, Arturia diizinkan pulang oleh dokter yang menanganinya. Kepulangan Arturia dari rumah sakit hanya ditemani oleh Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh sengaja melarang keluarganya Arturia dan juga keluarganya untuk mengantarkan istrinya karena ia ingin mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

"Emang kita mau kemana?" tanya Arturia penasaran.

"Rahasia," jawab Gilgamesh tersenyum.

"Jangan lama-lama. Lugal sudah menantikan kehadiran kita," kata Arturia.

"Tenang saja. Tidak akan lama kok," kata Gilgamesh lalu mempersilahkan istrinya untuk memasuki mobilnya.

Arturia memasuki mobilnya. Begitupun juga dengan Gilgamesh. Kemudian Gilgamesh menyalakan mobilnya lalu melajukan mobilnya keluar dari area parkir mobil dalam.

"Gilgamesh," panggil Arturia.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gilgamesh sembari menyetir mobil dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

"Kau benar-benar sudah sehat ya?" kata Arturia.

"Ini semua berkat dirimu yang selalu sabar merawatku di tengah kesibukanmu merawat Lugal," kata Gilgamesh tersenyum.

Arturia tersenyum menatap suaminya. Kemudian ia menatap jendela untuk melihat dunia luar. Dua puluh meenit kemudian, Gilgamesh memberhentikan mobilnya di parkiran khusus pengunjung taman. Kemudian Gilgamesh turun dari mobil lalu membukan pintunya untuk Arturia. Begitu pintu mobil terbuka, Arturia meraih tangan Gilgamesh lalu turun dari mobil.

"Kita...ke taman?" tanya Arturia.

"Benar. Aku ingin kencan denganmu di taman. Seperti waktu itu," jawab Gilgamesh.

"Kau ini tahu saja kalau aku ingin taman," kata Arturia.

"Tentu saja karena aku ini suamimu," kata Gilgamesh lalu berjalan berdampingan bersama Arturia memasuki area taman.

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang gadis kecil yang memberikan rangkaian bunga lily kepada Arturia.

"Untukku?" tanya Arturia. Gadis kecil itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, sayang," ucap Arturia dengan tersenyum lalu mengambil rangkaian bunga lily dari tangan kecil gadis itu.

Setelah itu, gadis kecil itu langsung berlari begitu saja tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Tanpa sepengetahuan Arturia, Gilgamesh mengacungkan jempolnya kepada gadis kecil itu karena bekerja sangat baik.

"Gadis itu begitu menggemaskan ya?" tanya Arturia menatap suaminya. "Tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat dengan masa laluku waktu disuruh oleh seorang pria untuk memberikan bunga kepada kekasihnya," kata Arturia mengenang masa lalu.

"Sungguh masa lalu yang indah," kata Gilgamesh.

Tak lama kemudian, Gilgamesh dan Arturia duduk di karpet yang tersedia di depan kolam.

"Arturia," panggil Gilgmaesh.

"Hn?"

"Jangan ditinggalkan aku lagi ya?" kata Gilgamesh.

"Selama pita biru mengikat kita, aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkanmu," kata Arturia lalu memegang tangan kekar suaminya. "Dan jika pita biru di antara kita terputus, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu karena aku sangat mencintaimu," kata Arturia lagi.

"Jadi kau sudah mulai mencintaiku dengan tulus?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Iya. Aku mencintaimu," jawab Arturia dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah cantiknya ini.

Gilgamesh tersenyum kepada Arturia lalu kedua tangannya meraih wajah istrinya. Gilgamesh langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Arturia lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Sementara Arturia membalas ciuman suaminya dengan memeluknya. Seketika, Arturia teringat dengan awal mula dirinya bertemu dengan Gilgamesh hingga dinikahi oleh pria itu serta melahirkan buah cinta mereka. Ia pun juga mengingat kehidupan pernikahannya yang dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran serta kejadian yang sangat tak diinginkannya yang hampir merenggut nyawa mereka berdua. Arturia berharap sekali kehidupan rumah tangganya ini untuk kedepannya berjalan lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya.

* * *

OMAKE

Dua tahun kemudian...

Seorang anak kecil berusia dua tahun berlarian dengan girang dikejar oleh pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut berwarna emas -yang merupakan ayahnya- di halaman rumah. Sementara wanita berambut pirang panjang yang disanggul dengan kepangan yang mengelilingi sanggulnya ini hanya tersenyum menatap kedua lelakinya ini.

"Ketangkap kau, anak nakal fuahahaha," ucap pria ini sembari menggandong putranya dengan tertawa.

Sementara anak kecil yang digendongnya ini hanya tertawa sembari berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari gendongan ayahnya.

"Ayah, lepaskan aku. Aku ingin memeluk ibu," kata anak ini.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita balapan," kata pria bermata merah darah ini lalu menurunkan putranya.

Setelah itu, sang balita langsung berlari menghampiri ibunya dengan berteriak memanggil ibunya.

"Hei, kemarilah," kata wanita ini lalu menerima pelukan dari putranya ini.

Tak mau kalah, sang ayah pun juga memeluk istrinya sembari mencium pipinya dengan lembut.

"Gil, kau mengagetkanku saja," kata Arturia lalu melepaskan pelukan putranya ini.

"Aku tidak mau kalah darinya, tahu?" kata Gilgamesh tersenyum.

"Kau ini seperti anak balita saja," kata Arturia lalu mencubit hidung mancung suaminya.

"Hei, pelan-pelan dong," kata Gilgamesh lalu mencium bibir Arturia dengan lembut.

Tak lama kemudian, Urlugal memanggil Gilgamesh dan Arturia dan bilang kepada mereka berdua kalau dirinya melihat kucing liar berwarna putih yang sangat menggemaskan. Gilgamesh dan Arturia segera beranjak dari karpet lalu berjalan menghampiri putranya.

"Seekor kucing? Di mana?" tanya Arturia sembari menggandeng tangan Urlugal lalu mereka bertiga berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan untuk mengejar kucing itu.

SELESAI

 **Akhirnya selesai juga menyelesaikan fic ini fuuuh. Mohon maaf ya minna-san kalau update-nya lama. Krn berhubungan fic ini sudah selesai, aku akan berencana membuat fic dgn pairing Henry Jekyll x Mordred atau Arthur x Jeanne. Ada yang berminat? Jika tidak ya tidak apa-apa. Tapi ada kemungkinan bikin fic Gilsaber lagi dgn jalan cerita yang lebih dark. Btw, jangan lupa direview ya guys :)**


End file.
